Fatal Attraction
by princess-snow510
Summary: Being a twin is never easy. Being a doppelgänger twin…Well first let me take you back to the beginning, before the plots, before the schemes, betrayal, love and lust, before vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Back when I was just a normal girl with normal problems. My name is Fayelen Gilbert and this is my story from hell.
1. In the beginning

**_This chapter was re-edited on 10/4/15._**

* * *

><p>Being a twin is never easy. Being a doppelgänger twin… Well first let me take you back to the beginning. Before the plots, before the schemes, betrayal, love and lust, before vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Back when I was just a normal girl with normal problems. Like school or my possessive ex-boyfriend; but again maybe I'm still getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the time my life started its mad spiral into hell. The night my parents died.<p>

The party was a hit. Practically the whole school was here. Although if my best friend Caroline would have gotten her way only the popular kids would have been.

"Faye!" Her squeal of excitement assaulted my ears and I flinched.

"Care, please, what are you trying to do make me go death?"

"No, I'm sorry but you just look so cute. Look at you!" She said twirling me around.

I had on a short strapless dress that looked like someone water painted flowers on it, with pastel pink peep toed heeled sandals. I had straightened my natural curly hair too.

"Care, I shouldn't even be here." I said looking around. This was _his_ party after all.

"Come on, little miss single and ready to mingle. Let's go get a drink."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table filled with alcohol. I felt more than a couple leering eyes on us as we drank vodka shots; but I felt almost a searing hot gaze that was just solely pinned on me.

I stopped drinking and my eyes darted around. I saw Elena and Matt over to my far right talking, it looked intense…too intense for a party such as this.

"Hey Care I'm gonna be right back…"

"Why?" She said drinking her third shot. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Matty and Lena."

"Why?" She said sparing the two a glance, "Their just having a normal lovers quarrel, I'm sure they'll be back to making googly eyes and tonguing down each other's throats in a few minutes." She bit out before downing another shot.

"Care…"

"Whatever." She huffed and walked away.

As soon as she left, I felt little and alone at the party. The party seemed too dark… too dangerous even though I knew over half the kids here.

I started making my way towards the last place I saw Elena and Matt but ended up in the woods alone.

_Shit this is bad this is really bad I need to leave before-_ I thought when I felt someone grab my arm.

I stiffened when I heard my name from a familiar voice.

"Fayelen, have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you this entire week."

"Tyler…" I said and there was a slight tremor in my voice. I turned around and looked at him.

His hazel eyes narrowed and a scowl adorned his handsome face. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" He hissed in my face, his hand on my arm tightening.

"I-I don't have too, you're not my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh come on" He said in a strained voice. "I told you it was an accident; I didn't mean to lose it like I did."

I tried to pull my arm out of his, and he glared at me. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah just like the time before that and the time before that and hmm like me think …oh yeah the time before that." I scoffed at him.

He snarled and struck me across the face and I fell to the ground crying. "Do not talk to me that way you little slut."

"Tyler please stop."

"You think just because you say were through, means were through? You think I'm just gonna let you go, let you leave me?"

"Tyler." I cried as he grabbed me by my neck and pinned me against a tree.

"Tyler, don't p-please!" I begged as I felt his other hand run all over my body.

"You come here to my party… wearing this tiny dress strutting around and dancing with my boys like some slut. And then you have the audacious nerve to try and tell **_me_** **_not to touch you._** You are mine to do with whatever, whenever I want! Never forget that!" He snarled in my face.

I turned my tear stained face away from him as his hand continued to assault my body. I looked and I could just see Matt and Elena. Elena stormed away and Matt was left standing there alone.

Tyler forced a kiss on my lips. As his hand went under my dress and ripped my panties, new tears made their way down my face as I realized what he was going to do.

He plunged his fingers into me as I screamed for Matt. I saw his head snap my way and his eyes widened in shock.

Tyler leaned back and sneered at me before he punched me in my jaw knocking me out.

When I woke up I was in a bed; I jumped up realizing it wasn't mine.

"Easy, easy!" I heard Matt say.

"Matty!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Hey," He said sitting next to me as tears fell from my eyes. "Hey now; it's gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok."

"Matty he-he tried. He was going to-why? Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me…"

"Shh," He said. "It's ok you're safe now. I'm here, I'll protect you always." He said softly stroking my hair.

I don't know how long I was in his arms, before something even stranger happened.

"Matty?" I said looking at him with a frown. "Matty I don't feel so-"

I fell to the floor and started coughing as water started coming out of my mouth.

"What the hell?!" I heard Matt yell in confusion.

I couldn't breathe; water just kept pouring out of my mouth.

I was drowning.


	2. The choices we make

The night my parents died, but my sister lived.

The night my ex-boyfriend Tyler almost raped me.

The night I left to live with my uncle John.

My mind was no longer a safe and peaceful place. It was chaotic and dangerous.

I could no longer stay in the town I called my home. Too many…too many bad memories not enough good.

"Faye please, please don't go!" Caroline begged matt stood beside her with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry care but I, I just can't it's too much… it's too fresh. I-I'm sorry." I said putting my bags in Uncle John's car.

"Faye…" Matt started

"No, no no, Matty please, please don't ask me to stay."

"I won't…but I will miss you…"

I through my arms around both of my favorite blonds as more tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'll miss you both."

I went into the house and ran up to my room to see Jeremy curled in my bed. It felt like someone put my heart in a blender and pressed purée.

"Jeremy…"

"Faye…" he whispered "You're leaving me too…. Why does everyone I care about leave me?" he whispered.

"Jer…" I said hugging him. Elena and I were twins and about as close as we could get sometimes, but Jeremy and I had a deep bonded connection. I was always there for him and him for me. You would have sworn that we could have passed for twins.

"Jeremy I can't stay here" I whispered.

"Why, because of Tyler, I hate him. I'll kick his ass, I'll-"

"No…I mean yes Tyler's apart of it but also Elena too."

**_Flash back_**

_Matt had driven me to the hospital after I started coughing up water but on the way there I suddenly stopped._

_Matt stopped the car. "Are you ok, you seriously scared the hell out of me."_

_I took a deep breath. "Matt…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Step on the gas we need to get to the hospital."_

_When we got there, I found out that my parents and my sister had some type of car accident and dads car ended up over Wickery Bridge. Elena was miraculously the only survivor._

_When I heard that, everything stopped, my skin paled my eyes were void of all emotions as I made my way to her room._

_"Faye she cried "I-"_

_"What happened?" I said emotionlessly._

_"What-"_

_"Tell me what really happened out there, what happened Elena. I want the truth."_

_She repeated what the doctors and police said_

_My eye twitched as a thought flashed through my mind_

_"Why…"_

_"Why what."_

_"Why were you or mom and dad even there, you got a ride with Matt. Why didn't you just leave with him? Why did you have to call them? You know dads not the best night driver." _

_"Because she broke up with me…" Matt said from behind me, and my eyes widened before narrowing as I looked back at her._

_"So, let me get this straight. You called mom and dad to come and pick you up; when I was at the party, Caroline was at the party, bonnie was at the party, and even though you broke up with Matt he still would have given you a ride home, that's what friends do. Need I go on the list of contacts at that party that you could have asked?" My voice getting filled with more and more aggression, with more rage._

_"Faye I-I'm sorry." She stuttered_

_"You took them, this all of this is your entire fault Elena… you murdered our parents." I hissed venomously and walked away from her. _

**_End flash back_**

"Jeremy I don't wanna hate Elena, but if I stay here that is what is going to happen…I will end up hating her."

Jeremy stared at me for a while before he nodded and accepted my wishes.

"But don't worry Jer; we can video chat everyday so it'll be like I never left." I said smiling

"Yeah" he said with a small smile before we both stood up and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and hugged my aunt Jenna. I didn't even bother her with words.

"Hey kiddo" uncle john said hugging Jeremy and I and we both returned it with earnest. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said I kissed Jeremey on his cheek and hugged him one last time I did the same with Jenna.

"Good bye." I said walking out of the house I grew up in and not looking back.


	3. Adjustments

**Please excuse my spelling errors. or any other errors you may or may not find.**

**thank you so much for everyone who is reviewing, favoriting and following this story! it's a great feeling to know that there are other people that enjoy your writing you know?**

**well anyway, I wrote the next chapter for you guys and so here it is.**

* * *

><p>A thousand times we needed you<p>

A thousand times we cried

If love alone could have saved you both

You two never would have died

Two hearts of gold stopped beating

Four twinkling eyes closed to rest

God broke our hearts to prove he only took the best

Never a day goes by that you're not in my heart and my soul.

In memory of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert

"I still can't believe you got that tattooed on you."

"I still can't believe, you still can't believe that." I said with a chuckle at my uncle John.

"I mean I did tell you that this is what I was getting; you even still have the rough draft." I said stared at him with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah but still, that's permanent..." Stated captain obvious.

"Yeah, just like my parent's death…" I said quietly.

He sighed and walked away.

I had spent the rest of my school year and entire summer living with my uncle John, attending a dance school and learning martial arts. I had gotten a tattoo of my goodbye to my parents in archaic latin going down the back of my left shoulder. My Uncle John even went with me to the parlor and paid for it, yet in still he couldn't believe I went through with it. Ironic huh.

The new school year had already started. I was late and I didn't care, but because of the persistence of my uncle I was currently packing up to go back home. Mystic falls.

I let out a huge sigh.

I looked around the room I would no longer call my own. It was around the same size as my other one in mystic falls. On the walls picture of the friends I made of the summer, dance silhouette and martial arts posters, pictures of me dressed in different outfits striking different dance poses with various partners for the camera and pictures of me taken of me pratcing in the dojo with my sensei.

I was definitely going to miss New York.

"Come on kiddo, let's get on the road, I'm already gonna be blamed for you not being there on the first day of school."

I scoffed but grabbed the rest of my stuff anyway. So I was like three weeks behind big whoop.

"Hey" he said stopping me "You are more than welcome to come back and stay as long as you want." He said softly brushing a stray curl from my face.

I beamed at him. "Thanks Uncle John, you the best!"

The hours passed on the road quickly. Our car ride was filled with laughs jokes and memories of our summer together. All in all my Uncle John wasn't a bad guy. I loved him…he was my favorite uncle…well he was my only uncle but you get it. My Uncle John has always been there for me. He has even been sort of like in his own way a parental figure. He had really stepped up since dad died.

Because of him, I was able to retain my 'light' or whatever he called it; I didn't bury myself in drugs of alcohol or do emo things like write in a grave yard. The only thing I truly regretted was not being there for Jeremy. As promised I had continued to keep in contact with him, along with Matt and Caroline. I spoke to my little brother every day. I could hear in his voice how much pain he was in, and yet I wasn't there to hug or hold him. So I did what I normally did, make jokes and sing him songs of hope.

The laughter in the car died down to serious silence as we passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Are you going to stay…?" I asked him.

"No kiddo, I have to get back as soon as possible, there are some matter that call for my immediate attention."

"Oh…ok" I said in a deflated voice.

We pulled up to the house. My house. My home. And for once it didn't look at all welcoming.

"It's ok you'll be fine, I'll walk you to the door." he said and helped me with my bags.

I walked up the steps mentally preparing myself, and ring the doorbell.

"Yeah, just a minute!" I heard a voice yell.

My breath hitched as the door opened and I came in contact with a shocked Jeremy.

"…F-Fayelen?"

"Hey Jer-" I was cut off when my body was incased by his.

"..mm-m" I mumbled into his chest.

"Faye I'm so glad you're home, I missed you…" I heard his voice start to crack.

"Mm-mmm nm..." I said still mumbling.

He pulled back "What did you say?"

"I said I missed you too…c-can I come in?"

"I can't even believe you're asking me that, of course you can come in this is your home too."

I smiled and stepped in and suddenly my perspective of being back home brightened.

Uncle John walked in behind me.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah, Elena's…I'm not really sure probably out with her new boyfriend, but Aunt Jenna went to work."

"Oh, I see. Well I best be on my way." he said he kissed my forehead and patted Jeremy on the back. "Take care you two. Don't cause too much mischief."

Jeremy and I shared a smirk as we both answered 'ok' before slamming the door closed.

John frowned and then shook his head with a smirk of his own.

Leaving those two to their own devices was sure to spell trouble…poor Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did we think? Comments, Reviews, Questions?<strong>

**oh and before I forget I'm looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested pm me!**


	4. You only get one

**~ struggles...swearing and finally one big shove from the laptop.~**

**Your author put up a good fight darlings, but in the end she is still human, and she never stood a chance. I shall be taking over this notes from the author as of now. **

**Women of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company...**

**Leave ****_me_**** a review telling me how wonderful this chapter was.**

**Eternally yours, ****_Kol_**

* * *

><p>"So"<p>

"So what?" I asked Jeremy.

"So, what have you been up too?"

I gave him a 'really?' look. "You know what I've been up too; I talked to you every day…"

"Right…"

I laughed.

"You know you made it just in time for the founder's party tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'

"Wow then I guess it's a good thing I have lots of beautiful dresses"

He scoffed "80 percent of your wardrobe is dresses"

"Your point being what?" I said playfully narrowing my eyes.

He held up his hands in mock surrender "nothing, nothing at all."

"So…are you gonna ask Vicky?" I said raising an eyebrow. I had nothing against the girl. She was really a nice and kind hearted person. I just didn't like the fact that she continued to help drag my brother down the road of drugs.

"No, she's going with Tyler"

I had to stop myself from not flinching at his name. I was stronger now.

"Oh, right they're like a thing now?"

He scoffed "he's just using her for sex because he's not over you, and it's not fair."

This time I scoffed "right." I didn't even bother opening that can of worms. "Well now comes the hard part."

"Hard part of what?"

"The founder's party."

He shot me a confused look.

"A date, and since I haven't been here; I'm gonna need a date…."

"Oh no no o no. I'm not… no" he said trying to get up. But I tackled him to the ground.

"Please please please pretty please please."

"No, why don't you just call Caroline or bonnie or something."

"Because 1. You're the only one that knows I'm home. 2. I'd like to keep it that way till tomorrow and 3. Because it's a bonding time for us."

"All valid points but no."

I looked at him making my eyes big

He narrowed his eyes "what are you doing?"

My eyes slightly filled with tears and I made my lips pout

"Stop it stop making that face you know I hate that face"

"Mimi" I whimpered "please…"

"Alright!" he relented then glared when he seen my triumphant smirk.

"So that's how you always got extra allowance from mom and dad."

I bowed. "That my dear brother, is only one of the many faces that would allow me to get away with murder."

"I can see the effects" he said laughing.

"Crap" I said after a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I don't want anyone to know I'm here yet…that also means we can't leave."

"Ahh. Right." He said getting up to leave.

"Hey Mimi" I said an idea popping into my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my baby, I didn't see him out there when john dropped me off."

Jeremy shook his head, "He's in the garage."

"What! Why!"

"Because, that's where you left him." he stated obviously.

"oh…right… I said remembering that day. "So nobody's taken my baby for a ride?"

"….well" Jeremy started.

"Well what?"

"I may have driven him once or twice."

At those words I sprinted out of the room and practically jumped down the stairs to rush to the garage.

I flicked on the light and ripped off the protective car cover I had bought for my car.

"Baby are you ok, mama's back. Have they been taking care of you? Are you hurt?" I said to the car inspecting it inside and out. I owned an all white Mustang GT convertible, with all brick red leather interior. It was the last gift my father gave me, and I cherished it like a lover.

Jeremy finally caught up to me by the time my inspection was over.

I hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the car. It purred.

"Music to my ears" I sighed then frowned as I looked at the gas tank. It was practically empty. I cut of the car and glared at Jeremy.

"You dolt why didn't you refill my tank? I know for a fact it was full when I left him here."

Jeremy scratched the back of his neck and didn't meet my eyes. "Huh I guess I forgot…sorry sis"

I stared at him and he fidgeted under my gaze. "If you weren't my brother and I didn't love you so much I'd kill you so even touching my baby" I said seriously.

Jeremy lowered his head in shame.

"But, at least you left him clean and you even put the cover back on him, which is more than I can say for my own twin." I foolishly let Elena borrow my baby…I almost killed her when she returned it. I swore never again would she ever drive my car…ever.

Jeremy smiled and we both exited the garage.

All was again right with the world between the two of us.

I went back to my room and stayed in there when I heard more people enter the house.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to arguments.

_Great_ I thought rolling my eyes before I heard the front door slam 3 different times.

I picked up my phone and texted Jeremy.

- I can never get any sleep around here can i

- Lol shutup, it not my fault.

- :D

- :D I'll meet you there

- You better!

I rolled out of bed and then, hopped in the shower.

After I got out and toweled off I went to my walk in closet and pulled out a pale blue lace dress. And ivory platform peep toed shoes. They were a work of art that was giving to me by an unnamed sponsor from New York they had ivory lace, rhinestones and silver butterflies on them. Like I said a work of art.

I walked to my full body mirror trying to decide on the little things like: makeup or no, hair up or down, straight or curly.

I shrugged and just decided to straighten it. It was a rare thing considering how long it took for me to finish. Yep my hair was just that curly.

After it was pin straight I decided that I would pin up the top part with a couple of butterfly pins. I fluffed out my hair a bit more before moving on to my makeup. I decided on the smoky eye effect making my eyes pop and a light pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my keys hopped in my car and drove off.

After I got some gas, I made my way to the Lockwood estate.

Once I got there I texted Jeremy.

- I'm here where are you?

I got out of my car and leaned against it waiting for his reply

"Right behind you…" a voice said making me pivot and throw them against my car.

"Gee" he said startled "aren't we jumpy"

"Cut the crap Mimi, you know I don't like it when people sneak up on me."

"I see those marital arts classes are working out for you" he said making me realize that I still had him pinned to my car.

"Right sorry. Just don't do that again. Or else you might catch a broken nose instead." I said seriously.

"Right yeah. Ok." he said collecting the few pieces of his pride. He held out his hand "are you ready Miss Gilbert."

"Of course Mr. Gilbert" I said with a smirk as we went and stood in line.

Can't say that I was surprised that by the time we reached the front practically everyone knew I was back in town.

Mrs. Lockwood embraced my in a death hug. "Thank god your back, you set our Tyler of the deep end, no his slumming around with neighborhood trash" she whispered in my ear frantically.

I stiffed and separated from her Mrs. Lockwood "it was good to see you again"

"How many times have I told you to call me carol or mom" she huffed her eyes glazed over Jeremy and she greeted the next person.

I took two steps before I was embraced again this time by Mr. Lockwood.

"Fayelen a pleasure to see you again" he said and I just smiled.

"You too Mr. Lockwood." I shifted closer to Jeremy because I didn't like the heated gaze in his eyes when he looked at me. It was like he was stripping me with his eyes.

"Mr. Lockwood" Jeremy said tired of being looked over. The mayor smiled and shook his hand. "You two kids enjoy the party." he said gazing at me one last time before greeting the next person.

"Well after that reunion from hell, I need a drink." I said and without waiting for his rely walked off.

Without wanting too I ran into my aunt Jenna.

"Fayelen?!" She said and I stopped.

"Oh my god Faye when did you get back into town" she said rushing over and hugging me.

"Yesterday evening" I mumbled.

I saw her eye twitch "Then where were you all day today?"

"In my room…" I said with an innocent smile.

"Why?"

"I wanted my arrival to be a surprise, so surprise." I said smiling.

"Nice try missy, do the others know you're here."

"Mimi does." I said trying to drop the subject.

"But Elena doesn't…" she said her tone was kind of hard. And I rolled my eyes at that. Everyone was always forever worried about my twin. No doubt when I left she played me out to be the bad guy. It was classic Elena… 'woe is me' type crap.

I shook my head, I had caught glimps of my twin but I always looked away before she could notice my staring.

"You need to go and talk to her."

I said nothing but nodded and started walking to the last place I saw her.

But not before my eyes landed on Caroline dancing with a hot guy.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

- I always loved the blue on you...

I watched as she stopped dancing as she read her text. She looked up in an instant her eyes scanning everywhere.

When her eyes meet mine she squealed and made a mad dash towards me. I swear it was the fastest I'd ever seen her run in heels.

"Oh my gawd! Faye!" She squealed squeezing the air out of me.

"Hey care-bear!"

"Oh my gosh, when where…you look beautiful." she said looking at my outfit "Definably way prettier than Elena."

I shook my head at her with a laugh. "That's not nice, and besides we have the same face."

I looked behind her as the guy she was dancing with walked up to us with astonishment in his eyes.

"Hi my name is Fayelen, but friends call me Faye" I said holding my hand out to him with a smile.

"I'm Stefan" he said and grabbed my hand to shake it when there was a shock.

I snatched my had back with a frown. "That was weird." I turned back to Caroline with a smile.

"So…" I said and we started to walk away when Stefan stopped us.

"Would you guys like a glass" he said motioning to the champagne

"Sure" we both said and he handed us glasses.

As we sipped on it I couldn't help but notice that Stefan kept on staring at me.

"So Stefan, what your story?"

Before he could tell me Caroline started talking.

"He's relatively new to mystic falls lives with his uncle Zach and has a super hot older brother whom I'm dating named Damon."

Stefan stared at her and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Classic Caroline" I said "Man I missed you."

I laughed again and walked off shaking my head.

I found Elena she was talking to a man that was extremely good looking.

I was now on my third or was it fifth…whatever I was drinking another glass of champagne when she turned and saw me.

"Shit!" Was all I could mutter as I watched her shocked face morph into a scowl and she made her way over to me.

"Hey Ele-" I was stopped when she strike me across the face. I heard the music stop and all was quiet.

I took a deep breath before I turned and stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Ok, I might have deserved that." I said unfazed by her glare.

She raised her hand to strike me again but this time I grabbed her wrist and gave it a squeeze until I heard a snap.

"One freebie sister. Only one." I said with a smile "you know the rules." I dropped her wrist and she cradled it. She was fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Why"

"Why what, be specific you know I hate riddles?" I said with a laugh.

"Why leave in the middle of the night without a word? How could you be so selfish." She was practically snarling at me. The guy she was with frowned between the two of us.

I stared at her before I smiled "To protect you of course…"

I looked around and noticed people staring I shrugged and grabbed another glass of champagne and walked on the dance floor d and started dancing. A second passed and then people went back to what they were doing.

"Hey are you ok?" The guy that she was talking to asked me.

"I'm fine." I said flashing him a smile. He stared at me for a little while longer before flashing me a smile of his own. He took my hand and I once again felt a zap. I glared at my hand before flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry it seems like I'm some sort of conductor of electricity tonight."

He laughed. He grabbed my hand but this time when I felt the spark I didn't bother pulling away. We gazed into each other's eyes as we swayed to the soft music.

As the song came to an end we parted with a smile. "Thanks for the dance…I'm sorry…" I said when I realized that I didn't even know his name.

He smiled Damon. "Damon Salvatore."

I frowned before my eyes widened. "As in Caroline's Damon?"

"Great just great. Some friend I am dancing it up with her boyfriend." I muttered to myself. "I'm…I'm…excuse me" I said walking away from him and missing the frown that marred his features.

I walked, outside to get some fresh air. I saw Vicki and Tyler sitting on a bench.

"Disgusting isn't it" I heard Miss Lockwood say from behind me.

"I uh…"

"Still so sweet, come along darling time to get rid of the riff raff" she said grabbing my hand in hers.

"Tyler" she said getting his attention. Vicki and Tyler looked our way Tyler and my eyes instantly locked.

"We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier, its Vicki right?" She said with a fake smile.

I broke contact with him and looked over at Vicki and then smiled at her "Hey Vicki."

"Yes mam" she said before staring at me. Then it donned on her who I was.

"Faye!? Oh my gosh is it really you!" she said with a smile

"The one and only." I smiled

She laughed but then frowned as she looked back at Tyler. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness; he gets it from his father." She said with a small smile she had also noticed Tyler's unfazed concentration on me.

Vicki glared at Tyler and then me, "oh that's ok Mrs. Lockwood Tyler and I were just saying goodnight." She said before she stormed away.

Tyler seemed to snap out of it when he noticed Vicki walked away.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party" she said referring to Vicky. "Now" she said and gave me a little push towards him. "You have a diamond right here, treat her right or you'll regret it boy." she hissed at him before kissing my forehead and walking away.

We stared at each other before he coughed and motioned towards the benches. "Would you like to have a seat."

I shrugged "sure why not." I sat on the bench as far away from him as I could.

"There's no need for you to be wary of me."

"Really cause the last time I was with you, you slapped me across the face called me a slut and attempted to rape me…"

"I was really drunk and I had gotten news that my, the love of my life that had recently broken up with me and had been dodging me for a whole week had finally made an appearance at my party. And then I saw you looking like a sex pixie and all the guys were staring at you and saying things that involved you and I just wanted to bash their faces in… and I-I felt so angry at myself, and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that…It was wrong and I know that you'll never forgive me, I don't deserve it …"

"Tyler" I said softly he was crying. I had never seen him cry before. I couldn't help but scoot closer to him and comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I love you so much, it hurts. When you left, it felt like someone ripped my heart out." he whispered after he calmed down. But he was still in my embrace.

I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. "I'm sorry ty, I'm so sorry…"

"Promise me" he said suddenly.

"What?!"

"Promise me you'll never leave me like that again." he said pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"Only if you promise, that no matter how mad you get, that you'll never ever lay a hand on me or try to force me to do something I don't want too" I said seriously.

"I promise on my life I won't ever lay a hand on you again or force myself on you." I watched him closely. He was serious.

"And I promise I'll never leave you in the dark like that ever again."

He tilted my head towards his and was about to kiss me before stopping. "Can I kiss you?" he said shyly.

I grinned and grabbed his face smashing my lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright darlings have at it, tell me how good of a writer I am ) <strong>

**~Kol**


	5. Sherbert Flavored Emotions

**~ my Laughing... his swearing and ultimately his pouting in the end.~**

**Sorry Kol...but they like me better...**

**-_- No your not ~slams door to my room in anger~**

**I am, I am, I swear. ~sighs, clears throat~ Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm always curious on your thoughts and stuff so keep them comming!**

**And now I'm gonna go and try to cheer up Kol and his deflated ego...**

**~Runs out of room screaming Kol's name at the top of my lungs~**

* * *

><p>If I had to pick one word to express how had been feeling the last couple of days…in one word, short and simple…<p>

Livid.

I was completely livid.

After making out with Tyler I went to find Caroline to tell her the smut, lord knows Caroline would kill me if I didn't share the smut. When I finally tracked her down she was balling her eyes out and practically in a state of shock.

**_Flash back_**

"Care?" I said as I care across a sobbing Caroline and guilt faced Elena.

"Faye oh Faye!" she cried pushing away from Elena and making her way to my open arms.

"Shh shh it's ok" I whispered stroking her hair calming her down.

I looked up to see Elena glaring at me, but this time I returned it.

"What the hell happened to her?"

She scoffed "You're her best friend and you don't know?"

"Don't screw with me Elena, what the hell is going on? Who did this to her?"

"Damon Salvatore" she said simply.

My eyes widened, and they filled with tears. "What?!"

"She has bruises all over her body, bite marks. He has her all confused in the head." She sighed.

I noticed her scarf was practically off I went to fix it when I saw the bite marks. I lightly brushed my fingers over it and she flinched.

"That bastard" I hissed venomously. I looked up at Elena "Where is he?"

"Stefan's taking care of him." she said slowly as if she were talking to a child.

"Taking care of him?!" my voice raising a few octaves, "That had better be code for beating the snot out of him and having his ass arrested!"

Elena looked away. And my eye twitched.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Fine." I said as I calmed down "I'll deal with this myself."

"Faye-" She started.

"Nobody messes with my friends, nobody…Damon Salvatore will pay, wait till I get my hands on him." I snarled and practically carried a shell shocked Caroline to my car.

**_End flashback_**

3 days had pasted since then. I didn't even bother going home. Caroline needed me and the thought of seeing Elena's face, knowing that she knew more about the situation and refused to tell me, brought forth an anger that definitely wasn't healthy.

I was standing in the middle of Caroline's doorway listening to her talk to Bonnie.

Bonnie was upset with me for whatever reason this time, most likely because I haven't spoken to Elena. I rolled my eyes. It seemed like it was always like that. She was always team Elena and Caroline was team Faye. I wish we weren't split up like this but hey, this complex foursome is we called our friendship.

"I remember the party, Damon came up behind me and he was kissing my neck…or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately…it's just weird…" she said putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Maybe I let him bite me…" Caroline said but even I knew she felt uneasy about that idea.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie said in a judgmental tone and my eye twitched.

"Maybe she was experimenting in S&M" I said sarcastically. "The real answer, she wouldn't let anyone bite her."

"Look" I took a deep breath to calm my nerves "Can we not talk about Damon anymore?" I said looking at Caroline.

She nodded.

"Great I'll be in the car." I said with a strained smile and left ignoring the rest of their conversation.

When Caroline and I arrived at school we immediately set out to handing out flyers for the sexy suds car wash.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." Caroline said pushing flyers into people's hands as we strutted through the hall.

"The football team and the band have committed" I said with a smile while people came up to me to get flyers.

"Well no all the band, just the ones that can pull off a bikini" Caroline aid with a smirk.

I shook my head and laughed, Caroline could be such a bitch sometimes.

We continued our walk as some cheerleaders flanked our sides. "I want in your face sexy; I mean it's a fundraiser for god's sake." Caroline said as we walked up to our lockers.

I laughed at a joke on of the other girls said when I saw Stefan and Elena talking at her locker.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then cleared my face of all emotions as Caroline and I made our way towards them.

"Stefan." Caroline said "Where's Damon, he has some serious explaining to do."

Stefan looked from Caroline to me. We stared at each other, I didn't even touch him and yet I felt a shock go through my body. I wonder if he felt it too?

Elena cleared her throat and Stefan looked between us before turning his eyes towards Caroline.

"He's gone Caroline" he said seriously.

"When's he coming back?" she said with a strained smile.

"He's not coming back." he said looking at Caroline before his eyes landed back on me. "I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"He better not." I said giving Stefan a meaningful look before pulling Caroline away.

"This is a good thing sweetie, at least now you know I won't be arrested for murder." I said feigning innocence.

She laughed as we walked down the hallway.

_Today was a good day_ I thought to myself as I went to my locker; putting away my books for the day.

"Hey shorty!" I heard a voice behind me say and I smirked

"Hey blondie!" I said to matt before embracing him in a bear hug

"Mattie I missed you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too." he said returning my hug.

I don't know how long we stayed in each other's comfortable embrace before the clearing of someone's voice had us separating with small blushes on our cheeks.

I turned to see to meet and emotionless faced Tyler.

I cocked my head to the side "Hey Ty."

"Hey Faye…Matt" he said kind of coldly.

I frowned as I looked at him. "Um ok...I'm meeting with Caroline." I said briefly kissing him on the cheek before hugging Matt one more time, "See you guys around." I said before skipping away from them.

I met up with Caroline by the town's boutique.

"Finally, what took you so long?" she said with a whine. Care was incredibly impatience; she had only been waiting on me for like 5 minutes.

"I saw Mattie." I said.

She rolled her eyes "You know, I think Matt totally has the hots for you."

I scoffed "Right, and that's why he dated Elena for how long?" I said. "Matt is my other best friend care, I'm totally sure he doesn't even look at me like that."

This time she scoffed "Hon, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Whatever…what are we here for again" I said as I noticed she had dragged me off to the clothing part of the boutique.

"Sexy bikini's duh"

"Nope I'm good I already have a bikini" I said simply

"But" she whined.

"Nope" I said walking away from the clothing part and going towards the shoe part. A pair in the left corner had caught my eyes.

"Those are cute." Caroline said from behind me as I held the shoes.

"Yeah, and they match my bikini. Do you want a pair?" I asked looking for another box.

"Those are the only ones we have dear." The shop owner said appearing beside us.

"Oh… well I better try them on." I slipped on the sandals and they fit perfectly. I grinned like a child, and modeled them for the two women in front of me.

"Alright Cinderella grab the other glass slipper, and come on." Caroline said chuckling.

I grabbed the box the smile never disappearing from my face.

After we finished our shopping we headed back to Caroline's house. We had made it up to her bed room and put away our items when it donned on me.

"Crap." I said.

"What?"

"My bikini's at my house…" I said with a pout and she laughed.

"Well them just go home and get it…and some more clothes since apparently your taking up residence in my room." she laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine I'll go, but you're coming too." I said a playful glint in my eyes.

"What! Why?"

"Cause I'm sneaking in."

"Why, why not just use the front door." She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Because sneaking in is more fun, now come on. Operation rainbow sherbet go." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the house as we both bursts into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did we think? Comments, Reviews, Questions?<strong>

**tell me your thoughts on Faye.**

**- her threat about Damon and how she feels about Caroline.**

**- her and Elena relationship so far.**

**Any theory's behind the buzz with the Salvatore brothers?**


	6. AN

Hey my peeps guess what?

And the answer is not chicken butt...

I'm in need of you assistance, I'm am currently writing a story...heehee a crazy story

And I just can't seem to settle on the main characters, I really really really need your help.

So please help me choose. Majority vote wins, will tally up votes tonight.

Here are the choices:

**KLAUS/CAROLINE**

or

**BONNIE/ KOL**

There's a poll on my profile so if you can leave a vote or your more than welcome to leave it in the review box below

**FYI**- this story is going to be my first _**all human** _story ever! ok **_No Vampire/ hybrids/ witches._** but that doesn't mean there wont be any murders...

I'm really excited about writing it, I've been on a roll doing the rough draft. lol

**Here a little sample:**

She couldn't breathe. Not with the chloroform rag crushed against her face. She hadn't heard him. She thought she was being vigilant, but he had grabbed her from the alley, put the rag to her face, and now she was fighting for her life.

She tried to turn her head around to see her attacker, but he was wearing a ski mask. Everything about the man screamed serial killer.

Vision swimming and her lungs burning, how had she ended up this way?

* * *

><p>Soo? How do you like it?<p>

Tell me what you think...on second thought just leave the pair you like better!


	7. Cat Burglar Faye

**Hey guys great news! I got my laptop back!**

**I'm so extremely happy, and because now my laptop is back I can post chapters and all that good stuff!**

**so from your truly...**

**shout out to Aiphira - now that I have my laptop i'll be updating more often lol, and thanks so much for the love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter6 Cat Burglar Faye<p>

"I understand there's no talking you out of your little break in, but do we have to wear theses costumes?" Caroline whined as we sat parked a house away from my house.

I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Yes, don't act like you don't like it."

She didn't comment and I snickered. We were both wearing black bodysuits with black boots. The only differences in our outfits were that I was also wearing a black mask that hid the lower part of my face and instead of jeans over my bodysuit I wore black garter tights. I also had 12 Sleek. Sharp. Primed for perfection throwing knives hidden on me. I knew I probably wouldn't need them but having them made my little adventure that much more fun, especially when Caroline didn't know about them.

"Ok, so it should take me no more than 10 minutes 15 tops, and if I don't come out you…"

"Pose a distraction so you can get away." she said rolling her eyes

"Great." I said and went to open the door when she grabbed my arm.

"Do you have to do this?"

"Tell me why we shouldn't? It's not like I haven't done this before, and it's not like someone's gonna get hurt so what's the harm in my little adventure."

"Well I suppose there's no harm, it's just weird." she said with a sigh them she smirked biting her lip and wiggling her eyebrows "Does Tyler know you're into all this kinky stuff?"

"There is nothing kinky about this care, and no. Ty doesn't know and he doesn't need too." I said seriously as I hopped out of the car.

She threw her hands up in mock surrender and then smirked again looking over my outfit "Sure as hell looks kinky to me, all you're missing is a whip."

I glared and closed the door on her laughing.

I sprinted across the street my heels not even making a sound. I stopped at the massive tree at the side of my house. I looked up, Elena room window was there. I paused to reevaluate my plan. Making a quick decision I started scaling the tree.

I shimmed on to a branch closest to Elena's window. I took a deep breath before launching myself towards her window sill.

I landed on her sill with a light thud. I tightened my core, one wrong move and I would fall and the ground would not be gentle. I slowly extracted on of my knives and slide it where the window lock would be from the inside.

I took another deep breath as I slowly raised my fist up. I exhaled as I slammed my fist into the knife effectively breaking her lock before tumbling into her bedroom...

**Stefan pov.**

I broke off my kiss with Elena as I heard tumbling from upstairs.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I-it's nothing…where is the bathroom?"

"It's on the second floor on the right. It's right next to fay-, right next to Faye's room." She said with a strained smile.

I nodded and made my way up the stairs.

**Faye's pov.**

"Butter fudge" I mumbled as I stood up dusting myself off. I turned back around glaring at her window before closing it.

I tip toed through Elena's room and silently cursed her habits. Now it's not like I have OCD or something…ok I might have a minor case of OCD but gez Elena was an absolute slob.

Clothing littered the floor along with papers and other stuff. I hissed as I stepped on a toy jack. Why the hell did she even have a jack in her room anyway? Honesty this is the type of room one expected a boy to have, but even Jeremy never let his room get like this…

I stared paralyzed by her room, this was chaos.

My hand twitched, I definably wasn't going to leave without picking up her room.

_If you touch anything she will know it was you! _The tiny voice in my head said.

"But-but it's so messy…" I whined to myself.

_You will ruin the mission if you stop to clean up her mess, think about your mission!_ I voice said

"Right, I have one goal, in and out." I said to myself seriously before continuing out of her room.

I safely made it to my room without being noticed or heard and grabbed my hello kitty duffel bag and started piling cloths into it.

Jeans, skirts, shorts, tanks, tops, lingerie, shoes, jackets and jewelry, all my essentials.

Finally I put my swimsuit on top and zipped up my bag. Mission success!

I had made it out of my room and halfway across the hall when a chilling voice stopped me.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_ I cursed mentally. I took a deep breath relaxing my body.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to sneak up on a lady?" I said seriously turning to face him.

My eye widened a fraction before turning void.

It was Stefan.

**Stefan's pov.**

I walked up the stairs just in time to see a girl with a duffel bag heading towards elenas room.

My eyes couldn't help but raked over her body, she wasn't dressed like any burglar I had ever seen, and if they had been…well let's just say I wouldn't mind if she broke into my house. She looked vaguely familiar too. By the flash of recognition that went through her eyes I'd say she knew me as well.

Right I said taking a step towards her.

That proved to be the wrong thing to do as she suddenly pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it at me.

I dodged it and flashed towards her tackling her into Elena's room.

I heard Elena call my name and start walking toward the stairs when the bell rung, she went to answer the bell instead.

**Caroline's pov.**

_Faye's time is up_ I thought with a frown peering out the window, she was never late.

_Crap, something happened._

I quickly sprinted to their house to do my part, heaven forbid Faye catch that she did do the distraction she would never hear the end of it.

I rang the doorbell and Elena answered

"Hey Lena"

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

"Umm, I ur I just wanted to say um, that, that I hope to god that you wear a decent bathing suit to tomorrows fundraiser. You know I could help you if you want."

"Care-" said but I cut her off.

"Um let's see maybe a one piece lord know you can't pull off a two piece like Faye..."

"Care-" Elena tried again this time irritation in her voice. What was eating her?

"Maybe a blue, yeah blue looks good on you, well better on Fay-"

"Good bye Caroline." Elena growled and slammed the door in my face.

Was it something I said?

**Stefan's POV.**

"For the love of cherry blossoms!" I heard the girl pinned underneath me hiss and before I could stop her she brought her head up and slammed it into my mouth.

Taken by surprise I released her arms…

**Faye's pov.**

I smirked when he released my arms taking that chance to push him off me and grab my bag. In what seemed like a flash he was standing but I wasn't falling for that again, I took a hand full of knives and threw them at him. He dodged the first three but the last two caught his arms.

Before he had time to pull free I threw up Elena's window and hopped out towards the tree branch.

I grabbed the branch at the last second and maneuvered down the tree like a pro…which I was.

I landed on the ground rolling and then I sprinted to the car.

When I got in the car Caroline wasn't there.

Shit I whispered pulling out my phone and texting her

- Abort, I repeat abort

I jumped pulling out one of my knives when the car door was opened

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down killer it's just me." Caroline said as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Oh I thought….never mind let's get out of here." I said releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Caroline nodded and started the car and we fled into the night.

We were back at her house pulling out our clothes and getting ready for tomorrow, when I noticed my bag.

The zipper was open.

My eyes widen, "No, no, no, please, no, no, no!"

But yes it's true.

I dumped my entire back on Caroline's bed and when I couldn't find it I let out a sob.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"It's not here…"

"What?"

"My bathing suit, it's not in here…"

Caroline's eyes widened "It must have fallen out when you and Stefan… I'm sorry Faye." she said with a frown.

"I failed I'm the worst fake burglar ever." I pouted tossing myself on her bed.

Caroline held back her chuckles; she knew they wouldn't be appreciated. Her best friend really took these little adventure games to heart.

"It's ok honey, we can just stop by and get it tomorrow and then get ice cream." she said in a soothing voice rubbing circles on Faye's back. "How's that sound?"

My head popped up my eyes shining bright at the mention of ice cream, Caroline burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a winner to me!" I said with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	8. Spitfire, she is

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm always curious on your thoughts and stuff so keep them coming!**

**lilsis321- thank you so much!**

**totalRandum- hee hee, I actually got the idea, from past experience with my best friend. We would dress up in all black and break into her house...idk what I was thinking, but It sure as hell was fun lol.**

**Flame-princess33- Her relationship with Elena is strained, and in this chapter you'll see how Faye reacts to seeing Damon again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. Spitfire, she is.<p>

The sexy suds car wash was a hit of course. Nothing screams donation here like a bunch of half-naked guys and girls in their bikinis.

I was talking with Caroline and eating a Popsicle when Elena stormed up to me.

"So not only are you giving me the cold should like I've done something wrong but you also felt the need to stage one of your little break ins."

"Elena-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't even try to deny it." she slammed one of my daggers on the table. "I had to pull this out of my wall, and don't think I didn't notice Jeremy pick your swimsuit either."

"Well hello to you too Elena, how are you doing? I'm doing fine." I said with a smile.

She glared at me and Caroline glared at her. "You're not here to harass Faye, you're here to work."

Elena glared at me again before nodding. I continued to lick my popsicle when I caught Stefan's green eyes.

"No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay you laters; we are not running a charity here."

"Hi" he said to me. I smiled at him while Elena leaped out of her seat all smiles. "Hey"

Caroline looked at me and rolled her eyes, I shrugged, typical Elena behavior.

"Um the event is called sexy suds you know." she said scolding them because they weren't showing enough skin. Ironic considering I had on a jacket.

"Did we just get scolded?"

"And judged yep." I said "I'm sorry but your just going to have to take that off." I said motion to his shirt with my Popsicle and a wink.

Elena glared at me, she had taken off her shirt but it had gotten stuck and Stefan had to help her.

"What?" I asked tired of her glares, it was way too early in the afternoon.

"What about you?" she sneered.

"What about me?" I said with a frown.

"Aren't you gonna take off your jacket, this is a fundraiser after all" she said mocking Caroline.

I thought about it "You're right." I got up from my chair. With the grace of a stripper, I peeled the hoodie off my body. Unbeknownst to me a group of guys had stopped to watch.

I wore a pastel stripe ruffle bandeau bikini and teeny tiny shorts that I didn't even bother to button, with my pastel jelly heeled sandals. I shook out my curly hair, before throwing it into a ponytail. A few rebellious stray pieces framed my face.

Stefan's eyes seemed to darken and he turned away. I frowned.

"Are you alright?!" Elena and I said at the same time.

She once again glared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I apparently wasn't allowed to be concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." he said taking a deep breath. Before turning and looking at me bashfully. "Uh nice swimsuit."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "It's old but I just can't seem to get rid of it."

"Well you should, you're getting a bit chubby." Elena snipped.

"Well we all can't be supermodel thin like you Elena." I said trying to push back the hurt that she just called me fat.

"Well maybe if you'd push away from the table sometimes and workout…"

I stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? She obvious forgot that not only was I a skilled dancer but martial artists too, you couldn't get more of a work out than that. I wrapped my arms around my body. It's not my fault my breasts were bigger and my hips were wider. I was naturally curvy no matter how hard I worked out, hell anyone could tell that by flat and toned stomach.

"Wow. I can't believe you just said that…"I whispered before I walked around her and Stefan to busy myself.

I ended up with Matt and Bonnie.

"Uh uh none of that tortured pinning stuff."

"Just observing."

"Guys am I fat? Do I need to stop eating?" I said as way of greeting.

They both looked at me "What, no, why?"

"Nothing. Never mind… I'm just being stupid." matt gave me a questioning look, but I returned it with a smile.

Bonnie and I watched as a guy with an older red car pulled up.

"Tiki this one's yours!" Bonnie said as the guy got out of the car.

"Why do I always have to get the holey ones."

Bonnie and I glared at her.

"Because it suits your personality." I said sweetly.

She glared at me before looking at the guy "Just to be clear your cars a POS, I mean we can wash it but it's still a POS."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said.

"No rude is uglying up the road with that junkyard." Tiki retorted.

The guy looked hurt and was about to walk away. I pushed pasted Tiki and went to the guy grabbing his arm. "Wait." I said to him before turning back to Tiki, all my anger from Elena's comment came forward.

"We don't tell you to stop going to school just because you're the neighborhood bicycle, giving any guy a free ride."

Bonnie gasped and matts eyes widened Tiki looked like she was about to cry. "No we don't say things like that out loud even though it's true, why because, if you don't have anything nice to say, you don't say it out loud. No go get that bucket so you can get back to work."

I turned back to him after I took a calming breath. "I am so sorry about that sir, could you please follow me?" I said politely with a smile.

"S-Sure." he stuttered with a blush. And we walked away.

I ended up back by Caroline's side when Elena appeared Caroline glared at her.

"Hey-" Elena started but was cut off.

"How could you imply that Faye was fat? I mean really Elena and in front of Stefan too? What the hell?"

"Caroline…" I groaned she wasn't supposed to tell.

"We're out of towels." Elena continued "and those shimmy things."

Caroline glared and grabbed my hand pulling me with her "I'll go get some more. Can you at least mind the money… or would that be too much for you?"

Before Elena could answer we had walked away.

"Hey!" Stefan said catching my arm "um hey…"

Caroline looked at him and his hand on my arm before giving him a sharp look.

Stefan quickly removed his arm.

"I'll be right behind you Care" I said towards her with a smile. Caroline had zero tolerance for guys grabbing on me.

She looked at Stefan cryptically before me, "you better be." she said before giving him one last sharp look and strutting away.

"So uh was there something you wanted?" I asked curiously

"Did you need more towel or something? Where Lena?"

"No, I don't know… I just. I wanted to apologize."

"Why?"

"For earlier…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was Lena, she was just being mean, honestly I'm over her comment already, but thanks for the apology, its sweet." I said smiling dimples appearing in both my cheeks.

"See yea Stefan." I said before walking after Caroline. I didn't look back, but something told me his eyes were glued on me.

When I caught up with Caroline she was walking down the street away from the school.

"Care!" I said yelled after her. She paused her eyes looked vacant before she continued.

"Where the hell are we going?"

Silence

"Fine, but could we at least drive." I whined, I didn't wanna get my new shoes messed up.

Silence

We walked until we ended up at some type of boarding house.

"Caroline." I frowned looking up at the house. I was not getting happy vibes. "Caroline who's house is this?"

She ignored me.

She tried a side door finding it locked before trying another, it was open.

"Caroline, you know I'm all for entering new places but…this place…it doesn't feel right." I whispered to her.

I took notice of everything as she led me down a hallway I noticed a vase and picked it up. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as we walked down into a dark and creepy cellar.

"Damon?" Caroline whispered.

"Damon?! We're here because of Damon!?" I growled my hands tightening on the vase. "Care what the hell!"

We walked to a door that had bars on it I looked in to see Damon slouched in the corner. "Is this what Stefan meant we he said he took care of it? What type of freaky medieval shit is he into?" I said more to myself.

I noticed Damon smirk.

"Oh my god, how did I know you were here?" Caroline asked.

"Let me out of here…please." he said to her before his eyes locked on me. He looked at me like a staving dog looked at a juicy T-bone steak. "Faye…lovely as ever."

"Caroline no, hell fucking no." I hissed at her grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away. She wouldn't budge.

"You bite me…" she stated.

"Damn right he bit you; let's get the hell out of here." I said and continued to try to pull her.

"You liked it, remember."

Caroline shook her head confused "why do I keep remembering the same this but in different ways?"

"Because what he is saying is complete and utter bullshit!" I snapped and pulled on her arm again. She still didn't budge

"Open the door."

"For the love of sour patched candy Caroline!"

"Open. The. Door!" he said again but his voice was harder.

Caroline unlocked the door when a man appeared pushing her out of the way breaking whatever spell she had been under, he held the door trying to keep Damon in.

"Run!" he shout "Run!"

I didn't need to tell me twice, I yanked Caroline with me and sprinted up the stairs. I was dragging her but I didn't care.

I heard him behinds us as he grabbed Caroline's leg.

I quickly pivoted slamming the vase on his head and Round house kicked him in his face.

"Asshole!" I yelled as we sprinted out of the house and back into the street.

When we got far away I stopped to catch my breath. I glared at Caroline. "What the fuck?!" I said angrily.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened, we almost died is what happened!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Faye I-"

"Why did you unlock that damn door?"

"I-I don't know."

I shook my head, I couldn't look at her.

"I-I'm sorry Faye."

I sighed, "I'm-I'm gonna go back home."

"What no Faye…"

"I-I need some time ok. I just need some time."

I went home plugged my earphones in my ear and blasted classical and jazz music in my ears. I ignored everyone.

The next day was the same. I barely came out of my room, and when I did eventually come out I made sure no one was around. I got a text from Tyler. I spent the rest of the day with him.

We were leaving the school gym bags on our shoulders.

"Hey babe what's wrong?"

I looked around the empty parking lot with narrowed eyes. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing tall and I felt like we were being watched.

"Nothing, just tired and sore." I told him.

"Well you were working hard in there, you sure as hell gave the guys a run for their money." he said walking over to me and pulling me against him.

I smirked "and yet they continue to doubt my skill." Tyler and I had chosen to work out, we were playfully sparing when more of the football team decided to come in. were they leaned that I actually practiced martial arts they laughed…at least until I gave them something to really laugh about.

I was wearing a light grey sports bra, dark grey and pink skin tight yoga pants and light and dark grey and pink Nike trainers.

I brought my lips up to meet his; we kissed slowly for a while, before we pulled away.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." he whispered against my lips.

"Good, cause I'll never want you to stop."

He smirked "Your wish is my command." he said pulling me against him as sat in the driver's seat of his car. We started making out when the hair on my neck stood up again I stopped, and looked over to see Vicki in the passenger seat.

"Vicki!" I screeched surprised that she was there. "How the hell-" I started at the same Tyler said "everyone's looking for you!"

"Not everyone…" she said glaring at the two of us.

"What's wrong?" Vicki we both asked

"I'm so cold."

"Are you on drugs, everyone thinks your off on a bender." Tyler said bluntly.

"Ty!" I said and he shrugged.

"I wish." She said.

"What happened in those woods Vicki?" I asked "those kids that were killed…what did you see?" I asked seriously.

"I'm so scared." she said. She looked like she needed a hug. I rearranged my body from straddling Tyler's lap to sitting on it. His arm wrapped around my waist keeping me on him while I hugged Vicki.

Considering that state she was in, it was the best thing I could do.

"Shh." I cooed "it's alright Ty and I will take you home."

"I can't control it." she whispered in me ear.

"Control what?" Tyler and I asked.

"I'm so hungry."

I frowned as I looked at her, something was seriously wrong with her. As if sensing my growing panic Tyler tightened his hold around my waist and effectively pulling me out of Vicki's arms.

"And it won't go away" she continued.

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?" Tyler asked again.

She leaned closer to Tyler but I stopped her.

"I want it, I'm so hungry ty."

"Alright then well get you something." I said lightly pushing Vicki back in the passenger seat.

She growled and I watched in fear as her face contorted into that of a monsters. Her eyes bled red with black veins and fangs appeared in her mouth

My natural reaction, I punched her in the mouth cutting my hand on her fangs. Tyler yanked me back and we fell out of the car together.

Vicki jumped on us and went to bite my neck when suddenly she was pulled off.

"Let go of me!" I heard her growl I quickly stood up and pulled Tyler with me.

I looked and saw Stefan holding Vicki back and also to my surprise Damon was here as well

"What's going on here Stefan?" I demanded.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked.

"You don't talk." he said to Tyler before looking at me, "hello beautiful."

"Screw you dude." Tyler growled before wrapping his arm around me.

"Stefan. Explanation. You could start with see what happened was…"

"Dude really? Dude?" Damon continued to taunt Tyler.

"Damon don't" Stefan said, but it didn't really sound like he was concerned.

"Oh come on Stefan nobodies gonna miss this idiot." Damon sneered as he looked at Tyler's arm wrapped around my waist.

Tyler hauled back and punched him in the face I smirked at Damon. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about, dick."

Damon didn't even move.

"Don't you hurt him!" Vicki said and I turned to glare at her before glaring at Damon who was glaring at Tyler.

Damon walked up to us and Tyler pushed me behind his back.

Damon grabbed Tyler by his neck and me by my arm.

"Forget that you saw us tonight none of us were here." he said to us.

He threw Tyler and released my arm, and when he did I hauled back and punched him in the face.

"You think you can just bat those pretty eyes and I'll bend over backwards and do what you say, I'm not Caroline." I growled.

Damon looked at me with shock before he frowned.

"Now I wanna explanation. This bitch." I said pointing at Vicki. "just tried to take a chuck outta me and my boyfriend. What the hell type of drugs is she on?"

I looked between Damon and Stefan who were looking at me and each other.

Stefan nodded to Damon and before I knew it I was thrown over Damon shoulder.

And then we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell? Faye just got Kidnapped...and Stefan approves? what the hell is going on?<strong>

**Any guesses? Write them below. **

**How did you like Faye's reaction to seeing Damon? Faye's reaction to Tiki? Faye's reaction to Vicki?**

**How about Faye being able to resist Compulsion?**

**Leave me a review!**

**Till next time little lambs!**


	9. My Favorite Gilbert

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm always curious on your thoughts and stuff so keep them coming!**

**we gladly accept all complients and review to this fanfic, and my darling of course your lambs *slaps Kol on the head* **

**No their not. Their nice people, you should show some respect.**

**Kol pouts and turns and walks squatting in an emo corner.**

***sighs* he's such a drama king...**

**lilsis321- thank you! their will be more cute moments comming**

**Crazy4Oreos- hee hee. I have big plans for Faye. **

**pla5tique- thank you, for your review!**

**Onwards with the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter8: My Favorite Gilbert<p>

I was thrown into a couch none too gently.

"Dick!" I hissed at Damon.

I watched as Stefan looked at me with amusement before frowning when I glared at him.

"Why have I been kidnapped?" I looked at both of them waiting for an answer that didn't come.

I waited 5 whole minutes. 5 whole minutes that both brothers just stared at me.

My entire face grew red and I exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS STARING AT?"

Their eyes widened and then they continued to watch me.

I growled in frustration until Stefan's words caught me off guard.

"You smell..."

I glared at him harder and he flinched. "I smell? That's why you kidnapped me? Well considering I just came from the freakin gym I wouldn't be surprised if I smell like sweat."

I stood up and walked towards a cabinet of liquor that I had seen early mumbling the foulest of words known to man.

I poured myself a drink to calm my fried nerves. It was either drink or punch in their faces; considering I watched my boyfriend punch Damon in the face with all his might and it didn't even make him bleed…I was going to drink.

I took my glass and the bottle of bourbon that I started drinking and walked back to the couch. The brothers were still watching me. Both with equally amused expressions.

I took a deep breath. "Ok." I said exhaling. "Ok. I'm over my tantrum, now. My mom and dad always said being so small that I unfortunately have room for one feeling only at a time." I said politely making a sitting gesture towards the other couch. When they sat down I continued. "Why exactly did you kidnap me?"

Damon and Stefan shared a look before Stefan shrugged.

"We need you to forget what you saw." Stefan said

"What exactly did I see?" I said hoping that he would tell me.

"Ha nice try." Damon said smashing my quick thinking.

"Look, I honestly don't know what is going on. Would I like an explanation yes, will I die without one no. if you guys aren't gonna tell me then that's fine by me."

I glared at Damon. "But don't think you can do that eye thingy and think I'll just bark when you say bark."

Damon smirked "I really like her, she's got fire."

"Look I really don't want to do this to you but we need you to forget about what you saw back there" Stefan said seriously.

"Ok. Fine, I'll forget and won't say a word."

Stefan began to relax

"I won't forget however, the fact that my sister's boyfriend and his psychopathic brother kidnapped me."

"Can I go home?" Vicki said and for the first time I remembered she was also in the room.

"No." Stefan and Damon said together without removing their gaze from me.

"Faye you have to promise you won't tell anybody what you saw."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous for people to know."

"….Fine. Fine. I won't tell anyone what I saw. But now you need to explain to me exactly what I saw."

"I think you know what you saw."

"Oh I know what I saw; I want to hear you say it. What are you two?"

The brothers shared a look. "Were vampires."

"And now so is she." I said pointing at Vicki, "who was the idiot that turned her?" I asked looking at Damon.

"Guilty" Damon said with a small smile.

"Why would you turn a drug addict into a vampire? Were you that bored? Would that make her a blood addict since she's a vampire now? Why would you do that? Doesn't this make her a danger to the town? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No what the hell is wrong with you? We just told you were vampires. Why aren't you calling us crazy, or at the least bit afraid?"

I shrugged. "I don't feel like I need to be afraid of either of you, I'm still mad about being kidnapped but not afraid, I don't scare easily."

Damon flashed in front of my face, I didn't even flinch.

"So are you going to answer my questions?"

"What are you, some type of alien?"

"No, but I am a part type boogieman. Beware what's lurking under your bed." I said dryly.

"Why are you such a smartass!" Damon growled.

I sighed and looked at Stefan who had been watching our exchange with a smile on his lips. "Can I go now? Quite frankly I don't care if you guys are vampires, ninja turtles, hoes or pimps, as long as you promise you won't mess with my family or the people I care about."

We held our gaze he nodded "I promise."

"Good. Then if were all done here…" I turned and jumped on Damon. He caught me and held me.

"You're going to take me home."

"I am?" Damon said staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I said crawling out of his arms and towards his back. "You kidnapped me after all, that makes you responsible for returning me home safely."

"Right." Damon said looking over his shoulder smirking at me as he held my legs securing them around him.

I watched as Stefan frowned "I can take you home." he said quickly and I felt Damon's body stiffen. I frowned and shook my head no.

"It's sweet of you to offer Stefan but, Elena wouldn't take too kindly if I showed up on with her boyfriend. Does she know what you are?"

"Yes." He said

"And?"

"She broke up with me." He said quietly.

I slid down Damon's back at Stefan's crestfallen expression.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him. "Hey, I'm sure she's just needs some time. K." I said with a soft smile and gaze him a hug.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and I smiled and patted his back. I went to pull away but Stefan's arms didn't budge.

I felt him nuzzle my next and inhale deeply.

"Uh-is this some sort of vampire custom?"

"You smell like vanilla honeysuckle and brown sugar." he whispered into my hair.

"Um…thank you…uh Stefan do you mind, you're started to freak me out." I said trying to get out of his stone type grip.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist before I was plucked out of Stefan's strong hold. I watched as the veins under his eyes appeared for a second before he shook his shook and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah. I'll just… Have a good night." he said and pulled Vicki up the stairs with him.

"Well that was weird; you don't go around smelling people do you?" I asked Damon curiously.

"Not unless you want me too." he said with a smirk and I shook my head.

"Just take me home."

"You can let go now." Damon whispered to me, my eyes were closed but I could tell he was smirking.

"Jus-just give me a second for all my internal organs to catch up to me." I said my voice shaking.

Damon chuckled and pulled me from his back. My eyes were still closed as I felt my feet touch the porch.

I felt I hand left my chin up. "Open your eyes."

"Uh uh." I said I said stubbornly.

When I felt lips on my lips my eyes snapped open and I gasped. I blushed and he smirked.

I smirked and cupped his cheek, I did the same motion he did to me and I watched his eyes widen.

He leaned in for the kiss and was rewarded with a slap.

"I have a boyfriend you ass. Kiss me again without my consent and I'll cut out your tongue." I said before walking into my house.

I walked up to my room and changed into my pink silk gown that I wore to sleep, I crawled into my bed lights out.

I woke up to someone moving around in my room.

I mumbled incoherently.

"Rise and shine princess…" a familiar voice said.

I mumbled some more and turned over.

"I'm going through your stuff…" the voice continued.

"I don't care." I muttered when I recognized the voice belonged to Damon

"Nice." he said and I looked over to see what he was talking about. He was holding up a set of red lingerie

"Thanks their Tyler's favorite." I said and smirked when a scowl cover his features.

"Get up come on."

"Why?" I looked at the clock it was 6:30 I turned and glared at him "You woke me up at 6:30 in the morning? I'm gonna shove a stake up your sorry ass."

"Well someone's not a morning person."

"Cut the crap, what do want?" I snapped.

"I want you to come with me."

"To where?"

"The Salvatore boarding house."

I thought about it for a second "sure." I said with a shrug

"Really?" he said shocked that I agreed without more argument.

"Yeah, but you have to make me breakfast."

"Deal."

"Let me just grab-" I said rolling out of bed and walking towards my closet

"Already done."

"Huh." I said staring at him with sleepy eyes.

He held up my little pink dancer's duffle bag.

"You packed me clothes?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, I guess." I said with a yawn I shuffled over to my closet slipped on my pink fuzzy princess slippers and grabbed the light pink plush bunny rabbit with a heart in the left ear that my uncle john had given me.

Damon raised an eye at the slippers and the rabbit.

"Don't." I said dryly. "Now, did you drive here?"

"Nope."

"Great." I sighed. I walked up to him. "Just so you know I'm not riding on your back again."

"Yeah I figured as much." He picked me up bridal style and flashed out of my room.

"Damon what have you done?" I heard Stefan growl as greeting.

"Oh my glob! Do none of you understand what time of day it is?" I asked irritated as Damon set me on my feet.

Stefan stared at me taking in my night gown slipper and bunny in my arms, and if I didn't know better I would have said he blushed. But of course I knew better.

"Beware steffie our little Faye in not a morning person."

"You don't talk, go and make me breakfast. Now Damon!" I snapped.

"Oooh yes ma'am." he said with a smirk and sauntered into the kitchen.

I looked at Stefan, "I promise I won't be a grouch after I eat, he's right I'm not a morning person. Now why exactly am I here?"

"Well, Damon has something to give you." he said with a frown "and I also wanted to explain about vampires."

"That's sweet Stefan, thanks for offering to fill me in, but why exactly did this conversation need to take place now…"

"I uh…sorry."

"Its fine…the damage is done now. How's Vicki doing?"

"She's…she's um-"

"Well, that's not a good sign." I said with a smile.

Damon came in with a breakfast for a football team.

"What the hell, I get to eat all of this?" I said my eye sparkling. There was like a bit of everything. French toast, bacon pancakes sausage waffles, a couple of bagels oatmeal grits and a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk

"Can you eat all of this?" Damon asked curiously.

I smirked "do you want to bet on it?"

"Sure 50 bucks you can't."

I chuckled. "Get ready to pull out your wallet."

After I finished the last bite of eggs I sighed in content.

I leaned back on the couch staring starry eyed at the two brothers that had been watching me eat with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

I hiccupped "that ways delicious." I hiccupped again, "marry me so I can" *hiccup* "eat like this all the time." I said with a smile.

"Where did it all go?" Stefan asked amazed.

"In my tummy duh." I head out my hand to Damon with a smirk.

"What is your stomach? Like some type of black hole, a bottom less pit?" Damon asked whipping out his wallet and handing me a 50 dollar bill.

I shrugged and then stood up; I stretched my bones then sighed again. "Can I use your shower?" I asked Damon.

"Sure."

Damon guided me up the stair throw his room and to his bathroom.

"Nice, I love how everything is organized." I said to him with a smile.

"Me too." he said before leaving my bag of clothes and exiting the room.

I threw on my skinny jeans, mint blouse and ankle boots. I looked in the bag also noticing that some pearls were in there. I smiled and put them on as well. I finger combed my curly locks before putting it in a ponytail.

I looked at my reflection once more before heading out of Damon's room.

I heard voices coming from a room so I followed it.

"I don't understand why I have to stay coped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki whined.

"Because your changing Vicki and it's not something you want to do alone." Stefan answered.

"And here I thought for sure she was already a vampire…" I said walking into the room.

Damon and Stefan stared at me for a minute while I sat in a chair opposite of Vicki.

"Is this staring thing that you guys seem to enjoy doing to me...is that a vampire thing?"

That seemed to shake them from there stupor.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here, not a word. Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?" Vicki asked.

"It's a very special very old compass, what a Fell doing with it. Aren't you curious?"

"That's my brothers!" I said with a hiss walking over to Damon and taking the watch from him how the hell did he- that bastard…he stole it, he's lucky he's dead or else I would kill him." I growled out putting the watch in my pocket, and sitting back in my seat.

"Well if you're so worried that someone's on to you; why don't you just leave town Damon." Stefan said to him.

"We should all be worried."

"Hey um I'm hungry do you have anything to eat?"

"I'm sure Damon can whip you up some eggs and bacon, he's a great cook." I said with a smile.

Stefan glared at Damon who was smiling ear to ear at my compliment before he got up and handed her a glass.

"Is that…" I said looking at Damon and he nodded.

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan told her.

"Heh, don't lie to the girl, it's so not what you're craving but it'll do in a pinch…right Stefan?"

I frowned as I looked between both brothers. "Wait I'm confused?"

"What is it?" Vicki and I asked.

"Yeah what is it, is it Skunk, Saint Bernard…Bambi" Damon continued to taunt Stefan.

"Go on give it a try." Stefan said and Vicki took a sip.

"She's new, she needs people blood she's not gonna be able to sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked

"Yeah?" Damon smirked and I frowned.

"Because it's wrong to prey on the innocent people Vicki." Stefan and I said together. We looked at each other and shared at smile. I noticed Damon's glare.

"You don't have to kill them to be able to feed, just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It so easy."

I shrugged nodding my head. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. As long as they live, I think I could live with that."

Damon smiled and Stefan glared. I frowned what was going on between these two?

"No, no, no, there's no guarantee that you can control yourself. It takes years to learn that and you can easily kill somebody and then you'll have to carry that with you for the rest of your life. Which if I haven't made clear is eternity."

"Don't listen to him he walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch eat erase."

"Hey look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions define who we are."

It was like watching a good angel and a little devil argue. Both whispering their ways into Vicki's ear about what path to choose.

But I could tell this wasn't going to end well either way. The bottom line was Vicki was a drug addict; surely those traits didn't just disappear when she died.

"Ok count Deepak, I am outta here." Damon said getting up and walking away.

I watched him leave then looked back at Vicki who was trying to get all the blood from the cup.

"Can I have some more?" I shook my head, I knew it.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out too."

"What why?" Stefan asked. He looked saddened.

"Well considering I have school, and the fact that I have to check on my boyfriend. Those trump watching a newborn vampire."

"See yeah steffie" I said before walking out of the room.

I didn't stop until I saw Damon's back. He was talking to Elena. Well my day is just going fabulous.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a sneer.

"…standing?" I said feigning innocence and Damon chuckled.

"Why-"

"Sorry no time gotta go." I grabbed damns hand pulling him into the sun and away from Elena.

"Alright tough guy, either take me home so I can get my car or take me to school."

"Alright little miss bossy. Hop in." he said motioning towards his car.

"Can I drive it?" I asked wide eyed

"Can I bite you?"

I pouted and walked to the passenger side, before I could open the door he had it opened.

"Well I guess chivalry isn't completely dead."

"Ha ha." he said dryly before flashing to the driver's side and getting in.

He dropped me off at school and I hurried up the steps. As I walked into the hallways I was bombarded with compliments on my outfit and question about the Halloween dance.

I answered them and when I saw Tyler made my way towards him.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear as I put my hands over his eyes.

"Um naw." he said pulling my hands apart and spinning me to face him.

"Cheater." I pouted

"So." he said and leaned down to kiss me. We made out for a minute before a parted to get air.

"Missed me?" I laughed breathless.

"All the time." He whispered then trailed kisses down my neck.

"T-Ty…" I moaned "no…no not in the middle of the hallway. Tyler…" I said my face beet red.

He smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me into the closest empty classroom.

"Better?"

"Lock it mister!" I said and he did.

"Now?"

"Much better." I said and grabbed his face with my hands returning his kiss with a passion.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he deposited me on a teacher's desk after swiping all the papers and other items on the floor.

He unbuttoned my pants while I pulled my shirt above my head.

He kissed my neck then my breast while I fumbled with his pants belt and zipper, when I got access I dipped my hand in his jeans to stoke him.

He let out a growl of frustration. I stroked him again and he moaned. I went to do it again but he grabbed my hands pinning them above my head.

His other hand ripped my panties before he plowed into me. We both moaned.

"Faster." I panted.

"With pleasure."

30 minutes later Tyler and I were re-clothed and happily waltzing out of the classroom.

"So what are you going as for the party tonight?"

"I don't really know; any suggestions?"

"Something powerful, sexy?" he said staring at me.

I smirked "and what are you going as?"

"A gladiator." he said puffing out his chest with pride.

"Hmmm I'll see what I can do." I said kissing him on the lips before walking away.

I arrived at the door step to see a package for me I opened the bag, it was Greek goddess costume with gold sandals and a note.

_For every goddess there's a gladiator worshipping the ground she walks on…_

_p.s. please wear this, love you…_

_Your champion Tyler_

I sighed; well at least I didn't have to put something together.

I walked in to Elena and Jeremy arguing.

"…she needs to get better the best thing you can do is let her go."

"What does that even mean let her go? Oh ok sure since we're such great experts on letting people go right."

"I know you may not see it but trust me jer…it's for the best."

"How do you know?" I asked Elena curiously and she glared at me.

"Yes I'll admit Vicki does need help, there's no doubt in my mind, but how do you know that him letting her go is the best for both of them. He could in fact be what she needs to get her act together."

I turned away from Elena's angry face. "Jeremy I love you, you're my baby brother, I only wish for you to be happy. Like I said Vicki does need help, if she continues down this descriptive path...well it won't end well for her. But I'm also not gonna stand in the way of someone that you care so deeply for. Just be careful ok."

He smiled "yeah, thanks Faye, _you_ always understand and give the best advice." He gave me a hug and then trotted upstairs like a happy camper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm about to get ready for the Halloween party, why? What are you doing?"

"Don't play dumb why are you telling him to go see Vicki, you have no idea how dangerous she is right now."

"How do you know what I know?" I asked her seriously, I was getting really tired of her underestimating my knowledge.

"Trust me I know a lot more than you."

"…right…"I turned and walked up the stairs "you keep thinking that Lena."

I had put the finishing touches on my costume when there was a knock on my window.

I walked over to see Damon outside it.

"Damon what the hell?" I said opening my window and letting him climb through.

"What? Would you have preferred I go through the front door?"

I sighed "what do you want?"

"I came by to give you something."

"Ahh right my mysterious gift." I said with an eye roll.

He handed me a small wooden box, I opened it and gasped. I slowly picked up the silver charm bracelet. It was vintage.

I looked at him before putting it back in it box.

"I can't accept that, it's too beautiful. No." I said handing it back.

"And her you were under the impression that I was giving you a choice. Wear it."

"Why?"

"It'll protect you, he pointed to the sun shaped locket this has vervain in it, it'll protect you from a vampires mind control."

"A vampire like you?"

"Exactly."

"What about this locket." It was a crest moon.

"That…I don't know what herbs in there." He said with a shrug.

"Where did you get this?"

A witch gave it to me, a long time ago.

"Why are you giving this to me, this doesn't scream friendship, this is a bracelet for like I don't know your girlfriend or something."

"Look, Elena has the necklace that Stefan gave her, it has vervain in it, I just wanted to make sure you were protected as well."

I stared at him for a while before I smiled "thank you."

"Don't mention it." he said as he locked it on my wrist. He held my hand longer than he should have, I slowly pulled it away. "So, Greek goddess?"

"Yeah."

"Sexy…"

"Thanks it was Tyler that got it for me; he's going as a gladiator." I said with a smile.

He growled. And in a flash was gone from my room.

I frowned but shrugged it off and headed down stairs.

The Halloween party was packed.

"Mattie!" I said as soon as I saw him.

"Oh my god."

"Goddess." I said and did a twirl "but you were close."

"Oh there's Ty see yeah." I said and disappeared through the clusters of students before Elena could stop me.

"Boo!" I said to him as way of greeting

"Ah I'm so scared…" he said so not scared.

I glared at him putting my hands on my hips. "You had better be, little human…"

"I humble myself for my goddess." he pulled me towards him. "How may I serve you?"

"Well for starters you can-" I was interrupted when Stefan appeared by my side grabbing my arm. Why was he always grabbing me?

"Faye, I need you."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "What did you just say? Get your hands off _my_ girl Salvatore."

Stefan spared him an annoyed glance before turning his emerald eyes on me. He had yet to remove his hand either.

He instead leaned down in my ear. "Vicki's here, she gunning for Jeremy, I need your help in finding her."

My eyes widened and I suppressed the shiver that wanted to go through my body at Stefan whispering in my ear.

He pulled back and I sure there was a smirk o his lip like he knew, I blinked and it was gone.

Tyler yanked me to his side. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

Stefan glared at him before walking away.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass. What did he say to you?"

"He just said he needed me to get to Elena. Apparently she's already had too much to drink. Sorry Ty I got to go tend to my sister."

"Well I'll help."

"What no it's ok." I kissed him "thank you though." I kissed him again "see you tomorrow." I said before disappearing in the crowd once more.

I walked around in the hallways looking for Stefan, Elena, Jeremy or even Vicki.

But I ran into Damon instead.

"Come on princess you missed all the action." Damon said picking me up.

"What do you mean?" I found out when we got outside. Elena was on the ground beside a dead Vicki Donovan.

"Oh my god." I said from Damon's arms. "Oh my god you killed her?"

"No I didn't Stefan did. She was gonna kill me. He saved my life."

I wanted to rush to her side but I could get my feet to move.

"You should go. I've got this." Damon said after seeing my shell-shocked face.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena said glaring at him.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon said coldly

She pushed him and tried to hit him but he caught her arm. "None of this matters to me. None of it." He said.

"People die around you. How can it not matters and you know it!" she said and then slapped him.

Her slap to his face snapped me out of my stupor. As I looked at her impassively.

"You need to leave." I said coldly making her glare at me as I came to Damon's side. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it; he looked at me with shock. "Your wounds are bleeding; you know he's a vampire. You. Need. To. Leave."

She looked at me shocked before glaring and turning to run back into the school.

I reached up to touch the cheek that Elena slapped while Damon stared at me.

I softly patted his cheek; I knew he cared even if he didn't show Elena. "So are we burning or burying the body."

Damon blinked and then shook his head. "You are definitely my favorite Gilbert."

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell is wrong with Stefan? what the hell is wrong with Damon for that matter?<strong>

**Damon gave Faye a bracelet that stops compulsion? What's the other herb in the moon cresent?**

**the bracelets origin will be of importance...**

**Damon and Stefan don't seem to like Tyler and the feeling's the same from him. how long until a fight breaks out?**

**speaking of fights, Faye and Elena fight over the compulsion of their little brother...**

**Leave me a review!**

**Till next time little la- blood bags!**


	10. Betrayal

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm always curious on your thoughts and stuff so keep them coming!**

**ddluzelle- welcome aboard my fanfic, thank you for taking the time to read my story!, as asked here's the update enjoy!**

**thank you to all my guest readers too!**

**Onwards with the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Betrayals...<p>

Despite my offer to help bury or burn the body Damon said he didn't need help. Quite frankly I think it was more of him being shocked of my sticking up for him. Maybe he wasn't used to it?

"So…did you burn the body?"

"No, I buried it."

"Where?"

"Someplace that won't be easily found, and before you ask I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, you already have to keep her death being a secret…which you will keep a secret or-"

"Yeah yeah death threat blah blah. You know, you don't have to cover up the good guy in you."

He stiffen then smirked "I think you've good me confused. I don't do the knight in shiny armor."

I smiled and shook my head.

We had just arrived at my house and I was getting out courtesy of Damon who had opened the door for me. When I heard Elena ask Stefan something unforgiveable.

"Can you make him forget?" Her words froze my body but ignited my anger. _Make him forget? Make him forget? Was she serious? Was she really asking him to compel our little brother? No, no. Elena wouldn't do that. Elena would just take anyway his memories like that._

"Stefan please, I don't know how he'll ever get passed this…I just want him to forget everything that has happened."

_With the help of his supporting family. Oh my god. I-I can't believe she would even…_I listen as Stefan explained why he couldn't compel him and my body relaxed. _Good. He wasn't getting compelled tonight._

"I can do it." I heard Damon say from beside me as we walked towards them.

I snapped my head towards him disbelief I my eyes.

"If it's what you want, I'll do it." Damon said looking directly at Elena.

"It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town. And she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her, he's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

"No." I said coldly "no you can't do this; you can't just take away his memories."

"Faye we won't be able to handle the truth, it's killing him."

"No." I hissed angry tears falling from my eyes as I stomped my foot further showing my displeasure. "How do you know? Huh? Mimi isn't weak; you just haven't given him time to-"

"Faye."

I shook my head. "You can't do this, this is his choice. You're not god."

"How could you be so selfish, why would you want him to suffer, why would you do this to him?"

"You think I want my little brother to suffer. I don't. I don't want anybody to suffer, but you know what? Suffering grieving and acceptance is what we do. It's what keeps us human. How do you think he's gonna feel when he finds out huh? Did you really think this through?"

"He won't find out."

I hadn't even noticed that Damon had left my side when my eyes caught him walking out of the house.

I shook my head "no, no you didn't. Damon please, tell me you didn't…"

Damon's eyes flashed towards me before flashing towards Elena and whispering those dreadful words.

"It's done." I had my answer.

I shoved past both of them; I couldn't even look at them.

"Faye." Damon said grabbing my arm.

"How could you?" I whispered not looking at him. "How could you do this to him, to me?"

"Elena wanted-"

"Elena doesn't even like you, or trust you." I looked at him betrayal burning in my eyes. "I liked you. I trusted you; I considered you my friend and you betrayed me." I shook my head as more tears fell. "You betrayed me for someone that doesn't give a shit about you…you betrayed me…"

"Faye."

"Don't, just leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again." I said before storming to my room and slamming the door.

"Faye…"

I turned to see Stefan in my room

"I swear to god if you tell me that compelling my little brother to forget is for the best, I will break off a piece of wood and stake you."

Stefan didn't say anything, he just walked towards me.

"What are you doing? Don't come any closer." He didn't listen he walked until he stood directly in front of me. I glared into his lovely green eyes before looking down.

He brought his hand up cupping my chin and made me look up at him.

"I'm so sorry; Damon had no right to do what he did."

I scoffed "why are you here Stefan? Go home."

"I hate seeing you upset. And I hate myself even more for making you cry."

"I'm not crying, my eyes are just sweating."

"Faye." He said and with his other hand he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "Please don't cry anymore. Please."

I stared into his eyes; it looked like he was in pain, but why? Was my being upset really what's got him torn up on the inside?

I pulled away from him and walked towards my bed and getting in it. I wrapped my arms around my stuffed rabbit, squeezing it. "I'll never forgive either of them." I whispered.

Stefan walked towards my bed and then laid down next to me. "Never is a long time."

"Not long enough." I said with a yawn. I was exhausted. I curled into a ball and went to sleep next to Stefan. I felt a hand whip a stray tear from my face.

* * *

><p>Elena wanted me up to head down to the station. I opened the door glared gave he the finger and then slammed the door in her face. I had barely can back out, only to see my brother acting like some sort of robot. Yes I was happy that he was doing his work, but a part of him was missing…well of course a part of him was missing, it was compelled out of him.<p>

I packed my bag. And whipped out my cell as I crawled back into my bed.

"Care?" I was trying to keep in all my emotions but hey I'm only human and my voice cracks as soon as I heard her pick up.

"Faye? Oh my god! Faye what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying?"

"Care, I just wanna know if it's ok if I stay at your place?"

There was a pause. Then I heard a car start.

"I'm on my way, don't move."

I didn't. And when she busted into my room that's exactly where I was in my bed.

She slammed my door shut. And was immediately by my side.

"Faye oh my god, what's wrong?" she took one look at my face before embracing me. The tears started flowing.

"Who did this? Who made you cry?"

I stiffened, before relaxing. I could lie to her, but I didn't want to. "Elena…"

"Elena." Caroline hissed standing up. "I swear to god…" she continued and headed towards my door but I grabbed her arm.

"Elena and…" I looked away "…and Damon."

"Damon? Damon as in Damon Salvatore? As in the Damon Salvatore that I freed from the dungeon? The same one that bit and abused me?"

"Yes…"

Silence

More tears streamed down my face.

"Come on lets go." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"To where?" I asked as I watched her grab my bag. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of my room.

"Caroline where are we going?" I asked but she just pushed me in her car and drove.

We ended up at the Lockwood mansion, my eyes widened.

"Caroline, Caroline, you-you can't tell Ty about Damon."

"Why the hell not? I should be telling my mom to lock his ass up." she hissed.

"Caroline, please promise me that you won't tell ty, you know how he is. If he finds out Damon hurt me, he will literally lose his shit." I said seriously. "Promise me care, promise me."

"Only if you tell him."

I glared at her.

"He needs to know that he hurt you Faye."

"Fine" I huffed. "I will tell him." We held out our pinkies and shook on it.

We walked up to the front door and Caroline knocked. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Why did you knock? The doors open we can just walk right in, besides your house I practically live over here too."

"Because it's the polite thing to do?"

Mrs. Lockwood answered the door "Faye darling!" she said yanking me into a death hug.

"Can't breathe." I mumbled into her.

"Mom you're smothering her." I heard yell before I was pulled into his arms.

Tyler kissed my forehead; I caught his eyes and smiled at him. He frowned but didn't say anything, instead wrapped an arm around my waist.

Mrs. Lockwood greeted Caroline but didn't hug her.

"Faye honey why didn't you just come in you didn't have to knock; this is your home too." Mrs. Lockwood said with a smile.

"Yeah and you didn't lose the house key did you?" Tyler asked

"No." I said before shooting Caroline an 'I told you so' look and she stuck her tongue out at me. "I just wanted to be polite." I said and Mrs. Lockwood smiled and shook her head.

"Well, just for the future, our door is always open to you." she said giving me another hug before walking away.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're still in your pjs?" Tyler asked

"Not really…" I mumbled "I'm gonna go shower." I said before heading upstairs to Tyler's room.

After I got out of the shower I put on a long sleeve pink blouse, skinny jeans and pink ballerina flats.

I put my hair in a ballerina bun with a pink bow on the side.

I returned to the living room where I heard Tyler and Caroline agreeing.

"I promised her, I'm sorry."

"Obviously not sorry enough, if you were really sorry you would tell me."

"What's going on?"

"Yes that's what I would like to know"

"Caroline what did you say?"

"Nothing, I said absolutely nothing. That's why he's upset."

"What's going on with you, early you looked..."

"I'm fine now, much better."

"That's good to know." he said and I relaxed but it was short lived. "But I would like to know, is why you were even upset in the first place."

"Ty, please. I'll tell you later, just-just let it go for now."

We stared at each other for a while before he relented. "Fine." He huffed before turning and walking away.

I sighed as I watched him walk away, but I shrugged it off.

"So what are we gonna do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." My nose twitched as a sweet smell filtered through the mansion. "It smells like the chefs cooking up something sweet…" I said my moth practically drooling; I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the smell.

Caroline laughed. "My best friend the sugar addict."

A six layer chocolate cake, 5 blueberry muffins and 24 confetti cupcakes later…

Caroline had gone home, claiming she was going to have to do a hundred crunches to work off the two cupcakes that she ate. I laughed at her but made plans to meet up with her tomorrow. We were going to go shopping to find something that matched the new charm bracelet I had given her. Yep I gave her that charm bracelet that Damon gave me. I wanted nothing to do with him although I must admit a part of me wanted it back and even regrets giving it to her, but I shrugged that part off bribing it to shut up with confetti cupcakes.

Tyler evaded me like I was the plague for the rest of the evening.

"Tyler." I said catching his arm after dinner. "Tyler, why are you so mad at me?"

He sighed "I'm not mad, I just frustrated. You're hurting, whoever hurt you earlier, your still hurting."

"I'm-"  
>"Don't try to lie to me Faye, we've been together way to long for you to even try. I knew you were upset as soon as you walked into the door."<p>

"Ty…"

"And you're still upset. I don't like you upset. I don't want you hurt. Ever. I'm your boyfriend and you never vent to me, you never tell me who hurts you, you won't let me protect you."

"Lena hurt me ok. She's changing and not for the better. And that's what hurts." I said softly not saying a word about Damon.

I was looking at it realistically Damon was a vampire and Tyler wasn't, knowing Tyler, he would initiate a fight on behalf of my honor and Damon would kill him. End of story. I was protecting Tyler. Not purposely hiding secrets from him.

He hugged me. "I don't know why Elena has it out for you so badly."

"Neither do I, something's I feel like we're not even twin, hell were not even related. Twins are supposed to be inseparable, were supposed to be us against the world and were not. We barely tolerate each other."

"Elena's…"

"Elena's what? Going through a hard time? Grieving? Struggling? Hurting? Please spare me your sympathy. People go throw that every day and have better reactions."

"I was just gonna say she's a bitch…" he said seriously. I shook my head at him with a laugh. "Maybe she's jealous of you." Tyler said after we stopped laughing.

"Jealous? Of me? Why? That doesn't make since?"

He shrugged. "You make people happy."

I arched an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"You are like happiness and sunshine in a bottle. People love being around you."

"And people don't like being around her?"

"No." he sighed shaking his head. "You don't understand. It's different. I'll show you on Monday right now let's sleep."

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about but ok." I let him pull me upstairs to his room. I putt on one of his shirts and crawled into his bed with him.

We cuddled and feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Caroline had ditched me at the square.<p>

I sighed and rolled my eye at her antics.

For whatever reason I went by the boarding house.

I opened the door to the boarding house. I shook my head. "Seriously, just because you guys are vampires doesn't mean you should keep your doors unlocked."

"Faye…" Stefan said appearing in front of me "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "You know, I'm not really sure. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." he said.

We walked into the living room where a pretty blonde sat.

Her eyes widened as she saw me. She stood up.

"Faye this is Lexi. Lexi this is Faye."

I smiled "Hi Lexi, nice to meet you."

"Hi." she said after staring at me for a while.

I frowned "Something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No. no."

I shrugged "Hey Stefan do you have any sweet here?"

"Sweets?"

"You know cakes, cookies, donuts, pastries, brownies, fudge, candies, cupcakes, chocolates, oh sour candies….um anything with sugar in it."

Stefan and the girl named Lexi had been staring at me wide eyes as I named off my list. "What?" I asked wide eyed.

"Um, yeah I think there's some Oreos in the cabinets."

My eyes glazed over "can I have some?"

"Sure."

I ran out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I pilled Oreos into a cereal bowl with milk chocolate syrup I had found and cool whip from a can.

I moaned as I shovel another spoonful of the chocolate delight into my mouth.

Lexi and Stefan stared at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"That's a lot of sugar…"

"I know…it's-it's heaven in a bowl."

"Dude you have some serious sweet tooth."

I smiled as I finished the chocolate milk form the bowl. I wiped my mouth. "I know. But I love sweets. I think I'd go crazy if I didn't eat anything sweet every day."

Lexi laughed and Stefan shook his head.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came over?"

"We were talking about what we were going to do for Stefan's birthday."

I turned towards Stefan. "You bastard, why didn't you tell me today was your birthday." I walked over and punched him in his arm. "I thought we were friends, how could you?"

He shook his head. "And when I was supposed to tell you?"

"How about when you were in my bed the other night? That would have been perfect."

Stefan had the audacity to look bashful. I shook my head. "So what are we going to do, we totally have to celebrate your birthday right. Want me to throw you a party?"

"No."

I pouted, "Lexi Stefan's being a party-pooper." I leaned on her arm and she looked at me curiously I noticed her nostrils flare slightly but didn't comment. "Tell Stefan he has to do something cool, it not every day that a person turns...".I frown and looked over at Stefan missing lexis eyes grow darker at my proximity. "How old are you again?"

"162."

"Oh my glob you're a dinosaur!" I said with a huge smile

"Dinosaur huh." Stefan flashed to my side and tickled me

"Noooo!" I squealed and laughed. But Stefan didn't stop he continued to tickle me until tears fell from my eyes I was on the floor at this point with Stefan straddling my waist.

"Am I still a dinosaur?"

"No, no." I said breathily and he let me sit up, he got a good distance away. "No you're just a great grandpa."

"What?" he said with a smirk.

"Nothing, nothing I said nothing" I said with a smile hiding behind Lexi.

Stefan scoffed at my hiding while Lexi shook her head and laughed.

"You're like extremely cute." she said to me.

I blushed "Thanks? But seriously Stefan what are we going to do tonight?" I said sitting on the couch and facing him.

"Funny you should ask." I head Damon say.

I didn't even bother to respond, but Lexi did.

"Well she wasn't asking you."

"There's a party. At the grill. You'll love it. Banquets tacky wait staff all of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah I don't want a birthday party."

"Well it's not for you. It's a party, party; nobody's going to know it's your birthday." I heard him say from behind me.

I refused to look at him; I stared into Stefan eyes the entire time.

"Caroline's throwing it." he said and I stiffened. Caroline wasn't throwing any party that I knew of; she definably would have told me. I looked fearfully into Stefan's eyes and he glared at Damon

"Damon stay away from Caroline."

"Were friends its cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend."

I couldn't take it anymore. I shot up from my seat. "Stefan we better do something." I scribbled my number on a piece of paper and handed it to Lexi. "Sexy Lexi call or text me when he figures it out okay."

"Okay." she said with a smile. I smiled back before walking past Damon like he wasn't even there.

I made it to the door and was opening it when a hand closed it. I glared at the door, even though I knew who was really responsible.

"Faye, why are you ignoring me?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have listened to Elena."

Silence.

"Are you really going to continue to ignore me?"

Silence.

"Ok fine fine, whatever." he said and then stormed away.

I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>I got to my house when I received a text from Lexi.<p>

We're going to the party.

I smirked oh yes.

"What's with the wicked smile?" Jeremy asked

"I'm going to a party tonight."

Jeremy frowned.

"Don't worry brother." I said and kissed his cheek before disappearing up stairs.

I took a shower and got dolled up. I put on a cute baby doll light pink dress with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It came about mid thigh and I paired it with sliver heeled sandals.

I was debating what I was going to do with my hair when I got a text from text.

Need a ride

Yes

I'll be there in twenty.

I let my curly hair flow pinning only a few strands with silver flower hair pins.

I did light makeup and headed downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked down the stairs and heard the last bits of Stefan's conversation with Elena.

"Hey do you need a ride to the grill tonight?"

"Are you going to Caroline's party?"

"Lexi and Faye are dragging me and it's my birthday."

"Really? Wow…"

"He can't have a birthday Lena." I said with a smile as I walked to Stefan. His eyes widened then he looked away.

Elena looked at me glaring at what I was wearing before turning towards Stefan. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Actual I'm, I think I'm going to stay in tonight."

I frowned and shot her a 'are you serious?' look. It was obvious to me that Stefan wanted her to go.

Stefan looked saddened at her words but muttered 'ok.' He turned looking at me. His eyes raked over me and then he held out his arm.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

I smiled both dimples in my cheeks on display. "Yes, were going to have so much fun."

Stefan didn't spare Elena a second glance as we walked out of the house arm in arm.

I turned my head back towards Elena "have a good night." I said sincerely missing the jealously in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You look…"<p>

"Nice?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Better than nice, beautiful, ravishing."

"Oh Stefan, you better watch your mouth."

"Why?"

"Giving a girl too many compliments might make her think you like her more than a friend." I said with a laugh

He chuckled. "Would that be a bad thing?"

I frowned. And then shook my head and chuckled.

The grill was packed. Stefan and I walked in and saw matt.

"Matt." Stefan said the same time I said "Mattie."

He smiled at me and said Stefan a non to friendly look.

I rolled my eyes at his adittudite.

"Mattie just hear him out, please." I said staring at him and he nodded

"For you." he said before crossing his arms and looking at Stefan. I smiled squeezed Stefan's arm and walked away.

I found Caroline and pulled her to the side.

"Nice party." I said in greeting.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

I looked down at her wrist noticing the bracelet I gave her wasn't there. "Where is the bracelet I gave you? Tell me you didn't lose it."

"I-um, I don't know. I had to give it back it wasn't mine."

"What do you mean? I gave it to you? Caroline who did you give it to?"

"I sorry I have to go." she said and then walked off.

"What the hell?" I sighed before I found Lexi.

"Hey." I said joining her to dance.

"Hey yourself." she said with a smile.

Stefan joined us but didn't dance. Lexi and I danced around him.

"Ok I'm gonna need a little more foot movement."

"Yeah I'm really not interested in making a fool of myself."

"Come on your not that bad."

"Nobodies that bad." I said and then stopped. "Well I did know this one guy…"

Lexi chuckled.

"Come on stefan dance with us."

"Do me a favor tell me if you see Damon and his camera phone." Stefan said with a sigh.

"Right." Lexi said the same time I said sure. Lexi pulled Stefan and Stefan pulled me as we went to the middle of the dance floor. Lexi and I sandwiched him making him dance.

After we finished dancing we headed toward the pool table.

Lexi made a good shot and Stefan and I high fived her.

I stood up straight and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I frowned and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I need- I'll be right back." I said tossing Stefan and Lexi a smile before walking away.

I didn't know what I was looking for when I saw Caroline.

She looked like she'd been crying.

"Caroline, care what's wrong?" I said

She looked like she was about to spill when bonnie walked up

"Caroline."

Caroline looked away and tried to walk around her. "Don't talk to me."

"Don't do that." bonnie said. "Let me explain."

I frowned "what's going on?"

"What is there to explain bonnie?" Caroline said not answering me. "Okay, you got what you wanted. Yeah and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way."

"Care? Bon? Hello? Anyone wanna fill me in?"

"And I get called a shallow, useless, waste of space." Caroline said tears filling her eyes.

Bonnie and I both stepped in front of her blocking her exit.

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Who do you think?" Caroline sneered.

I glared "I'm gonna kick his ass!" I growled and turned to walk away when Caroline grabbed my arm. Fear filling her eyes.

"You know that's not true!" I growled to her.

"Don't let him treat you like that!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, as opposed to how my friend treats me." Caroline said towards a speechless Bonnie. She scoffed and grabbed my arm pulling me away.

"Caroline, just-just let me give some words please pretty please."

"No, please don't." she said as the first tears fell from her face.

We went to the bar.

"I can I get to vodka shots." I said. And the bartender slid them our way.

6…12 or maybe it was15? Shots later…

We carried each others weight as we wobbled to towards the exit.

"Whoa." I said chuckling as we almost face planted on the ground.

Caroline put her drink at the nearest table with happened to have Mattie and Tyler there.

Caroline fell into the seat next to mat while Tyler got up and pulled me into the seat next to him.

"Mattie ty I-I didn't know you guys were coming!" I said with a smile.

"I siped. I sli. I sliped." Caroline said finally.

Tyler and Matt looked at both of us.

"Hammered huh?"

"Well a very nice-" I started.

"But not handsome bartender was very kind to us tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe."

I had been snuggling into Tyler's lap when I heard that. I sat up.

"Well then…fuck th-the universe!" I said throwing my hands into the air.

Tyler snickered at me.

"Are those curly fries?" Caroline said randomly then matt ordered both of us a coffee.

"Bad night huh?"

"The wosrstes!" I said with a pout.

"The baddest. Am I shallow?" Caroline said asking us.

Matt smiled. "Is that a trick question?"

I picked up a curly fry and threw it at him.

"Don't laugh at her?"

"I don't mean to be. Yeah, I wanna be deep, I wanna be like the abyss deep."

"No offensive care, but deeps really not your scene." Matt sad softly.

I shook my head that wasn't true care had her deep moments, only I knew about them though. I clutched my head. Ouch that hurt. No more of that.

"So it's true. I'm shallow. I am worse than shallow. I'm a kiddie pool." She said and started crying.

"No, baby no, y-you're not a k-kidd pool." I said reaching over the table at taking her hand.

"Fuck em, I-I'm gonna show em. Can't treat you like sheet." I said standing up and swaying.

"Whoa." Tyler said immediately by my side. "Babe calm down." he said putting his arm to steady me.

"I-I am calm." I said pushing his arm away.

"I'm calming, like-like a hurricane." I said and then nodding my head, yeah.

Tyler and Matt shared a look.

"Imma go talk to that piece of sheet." I said and started walking away from them "Nobodys calls my girl a shallow. Or a kiddiee pool."

I stumbled through the crowd until firm arm caught me, and pulled me into a secluded area.

"Whoa, someone had too much to drink." Damon said cockily

I looked up at him with a huge relieved smile "Damon, just the guy I w-wanted to see. You. you…"

"I…" Damon said with an arched eyebrow.

"You. You are a worthless piece of shit!" I spat.

"What.?"

"You are the one that's shallow, and useless." I said pointing my finger at his chest "and mean, you hurt Caroline, you hurt me too, you're your just a big fat meanie is what you are!" I said tears flowing from my eyes.

"You're drunk."

"As a skunk." I said with a smile and then frowned. "No don't make me laugh. You hurt me and care. You're not a good friend."

"Well neither are you." he scoffed.

I gasped putting my hand to my chest "Ex-excuse me? I-imma great friend. The bestest damn friend you could ever have."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why'd you give away the bracelet I give you? What friend does that, gives away a friendship bracelet?"

I opened my moth then closed it. Then opened it again "no, I said thinking real hard "we weren't friends anymore when I gave it to Caroline."

"Yes we were."

"No nu uh" I said shaking my head. I clutched it as my head started to pound ouch I said. I closed my eyes biting my lip trying to focus.

I felt his hands steady me. I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of mine.

"What are you-" I was cut off when his lips crushed mine.

"Ummm!" I said flailing his arms around "Ummm!" tears fell from my eyes as I felt his hands travel over my body. Flashbacks of what happened with Tyler filtering in my mind.

Damon pulled away and frowned when he saw the tears staining my face.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I heard Tyler growl and I watched as he punched Damon in the face. Damon fell and Tyler continued to punch Damon in the face.

"Tyler…" I whimpered and he pulled back remembering I was there. He picked me up bridal style and looked at Damon whoes eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"Touch her again and I swear to god, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

He then proceeded to carry me out of the grill as I mumbled how Damon was a worthless piece of shit.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Lockwood mansion minutes later. Tyler must have broken the speed limits.<p>

"Tyler." I said as he carried me out of the car. I glanced up at the sky noticing the full moon. Pretty.

"Tyler." I said again this time he just entered his room.

"Tyler…" I said as he tossed me on his bed

"No." he growled "Just no."

I watched as he ripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He stared at me, taking in my messy hair, and short dress that had risen since being tossed on his bed. He let out another animalistic growl before storming into his bathroom. A minute later I heard the shower start.

I had a spilt second to decide whether I would join him or not. He was angry, but angry sex was as good as non-angry sex.

I paused where had those thoughts come from? I shook my head. I walked into the bathroom tossing my dress on the floor.

"No Faye." He said from the other side.

I ignored him as I quickly striped from my undergarments.

I gently pulled back the curtain and hopped in the shower with him.

"What-" I covered his mouth with my finger.

"Shh. We wouldn't want to wake your parents would you?" I said with a smile as I leaned against him.

I felt him hard against my stomach.

"Don't act like you don't want me to be here, your body will always tell me the truth." I said with a smirk as my hand ranked over his muscles and over his very excited member.

He glared at me.

"Fine." I said finally. "I won't pressure you." I took the luffa from his hand and lathered it with soap and started washing my body.

I tossed him a look over my shoulder and smirked quickly turning back around when I saw the hungry look in his eyes.

I turned around to give him the luffa and found myself pressed against the wall and his lips on top of mine.

I smirked triumphantly. "I knew you wanted me." I mummed and the gasped as he entered me quickly.

"You are incredibly spoiled you know that?" he growled into my ear as he pounded into me.

"Yes." I gasped and then moaned, he slammed his hand over my mouth.

"Don't want to wake my parents." he said with a smirk repeating my words to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>

**Reviews?**

**Questions?**

**Leave me or Kol a review and we will get back to you!**


	11. Newsflash

**Alrighty, you guys asked for it, and so here I am granting that wish. I would have posted it yesterday night when I finished it...but I fell asleep. sorry!**

**I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully I should be finished by tonight and maybe I'll post it...**

**thank you reviewers! thank you so much!**

**now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter10 Newsflash...<p>

"Ms. Gilbert, please wake up. You and Mr. Lockwood have school today and Mrs. and Mr. Lockwood are down stairs and worried that you both will be late for school."

Someone was shaking me softly and whispering at me. When I opened up my eyes, it was one on the Lockwood maids. I tried to get up, but then I realized Tyler wrapped his iron arms around me caging me next to him. My guy loved to cuddle.

"Okay. Just let me wake Ty up. Please inform his parents that we'll be coming shortly." I didn't even bother blushing at the predicament I was in.

The Lockwood maids have found us in even worse compromising positions…

She nodded and left Tyler's room.

I sighed. "Ty, wake up."

He groaned, annoyed. "No." I wasn't a morning person on the best of days but Tyler…Tyler could be like a rabid dog if he didn't get enough sleep sometimes.

"But you're already awake." I whined. "We have school; we have to get up, so uncage me and get up."

He didn't budge. Correction he did budge, he snuggled closer to me. He put his face in my hair and sighed. Also another one of Tyler's weird morning rituals whenever I stayed over. He would always sniff me. I didn't really mind it because he was my boyfriend but a tiny voice in the back of my head always thought it was creepy and downright primitive.

"If you get up now, we can take another shower together." I said as an offering.

He immediately got up and I was finally removed from his arms, it was short lived as he tugged me out of his bed peeling off my clothes…his clothes. I had slept in a pair of his boxers and one of his tee shirts, when we finish…washing last night.

We had a quickie…quick shower.

I dried off and put on my outfit of choice. Skin tight denim jeans, brown wedge knee high boots, and burnt orange blouse with an orange dragonfly necklace. I wore natural tone eye shadow and light lip gloss.

I left my hair in its natural curly state. "Hey Ty are you-" I stopped as I turned and looked at him.

I smirked. "Well aren't we quite the pair." Tyler had on brown boots dark denim jeans a black tee shirt and I brown leather jacket. We were like a match set.

"You definitely copied me." He said with a mock glare and I scoffed.

"Come on let's go." I said grabbing my own brown leather jacket and purse then his arm as we made our way downstairs.

"Here you go." The same maid that woke us up said handing us a breakfast to go plate and two thermal mugs.

"Thanks Corrine." Tyler said taking the plate from her while I took the mugs throwing in another thanks.

"I'm driving." I said and sat in the driver's seat before he could protest.

I buckled up and speed off as soon as he sat in the car.

"Could you drive any faster." Tyler asked.

I looked at the speed meter. "I could but I'm already breaking the speed limit already."

Tyler shook his head. "That was sarcasm. You might as well slow down, were already late."

"Oh." I said and slowed down to the speed limit.

When we got to school we sat in the parking lot and ate our breakfast. Sausage, ham, eggs and toast. Yum.

We walked to the office sipping our mugs. Tyler had coffee in his; I had hot chocolate with marshmallows

After we got late passes we both went to history. Tyler guided me to a couple of empty seats in the back.

When I sat down in my seat and looked up I realized that the eyes that were staring back at me weren't familiar.

I blushed and stood up "Sorry." I said pulling on Tyler. "Wrong class."

"Actually." the man said "This is the right class I'm just the new history teacher."

My blush deepened as I heard snickering. "Oh right, Mr. Tanner's dead, and not coming back." I said softly.

That had quickly ended the snickering. Everyone knew that I had Tanner's favor. They also knew because of my late arrival I found out about Tanner's death later than everybody else.

I sat back down, shell shocked. Mr. Tanner was dead, he wasn't coming back.

Now don't get me wrong Mr. Tanner wasn't a saint, but I didn't think he was completely bad either. He was the easiest teacher I'd ever had and he always helped me when I needed it too. I would miss him.

Tyler placed his hand over mine. And I smiled at the gesture.

After that awkward moment, class went on and soon enough it was over. The rest of my classes pasted quickly as well, blurring together.

Tyler walked me to my locker and kissed my cheek before disappearing for gym.

"Hey sis." I hear Jeremy greet me.

I turned and smiled before hugging him. "Hey Mimi."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you at the house lately, are you avoiding me?" He said softly.

My eyes widened "what? No! Mimi stop being ridiculous. Why would I be avoiding you?" I said before running a nervous hand through my hair.

"I don't know." he said after a while.

"Exactly, because you've done nothing to have me avoid you."

"Is it Elena then?"

"It's always Elena." I said with a sigh. "But let's not talk about her for a minute. Where are you headed to right now?"

"To see the new history teacher, um Mr. Saltzman."

"Ahh, what for?" I asked curiously.

"No doubt my grades." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Want a wingman?"

"As long as it's you." He said with a smile and I grinned.

"Come on." I said and we began walking towards the history room.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy gilbert, you wanted to see me?" Jeremy said as an introduction.

I gave a small smile "and I'm, uh Fayelen Gilbert, moral support."

He motioned for us to come in and we did.

"Did you know that your old teacher had a jackass file?" He said as Jeremy sat in a desk and I sat on top of one.

"No?" I said shaking my head. "Why would Mr. Tanner have one of those? That's so…mean."

Jeremy shot me a 'are you shitting me?' look.

"No joke, it's uh typed on a label it has all the trouble makers in it." he said flipping through the huge folder…and it was a huge folder.

"But really it's just an opus to you." he continued and I almost fell of the desk in shock.

"What!? No way! Mimi why didn't you tell me Mr. Tanner and you had issues?"

Jeremy shrugged "you can't play superhero for everyone."

I pouted "but I could have for you…I can't believe he was my favorite teacher. He totally sucks now."

Alaric looked between us and smiled. He picked up the folder and after walking over to the trash can, threw it in there.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not him. Clean slate."

Jeremy and I both gave a relieved sigh.

Alaric walked in front of us leaning against his desk. "Now, let's talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy said seriously.

"Yeah I saw that but the problem is that we are halfway through the semester and half a fail is still pretty bleak."

"This is the part where you as what can I do to raise my grade?" I whispered loudly to Jeremy.

Alaric chuckled "well I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yes." I said automatically for him.

"Yeah, yeah totally, whatever."

"Good write me a paper then."

"Ok about what?"

"History, pick a topic. Keep it local-no Wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a lot of rich history so just get your hands dirty; make it sing and your back on track."

Jeremy smiled and I jumped throwing my fist into the air "Yes!"

Alaric laughed shaking his head as he watched us exit. I was overjoyed with happiness for Jeremy and it was showing.

I parted with Jeremy when I learned that he was going to the grill. I hugged him once more before looking around for Tyler.

I frowned when I couldn't find him. I walked to the front of the school and then let out a string of unlady like curses.

That ass, he obviously forgot the fact that I came here with him.

I looked down at my feet and sighed. "Come on, these boots are made for walking."

I had walked exactly 5 blocks when I cursed my stupidity. I pulled out my phone.

"Faye?"

"Hey Care, can you come and get me?"

After Caroline picked me up and we talked about her encounter with Matt and my Tyler situation, we arrived at my house.

"I mean I just can't believe he left me stranded there…ok well not completely stranded but you know what I mean." I grumbled as I opened the door to my house.

"He didn't send a text?" Caroline asked.

"Not a one, the asshole." I mumbled again.

"You don't mean that." She said looking at me.

"At the moment yeah, I kinda do Care." I said with a huff.

"Well then let's get our mind off of boys tonight."

"And do what?" I asked curiously.

"All four of us could hang out and do mani pedis." She offered.

"The four as in Elena, Bonnie, you and me?" I asked seriously.

"Yes?" she said unsure.

"Sure. Yeah. Ok let's do this." I said with a smile.

"Oh we are so doing this!" Caroline said and bumped me with her hip.

Caroline, Elena and I were setting up for ours girls night when Bonnie walked over shyly.

The air was tense and I was getting tired of it. I poked Caroline and when she looked at me I shot her a serious look.

She sighed in defeat "I'm sorry there, I said it. If you want the ugly as necklace keep it. It's yours."

I sighed at her apology, but smiled all the same. At least she apologized.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

I frowned. Why would she do that, she could have just given it back if she didn't want it. Duh.

"You threw it away!" Caroline said with frustration.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares, I had to get rid of it." Bonnie said.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline snapped.

"Why so you could give it back to Damon?" Elena snapped.

"So what if she did. I honestly don't see what the big deal is about a necklace." I said to all of them.

"And screw Damon." Caroline and I said together. We shared a small laugh about it.

"Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked.

"Mines in my bag." bonnie said with a smile and Caroline smiled and went to go retrieve it.

"So Elena…" Caroline began.

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing." Caroline asked.

I shared a discreet look with Bonnie. We rolled our eyes and shook our head.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena responded with irritation.

"Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" Caroline snapped facing us.

"What?" Bonnie and I said together.

"Caroline!" Elena said in a judgmental tone that had me rolling my eyes.

Caroline held out an antique looking necklace. It had an amber crystal in it.

"Oooh!" I said with wide eyes I slowly walked towards it, oddly feeling a connection to it. "It's so pretty." I reached out to touch it with my finger and the lights started flicking. I moved my hand away looking up at the lights and they stopped as suddenly as they started.

"Weird…" I said referring to the lights. "But really Bonnie, what the hell?" I said gesturing towards the necklace and waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not lying to you Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said when Caroline slammed the necklace on the kitchen counter.

"It's true I watched her throw it into a field." Elena said seriously.

"Well then, explain it." Caroline and I said simultaneously. Caroline was angry but my tone was more curious. I glanced back at the necklace. I wanted to touch it again…or maybe it wanted to touch me…but that would be stupid, necklaces are not animated objects.

"Emily…" Bonnie said looking at Elena.

I frowned. "You named your necklace Emily?" Bonnie shook her head at me.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie said.

"Oh the ghost has a name now?" Caroline sneered.

"What? I didn't even know there was a ghost to begin with." I said pissed. "Why the hell was I outta the loop?"

"Shh!" Elena said putting her hand up to Shh us.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" I said.

"Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline ranted. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena lied.

"Yes it is." Bonnie and I said together.

"I can't talk to you, you don't listen." Bonnie said to her

"That's not true." Caroline denied.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'm a witch."

My eye widened hearing the honesty in her words before I smirked. "Cool."

Caroline response was less than positive "And don't we all know it."

"See that's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it." Bonnie snapped and stormed away.

"I listen. When do I not listen." Caroline asked Elena and I.

I sighed and patted Caroline's cheek before following after Bonnie. She ironically was in my room.

"Any particular reason you ran off to my room, and you know not the living room?

Bonnies face flushed. "I didn't even think. I just-I can get out."

"Chill, it was a joke." I said with a smile.

She sighed falling backwards onto my bed. I did the same. We were both quiet for a while taking in each other's silence.

"So are you a good witch or a bad witch?" I said randomly.

Bonnie sat up and looked over at me before bursting into a fit of laughter. I joined her.

"I believe I'm a good witch." She said after a while.

"Phew." I said with fake relief. "I swear I have a bucket of water on the side to douse you in if you said the wrong answer."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly after we came to another pause.

"Tell you what?"

"About you being a witch, about the necklace, everything. I love Care to death I really do, so I understand why you would be hesitant to tell her. Believing in the supernatural isn't her scene but you couldn't tell me? That hurts." I said quietly.

"I wanted to I really did, you were the first person I wanted to tell actually."

"So why didn't you?" I asked.

"Grams said it was a secret."

"Then why did Elena know?" I pointed out.

Silence.

I scoffed "figures." I stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait." Bonnie said grabbing my arm. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me and Bonnie yelped. She felt it too. _Why the hell did I keep doing that?_

"What?" I said my voice slightly hard.

"I'm sorry ok, I just-Elena."

"It's always Elena…" I snapped unintentionally, thinking about what Damon also said.

"No, I came here to tell you but you weren't here, Elena was, and she was sad so…" Bonnie trailed off.

I sighed so she only spilled to Elena because; Elena was convenient for her at the time. Understandable but that still didn't explain why I was told this late in the game. "Its fine, whatever, I just really hate being left in the dark. You know that."

"You won't be anymore. I promise you." Bonnie said.

I stared at her and then nodded.

Then she licked her lips as she stared at me, it was a weird stare, I wasn't used to seeing on her face. Guys sure, some girls yes, but not Bonnie.

I cocked my head to the side. "What is it bon-bon?"

She bit her lip and looked down suddenly finding my carpet covered floor interesting. "It's uh stupid and embarrassing."

I took a step towards her. "What's stupid and embarrassing?"

"I have this um sudden urge…"she said and even those I couldn't see her face but I seen her ears. They were red. _She was blushing? Why?_

"An urge to do what?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me her eyes looked familiar, I frowned. _Where had I seen that look before?_

Bonnie shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

I laughed lightly. "It's cool. Come on lets join the others." I said and walked out of my room. Bonnie was acting weird and it kinda weirded me out.

I went in the living room and sat on the couch, I arched an eyebrow as Bonnie sat next to me. Right next to me. If she coughed she would be sitting on me.

I coughed in my hand. "Um, Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yes?" She looked down noticing the lack of personal space between us and scooted on the other side of the couch with a beet red blush.

_Hmm, maybe it had to do with her being a witch? But what did that have to do with me?_

Caroline joined us a moment later.

"Bonnie…" she said quietly and Bonnie and I looked at her, she sighed. "Look it's just not me."

I smirked, pegged it perfectly.

"I don't believe in the…" she wiggled her fingers making what she thought was ghostly sounds.

I refrained from laughing.

"But if you do then…ok. I'm in. that's all it takes for me to jump on board, cuz I consider you to be my bestfriend. And I'm saying this knowing that Faye is right there and Elena is in the kitchen listening to my every word."

Bonnie smiled.

"Look I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now." Caroline said after sitting between us. She opened her hand and the necklace was in it. Bonnie took the necklace from her and put it around her neck with a smile.

"Elena you can come in now, were done." Caroline said.

Elena came in and sat next to me.

"Well there is just way too much drama in this room, so what do you wanna do." Caroline asked us.

Elena and I shrugged.

Caroline gasped "I have an idea. Let's have a séance."

I raised an eyebrow; she was being a dumb blonde right now. Even I knew playing with the dead was a bad idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said with a smile.

The next thing I knew candles were lit and we were in my room. For whatever reason Bonnie felt more comfortable. Whatever.

The lights were off and we were all holding hands and looking at each other. Bonnie was holding my hand, Caroline was holding my other and also Elena's and Elena was holding Bonnie's other hand.

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Elena replied.

"Shh!" Caroline said. "Be quiet and concentrate."

"Ok close your eyes." She said continuing to give instructions.

We did.

"Ok now take a deep breath."

We did.

"Bonnie…call her." Caroline whispered.

"Emily, you there." Bonnie said dryly.

I smirked at the tone she used. She definitely didn't want to do this.

We all looked at Bonnie.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said.

"Fine gee." Bonnie sighed.

We all closed our eyes and concentrated once more.

"Emily, I call on you." Bonnie said.

At those four last words my eyes snapped open, for whatever reason they refused to obey my command of staying closed like everyone else's.

"I know you have a message, I'm here to listen." Bonnie said and this time she was serious.

I watched as the flames from the candles grow brighter.

We all broke hands. I looked at their faces. They were scared…but I wasn't, I had a feeling something cool was about to happen.

"Did that just-" Elena started.

"Yeah, that just happened." I said cutting her off.

Caroline shivered out of the blue and rubbed her arms.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie reasoned.

The flames of the candles grew brighter.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her?" Caroline said.

No one said a word. Chickens.

"Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." I said.

Silence.

I pouted. _maybe Emily just didn't like me._

"See it's not working." Bonnie said quickly.

My window suddenly opened. Everyone jumped up and away except for me.

"No! I can't! I'm done!" Bonnie said ripping the necklace from her neck and throwing it down by the candles.

We were suddenly incased in complete darkness.

"Get the lights, please get the lights." Bonnie was freaking out.

Elena got up and flipped on my light switch.

I looked down at the candles the same time as Bonnie did and frowned. The necklace was gone.

"You guys…the necklace it's gone." Bonnie said.

There was a moment of silence, before I broke it.

"That was…interesting." I said as Bonnie looked for the crystals necklace under my bed.

"Ok funs over Caroline; you made your point and I get it. Give it back.'' Elena said with a glare.

"What? I didn't take it." Caroline said at the same time I said. "She didn't take it."

Elena scoffed but then her head snapped to the side as something caught her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Caroline said and we all looked towards the door.

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy are you home?" Elena said going out of my room.

I stood up with a frown. _Jeremy wasn't here._ I looked at Bonnie and walked over to her. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the crystal. _How the hell did it get in my bathroom?_

"Guys?" Bonnie said as she went in my bathroom. She bent down and picked up the necklace. My bathroom door suddenly closed on its own.

Bonnie started screaming…

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell was that with Bonnie and Faye? What's up with the look Bon was giving her? Where has Faye seen it from...or rather from who?<strong>

**don't forget to leave me a review! luv ya!**


	12. Bitty Boppity Boo

**Alrighty, you guys asked for it, the new chapter...I'm a bit iffy about it but hopefully you all will like it.**

**thank you reviewers! thank you so much!**

**IMPORTANT: DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO MAKE A CHARACTER BANNER? IF SO COULD YOU PM ME AND LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter11 Bitty Boppity Boo<p>

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena screamed banging on my bathroom door. The lights in my room flickering in and out, making our situation appear like something out of the twilight zone.

I watched calmly, they weren't getting anywhere, and they definitely weren't helping bonnie.

I silently walked over and turned the knob. Bonnie's screaming stopped and the flickering lights stopped. I opened the door.

And Bonnie was in the bathroom covering her face. I walked into the bathroom unlike Elena and Caroline who stopped at the door.

"What happened?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"The better question, are you ok?" I asked.

Bonnie slowly removed her hands from her face she looked at Caroline and Elena before staring at me.

"I'm fine." She answered.

I frowned as I looked at her, something was off…

"Unbelievable you were faking were totally faking it." Caroline snapped.

I stepped closer to Bonnie scrutinizing her.

"Caroline come on." Elena started.

"No, you scared the hell outta me." She said before walking away.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side watching Caroline leave.

"Bonnie." Elena said.

Bonnie glanced back at her. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

She started walking past me before she stopped and looked at me. She held out her hand.

I frowned, but reached out and took her hand anyway. The electrical zap came back but this time I didn't pull away…well I couldn't pull away, Bonnie had an iron grip on my hand.

"So pure..." She murmured sounding like she was in a drunken haze.

She swayed and I grabbed her shoulder with my other hand pulling her closer to me to steady her. She dropped her head down and shivered…and moaned? No I was clearly hearing things…

I tilted her head up. "Bonnie?" My eyes widened as I saw not one of my bestfriend's face but the face of another. "You're not Bonnie…Emily?"

"You can see me?" She said in shock.

"What did you do to my friend?" I said coldly.

"She's fine I-just, we need your help." She whispered.

I frowned but I looked into her eyes, she was scared, she was really scared.

"Alright I'll help you as long as Bonnie will be safe." I said seriously.

"She will be, as long as she stays in your favor." Emily said.

I frowned at her words. _What the hell? In my favor, why wouldn't I favor Bonnie?_

I let go of Bonnie-Emily and she pouted…the ghost actually pouted. We walked out of my room and started down the stairs Caroline was still ranting.

"I can't believe I fell for it."

Emily and I just kept on walking. I passed Elena. She looked between us with a frown. "Are you ok?"

"We must go." Was Emily's reply.

"She's leaving I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"You guys can't leave." Elena shouted.

Emily paused with a glare towards Elena.

"Oh I can't? Faye's leaving and I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said angrily.

"Thank you for having me." Emily grabbed my hand and shuddered. "We'll take it from here."

"Where are you guys going?" Elena asked.

"Back to where it all began." Emily said and continued to pull me along.

"Bonnie…Bonnie!" Elena called but this wasn't Bonnie.

"Emily!" Elena finally said and her head snapped in Elena's direction.

"I won't let him have it!" Emily tightened her hand on my arm once more and I flinched. "It must be destroyed."

"Where are you taking my sister?" Elena shouted.

Emily glared at her. "She's not _your_ sister." She said and we were off once more.

I frowned as she dragged me through the woods.

"Uh Emily you don't have to drag me, I can walk." I said.

She responded by further tightening her hand around my arm.

"Ok, so is there a reason why I need to be here?" I asked curiously.

"You're pure."

I laughed. "I haven't been a virgin for a while Emily."

"No." She said shaking her head. "You are pure." she repeated.

I sighed, yeah her repeating the same thing, I still didn't get what she was talking about.

We ended up at fells church by the cemetery.

"Hello Emily, you look different." I heard Damon say then his eyes landed on me with a frown "Faye what are you doing here?"

I turned away from him, I was still mad at him.

"I won't let you do it." Emily said.

"We had a deal." Damon growled.

"Things are different now; I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry." Emily said sadly.

I frowned as I looked between them. _Wait what's going on?_

"You're about to be a lot more than that." He said and flashed toward us.

Emily tightened her grip on me once more and I felt energy cackle around us. She moved her hand down and suddenly Damon went flying back and was impaled into a tree.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and ripped my arm out of her hand. I went to run towards him when I ran into a barrier of some sort.

"What the hell?" I hissed out.

"I can't let you help him." Emily said seriously.

"He's impaled to a freakin tree, he could die! Are you seriously not gonna let me save him?" I shouted at her.

"I know it's against your nature." she smiled. "You're so pure. You are pure nature, the purest magic source. I need it. I need you."

She began to make a circle around us with a large stick as I tried to find a way around her magic barrier.

I noticed Stefan come from the trees. He pulled Damon down from the tree and got the branch out of him.

"This is why I kill people." Damon groaned.

I couldn't help but snicker. Stefan looked at me with worry. "Faye what are you doing here?" before I could answer Emily spoke.

"Stefan." Emily said.

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this; they should never have to know such evil." Emily said looking a Stefan.

I frowned. "What do you mean evil?" Stefan and I said together.

"Emily I swear to god I'll make you regret this!" Damon sneered.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world!" Emily said seriously.

"Them?" Stefan and I said.

"What part of the story did you leave out Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." He said trying to brush Stefan off all the while glaring at Emily.

"Emily tell me what you did?" I said wanting to know what was going on.

"To save her, I had to save them." She said with disappoint on her as she looked at me, like I would shame her or something. I didn't even know what the hell they were talking about

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan said shocked.

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them, I just want Katherine." Damon said with conviction.

"Who the hell is Katherine?" I asked and no one answered.

"I knew I shouldn't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love is it? This is about revenge." Stefan hissed

Damon mumbled something under his breath; Stefan shook him like a rag doll. "Damon, you can't do this!"

"Why not?!" Damon snapped. "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle, they deserve whatever they get."

"27 vampires Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan snapped back.

"This town deserves this…" Damon continued unfazed.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan yelled.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much. And they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon pleaded with Emily.

"Things are different now." She looked at me. And so did the Salvatore brothers.

I frowned. I was confused. _What the hell, why were they looking at me?_

"I can't free them." She looked at me again before looking back at Damon. "I won't."

She pulled me closer to her and then to my surprise, smelled me. I was literally about to lose my shit on her when she pushed me away.

"Incendia!" She shouted and a fire circle incased us.

I noticed that it made a pentagram. _Cool_ I couldn't help but think.

Emily grabbed the necklace.

"No!" Damon begged "Please!" I looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, he really loved her. Whoever this Katherine chick was, she was lucky to have someone love her that much.

"Bonnie!" I heard Elena shout and I watched as Stefan held her back.

Emily tossed the necklace into the air and it exploded while Damon cried out.

Emily looked at me with a sad smile. Before the fire died down. She released Bonnie and she was gone.

I felt it before I saw and reacted pushing Bonnie out of the way. Damon bit into my neck and I let out a heart shattering scream.

The last thing I remember was seeing Stefan's face change as he ripped Damon off of me.

I gasped and sat up. Elena and Bonnie where in tears and Stefan was hovering over me.

I groaned clutching my head. "What the hell happened?"

"Faye?! Oh my god I thought you were dead." Elena sobbed and tackled me. "Don't ever do that. Ever again." She cried into my chest.

I sighed as I patted her back and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."

I looked up to see Stefan staring at me with a frown and then I saw Bonnie.

I smiled at her and opened my other arm to her. Tears left her eyes and she joined in on the hug.

"I don't understand what happened to me." Bonnie cried.

"Shh." I cooed. "It's alright. We're alright. Everybody's alright."

After a couple more minutes with them, we stood up and went to Elena's car which was parked not too far away.

"I don't understand, Elena what happened to me. He went to attack me, his face was like…"

"How do you feel? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, are you ok? He bit you."

"I'm fine." I said I touched my neck and looked at the left over blood. "It's just some-"

I noticed Bonnie's fearful look and turned to see Stefan there.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan said to Bonnie before his eyes connected with mine.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked fearfully.

"I'll explain everything ok, let's just get…" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, any thoughts on what Faye could be?<strong>

**also how did you like it? like I said in the beginning I'm a bit iffy, I had written more for this chapter but **

**for some reason I just feel like cutting it here. *sighs* I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**hope you all had a happy memorial day, and I will try to update sooner mkay!**

**also if you love Kennet as much as I do, and wanna read something a bit different, **

**go check out my other story: The House of Seven, hopefully it will blow you mind lol.**

**Till next time my little lambs!**


	13. Time of the Month?

**Alrighty, you guys asked for it, and so here I am granting that wish. **

**thank you reviewers! thank you so much!**

**now on with the story!**

**Courtney- thank you! :D**

**hellraiserphoenix- Your update is here.**

**Kellyxo- she's so loveable how could they not! lol**

** 81- thank you :D**

**Crazy4Oreos- lol you'll find out soon, and I keep telling blockhead Kol that but...he's a blockhead.**

**ddluzelle- heehee nope! but nice guess, Emily said Faye was pure, pure nature, the purest magic source. Witches are servants of nature. so she's not a witch.**

**bronzelove-Faye won't be sexually paired with Damon, although they will have sexual tension. lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Time of the Month?<p>

I rolled out of my bed with a killer headache. "Mimi, Mimi can you get me some aspirin?"

I was met with silence.

"Are you really sentencing me to unbearable pain right now?"

Silence.

"Fine." I huffed "I'll get the damn aspirin." I crawled out of bed and dragged myself to my bathroom. I scrunched my eyes everything was bright.

Too bright.

I groaned and fumbled throw the cabinet. When I found the aspirin I popped one in my mouth I went to walk away then paused I pooped another aspirin just to be safe.

I wondered down to the kitchen and went through the motions of making myself breakfast I had finished drinking my third cup of chocolate milk when I realized how quite the house actually was.

I searched the house. Nobody was here. I passed Elena's room but stopped when I caught sight of her calendar. I frowned. _Today was a Monday? But how…_ my eyes widened as the last thing I remembered was blacking out.

I sprinted to my room and hopped in the shower. I quickly finished at threw on a superman crewneck sweater skinny jeans and some red toms. I tossed my wet hair into a messy bun grabbed my book bag…_wait how'd that get here? Tyler had-_ I shook my head _never mind that_ and rushed out of my house. I was extremely late for school.

I pulled up to school and noticed all the people outside. Tears actually filled my eyes as I got out and slammed my door. My eyes caught sight of Stefan and I sprinted towards him.

I latched on to Stefan's body like a life line as the tears fell. "What the hell is going on? I woke up and was all alone and I was scared where is everybody?"

"Calm down Faye everyone is fine." He whispered in my ear while stroking my hair.

I sniffed and slowly unwrapped my arms and legs from around him. Stefan pouted.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Faye you fainted, you've been unconscious for two whole days…Do you remember anything."

I cocked my head to the side. "You mean like saving Bonnie's life and getting a chuck of me bitten out by Damon? Yeah I remember." I touched my neck "although I was expecting a bite mark or at least a bruise or something."

Stefan frowned as he took a look at my neck but didn't say anything. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

"So what's going on? Where's Lena?"

"There's another vampire in town." Stefan said

"Really? Are they another friend of yours, speaking of which what happened to Lexi?"

Sadness flashed through Stefan's eyes "Lexi's gone."

"When is she-"

"She's not coming back."

"Oh," I sighed. "I didn't get the chance to say good bye."

I yawned and swayed to the side. Stefan caught me.

"I'm really hungry and sleepy. I need some candy." I said leaning into Stefan. I closed my eyes and relaxed when I felt Stefan pick me up.

I heard voices interrupting my nap. I groaned and the voice stopped. Finally I thought as I pulled the blanket over my head.

I heard the sound of feet before for the cover was pulled off my head.

"Come on, I whined with my eyes closed I'm still sleepy."

"Faye?"

I looked to stare into the eyes of none other than Damon Salvatore. I sat up keeping his gaze. "why are you in my room?"

"No, you're in Stefan's room."

I frowned and looked around; _yep this was definitely not my room. But how the hell did I get in Stefan's room in the first place?_ I looked back at Damon finally noticing he didn't have on a shirt. My natural reaction. I slapped him.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Would it kill you to put on a freakin shirt?" I shouted.

"Why? Does it make up uncomfortable?" he said with a smirk

"Yes, yes it does."

"Why are you in my brother's bed…?"

"I don't know, but can you leave I'm still sleepy."

He gave me a 'what the fuck look.' "Are you trying to kick me out of my own brother's room?"

"Exactly your _brother's_ room, _you _shouldn't be in here anyway." I said stubbornly.

We stared at each other and then Damon cracked a smile.

"I forget how fiery you get when you're sleepy."

I huffed he putt on his shirt and walked towards his door. I slipped on my toms following him.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"To the school your school why?"

"I'm going too." I said from beside him

He looked like he was going to argue but I held up my hand stopping him.

"I'm still mad at you. You used Caroline and you took a bite out of me. And I'm supposed to be your bestie, you owe me."

He sighed.

I hopped on his back with a smile. "Let's go!"

We arrived at the school. Damon said something about perimeter checking. I floated up and down the aisles looking at the booths. I totally forgot today was career day.

I saw walked down another hallway and saw Jeremy and Tyler about to go at it.

I ran to stop them cursing my short legs.

Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Saltzman separated them.

"What the…hell!" I said out of breath.

"Faye!?" the both said then glared at each other.

"You guys need to stop fighting." I said standing between them.

But they just over looked me and continued to glare at each other.

"Alright you two follow me." Mr. Lockwood said.

"Excuse me, Mayor Lockwood." Mr. Saltzman said. "Where are you taking them?"

I looked at him because I wanted to know too, I had wanted to go with them but Tyler shook his head. Whatever was about to go down, he didn't want me there to see.

"I'm going to talk to them, all fights should end in handshakes don't you think." The mayor said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Mr. Saltzman and I watched as they walked away.

His words echoed through my mind, something seemed off. Why did I feel like he was lying.

I took a step in their direction but a hand stopped me. I looked up to see it was Mr. Saltzman

"I don't think Mr. Mayor was being completely honest." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah me neither, come on." he said and we walked down the hallway after them.

"Stay here." he told me and I nodded as he went outside. A couple of moments later Jeremy came in. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought…doesn't matter." I said with a sigh.

He sighed against me. "You don't need to worry about me I'm fine…"

At his tone I looked at him. I noticed Tyler didn't come back in.

"Jeremy where's Tyler?"

Silence.

"What happened out there?" I asked as worry started to leak through me.

"He tried to make us fight each other…" jeremy said quietly.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"I can see why you're weary around the mayor now, the guys a dick." Jeremy said with a frown.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked again.

"I don't know." Jeremy said

I frowned. "Did his dad seem upset?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll have to excuse me, I need to make sure he's ok." I said and kissed his cheek.

"You don't think the mayor would…"jeremy trailed off not wanting to say what I knew he was thinking.

"I honestly don't know, nor would I put it past him…" I said before walking out of the school building to track down Tyler.

I found him sitting on a bench by himself.

"Tyler…" I cried out in relief, I was worried I would find him bloody and beaten.

He looked up "Faye…" He said standing and embracing me. "Faye where have you been?" He murmured into my hair.

"Home sick." I said quickly. "I've been pasted out in my room."

"I know, I came by. You looked like you were dead." he said seriously.

"I felt like I was dead." I said dryly. _I probably came pretty damn close to death too._ But I didn't say that out loud.

"Well I'm glad you're not." He said with a smile.

We sat on the bench in comfortable silence. Leaning against each other.

"So I said after a minute. You wanna tell me what went on with your dad

He sighed. He's just being…you know.

A dick

Tyler smirked "yeah."

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Not really."

I scooted into his lap "nothing?"

"Well…" he said with a smirk before kissing my lips.

This kiss was different. It wasn't one of our usual kisses. It was hard and fast. Like he was never going to taste me again. I felt like Tyler was trying to eat my lips.

He trailed his kisses down my neck and I tossed my head back with a moan. I noticed the full moon in the sky. I shuddered as he nipped my skin he was always more aggressive on full moons…

"Hey." I heard Jeremy's voice and by the way Tyler stiffened beneath me he heard it too.

Tyler let out a deep frustrated breath, before turning to look at Jeremy. Boy if looks could kill.

I rubbed his arm in an attempt to calm him. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked coldly.

"I don't know, I uh thought that was weird with your dad." Jeremy said.

Tyler's grip on me loosened and he slid me on the bench as he stood up in front of Jeremy.

"What he did? Is he like that all the time? Is that what you gotta go through?" Jeremy asked, concerning leaking from his pores. I smiled; my baby brother was attempting to make peace with my boyfriend. Finally, now maybe Tyler can come over with the two of them trying to kill each other.

Tyler stared at him, his face emotionless.

"Man I get it. I get it." Jeremy said.

Tyler hauled back and punched Jeremy in the nose.

"Tyler!" I yelled and went to Jeremy's side. His nose was bleeding. My dream of Tyler and Jeremy beings friends shattering in an instant.

"What's your problem?" Jeremy groaned.

"I don't need your pity." Tyler snapped.

"Seriously you don't have to be like this, you don't." Jeremy said.

"Just go." He yelled.

"What is your problem man?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know…I don't know." Tyler said raking his hand through his hair.

I went with Jeremy even though I wanted to stay with Tyler. He looked so broken as he watched me leave. I noticed he sat directly under the light of the full moon.

In the back of my mind I wondered…

* * *

><p><strong>Stick around Guys I'm gonna post two more chapters! <strong>

**...I'm serious, two more chapters are being posted today, I would post them all together, but I want you guys to take the time to review them indvisually mkay!**

**also if you love Kennet as much as I do, and wanna read something a bit different, **

**go check out my other story: The House of Seven, hopefully it will blow you mind lol.**

**Or if you wanna meet another Gilbert with fire, who is also not what she seems go check out my other story: UnDone, I'm sure you'll love Erika as much as you'll love our beloved Faye! **

**Till next time my little lambs!**

**and FYI: I am not a block head!**


	14. Growing Pains

**as promised the lovely princess-snow had delivered another chapter... I hear by.. **

**no no I'm not saying the rest of that rubbish * throws que cards away ***

**if you value your worthless and pitiful lives you'll leave her a review, and stick around for the third posting...**

_**Always & Forever Rebekah...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Growing Pains...<p>

The next day….

"Jeremy!" I called from my room.

"Jeremy oh Jeremy where art tho-"

"What do you want?" He asked barging into my room cutting me off.

I held up two dresses. "Which one, the purple and blue dress or the purple and gold dress?"

"Are you kidding me?" He said with a sigh before pointed at the blue one and walking out.

I nodded. "Yep, I was hoping he'd pick the blue one too."

I threw on the dress with some ballet flats a jean jacket and braided my hair to the side.

After eating lucky charm cereal with vanilla ice cream and marshmallow sprinkles I hopped in my car and drove to school. Or at least that was my plan until Stefan appeared in my drive way.

"Stefan what are you doing I could have hit you?" I said shaking my head.

"I need you right now." He blurted out and I blushed.

He shook his head "I need you to please come with me."

Before I could responded he had already picked me up and were blurring to the boarding house.

"Stefan what's-"

He put a picture in front of my face. And my eyes widened. It was me...

I frowned as I noticed the name at the bottom.

Katherine 1864.

"Stefan what the hell is this?" I said still staring at the picture. Memories of the night in the woods flooding back.

_We had a deal Emily…_

_To save her...I have to save them..._

_I just want Katherine…._

I remembered over hearing Elena and Bonnie talking about a woman that Stefan and Damon both loved and feuded over. This was her. Katherine. And yet it was also me...

"Faye I can explain." Stefan started when I turned my wide eyes on him.

I glared at him, as my face grew red. My body reacted before I could stop it and I struck him right across the face.

"How dare you? What do you think I or my sister is huh? Oh I'm sorry I meant who. _Who_ do you think we are? Some type of freaking double. But I supposed it works out for you and Damon right? There are two of us, no need to fight over the same bone huh Stefan…"

I couldn't believe him, I just couldn't here I thought Stefan was my friend because of who I was but no it was because I looked like his long lost lover. I ran from the house not waiting for him to explain. I didn't want to hear it.

I was walking through the woods when I heard a twig snap behind me. That was all I needed to hear before I took off sprinting through the woods. The trees seemed to blur as I pushed my legs faster and faster. I felt like I was flying.

The footfalls following behind me was motivation enough to not stop. I closed my eyes, I need somewhere safe. Somewhere I will be protected and that nonoe would look for me.

I opened my eyes and I was banging on the Bennett door.

Bonnie's Grams opened the door and stared at me

I was so out of breath, my energy felt depleted I simply fainted.

I woke up to the smell of cake.

"Mmm cake." I said opening my eyes. "Hello Ms. Sheila."

"Hello Fayelen are you alright? You gave me quite a scare." she said concerned.

"Um yes? I think I'm better now." I said my eyes trained on the piece of sugary goodness.

"The cake if for you, you can eat it." she said laughing.

She didn't have to tell me twice, I shoved it down my face in less than five seconds. I hummed. "That was yummy."

"Would you like another piece?" she asked with a smirk.

I shook my head my eyes wide. "Yes, please."

She cut me another slice this one was even bigger than the last.

"I love you." I mumbled between bites and she chuckled.

After I had finished and was content Sheila started talking again.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Well, I was actually headed to school, when a friend of mine stopped by. His names Stefan. I went with him beside he said it was important. He showed me something that I didn't like and so I left. I was walking through the woods when I heard a twig snap. When I started running away, whatever or whoever it was started chasing me." I said my eyes wide. "I was so scared, I ran really fast, really fast, I ran so fast I felt like I was flying. I barely felt my feet touch the ground."

Shelia looked at me taking inn what I was wearing, definitely not running attire.

"So how did you end up here?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, I closed my eyes thinking about a safe place where no one would look for me and I open them and here I was. I must have blacked out and instinct took over or something." I said with a shrug playing with my jacket in my lap. I felt a sharp pulse go threw my back sliding down my shoulders.

"God." I said reaching back to rub my back. "My back is killing me."

Shelia smiled, and stood up. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? Really?"

She nodded.

"Yay." I said jumping up. "I love ice cream." I turned my back to her.

And heard a gasp.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"No-nothing I just thought. Never you mind let's go." she said and walked out of the door.

I arched an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off and followed her out.

I spent the day with Sheila and she told me stories. I loved her stories. She had just started telling me a story about a pixie.

"Serene, she watches him,

As she hangs on a tree limb.

Soft brown hair, with curls,

Causes him to squint.

Bright brown eyes, alluring, bright,

She holds out her hand, an invite.

A strange but beautiful hum,

Escapes her delicate red lips, he will succumb,

To her wondrous beauty, her feather-light,

Clear wings, which prepare for flight.

She draws him in, feels his fingers quake,

And slowly with a shudder, surely a mistake,

He gathers her into his tan arms, his reward,

Her fingers in his hair, they run toward,

The deep forest. This spell will never break,

The love-sick man, stroking her wings with wonder, will never wake."

I was in tears by the time she finished "That was so sad Grams. Why did you do that? Why didn't she let him go? Did he die? Is he dead?"

Shelia smiled and wiped my tears. "Maybe she loved him too, that's why she took him with her."

I scoffed. "Not likely."

She raised her eyebrow. "No?"

"Nope possible, there's no such time as love at first sight."

Shelia simply smiled and opened the door to her house. We were met by Bonnie impatience.

"Thank god your back." she said from the couch her eyes widen more so when she saw me.

"Hey-" I couldn't get out my hello; Bonnie was already hugging me to death.

"Oh my god! Faye are you ok? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine; all is well on my part, what's going on with you?" I asked seeing all the spell books scattered around. Bonnie shook her hand and grabbed my hand and led me to the couch she had been sitting on.

"And hello to you too. What's the matter?" Grams asked.

"My powers are gone Grams. I can't do anything. Even when I concentrate and there is nothing in these books that can tell me how to get them back."

"Hang on now, calm down. Tell me what happened."

Bonnie looked to me and I shrugged I didn't care if she told or not, especially if it was affecting her till the point she couldn't use magic.

Bonnie sighed and looked away from me. "I can't."

"We keeping secrets now?" Grams and I said at the same time.

"I have too, I'm sorry, I promised." I shook my head she promised Elena.

Sheila just looked at her.

"Please, help me." Bonnie asked again.

"Well first of all there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If your blocked it's in here." she said pointing to Bonnie head. I listened amazed.

"You gotta clear it out then your back in business." Grams said simply.

"Clear what out?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Whatever's got you so scared." Grams said seriously.

Bonnie and I shared a look. "I'm going with." I said my voice leaving no room for arguments.

"I never thought I'd ever come back here again." she mumbled as we walked towards the tomb.

"Yeah, me neither, I had hoped. But I wasn't going to let you go alone either."

"Thanks." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You're my friend Bonnie, helping you tackle your fears is what I do." I said with a smile.

We walked until Bonnie stopped. I watched as she stared at the old church. Then she bent down and picked up a leaf.

She put it between her hands and concentrated, as I watched.

After a moment she frowned, I knew she was still blocked.

My head snapped to the side as I heard a sound in the forest.

Bonnie dropped the leaf "Hello!" she called out.

I stood right beside Bonnie and grabbed her arm in case we needed to run.

"Anybody here?" She called out.

We screamed grabbing onto each other as the ground disappeared.

My eyes were shut tight as we fell, and fell and fell. This was the longest fall ever. I opened my eyes at the same time as Bonnie to notice that we were suspended in the air.

"Bonnie?" I asked looking at her and her eye widened.

"Oh my god!" she said staring at me.

"What? What's? Going on?" All of a saddened we went from being suspended in the air to falling full force.

The rocks were not gentle, and I blacked out as soon as my head hit one but not before the searing pain in my back returned.

I woke but hearing Bonnie's shouting.

"Faye, Faye please wakeup please."

I slowly opened my eyes "Bon?"

"Oh my god." she cried and went to help me stand up. "Your head is bleeding."

I felt the blood slide down from my head and I noticed my legs were covered in scrapes and cuts and bruises.

"I'll be-" I doubled over in pain when my back pulsed. No, scratch that, my back felt like, like someone was carving into it.

I cried out in pain falling to my knees. "Take it off" I cried. "Please take it off."

Bonnie helped me take off my jacket and she gasped from behind me.

"What! What is it?" I snapped.

"There's-there's something moving on your back?"

"What is it? Get it off!" I felt bonnie touch my back and cried out in pain, upon hearing her pain cry I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It-you, you burned me."

_What the hell was going on?_

I heard a camera flash before she pressed her phone to my face.

"What the hell is that?" I asked it looked like a tattoo, but instead of regular lines it had symbols and words.

"It's what's growing on your back…" Bonnie said fearfully.

I fainted from either blood loss or exhaustion or maybe fear, it was probably a little bit of all three.

* * *

><p><strong>*face-palms and whispers to myself* this is why you don't have any friends ...<strong>

**what did you say *Rebekah vamping out***

**I said, my what a pretty thing you are...**

**Reviews please!**


	15. This Other Side of Him

***drags Klaus by the arm with hearts in my eyes* Alright*shoves hybrid in computer chair* Type.**

***kluas shots me a glare* don't tell me what to do**

***sighs as heart flutters at his mean face* ok...**

***kluas smirks* * and I faint at his sexiness***

**Good evening loves, this is the third chapter. and thus concludes all the updates for today.**

**princess-snow wishes for you all to have a happy weekend, and not miss her too much. **

***Klaus wakes over to me and picks me up* have a happy weekend loves and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 This Other Side of Him...<p>

Stefan's POV

Stefan Salvatore walked up to Sheila Bennett's house.

He was looking for Faye and Bonnie and couldn't find either. Bonnie's father had suggested he try Sheila's house and on his way here he had caught Faye's scent. Either she was here or she had been here.

He was worried; she hadn't let him explain before she took off like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

Shelia Bennett opened her door.

"Hi." Stefan said with a polite smile.

"Can I help you?" Sheila asked.

"I'm Stefan I'm a friend of Bonnie's and Faye." He said and offered her hand for him to shake it and she did.

"Her dad told me that she might be here, and I was hoping that Faye would be with her as well."

"They were here, but not anymore." She answered.

"Do you know where they went?" Stefan asked.

"No, but you do." Sheila said quickly.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan said not sure if he heard her right.

"I told her to face down her fear, and I'm sensing now you know exactly why she was scared. Because of Faye's nature she went with her. You know what I am, and yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I could trust you."

"Can you?" Stefan asked quietly.

"I trust you'll keep them safe. Better be on your way then, our beloved Faye has always has a way of getting herself hurt." She said while shoving a couple of giant pixie sticks into his hands "I'm not gonna invite you in, I'm sure you understand why."

And with a knowing smile Sheila closed to door.

Stefan turned and headed towards the cemetery.

Faye's POV

I woke to the sound of Bonnie's screams.

"Bon?" I said pushing myself up on my wobbly legs "bon you ok…"I looked and saw Stefan.

"Stefan what are you…" I noticed the pixie sticks in his back packet. "Are those for me?"

"Yes." he said "I'm going to get you guys out of here."

"How?" Bonnie and I said together. Stefan and I shared a look, and it donned on me what he was going to do.

"Faye I can take you both." he said.

"No. Take Bonnie first. Take Bonnie home." I said.

"What, no I'm not gonna leave you here." bonnie said shaking her head.

I looked at her with hard eyes. "Yes, you are." I looked at Stefan. "Take Bonnie out of here. Take her home." I grabbed the pixie sticks out of his pocket and sat on a rock. "I'll sit here until you get back. Oh and bon…"

"Yeah?"

"About what you saw earlier. Let's keep that between the two of us kay?" I said sparing her a look.

She nodded. "I promise."

"Faye-" Stefan started.

"Stefan, you already have marks against you from earlier, let's not add anymore." I said not even sparing him a glance as my attention zeroed in on the candy.

I heard a sigh and then heard Stefan tell Bonnie to close her eyes and to trust him. I heard a whoosh sound and the nothing. When I looked over, I was alone.

Stefan's POV

"Wow." Bonnie said as they appeared above the tomb.

"I didn't want to scare you." Stefan said.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well your grandmother told me what you were doing and that Faye came with you, I guessed the where." He said with a shrug.

"I heard them. Down there. Behind the door, are they in pain?" Bonnie asked.

"In the beginning yes, but not anymore, they've starved to the point of desiccation." Stefan said matter-of-factly.

"But if they have blood they'll-" Bonnie started.

"That's not gonna happen Bonnie." Stefan said shaking his head. "They can't get out; Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe."

Stefan walked Bonnie up to her door; before he could knock Sheila opened the door.

"Well look who's returned from battle." she said hugging Bonnie.

"Can I talk to your friend for a minute?" Bonnie nodded with a smile before looking back at Stefan. "Thank you." She disappeared into the house.

"I appreciate your help Stefan." Sheila said.

"Your welcome, Sheila." Stefan said with a smile.

She smiled. "I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1969." Stefan said.

"I was barely a teenager."

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit in within miles of mystic falls. You know when you spoke, people were mesmerized, I know I was." Stefan said honestly.

"Until the cops showed up." she said with a chuckle before schooling her features. "You took a big risk, coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you realize who you were. Could have gone in a completely different way."

"Well you family has a very long past of keeping my secret, I knew that I could trust you if I you believed that I was worthy of your trust." Stefan said.

"Bonnie and Faye know don't they?" Sheila said sadly.

"Yes."

"Well, please understand that our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anyone else." She said coldly.

Stefan nodded. "I understand."

"And that includes Fayelen, speaking of I'll have to warn you. It would be wise to stay in her good graces; she will undergo a metamorphosis soon and would make for a fatal enemy." Sheila said seriously.

Stefan frowned but nodded.

"Good night then." She said and closed the door.

"Good night Sheila." He whispered.

Faye's POV

I was draining the second pixie stick when I heard the whispers.

It was then I noticed the large boulder of a door with a pentagon craved in it.

"Wicked." I said as I stepped up to it. I reached my hand out to touch it and felt the electrical current. And I just know the door was sealed with magic.

I poked the barrier and it shocked me. It wasn't painful, more like it was warning me. This door was not to be opened. And yet…it called to me all the same. Like it was mine…

I put my hand on the barrier, slowly I felt-I felt power flow into me…I snatched my hand away. Interesting.

"Stefan." I said not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"How did you-" he started.

I shrugged "Would you believe me if I said I felt your presence?"

"Yes." He said surprising me.

I turned to face him and he held out three more giant pixie sticks

I glared at them even though I wanted them. "Are you trying to bribe me Stefan?"

"No, I figured you might want some more though." He said.

I sighed and turned away from him staring back at the door.

"Faye-" Stefan started but I cut him off.

"What am I to you Stefan? _Who_ am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine." he said from right behind me.

I frowned. I didn't notice he had gotten that close.

"You are the opposite of everything that she was." He said lifting his hand cupping my face.

"Stefan, it's not that I'm mad that I look like…correction I'm the spitting image of this Katherine, I just figured that we were close enough that you would have told me."

"I wanted to tell you." He said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"The same reason why I don't say all the other things I want to stay to you…" he said pulling away from me.

I raised my eyebrow at that.

"When I'm alone, I think of so many things to say to you but, when I have a chance to tell you, I go speechless…"

I smiled at him, as I watched him pace back and forth. What a human thing to do. I was making him nervous.

"Stefan." I said grabbing his arm stopping him, his eyes looked so scared, scared that I would refute him, stay angry with him. But as much as I wanted too, I couldn't.

"I forgive you Stefan." His leafy green eyes seemed to brighten 3 shades and before I could stop him, his lips were on mine.

His kiss was…it was…words couldn't describe. I drowned in his embrace. I pulled away suddenly when the pain in my back came back full force.

I staggered against him.

"What what's wrong?" He asked.

"My back-it burns." I panted.

Stefan grabbed me just as my knees were giving out.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, I need you to hold on to me ok." He said and I nodded his fingers gently skimmed across my back and tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I closed my eyes for what felt like a second, and when I opened them I was in Stefan's room.

Stefan placed me in his bed gently.

"Faye you have a lot of cuts and bruises.

I nodded. "We fell…"

"My blood can-"

"No." I said quickly.

"It could heal you."

I looked at him. "I know what it could do, and I don't want it."

"But-"

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him curiously, also effectively changing the subject.

He looked at me intensely, but didn't answer.

I shook my head, "You know I'm with Tyler and you're with my sister, my twin sister. Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" he asked instead.

"I felt…I felt a pull." I said honestly.

"As did I. I didn't mean to kiss you but…when I did, I realized I didn't want to stop." he whispered.

Stefan I said shocked. I wasn't expecting that. He looked at me with intensely dark eyes. The veins under his eyes appearing, and the corner of his lips twitched. It strangely reminded me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for some reason.

"If you didn't pull away, I'm not sure I would have stopped…nope I'm sure I wouldn't have stopped."

"Ok," I said taking a gulp. The look Stefan was giving me. The 'I wanna lick you from you head to your toes' look. "We can never do that again, ever. You're with Elena and Tyler would kill you-"

I flinched at Stefan's dark laugh.

"He can try…" he said with a cocky smirk and took a step towards me.

I frowned as he took another step towards me. "Stefan?"

"Why are you with him, he doesn't deserve you…"

"Says you." I snapped.

"You deserve better." He continued like I just did snap at him.

"And you know someone better than him?"

He smirked raking his eyes over me; he was fucking me with his eyes.

"Ok, Stefan you're really started to creep me out." I said as I started inching off his bed. He was getting closer to me.

I shot off his bed and down the hall. I ran into the first room slamming the door in his face.

"I could bust this fucking door down, if I wanted too." he said from the other side and I could literally see the smirk on his lips.

That smirk, that sexy, but definitely dangerous smirk. It hinted to something darker, someone darker just above the surface.

"I think you need a cold shower and a snickers Stefan, you not acting like yourself."

"Sure…" he said after a while. "Your right, why don't you join me."

"Tempting but, I'm gonna have to decline. I have a boyfriend." I said seriously.

"Oh come on. I won't tell if you don't want me too." I heard him whine.

"Goodnight Stefan." I said seriously.

I heard him chuckle darkly. "Goodnight Faye."

I shuddered and walked into Damon's bathroom taking a cold shower of my own.

That Stefan- that Stefan I shuddered. That Stefan was a panty wetter. I sighed and thought of Elena.

But he was her panty wetter, besides I had Tyler. I didn't want Stefan…

I woke up the next morning to a body next to mine; I rolled over to see Damon's smirking face.

"Damon." I said.

"In the flesh." He said with a smirk.

I sighed. "Thank god, your back." I said and hugged him.

"Well someone's glad to see me. I missed you too." He said hugging me back.

"Stefan was acting really weird last night, where have you been?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

Damon shrugged me off. "In Georgia with Elena."

I frowned "Why?"

He shrugged again not bothering to tell me. For whatever reason that bothered me.

"Well it seemed I was worried for nothing." I grumbled and got out of his bed.

I had made it to the door when Damon grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I'm sorry; I went to Georgia to see a witch friend of mine." He said.

"So then why did you go with Elena, I already told you. She doesn't like you." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He cocked his head looking at me. "Why jealous?"

"Curious. If I was jealous you would know." I said with a shrug.

"She was in a car accident." He said matter-of-factly, like it was an everyday occurrence.

"What?!" I shouted before running towards Stefan's room.

I bust through Stefan's room and tackling Elena and missing the flash of anger that passed over Stefan's features at seeing me in one of Damon's dress shirts.

"Elena Damon told me what happened. I'm glad you're not dead."

She frowned at me being here but shrugged it off looking back at Stefan. "Why do we look like her, what are you not telling me?"

I looked over at Stefan waiting for his answer.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a gilbert and she was a pierce, but the resemblance was too similar his eye turned to me and when I met Faye it was like looking at Katherine herself. I learned the truth, you both were adopted." Stefan said looking between us.

Elena and I shared mirrored looks.

"Adopted?" I whispered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys as promised three chapters posted just for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it, and now I wanna know what you think...<strong>

**Anybody know what Faye is? and any guesses on what's going on with her.**

**How about her and Stefan? How about what going on with just Stefan? is a certain someone coming out to play because of Faye?**

**Faye and Elena's relationship regrowing?**

**Leave me a review and I'll get back to you!**

**Till next time little lambs! * Runs after Klaus and jumps on his back.***


	16. The Truth Is

**hey guys I'm here dropping off a new chapter...I have to say I'm saddened**

**did you guys not like chapter 13 or 14? is that was there wasn't a single review for either?**

***sighs***

**ddluzelle- lol I'm not telling but the truth will come out soon enough lol**

**cheyanne. b- hee hee I'm not telling!**

**guest1- sorry no smut in this chapter, but I put some jealousy in there for you lol**

**guest2- heres your update!**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova- thank you!**

**Forgive any spelling errors I start my new job tomarrow, and I'm just to lazy to fully edit every thing like I normally do.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15. The Truth Is...<p>

"How do you know this?" Elena whispered out.

"Your birth certificate from the city records. Its says Elena and Faye gilbert mystic falls general. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. No record of her ever being pregnant."

"What else do you know?" Elena and I said simultaneously.

"For me to go any further I would have had to look into the Pierce family and I couldn't do that, it's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Kathrine."

I nodded understanding his point while Elena started hyperventilating.

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman-that I love…" he said to her and I felt my heart clench.

"I love you." He said to my sister.

I stood, and walked away from them. Hearing Stefan say those words made me want to-to rip out Elena eyes with my bare hands.

And that was wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

But hearing him say to words to her was wrong as well, I felt his eyes on me as I left, and I had a feeling he knew it too.

"What's wrong buddy?" Damon asked as I stormed back into his room.

"I just found out the people I've been calling mommy and daddy aren't my real biological parents."

"Your upset about that, it's understandable." Damon said calmly.

"No, ironically I'm not upset, and that's why I'm upset." I said to him.

"Huh?" Damon said confused.

"I should be feeling a whirlwind of emotions right now, but I'm not, and that is what's bothering me. My lack of emotion." I said pacing.

"Ahh. Well that just means you're adaptable."

"Adaptable…" I repeated as I stopped pacing and stared at him.

"Yeah, you're taking this news very well. It's not a bad thing; it's a very good thing. So you found out that you're adopted. So what. Does that really change how you feel about Miranda and Grayson?" he asked.

"Well no." I said after a moment of thinking about his words.

"Then I don't see the point of you even being upset. Do you?"

I sighed thinking about what Damon said. He was right. My feeling for Miranda and Grayson wouldn't change even though now I knew they weren't my blood family. In fact if anything it made me love them more. They took care of me when my real parents didn't.

"Your right." I said with a smile going over to him and giving him hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he said returning my hug.

Stefan appeared in Damon room glaring at us.

"Elena left, and she asked me to take you home."

"No. I'm fine."

"Elena's gonna need someone to talk too." Stefan ground out.

"So then she can talk to you. She's been talking to you; she can continue talking to you." I said still not removing my arms from around Damon. He looked between us with confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" Stefan and I ignored him.

"She's _your _sister."

"And she's the one _you love_, so go comfort _her_ and leave _me _the hell alone.

Stefans hand tightened around the door and his eyes bleed red. "Why so you can be comforted by Damon?"

I glared at him was he serious right now. "Goodbye Stefan, _Elena_ needs you. Go rescue your damsel."

He glared at Damon before flashing away.

"Ok. What the hell was that?" Damon asked.

"I don't even know…" I said with a sigh.

Damon took me home and then laid back in my bed.

"So…"

"So?" I said looking back at him as I opened my closet.

He flashed behind me. "Why is there nothing black in your closet?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I've never wore anything black. As a matter of fact I don't wear any of the darker colors."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep,"

"So you don't own anything dark?" he asked.

"Nope"

"Jacket?"

"Nope"

"Shoes?" he tried.

"Nope"

"Wow…you're so weird."

I shrugged "I don't care." I walked in my bathroom took a quick shower and throw on short lite pink pajama shorts a tank top and my white and pink bunny fleece cape.

I walked out and Damon stared at me.

"What? If your gonna say I'm too old for bunnies you can-" I stopped when a camera flash went off.

"What the hell?"

"You look so cute."

I huffed and was about to respond when I noticed my bunny in his arm. "Hey that's mine." I said walking over to him. I leaned over him and snatched it from his arms as he attempted to hold it away from me.

I stuck my tongue out while holding my pink rabbit with my other hand and another flash went off.

"Damon…" I whined and he snickered. He grabbed my wrist and I watched as he put the sun and moon charm bracelet back on my wrist.

"Good night Fayelen." he said kissing my forehead before disappearing out of my window.

I shook my head and glanced at the bracelet with a sigh how the hell was I gonna explain this to Caroline.

"Faye! Elena! I need the money!" I heard Jeremy call from below. I grabbed a ten dollar bill and skipped down the stairs.

Elena and I came down at the same time.

"Hey" Elena said at the same time I said "Hi."

He looked at Elena then at me in shock.

We both handed him money. He took my ten dollars.

I frowned "Is that enough? I could get some more for you."

"Yes its-its fine." he said staring at me.

Elena gave him a 20 "Keep the change." she said.

"Thanks." He said still looking between us.

"Have a goodnight out there!" I said holding my rabbit close to me.

His eyes locked with mine before looking me over. something seemed to click in his eyes and then he smiled at me. "You too."

Elena looked at him once more before closing the door in his face.

"Really Lena that was rude." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, well, I didn't like the way he was staring at you."

School went by quickly the next morning.

I was walking with Caroline and Elena for lunch Caroline was gushing over the vervain necklace Elena had gifted her with.

"It's so pretty. Thank you, it will go with like everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked.

"No occasion just a little friend gift." Elena said as we sat at a bench.

"Lesbian friend necklace?" Caroline said with a smirk.

"Only cause we're freaky like that!" I said winking at her and we shared a laugh, while Elena looked uncomfortable.

"Well, your friendship is important to me."

Elena looked at me. "I don't need to tell care how I feel, she already knows I love her."

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline said as she pulled out her lunch.

Elena I did the same. They paused to watch me as I pulled out cake, pixie sticks, and a box of chocolates and started eating it. I looked up "what?"

"I seriously wonder how you never get acne." Elena said bitterly.

"or cavities for that matter." Caroline added in.

I smirked "Because I'm awesome."

They both rolled their eyes at me.

"You've been avoiding me." Elena said. "And I wanted you to know that whatever's going on with you and Matt its ok."

I looked between the both of them; this should be an interesting topic.

"I was gonna talk to be about that, I was but there's just not much to say. We've hung out a couple times that's it, but I just feel like we've peaked as friends…"

I nodded understanding what she was saying.

"This is weird I shouldn't be talking to either of you about this…this is weird right?"

"No, not weird at all, you're my best friend Caroline." While Elena said "it's a little weird but if it's what you and matt want then it's not about me."

"But it's all about you, both of you." she said looking at me and Elena.

"Explain how this involves me?"

"Matts not over you." she said to Elena before looking at me "and Matts had a crush on you for forever, the only reason he dated Elena was because you were with Tyler," she looked back at Elena who had an emotionless face. "And everyone's knows this… well except you Faye. You refuse to believe it."

"I really can't understand why everyone keeps saying that." I said shaking my head. "Matt is my friend that's all he's ever been was my friend, I've never felt that type of way towards matt and you know that care, it always been reserved for just Tyler."

"I'm with Stefan now, matt knows that. He knows that he has to move on."

I grabbed her hand when she looked unsure. When she looked at me, I nodded and then she smiled.

I stood up to through my garbage away and found myself thrown over Tyler's shoulder.

"Tyler!" I squealed but that didn't stop him from running off with me.

I waved to Caroline and Elena before I disappeared from their sight.

"Tyler what the hell?" I asked when he placed me on my feet.

"I missed you." he said and then started kissing my neck,

I pulled back from him "Tyler…what's-" and then I remembered the last time I saw him.

"You slugged my brother in the face for no reason." I said.

"There was a reason." he said and started kissing me again. I once again pulled back.

"What was the reason? Because all he was doing was trying to relate to you, to be your friend."

"He was cock blocking and trying to give me his pity and you know it." he snapped at me and I flinched.

"I-I'm just gonna go." I said.

"No." he said and grabbed my arm. "No, stay."

I looked at his hand squeezing my arm. "Let me go Tyler."

"Don't leave, and I'll let you go."

"Your hurting me, let me go."

"Hey bestie are you ready to go?" Damon said appear out of nowhere.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked glaring at Damon

Not wanting to answer I pulled my arm out of his hand and walked towards Damon. "Yes thank you, let's go."

Tyler and Damon glared at each other before I just grabbed Damon's hand and drug him away.

"Why are you dating him, the guys a dick."

"He's not usually like that; he must have just had a bad day or something." I said rubbing my arm and hoping that it wouldn't bruise.

Damon didn't comment as he led me to his car.

When I got home Jenna and Elena were talking about how we ended up apart of the gilbert family. I said my hellos and headed to my room

"Faye don't you want to know about our mother?"

"I know all about my real mother, my real mother is dead and is resting in the mystic falls cemetery." I said seriously, before slamming the door to my room.

Elena and I were getting ready for the dance.

"Is Tyler coming to get you?"

"No." I whispered.

She looked at me and I tried to avoid her gaze

"What's wrong? Are you guys having a spat?"

"Something like that."

She sighed as she straightened her hair.

"He bruised my arm today." I said quietly.

"What?" She snapped and I flinched remembering how Tyler snapped at me earlier. "Let me see it."

"It's not bad-" I started but Elena cut me off

"Why do you keep making him upset with you?"

"…what?"

"No wonder why he's doing this, he wouldn't if you'd just do what he told you. You needa stop doing whatever you're doing to make him angry."

"Just forget I mentioned it ok." I said as tears filled my eyes. Elena, my beloved twin sister is telling me it's my fault if my own boyfriend hurts me. Was she right? I thought about it, about all the times Tyler ever hit me…was she right? Was it really my fault and I deserved to be hit? To be bruised?

I sighed as I finished my primping. I wore a baby blue mini skirt with music notes and a pink ruffle trim at the bottom belted over a white short sleeve button up.

My pink ascot was currently wrapped around my bruised arm.

I slipped on my white flats over my white ruffled socks and walked out of the bathroom.

I was walking towards my room when I heard a ticking. I stopped and turned around heading back to her room missing the shadow that pasted down by the stairway.

"Whats that-how did you get that and why is it making noise?" I asked.

"I got it from Stefan and it makes noise and spins when a vampire is near." She whispered as she picked up her phone calling someone.

My eyes widened with fear. "Please tell me you're joking."

She grabbed my hand and we trampled down the stairs

"Where is he?" She asked so assumed she called Stefan and Damon answered.

I couldn't hear what he said on the other line but whatever it was it was good news.

"Oh thank god, the compass was spinning. Stefan must be here, thank you." she said as we stood in the middle of the living room.

As soon as she hung up a guy came from behind us grabbing us. He looked between us before shoving me aside and going to bite Elena.

"Elena!" I screamed out and Stefan came out of nowhere pushing the guy out of the way.

The guy flashed away and I scrambled over to Elena as Stefan flashed in front of us.

Stefan hugged us. "You're ok, you're both ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thus concludes this chapter<strong>

**question?**

**comments**

**leave me a review and i'll get back to you.**


	17. Power Play

**Aright I combined two chapters, I'm gonna be super busy so im not really sure the next time I'm gonna update, so I hope this holds you guys over.**

**please excuse any spelling errors you may or may not come across.**

**as always I love hearing from you guys so, be sure to drop me a review please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Power Play<p>

Damon arrived as soon afterwards embracing me in a hug that had Stefan narrowing his eyes.

"How'd he get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena and I both said.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Elena said.

"Well he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

"No he was too busy trying to kill me and making googley eyes at Faye." she said the last part spitefully and I flinched. Like it was my fault he tried to kill her.

"And you have no idea who this is?"

"No."

Stefan looked at him sideways

"Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"Do you think there's more than one?" I asked

"We don't know." Damon said looking at me honestly.

"Damon. He was invited in." Stefan staid staring between Elena and I with worry.

"Then we go get him tonight. You up for it?" Damon asked me.

And I nodded then Damon and I looked at Elena.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, well see who shows up." Damon said simply.

Stefan shook his head. "It's a bad idea."

"Till we get him this house isn't safe, for anyone who lives in it." Damon said.

"It's worth a shot Lena, let him take you." I said.

She finally nodded. "I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you I'll be safe."

I nodded and stood up to go to my room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan and Damon asked me.

"To my room?" I said looked at them with a duh expression. They wanted Elena to go to the dance, not me. That was fine by me, Tyler was most likely going to be there, and I wanted to stay clear of him for a while.

"No, you're not." Stefan said.

"Yes, I am." I said back.

"You are coming to the dance with me…" Stefan said seriously. "…and Elena." he added after he saw Damon and Elena shoot him a look. "I'm not going to argue with you Faye."

I sighed as I looked at Stefan, he was dead serious. I had a feeling he would use force if he had to and the thought of that made a blush come to my cheeks. Like he could picture exactly what I was thinking that sinful smirk made its way on his face and he winked at me.

I turned away looking at Damon who was glaring at Stefan.

"Damon will you be my date?" I asked blush still on my cheeks.

He smiled. "Of course."

We walked into the dance. Elena on Stefan's arm and me on Damon's, although I was standing next to Stefan, his other arm occasionally slithered around my waist.

I removed his arm for the third time before I urged Damon for us to migrate.

Elena roped her arm in mine as we walked and before long Caroline and bonnie joined us.

"Having fun?" we asked together.

Caroline and Bonnie frowned.

"Ok that was freaky." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Sorry that's been'-" I started

"Happening a lot lately." Elena said finishing my sentence.

We shared at frown.

"Weird…" we murmured together.

"Why aren't you having fun? You look great." I said quickly not wanting to have a trippy twin experience again.

"This took about two hours so I'm staying at least half of that." Caroline said with a smile.

Elena and I shared a laugh.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"He's my date." I said at the same time Elena said. "He wanted to come."

We looked at each other before looking back at them. "He'll be on his best behavior we promise."

"Ok stop doing that, it's really creepy." Caroline said.

"Why aren't you here with Tyler?" Bonnie asked me concerned.

"What is this like a threesome now?" Caroline snipped at Elena. "You and the Salvatore brothers?"

Elena didn't answer so I did. I pulled the ascot from my arm showing them the dark bruise on my arm. "This is why Damon is here and with me. He's here for me, _not_ Elena."

I felt Elena slightly bristled beside me, whether it was from my bruise or my comment I don't know.

"Oh my god" Bonnie gasped.

"Tyler's hitting you again?" Caroline snapped.

"No, he just grabbed me, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. It was my-" I stopped at the 'I'll kill you if you finish that sentence' glare from Caroline and bonnie.

"You had better not even finish that." Caroline hissed.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I won't."

Elena and I walked off for a moment. I danced with a few guys from school when I noticed Caroline and Bonnie storm away from Damon.

I walked up to him soon as Elena and Stefan did.

"Where did they go?" Elena and I said and had both brothers staring.

"Sorry, I know it's weird, were not even trying to do it either." We said simultaneously.

"I don't know." Damon said after shaking his head.

"What did you say to them?" Elena snapped.

"I was perfectly polite." he looked at me "Faye can I have this dance?"

I shrugged "sure." I said and let him lead me to the dance floor.

Damon and I danced together. He even did some of the dances from the 50's.

I noticed Jeremy at the punch table and departed from Damon.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking around.

"Relax I'm just going to the punch table, Jeremy's over there."

"Ok" he tilled my face up, "be careful"

"Yes daddy." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh I like it when you call me daddy." he smirked and smacked my butt.

My eyes widened and I punched him in his arm.

"Ouch. You're a strong little thing." he said with a frown and I smirked before walking away.

"Mimi!" I said hugging him from behind.

"Hey Faye you look so cute."

"Thank you, how come you didn't dress up?" I asked looking at him

"Because I'm serving punch?"

"So…" I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed "Next time, I'll dress up."

"Yey!" I grinned and hugged him again when an unfamiliar girl pooped up.

She stared at me and then looked back and stared at me again. She probably just saw Elena and got confused. It happens.

"Hi!" I chirped happily.

"Um hi." she said back before looking at Jeremy. "You neglected to mention this was a school party."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked rudely and I punched his arm.

"Well seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands."

I looked between them and giggled.

"You're doing that thing again." Jeremy said

"What thing would that be?"

"The thing where you pretend were dating even though were not." He said seriously.

"Oh you mean stalking yeah…"

I laughed and she laughed too Jeremy smiled and shook his head

"Get over yourself, come on I've never been to a school dance before." the girl laughed.

My eyes widened "what!" I said.

She looked at me "yeah I'm home schooled."

"Oh my gosh!" I said grabbing her hand "come dance with me, right now."

I pulled her from Jeremy and onto the dance floor.

"I'm Fayelen by the way. Its lame it know, friends call me Faye. You can too if you want too."

She smiled "ok Faye, my names Anna"

"That's so pretty way better than my name" I said

We continued dancing and people said hello to me

"You're like really popular." Anna said.

I shrugged "I grew up with most of these people, so of course it would look that way. Listen," I said catching her attention

"You have that look in your eyes"

"What look?"

"The 'I like you' look." I said with a smile. "My little brother is very important to me, and he just got out of a relationship-"

"I know he told me"

"But I like you."

At that her head snapped up "what? How you just met me."

"You seem like a cool down to earth person, not to mention you're as cute as a button and I like that. Jeremy secretly likes it too."

Her eyes widened even more "what?"

I smirked "he's been watching us the entire time."

And Anna looked over Jeremy quickly looked away at being caught

I smiled at her "go get him tiger" I said to her before walking away

I wasn't paying attention and soon bumped into Tyler.

"Tyler" I gasped

"Faye, join me for a dance." he said and pulled me towards the dance floor not bothering to give me a choice.

"What with you?" I asked

"What's with you? Why did you leave with that guy? Who was that guy anyway?"

"It was Stefan's older brother, and I left with him because you were hurting me, kind of like you're doing now."

He loosened his hand on my arm. "Look I'm sorry ok."

"Sorry for what exactly, you need to be specific"

"All of it."

I stared at him, I shook my head, "no you're not. Not really. So what are you lying about?"

"Look I'm not sorry that I hurt your brother, I'm not, I am sorry that you were there to see it."

I stepped away from him. "You are unbelievable, but at least now you're being fully honest." I started to walk away from him but he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? Back to Salvatore?" his hand tightened as he said Damon's last name.

"No I'm going to my sister." I snapped retching my arm from his and storming off.

I found Elena and she was on the phone

"Who's that?" I asked happily.

She grabbed my arm ignoring my question. She looked toward Jeremy "don't you dare touch him." she said I looked where Jeremy was and I my eye widened as they landed on a guy dressed in all black before they narrowed I grabbed Elena's phone.

"Listen to me you-you son of a bitch you touch a single hair on my baby brother and I'll kill you, I'll stake your sorry ass and then drag your body out into the sun and roast my bunny shaped marshmallows over your body" I said venomously as Elena dragged me from the room.

The man laughed. "Your feisty I like that, that's why you will be the one I keep as a pet."

"Fuck you!" I hissed

"There will be plenty of time for that, pet."

I hung up and Elena and I sprinted threw the exit door.

We ran throughout the school until we ran into chained doors.

I grabbed Elena's arm as she banged on the locked door we ran through the cafeteria

He appeared in front of us we turned to run but he grabbed our hair.

He threw Elena over a desk and kept me at his side.

His grip was like iron as I struggled against him.

He went to bite Elena and she shoved pencils into his stomach.

He let me go to pull them from his stomach I took a pencil from Elena and shoved it in his hand.

She shoved another one into him and we backed up.

I noticed a wooded mop and broke it in half making a stake.

I went to stab him but he grabbed my arm pulling me towards his chest and threw it away.

He went to bite me and Elena screamed Stefan appeared at the last moment throwing him off me.

Damon was behind him. "Hey dick head, nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk."

His gaze landed on us and he smirked. He flashed towards us Damon through the stake towards Stefan and Stefan shoved it into the guy's stomach.

The guy groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw you." Stefan pushed the stake in more.

"Wrong answer." Stefan growled out.

"Why are you doing this?" Damon asked.

"Because it's fun."

Stefan shoved it deeper.

"What do you want with Elena and Faye?" Stefan asked.

He looked at Elena for a minute before staring at me. "They look like Kathrine, especially the cuter one."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon said taking a step away from Elena when we saw her clench her fist and glare at the man.

"Awe you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." he huffed.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon said.

"No." he said.

And Stefan shoved the stake deeper.

"The grimore."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

He glared at Damon and Stefan pushed a little more.

"Check the journal, the journal use Johnathan gilberts journal." He shouted.

"Who else is working with you." Damon asked "Who else is there?"

"No, your gonna have to kill me." he said seriously.

Stefan granted his wish. I watched him die with mixed emotions.

I didn't say a word, while Elena freaked out.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked me forgetting about Elena as she freaked out.

I looked at him "I'm fine, I'm-I'm gonna go home." I said and walked away.

Stefan took us home and I went straight to my room without bothering with goodnights.

I woke up going through the motions of a normal day. You know the days before I met Stefan and Damon. Before people were trying to kill my sister and turn me into their personal sex slave.

I threw on a pink sports bra and my dance shorts. I covered them both with my pink and blue adidas track suits. I slipped on my white trainers threw my hair in a messy bun and jogged downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked. I looked over and saw her and Stefan looking through our family's belonging.

"Out." I replied grabbing a water bottle and brushing past her.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

I looked at her and Stefan, before walking out the door.

I went to the mystic dance studio. I knocked on the door when I noticed a class was in session. An older woman opened the door and gasped.

"Well look who decided to pay little me a visit." Her Russian accent seemed even stronger.

"Hello Mrs. Armstrong."

"Hello sputnik."

I smiled at the familiar nickname and she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Can I have free dance?" I asked.

"Of course dear…or rather how about you help me with today's class?" Mrs. Armstrong offered.

"Sure." I said.

I spent the day dancing and playing with kids carefree, just like old times.

I was on my way home, when I seen Anna.

"Hey Anna banana." I said with a huge grin.

"Hey Faye, what are you doing?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"Just on my way home, why wanna hang out?"

"I kinda have to be somewhere…" she said slowly.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you could spare a friend a couple of minutes."

"Friend?" she said with a frown.

"Yeah you're my friend…now come on, I don't want all that homeschooling to mess you up." I said dragging her into the mystic grill.

We spent a couple of hours there talking about everything and playing pool. Anna and I spent the entire evening laughing like old friends.

"Well it's getting late." I said as I walked outside with her. "Do you want me to walk you home?

"Why would you do that?"

I shook my head "because I wanna make sure you get there safely duh?"

"No I have a ride, but I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I shrugged "Ok." We walked all the way to my house talking about our dreams and what we hoped for in the future.

"I knew I made the right decision about you." I said as we arrived at my door.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Giving you my trust." I said and she looked down.

"I don't deserve it" Anna said sadly.

I shook my head, "See you later Anna banana, you are more than welcome to come in if you ever want to see me."

I walked pasted Stefan and Elena.

"Faye where have you been you missed-"

"Out." I said cutting her off.

I walked to my room and she followed me.

"What's your problem, Stefan and I are trying to figure out-"

"Stop" I said cutting her off. "If it's not about anything normal, like our chemistry project due next week, then I don't wanna hear it."

"How can you say that?" she snapped.

"Easy" I snapped back.

Elena's eyes widen as she looked behind me "what?" I asked as I turned and met eyes with Anna.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered before she hit me in the head, and I blacked out.

I woke up next to Elena in what looked like a motel room.

I woke Elena gently. She looked at me with fearful wide eyes and I raised my finger to my lips.

There was a guy…possibly a sleeping vampire sleeping in a chair in the middle of the room.

I motion for us to take the alarm clock bash him in the head and then dash floor the door. She shook her head no. she made finger motions to just sneak out…minus the head bashing.

I shook my head it wasn't going to work, he plans never did.

She slowly crept out of the bed and over to the door. She motion for me to follow and I shook my head no. her plan would fail, and if he did turn out to be a vampire there was no way I wanted him to take a bite out of my neck because of her, she would risk her own neck.

She glared at me but unlocked the chain lock, she unlocked the door lock and was about to open the door when he flashed behind her.

"I wouldn't." he said scaring her. I shook my head I so called it. At least if I would have bashed his head we would have had a few second to spare.

I watched as he tried to compel her not to run away. I cocked my head to the side. He had to be a newbie, as he didn't take notice of the vervain necklace staring him in the face.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

He walked away from her leering at me and she opened the door and sprinted out…only to be brought back in by Anna banana.

Figures.

"Seriously?" Anna said.

"I told her not to move, I did that eye thing you taught me." Ben said.

"And forget about the vervain she dates a vampire ben, duh." Anna said as she shoved Elena towards another door.

I watched calmly from the bed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Does it matter?" Anna sneered and threw her into the room and locked the door.

"So Anna banana you wanna explain to me why you kidnapped me, no wait why you knocked me unconscious and then kidnapped me?"

She had the audacity to look guilty.

"I didn't want to grab you…" she said with a sigh.

"But?" I said arching my eyebrow.

"But I couldn't grab her without you seeing."

"Ahh" I said nodding. "That makes sense. Ok, whatever." I said with a shrug as I stood up to stretch.

"That's it?" Anna asked.

I frowned "What's it?"

"No more questions? No death threat? No plans to escape?" Anna questioned.

"Nope." I said and then patted my tummy "I'm hungry though, do you have anything sweet?"

Anna went to the mini fridge and pulled out a piece of cake.

My eyes watered as she held it out for me. "I can eat this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said with a smile and quickly downed the cake. Sighed in content and sat by the window

I opened a small piece of the curtain letting the light wash over me.

"What are you doing?" Ben hissed fangs bared.

I frowned looking at him. "I'm sitting. What are you doing?"

"Nobody will see you. Nobodies around here."

"Ok." I said with a shrug and closed my eye to rest.

"What's with her? She's not like what I expected."

"No…" Anna said and I could tell she was smiling. "she's different."

"If I'm gonna be here I'm gonna need my sweets." I said cracking open an eye to look at them. "You're a newbie and you can't walk in the sun, you guys probably don't trust me to come back so I can't go to the vending machine so Anna that leaves you." I pulled 5 dollars out of my pocket. "I want some chocolates please."

Ben stared at me with his mouth wide open while Anna laughed. "Sure thing." she said and flashed out to get my candies.

She did better than I expected be brought me back a very rich very sweet very expensive giant chocolate bunny.

"Sweet baby bunny." I said when she handed to me I sniffed it and shivered I could smell the sugar coming off it.

"Go ahead." she said and I watch something flash through her eyes, then she whispered something in Ben's ear.

Anna and Ben watched intently as I took a bite of a bunny ear.

I shuddered. It was so good. The best dam thing I've ever had. I moaned as I took another bite and before long it was gonna. I stood up, my eyes wide. "That was-that was, that was deliouerous."

I had chocolate on my fingers and probably on my face. I ran in font of Ben and gave him a kiss. I pulled away as his eyes bled red.

I flashed away with a giggle. "Can't catch me!" I said. Ben flashed after me but he never caught me I was always in a different place.

"I feel so good! Let's dance! Let's play! Let's fuck! Let's do it all!" I said giggling as I flitted around the room in a blur.

I stopped when Anna gabbed me. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe I really found one. Mother's going to be elated." she whispered to me.

I grabbed Anna face and kissed her. When her eyes started bleeding red I whispered. "Don't you wanna taste me Annabel…"

She snapped out of whatever daze she was in "No, no I will not bite you."

I pouted and looked at ben and offered my wrist. "Would you like a taste?"

He went to bite me but Anna pushed him into the wall "No."

I laughed at them both they looked so funny.

"Watch the gilbert girl, I'll be back." Anna said to Ben.

She held out her hand. "Come on let's play!"

I grinned at her. "Yeah let's go!" I said taking her hand. We flitted out of the motel.

We stopped as we ended up at fell church.

"Oh…" I said as I jumped down "I like it here, I feel tingly!"

"That's because of the magic."

"Yes, yes magic. I like magic, magic makes me happy. Can we stay here and play?"

"You can play here, but I need you to stay here till I come and get you can." Anna said.

I pouted. "But I'll be alone."

"Only for a little while." She said quickly.

I looked at the door "There's a lot of magic here, if you get a witch to try and open the door now, she will die before the spell is completed." I said with a laugh.

"Yes I know, that's why I need you here."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked curiously.

"Absorb the magic."

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"You'll be stronger…" she offered.

"I'm not interested in power." I said with a yawn.

"I'll um; I'll give you more chocolate bunnies."

My eyes widened and a grin spread on my lips "Do you swear?"

"I swear." Anna said.

I held out my hand and we shook on it "Ok."

I walked over to the door and put my hands out.

Anna and I watched as small golden bolts of what looked electricity swirled around my arms.

I screamed as my back grew inflamed, I felt such an intense pain that there were no words to describe it.

I tried to pull away from the tomb door but I couldn't. I looked down noticing that the golden bolts had wrapped around not only my arms but my entire body weaving in and out of each other creating some sort of ball around me or cocoon.

I felt sleepy and the next thing I knew was lights out.


	18. Heavy Emotions

**Thank you thank you everybody that reviewed!. hee hee questions about what Faye is...I'm not saying, just sit back and enjoy the ride. The tomb gets opened and Faye's not happy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17. Heavy Emotions...<p>

When I woke up I was on a familiar couch.

A piece of cake was place in front of me. "How are you feeling sugar?" Grams worried voice filtered through the house.

I reached to grab the cake and pain shot down my arm and through my entire body.

"Pain." I hissed and curled up into a ball covering my face. I just wanted the pain to go away. I needed to get away.

"You shouldn't move, I'll help you-"

Was the last thing I heard her say. I looked over to see myself not in Grams house, but in the Salvatore boarding house.

"Damon…" I whispered as I looked around. I heard footsteps coming towards me and when I looked up I met Damon's surprised eyes.

"Faye how did you get here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know…" I tried to sit up and winced in pain, Damon was beside me I an instant.

"Hey hey hey, what did they do to you?" Damon asked with concern.

Tears streamed down my face as I rolled myself into Damon's body. I curled up like a cat in his lap.

"Safe?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you're safe with me." He said stroking my hair.

Stefan's POV

Stefan kicked open the door and ben crawled to the shadows of the room so he would fry.

Stefan opened the curtains too.

"Stefan!" Elena cried happily.

"You guys get outside." He said emotionlessly. The face he was looking for, the face he was worried about wasn't here. She wasn't here.

Bonnie and Elena sprinted outside.

Stefan stalked towards the whimpering vampire, and kneeled in front of him.

His eyes bleeding red. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" ben asked.

"Faye. Where is she?" Stefan snapped.

"I-I don't know." Ben stuttered.

"You don't know?" Stefan asked darkly.

"I-I swear, Anna took her with her earlier…"Ben said.

"Where?" Stefan snarled.

"I don't know I-I swear." Ben whimpered.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again. I will. Kill. You." Stefan said coldly before walking out of the room. _Where did Anna take Faye?_

Faye's POV

Damon and I were resting when he heard the front door open. He stood up to see who it was I grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here." I said quickly.

"Why not? Everyone's looking for you and Elena." Damon pointed out.

"Just don't okay." I mumbled.

Damon nodded. "Ok, but you have to stay here and rest, you look like death."

I gave him a tired smile before snuggling deeper into his bed and going to sleep.

I slept for a good two hours before I felt a pull.

I mumbled and rolled over. I felt another pull, this time harder.

"Damon!" I snapped sitting up, only to find myself alone.

I ran my hand threw my hair, when I heard the whispers in my ear.

My eyes widened as everything that happened today flashed through my mind.

The whispering got stronger. Someone was doing the spell. A big one.

"No." I whispered and flashed out of the room.

I don't really know how I got to the tomb so fast.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at both of the Bennett's.

They turned and looked at me "Faye!"

"What have you done?" I whispered looking at the broken seal. "What have you done?"

"We had to get them out." Bonnie said quickly at seeing my face.

"What?"

"Damon and Stefan…" she said motioning to the tomb. "We had to get them out…"

Tears fell from my eyes, I shook my head no, no I knew what was going to happen, I could see the magic that flowed through, Bonnie and Grams light flickered in and out.

"No this can't be happening I absorbed most of it." I whispered to myself.

I went over to them holding their hands and trying to feed them the magic I absorbed.

Sheila figuring out what I was doing pulled her hand away from mine.

She shook her head. "No."

Bonnie fell asleep in my arms I looked at her light. It was now stable.

"Sheila please." I pleaded with her.

She smiled. "No, I won't accept it."

"Why not, if you don't-" I started but she cut me off.

"I'll die. I know."

"Why? This is going to kill Bonnie." I said trying for the guilt route.

She smiled. "Bonnie is strong, besides you'll be with her."

"We could all be with her." I said.

Sheila shook her head "No."

I picked up Bonnie and helped Sheila as we walked back to her car.

When we got back to her house bonnie had awakened and we talked about what happened.

I was partly disgusted.

Shelia excused herself to lay down.

Bonnie and I watched her get up to walk away.

She wavered and Bonnie and I were by her side in an instant.

"Hey lemme help you." Bonnie said with concern.

"Yes, let us help." I said angrily.

Grams sighed looking between the two of us.

"I'm fine, you don't need to coddle me baby before looking at me, we are supposed to protect you not the other way around." Grams said mumbling the last part under her breath.

I shook my head defiantly.

"It was a big spell grams, I can tell it took a lot out of you." Bonnie said.

I shot the older witch a look, Bonnie even noticed, although she had no idea how low Sheila light was actually dimming.

"I'll be fine." she said with a soft smile.

Sheila walked off to her room; I followed after her, my eyes brimming with tears. "Bonnie…" I said not looking back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Make Grams her favorite tea for me please." I said softly.

"Ok" she said and went into the kitchen.

I sat there next to Sheila on her bed.

"Take care of my baby, please." Sheila pleaded with me.

I nodded as tears streamed down my face "Of course."

"Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice." She murmured before closing her eyes.

Tears continued to fall. I watched as her light flickered out. I touched her hand and the golden bolt shot around my arm.

Bonnie came in with the tea. "Here you go Grams."

I kept my head down. Bonnie fumbled with her covers before she noticed that her Grams hadn't moved.

"Grams…Grams?" Bonnie's voice started to crack as she shook her. "Grams!"

Bonnie looked over to me and she saw my tear stained face.

"No no no no no." She said shaking her head and looking at me. "Grams wakeup!"

I hugged her as we both cried.

"She's not breathing she's not breathing Elena!" Bonnie cried out.

Elena saw us and called for an ambulance.

She went to touch Bonnie and I but was repelled by an invisible force. I glared at her and growled. "Get the hell away from us."

"Faye how did you? Stefan and Damon were worried."

"Stefan and Damon, this is their fault, it's their fault grams is dead." I hissed the windows to Shelia's room slammed open as winds picked up from nowhere.

"It's not their fault." She snapped back.

"You're right it's your fault, you wanted them to open the door."

My eyes widened and I felt something snapped. What sounded like a thousand angry hornets buzzing filtered through the room.

I doubled over and felt my jacket rip down my back; I straightened and glared at Elena. "Get out!" I hissed.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried out but Bonnie didn't hear her as she continued to cry out for her Grams.

The buzzing intensified. My eyes burned. "GET OUT!" I yelled and Elena was sent flying out of the room.

When my feet touched the ground I realized I had been floating, the buzzing sound was gone.

I kneeled down next to Bonnie. "Bonnie…" I whispered to her.

She turned wide eyed staring at me. "Faye you-you have wings."

I looked over to a mirror noticing the wings sprouting from my back for the first time. I reached out and gently touched them. A shuddered wracked through my body.

They felt like silk against my hand, they were so beautiful it was unfathomable. Feeling their smooth perfect yet delicate texture made me feel like I was in a different world and the sight took my breath away.

"Wow, they're so pretty." she said and touched them, another shudder went through my body.

"Come with me, and I'll take you away from here…" I said softly.

"But…" she said looking back at her Grams.

"Bonnie, I will be back to deal the other stuff…" I said backing up towards the window. "Come with me."

She looked at her Grams once more before walking over to me "Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" I said holding out my hand to her as I stepped on the window sill. It felt nice outside, it was also the first time I realized I was bare footed. I like the feeling.

"Yes…" she said taking my hand.

I smiled at her. "I'm gonna take you home." My wings beat rapidly becoming invisible. I held Bonnie close before pushing off the window sill.

I took Bonnie home as promised and went back to deal with paramedics.

The funeral for Shelia was I big one, she was loved dearly and would be forever missed.

I avoided Elena and both the Salvatore's like my life deepened on it.

Damon seemed to be dealing with something so he didn't mind my avoidance Stefan on the other hand, tried every turn to talk to me. He wasn't taking my silent treatment very well, but he could get over it.

Time had passed and Tyler and I stopped fighting. He was there to hold me when Bonnie and I agreed that she should spend time away from mystic falls, with her family. She promised that we would talk every day, and we did.

Tyler and I stayed attached to each other's hips. The best way to go over someone was to get under someone…

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

The bachelor raffle came and went.

And it was back to school. Tyler and I walked out of school in locked arms.

He was taking me on a date.

We passed Stefan and Elena.

"Faye!" Stefan said grabbing my arm and Tyler quickly grabbed Stefan's in return.

"Hands off my girl Salvatore." Tyler practically growled.

Stefan glared at him and didn't release me.

"Let me go Stefan." He turned his bright green eyes at me.

"We need to talk." He said seriously.

"No." I said snatching my arm from his hand. "We don't."

"Faye we need to talk about what happened the night Shei-"

She couldn't finish because I tackled her to the ground.

I wrapped my hands around her throat and tried to strangle her.

"Say her name…" I hissed. "Say her name, and I swear I'll kill you."

Tyler snatched me off of her as people started gathering around "You don't get to say her name. Ever." I snarled tears streaming down my face.

Tyler continued to carry me away but not before glaring at the shocked Elena and an angry Stefan.

"Babe you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" I snapped and then sighed. "Sorry…" I said quietly.

He put me in the passenger seat of his car and stared at me intently.

"It's ok." he said and I looked over at him. "It's ok to be angry; it's ok to get angry sometimes. But it's how you get rid of the angry…"

I smirked "Are you telling me that I need anger management?"

"Maybe, maybe we should take it anger management together…or…" he said leaning into me.

"Or?" I asked.

"We could burn off our anger doing something else…"

Smirked and shook my head as I let me pull me into his lap and started kissing him. "God why are you always so horny?"

"You make me insatiable." He said seriously.

I laughed.

I pulled back after what felt like an hour. "I thought you were taking me on a date?"

"That's right, buckle up." I did and we drove to the Lockwood mansion.

"Go on and change." He said laying down on his bed.

"Into what exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I bought you a dress. It's in the bathroom."

When I saw it my eyes lit up. It was white lace and strapless. It was beautiful. I put it on with the white sandals that were with it as well. I pulled my hair up into a bun, before walking out to meet him.

"Beautiful as always." he said before taking my arm and leading me out of the house.

"Thank you, it's all beautiful, but you know you didn't have to buy the dress or the shoes for me."

"I know, I wanted to though."

He ushered me into his car and we drove out of mystic falls.

"Tyler?" I asked when he stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Come on." He said and then to my surprise he put a blind fold around my eyes.

"This better not be some weird freaky S&M thing." I said seriously.

Tyler chuckled but didn't deny anything. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me through the forest surrounding us.

We walked for 20 minutes straight without me asking any questions. Finally though, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, we are almost there."

10 minute later, he stops me I hear rushing water. I frown, just how far away are we?

"Tyler where are we?" I ask.

He took off my mask and my heart stopped for a second. We were at the mystic falls.

"Tyler…" I whispered and turned to look at him. There was a blanket and a picnic basket with candles lite all around. It was beautiful.

"This is so beautiful." I said and he blushed. "Thank you."

I kicked off my heels and turned my back towards him, I looked over at him from my shoulder while pulling the zipper down.

I felt his eyes burning into me as I shimmed out of my dress.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded strained.

"I'm going for a swim, care to join me?" I said before running towards the lake.

Tyler caught me before I could take a step in.

"The water is probably freezing." He said.

"Then it's a good thing I'll have you to warm me up." I said with a shrug.

"I could warm you up without you getting wet." He pointed out.

I pouted my eyes sparkling as I said. "But you like it when I'm wet."

I watched his eyes darken. "I do."

"Let's get soakin wet together." I whispered in his ear before hopping out of his arms and sprinting into the lake. Tyler was seconds behind me.

After we got out we ate under the stars and enjoyed each other's company.

"Faye."

"Yes Ty?" I said looking up at him, I frowned at the serious expression on his face.

"Why so serious Ty?"

To my surprise, he pulled out a small velvet box, pink ribbon tied.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What's inside there?"

He opened it and then he said "I promise not to hurt you, I promise not to lie, I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life. I promise you forever, I promise you today…"

"Would you wear my promise ring?" He asked.

I said "Yes." My eyes filling up with tears as he placed the heart shaped pink diamond ring on my middle finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH some cute TylerFaye at the end. I had to add something sweet in there, cause when grams died, I cried. **

**I had tears just remembering it and writing it.**

**Faye can see the magic in witches, to her it's like a ball of light. just in case that wasn't clear.**

**Faye being a pure source of magic can also give and take magic as she pleases. Ex she was taking magic from the seal of the tomb, granted she didn't take all of it.**

**Faye also gives magic back to Bonnie when she notices, Bonnie's light flickering out because of all the magic she used.**

**How do we feel about Faye being able to fly and teleport?**

**Or what about Grams last words to Faye?**

* * *

><p><strong>So my darlings...how did I do?<strong>

**Leave me a review, let the discussion begin! **


	19. We Get It!

**Thank you thank you everybody that reviewed!.**

**Have to leave for work now so i'll respond back later my loves! but for now, enjoy this new chapter from yours truly!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18. We Get It!<p>

I was happy so extremely happy that nothing could say anything that could deflate my happiness.

That night was one of the best nights of my life, a night I would never forget.

Just like this morning, this was a morning I would never forget.

"What. The. Fuck!" I said to both the Salvatore's.

"Calm down Faye." Stefan said about take a sip of his whiskey.

I walked over to Stefan snatching his whisky glass out of his hand. I squeezed it and the glass shattered to dust. "I am calm. You don't want to see me angry." I said through narrowed eyes.

Stefan shrunk back with a pout, yeah he actually pouted. I wasn't really on good terms with him or Elena. Especially since they snatched me out of bed early this morning and still had yet to make me breakfast.

Damon handed me a plate of waffles grazed in chocolate syrup. I sighed and then tore it them and devouring them in a matter of seconds.

"Better?" Damon said as he wiped the chocolate from my mouth with a napkin.

I nodded staring up into his eyes, Damon and I had been growing closer and closer. Neither Elena or Stefan enjoyed our closeness.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena snapped ruining our moment.

"Well, it was more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like I had a choice she….scary. Besides she's gonna help me get Kathrine back." Damon said.

My eyes widened. "Awe that's wonderful!" I said with a smile and hugged his arm.

Stefan and Elena shot me weird looks.

"Oh. Of course she is, Damon gets what he wants as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process." Elena snapped.

I scoffed looking down at my nails. "Ever so righteous coming from you." I mumbled under my breath at Elena's words and looked up to find both Salvatore's staring at me.

"No need to be snarky about it." Damon said.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb, I've earned snarky." Elena continued.

"How long are you gonna blame me for turning your mother into a vampire." Damon snapped.

"What?" I said shocked.

There was a pause all eyes turned to me. They forgot, I wasn't around to hear the big news.

I looked at Damon ignoring Stefan's smirk towards Damon. "You turned my birth mother into a vampire?"

He looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry-."

"Don't be…" I said with a shrug surprising everyone, and replacing Stefan's smirk with a frown.

"The bitch has been a vampire all this time and she still didn't come and see us. No post card, no nothing. She doesn't deserve my sympathy. Next time you see her, do me a favor and kill her." I said with a poker face.

"Faye, what the hell is wrong with you?" Elena snapped. "that's our mother."

"Wrong! My mother was Miranda, that's who my mother is, if you wanna go around claiming people that didn't give a shit about us to come around then that's you, don't expect me to do the same."

Elena glared at me. The Salvatore's wisely stayed out of it.

"This isn't being very productive, were gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan said.

Damon stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

Elena was about to comment but the withering glare I sent her way silenced her.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked me.

I sighed. "I'm fine."

"Squeezing my whisky glass till it turned to dust, is you being ok? I would hate to see you not ok. Seriously, what's up? How did you do that?"

"With my hand." I said sarcastically and he pinned me with a glare.

"Ok ok, if I show you something you have to swear you won't tell." I asked him.

He watched me curiously. "I swear I won't tell in less, your life is in danger."

"Damon." I whined.

"No, if your life is in danger because of whatever it is your hiding and I have to say something to save you, I will. But other than that, I won't tell." He said seriously.

"Not even Elena?" I asked.

"Not even Elena" he said

I looked at him awhile longer when I saw the truthfulness in his eyes I shrugged off my jacket, and my shirt.

When I started unhooking my bra Damon spoke.

"If what your big secret is that you want me to ravish you" he said flashing towards me "then that would be a pleasure."

I sighed. "No idiot." I closed my eyes concentrating.

"What the-" I heard Damon mumbled and opened my eyes to see him staring at me wide eyed.

Throughout my days avoiding them I focused on honing my…whatever it is that's going on with me. Power, gift, curse. I practiced bringing my wings out and folding them back in.

I learned that when I had no use for them they flattened out against my back taking the form of a large tattoo. Although I had yet to figure out what all the words and symbols printed in the meant.

Damon reached out to touch them and I stopped his hand with a blush. "Don't touch them, their very… sensitive."

I had also learned playing with them that they were in indeed very sensitive. A light drag across my wings had pushed an orgasm through my body. I blushed harder at remembering Tyler walking in and seeing me spent on his bed, my wings instantly invisible to his eyes. Another thing I learned I could do.

"So what are you like a fairy?" damn asked. You could literally see the question marks around his head.

I glared for whatever reason that particular name bothered me. A lot.

"No, and I would appreciate if you would not label me as such. I am living breathing magic. Does it look like I carry a wand with me going around granting every dick and Jane wishes? No. I am not a fairy."

Damon held up his hands "whoa! Calm down tinker bell…"

I glared at him my face growing red just like hers when she would get angry. "Don't call me that!"

I watched as his eyes widen and I knew my wings must have turned an angry red to match my emotions.

I heard Stefan coming and Damon quickly threw his shirt over me.

Stefan looked between us as we stared up at him, both of us trying to feign innocent and failing. Stefan glared as he noticed Damon's shirt on my body. He was about to say something when Damon spoke.

"Hunting party?"

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me; I gotta get my strength back."

"I have 2 litters of soccer mom in the fridge." Damon offered him.

I rolled my eyes as Stefan sighed.

"No?" Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan zipped up his jacket ignoring his question; Stefan looked me dead in my eyes. "Well talk when I get back." It was more of a statement then a question. There was no room for anything but a yes.

I blushed at the authoritive tone and automatically nodded my head. Bossy assertive Stefan was a sexy Stefan.

Stefan smirked at me.

"Alright give my regards to the squirrels." Damon said as Stefan walked out.

1 hour….. 2 hours later….

"Damon Stefan hasn't returned." I said from staring out the window. It was raining harder outside. The sun was completely covered by clouds.

"So?" Damon said boredly.

"So… how long does it take to bite a deer and get some blood, surely not two hours." I said turning to look at him.

Damon frowned but then shrugged. "He's probably with Elena."

"But what if he's not…" Damon shot me a curious look. "I have a feeling something bad has happened, please just call him because he's not texting me back."

Damon frowned "what?"

"Exactly. Stefan always texts me back." I said.

Damon pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan. His frowned deepened; he swore under his breath and I knew that Stefan didn't answer.

"Damon…" I whispered.

"Don't worry." he said and called again, and again and again. He changed tactics by calling Elena even she didn't pick up.

I tucked Damon's shirt into my pants and threw my jacket over it at the same time Damon threw on his.

"Come on." he said and we flashed from the house hopping in his car.

"What's the point of having a phone if you aren't gonna answer it?" I snapped as I barged through the front door.

"She's ignoring me." Damon said in response to my question.

"The six miss calls, sorry my phone was dead." Elena said, clearly lying.

I glared at her. "Is Stefan here?" I snapped.

"No, why? Something wrong." Elena asked worried about Stefan.

"Oh now you wanna be concerned, should have picked up your phone earlier." I snapped running a hand through my hair in irritation.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I couldn't get him on his phone, I figured he was here with you." Damon said.

Elena tried on her cell to reach Stefan but it went straight to voice mail.

"Where could he be." Elena asked us.

Damon and I shared a grim look.

"You're not gonna like what we're thinking." Damon said.

We got in Damon car and drove. He stopped in the woods; he said he was going to walk from there.

"I'm coming with you." I said as he got out of the car.

"No" he said

"Yes" I said back.

"No" he said again irritation leaking through.

"Yes I am." I said seriously.

"Damnit Faye" he growled

I responded by slamming his passenger door.

He pinned me against the car. "You're not going."

"Are you gonna stop me?" I challenged.

"I'll use force if I have too." He snapped.

"Then you better use it now, cause I'm going." I said defiantly

Damon glared at me before sighing "come on" he huffed.

I smirked and kissed his cheek. We got so far until he made me hide.

"Stay here, if they see you-" Damon started.

"Yeah yeah ok, I'll stay and hide." Grumbled and crouched behind a bush.

I watched as Damon trotted up to the door.

Damon was pissed when he got back to me.

"He's in there isn't he." I asked.

"Yeah."

"And I take it you can't get in because you haven't been invited." I guessed.

"No they compelled the woman that lives there to never invite me in. come on you're getting all wet." He said and we quickly made our way back to the car.

Elena was waiting for us outside the car under her umbrella.

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked.

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon said.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because the woman that owns the house was compelled to not let me in." Damon said I slowly as if talking to a child.

"I can get in." Elena and I said together.

Damon grabbed both our arms. "You're not going in there."

"I'm going back." I snapped and Damon tightened him arm on me.

"You're not going in there." He hissed into my face after shaking me a little.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" Elena cried

"Revenge. They want revenge." Damon sighed.

"We have to do something." I said

"I know." Damon said.

"We can't let them hurt him we gotta get him outta there." Elena said.

"Faye. Elena. I know." he said holding our faces. "But I don't know how to get him out."

We ended up at the school to speak to Alaric.

We talked to Alaric about our predicament pleading our case and hoping that he would help.

"Stefan's in the house, Damon's a vampire so he can't get in. we need you. Faye and I would go but-"

"Your lives are valuable. Yours on the other hand-"

I smacked Damon upside the head. Like Gibbs does DiNozzo from NCIS.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena said.

"What about it?" Alaric said staring at her.

"Lemme recap. You tried to kill me, I defended myself you died. And according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

I smacked Damon upside the head again. I was really starting to like that. No wonder Gibbs always did it. It was refreshing.

"Ow Tinkerbell, what the hell?" Damon said rubbing his head.

"That's for killing Mr. Saltzman, he's like the coolest teacher ever. And stop calling me that."

"Yeah. The part where I try to kill you again only this time I don't miss." Alaric said standing up.

"Mr. Saltzman please, its Stefan." Elena said.

"I'm sorry Elena it's not my problem." Alaric said.

"That's a shame because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying." Alaric said.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself." Damon said.

"Coward. Come on Tink, Elena" Damon said grabbing my arm.

"Alright, wait. I'll go." Alaric said.

20 minutes later…

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon said.

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric said shooting Damon a glare.

I chuckled as I got a text from Tyler. Apparently his dad was hitting on a new woman in town.

"Seriously? Stefan's been kidnapped and your texting?" Elena snapped and I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yeah? What of it?'. She huffed and looked at the roll of weapons.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric said.

"Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out." Damon said

"That's your plan? Your just gonna take them all on yourself." Elena snipped.

"Stupid plan pan, even for you. You'll need back up." I said

"Well it'd be a little stealthier than that, thanks for the support Tink. You can be my wing woman" he said with a wink and with both shared a laugh at the inside joke.

Elena picked up a dart.

"Whoa what are _you_ doing?" I asked her.

"I'm going with you guys." She said seriously.

"No. no. no. no way." Damon and I said together.

"You need me. I'll get in, you can distract them and then I'll get Stefan out."

"You'll get yourself killed." Damon and I said together.

"You're not going in there" I said seriously.

"What makes you so better than me?" she snapped at me "I'm going."

"The difference between me and you is your uncoordinated, clumsy, have no tact or skill or any type of self-defense training for that matter, you are slow and the biggest difference is I'm going and you're not." I snapped back, before turning to Alaric and Damon.

"So when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. Cause Faye and I know how to sneak around where they can't hear us. You'll basically just be in the way. Damon said to Alaric.

"Damon now is not the time to be a lone ranger." Elena growled wanting to be in the conversation.

"Fine, Elena you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me." Elena growled.

"But I can." I said seriously.

"I will break your fucking legs if I have too." I said coldly. Alaric took a step back from the hostility in my voice while Damon put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"It's Stefan were talking about here. You don't understand." Elena snapped glaring at his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong. I get it" Damon said.

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds." She snapped and I glared at her. I was getting real fed up with the whole "it's Stefan" excuse.

"I can't protect you Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there." He snapped his fingers. "That's how long it takes for you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. Can't be distracted with your safety or this will end up a blood bath that none of us walk away from. Including Stefan…."

"…..I know, I get it. I understand." Damon said.

I glared at her and grabbed Damon's hand giving it a squeeze.

"What you fail to realize is that by us going in there like this we could die. We are risking our lives to save _your _precious Stefan, so the least you could do is stop putting him on some fucking golden pedestal high up in the fucking clouds where no one can see him and come back down to earth. I understand Damon understands you love him. We fucking get it…. but you're not the only who loves him." I said seriously.

Elena glared at me. For the first time, she glared at me with actual hate. My heart dropped and here I thought my sister would have gotten something from my speech….

"If were gonna go let's go." Alaric said.

Damon and I nodded and everyone walked to Damon's car.

We were on a mission. Code red. Save Stefan.


	20. Dare to Unleash the Beast?

**Thank you thank you everybody that reviewed!.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19. Dare to Unleash the Beast?<p>

The plan was set in motion.

The three of us left Elena glaring in the car.

Alaric kept on looking between me and Damon with a blank expression.

"Is there a special reason why you're not sitting in the car as well?"

I smiled at him. "I'm very light on my feet and I said pulling my daggers from my hip very handy with these."

Alaric frown deepened. "But you're still human."

I looked at him. "And so are you, but Damon will need backup, I'm not letting him go in there alone."

"So then why couldn't you just go in the first time?"

"Um, let's just say I look like someone they know, and didn't like."

Alaric's frown deepened even more but there wasn't any more time for questions.

Damon and I ducked behind a bush while Alaric went up to the house.

Damon and I flitted to the back of the house.

Alaric opened the door showing us to her. "You have to invite a friend of mine inside."

"Oh I'm sorry he's not invited in the house." she looked at me. "You can come in sweetie."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I pushed the lady out of the house and into Damon's arms.

"Ms. Gibbens now tell me the truth, are you married?"

"No."

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No it's just me."

"Good." Damon said with a smile before snapped her neck and walking into the house.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric hissed at him.

"It doesn't work that way." I said.

"She's human." Alaric said pointing out the obvious.

"And I'm not, so I don't care, now get out of here and get rid of the body." Damon hissed before moving past Alaric.

"You ready Tink?"

I smirked "let's do this Pan."

Damon and I split up; I wondered upstairs and managed to kill the two vampires up there with the stakes Damon gave me. But now I was out of stakes. I wondered into the other rooms they were pretty much all the same except the last. This was definitely a teenager's room, and unless there were other tomb teenagers that I didn't know about, this had to be Anna's room.

I looked around her room for a bit bored until I noticed a box with a red ribbon tied around it.

I picked up the box and opened it, my mouth watered. My chocolate bunny.

I took a bite out of it and instantly felt the rush. I flitted down the stairs in a blur; somehow I even made it to the basement.

I saw Damon and skipped right past him before he could grab me. The vampire saw me and went to pin me to the wall but I stabbed him in the heart with my dagger. I took another bite of my rabbit as I craved a circle into his chest before sticking my hand in and ripping his heart out.

I had forgotten that Damon was there when he walked up to me.

"Ok Tink, just what the hell was that?"

I stared at him blankly before shaking my head and dropping the heart. "I don't know."

Upon hearing something hit the floor; we both looked over to see Elena's body on the floor.

I sighed and went to check on her. She fainted. "I wonder why?" I said out loud.

Damon shook his head at me. "Maybe watching her sister carve a hole into someone's chest like she was cutting butter and then proceeding to rip out the guys heart is what did it."

I shrugged "or maybe she was relieved to see us alive."

"Yeah that's the real reason…"

I sighed as I tossed her over my shoulder. "I should have broken her leg, then I wouldn't have to carry her."

Damon and I burst throw the door. I saw Stefan tied up and hanging from the ceiling I dropped Elena on the floor.

"Faye…you-shouldn't be here… why is Elena here?" Stefan whispered.

Damon walked in muttering. "Elena was supposed to stay in the car."

Damon was about to stake a vampire that was tied up when Stefan stopped him.

"Whatever." Damon went to untie Stefan "let's get you down."

"There's vervain on the ropes."

"Tink pull that for me."

I nodded and pulled the rope and Damon caught Stefan

"Alright pull your close on let's go."

"Wait…"

"Guys come on we have to get out of here."

Stefan looked at the vampire and I knew that he wanted him free

"I'll release him Stefan, you start going."

He nodded and started making his way to the door. At the same time Elena woke up. The tears of joy and love and blah blah blah was enough to make my stomach churn.

Elena helped Stefan as I turned back to the vampire.

I bit my chocolate and pulled out the first stake.

"So what's you name."

"Harper."

I pulled out the other stake. "My name is Fayelen, but you can call me Faye, thanks for helping out my friend."

He smiled and I untied his arms. He slumped to the ground.

"Go get out of here." Harper said.

"Are you gonna be ok."

He nodded. "Yeah, now go."

I nodded and made my way from the basement. I looked at the house, then the forest. I could go help Elena and Stefan or I could stay and help Damon…

A vampire appeared in front of me and I plunged my hand into his chest ripping out his heart.

My eyes widened and my breathing picked up. I dropped the heart. Ok, I had to stop doing that.

But I also quickly decided to help Damon.

My slowly made my way inside picking off vampires via ripping out hearts.

My hands were covered in blood by the time I made my way into the house.

I wobbled into the house to hear Damon mutter. "Fredrick's gone."

"Good" I hiccupped "riddance." I slurred. Damon and Alaric looked at me in shock, with was probably quite the sight. Covered in chocolate and blood, my hair was a mess, and I had cuts from my fights with the other vampires.

Damon appeared by my side catching me right in time; my legs gave out.

"Faye…"

I yawned snuggling into his chest. "Are we finished, I'm sleepy."

Damon laughed. "Yeah."

"Let's get out of here."

Damon opened the door with me in his arms and Alaric walked out with us before they stopped.

I looked to see more vampires walking towards the house.

"How many of those vervain darts you have left?" Damon asked Alaric.

"One." Alaric said grimly.

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said backing into the house.

I slid out of Damon's arms and pulled the nearest dagger out of a vampire's neck. I twirled it in my hands, I just wished those vampires would hurry up already, I had school tomorrow.

"So what you said to get me to do this, about my wife, it was a lie wasn't it?" Alaric asked.

"Yep." Damon said without shame.

There was banging outside the door and then a woman shouted stop. "What's going on here?" the woman asked.

The door opened and a woman walked in…along with Anna

I shot up and threw the dagger; it landed inches from Anna's shocked face.

"Anna." I said in way of greeting.

"Faye." she whispered.

The woman looked at us. "What did you do?"

"Me? Your merry little ban of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." Damon said walking towards her. Alaric followed but I didn't move I was staring at Anna.

"Trust me the parties responsible will be dealt with." She said seriously.

"No, our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn how to control them." Damon snapped.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered.

"Well it did, if I had a good side, not a way to get on it. Let's go Tink." Damon hissed before walking out the door with Alaric trailing behind him.

I walked over to Anna.

"We had a deal Anna." I said coolly. "I want what I was promised and I better get it, nobody breaks promises with me and lives…" I yanked the dagger out of the door and pointed it at her throat.

I blinked and then smiled at her all the hostility leaving my voice. "So I'll see you around." I said and skipped out of the house.

Damon flashed me back to his room before leaving again. I decided to take a shower. I pulled out some clothes that I had stashed in Damon's bottom draw and took a nice hot shower.

When I got out I had my phone was ringing. It was Mattie.

"How's my favorite blonde?"

She's dead Faye; they found her body shes-shes gone.

I knew at that moment he was talking about Vicki.

"What matt slow down whose body did they find?"

Vicki's...

I got dressed in a flash. I flitted out of the room not even bothering to hear what Stefan and Elena were talking about. I suppose I could have informed her, but she would find out soon enough.

I walked into the house, I saw Tyler and Jeremy, Tyler stood up but I shook my head and headed up to matts room.

Matt was just leaving his room when I saw him. He looked so heart broken. I hugged him, and he held on to me tightly like a life line.

"Oh matt…" I murmured as he cried on my shoulder.

This day was officially the worse day ever.

**_~Several day after that…let's just say a week.~_**

I skipped down stairs in my yellow and brown heeled sandals.

"Lena, Mimi I'm leaving you both." I shouted smoothing my floral yellow top and pulling on my with cardigan. I checked my appearance in the mirror before opening the door.

I squeal and jumped into my uncle John's arms when I saw him on the other side.

"Hey kiddo!" He said with a laugh spinning me around a couple of times before placing me back on my feet. He kissed my forehead like he always did and I laughed.

By then Lena was there in the doorway along with Aunt Jenna.

"Elena." He said stiffly. I secretly believed that Jeremy and I were John's favorites, he never really seemed happy about seeing Elena for whatever the reason.

"Uncle John." Elena said with a strained smile. Elena didn't like uncle John at all. I never understood way, but then again I never really asked either.

"Jenna." John said.

"John ….you made it." Jenna mumbled.

"Said I'd be in by noon." He said walking into the house.

"Oh what you say and what you do are generally typically two different things."

Yeah my aunt Jenna didn't like my uncle John either.

"Uncle John? What's up?" Jeremy said coming down the stairs.

"Hey-" he didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say because Jeremy pated his arm and then walked out the door.

"I had some business in town I thought a visit was in order." John said.

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked with a slight frown.

"Hopefully a while." I said with a smile.

He smiled at me. "I don't know yet."

"Well I'm going to go to school I'll see you later." Elena said walking out the door.

I kissed my uncle John's cheek along with Jenna's and then skipped out of the house.

Today was going to be a good day.

School went by. It was boring and unfulfilling. Normal. I liked it.

Tyler and I talked about Vicki's death, I knew on some level however small it was, he cared about her.

Tyler didn't know what to make of it. He told me that Jeremy thought something was fishy about it. That had my eyebrow twitching.

"He thinks somebody killed her and then buried her." Tyler said confining in me.

"Do you think that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know what to think…what about you? Do you think somebody killed her and buried her?"

Yes, as a matter of fact I know somebody killed her, it was Stefan, and Damon buried her.

"Who would want to kill Vicki I said dodging his question, in fact who would want to kill anybody from this town." I said instead.

Tyler shrugged. "You gotta point there. Come on let's get you home, wouldn't want your uncle John pissed at me."

I laughed and followed him to his car. My uncle John was not a fan of Tyler. Granted though John wasn't a fan of any guy that liked me…

Except for maybe Matt…yeah I'm pretty sure he likes Matt.

Tyler walked me to the door and john stood up from our outside porch.

"John-"

"That's Mr. Gilbert to you." he said with narrowed eyes kissing my forehead in greeting like he always did.

I poked him in his side mumbling. "Be nice."

"Don't feel like it." he mumbled back. "Well you brought her home you can go now, come on kiddo dinners getting cold." he said linking arms with me and walking me inside.

I shot Tyler a small smile and a wave as I disappeared behind our door.

Jeremy, John, and I sat at the dinner table eating Chinese food while Jenna washed the dishes.

"Faye what are you going to wear to the founders day kick off?" Jenna asked me.

"A dress of course, maybe something pink?"

Jenna shook her head. "Why not a nice red, or wine colored dress. No one wears light colors to this event."

I pouted. "I do. You know dark colors just don't suit my personality Jenna."

"She's right you know, could you see Faye wearing a black dress?" John said coming to my defense.

Everyone stopped for a moment as is to imagine that then shook their heads. Me wearing dark colors, not likely.

"What about you Mimi? What are you wearing?" I asked Jeremy curiously.

"I have no interest in the founder's day kickoff party." He replied.

"Sure you do, its tradition." John said seriously.

"It's ok to break tradition." Jenna said.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. One of the founding families. And with that distinction, comes certain obligations. Including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." John said looking between Jeremy and I with bright eyes.

"Gilbert family legacy, I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." Jenna snipped.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked.

"We used to sleep together." John said honestly.

I chocked on my chocolate milk. I knew it!

Jenna threw a bag of cookies at John. "I'm standing right here." she said with a glare.

I smirked and shook my head at the two.

The next day, I figured I'd go visit my vampire bestie.

I walked into the Salvatore boarding house to find only Stefan. And he was drinking.

"Stefan?" I asked confused, I rarely saw him drink alcohol, but hey, I wasn't judging. Damon drinks all the time so maybe it was a vampire thing.

"Faye…" Stefan said.

"What up. Is Damon here?" I asked looking around.

"No, he just left."

"Oh." I said pouting. "Well in that case…" I said turning to leave when Stefan appeared in front of me.

"You're leaving already?" Stefan said with a frown.

"Yeah? Why wassup?"

Stefan stared at me for a while. "Why don't you stay for a while…with me?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You wanna hangout?"

"Why do you say that with such shock?" Stefan said with a pout.

"Well because I don't know you usually only like to be around Elena." I said with a shrug.

He flashed in front of me startling me. He put his hand under my chin. I felt the familiar shock roll through my body only this time stronger then when we first met.

"I care about you…" Stefan said after a while.

I smiled and patted his cheek. "Awe I care about you too buddy. I care about all of my friends."

Stefan frowned. "No I-"

He stopped saying what he was going to say when Damon walked through the door.

"Damon!" I said spinning around and sprinting towards his out stretched hands. "Where have you been?" I asked after he put me down.

"Well…" He started leading me out of the room with his arm wrapped around my waist, I glanced back at Stefan shouting a 'see you later' missing the color of his eyes change and the glare that promised death towards Damon.

After spending some time with Damon I left to go home and change.

I donned a pale pink strapless dress. A beautiful sweetheart neckline, dramatic organza overlay to produce a twirl-worthy skirt, and delicious frosting swirls surrounding the hem to finish.

It was my cotton candy dress, and it made me feel extra sweet. I pinned up my curly locks and I slipped on my shimmering rose gold glitter covered heeled sandals.

I pasted Elena's room and seen her curling her hair. I frowned. Elena hated curling her hair almost as much as I hated straightening mine.

"What's with the curls?" I asked curiously.

"Stefan likes curly hair, I've heard him make comments about yours…" she said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Wow. Well um ok." I said awkwardly before waltzing down the stairs. I wasn't the only one going through a change. Elena was never the type to do something she didn't like to make a guy happy and now…

"Faye you look so beautiful." John say holding out his arm to me and effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." He had on black suit and a dark blue button up underneath. "You look handsome, I'm gonna have to keep the ladies away, let me go grab my bat." I said with a grin.

He shook his head.

Elena came down and John stared at her. His nose twitched like a rabbit, and I smiled, it was something I could do too.

"Elena…you look like a darker version of Faye...it's quite disturbing." John turned towards me. "I'll be right back then we can leave."

John was my escort because and I quote 'There was no way in hell Tyler's going to pick you up and do gods know what to you.' his words not mine.

Elena stared after him before turning her glacier cold eyes on me.

I shot my hands up in a surrender motion. "I honestly have no clue what that was about."

She huffed and pushed pasted me and out the door.

John came in a second later. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile.

The founder's party was what it always was. Classical music, small talk, fake smiles from those trying to get in good standing.

I stayed by John's side per his request.

I caught peeks on Tyler at which he would send me smothering glances. His come hither eyes.

I saw Damon and shot him a small smile. He sent me a wink in return.

"I'm gonna go chat with Lena." I said to John.

"Where is she?" He asked.

I looked for her and found her on the dance floor with Stefan.

"She's over there with her boyfriend Stefan." I said motioning towards them.

I looked back at him to see a cold look directed at the two. "Something wrong?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Leave Elena be. Why don't you go find Caroline, I'm sure she's looking for you."

My eyes widened. "Yes, of course." I've been such a bad friend to her. And we haven't hung out in forever.

"Your right, I'm gonna go track her down." I said and took off to find her.

Caroline and I hung out for majority of the night before I had gotten the feeling that something bad had happened.

"Faye?" she asked concern leaking from her voice.

"I'm sorry I- something's wrong. I need to go." I mumbled with a frown and walked away from her.

I followed my senses and found John sitting up on the ground rubbing his neck.

"Uncle John?" I said with wide eyes as I ran to his side. "Are you ok? Why are you sitting on the ground, it's dirty."

"Faye what are you doing out here by yourself?" He said abruptly standing up and looking around.

"No what are you doing out here?" I asked him seriously. He simply stared at me waiting for an answer. "Fine, I got a bad feeling in my stomach, like something was wrong. I followed my instinct and they lead out here. No how did you get out here? Scratch that, how did you get on the ground?"

He stared at me before answering. "I tripped. Come on let's get back to the party."

I frowned but nodded. I knew for a fact that John just tripping wasn't it but maybe it was nothing to really be concerned about.

We walked back inside our arms linked. We smiled and I talked with a couple of people around me.

When I felt eyes on me I looked up to see Damon's. I smiled at him only to be met with worry filled eyes.

I frowned. What was going on?

The mayor said a speech more like an opening for the celebration.

John went and said a speech and I clapped along with the people. He rang the bell and the celebration officially began.

"Ready to go?" John asked me after an hour more of the celebration.

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye to my friends and I'll be right out."

"Alright princess." John said before walking away.

I said my good byes to Caroline and we plotted to ambush Bonnie the next day we she came back to school.

I found Tyler as he dad pinned him against the wall.

"That's the last time you embarrass this family."

Caroline had told me what Tyler did. Hearing that my boyfriend was making out with one of my friends mom…my heart clenched, but I also knew Tyler had been drinking. I knew it was a mistake, that wasn't supposed to happen, he simply just lost control.

I was angry, relieved and believe it or not jealous. I know my jealousy was irrational as I knew Tyler's heart was in my hands, a part of me was upset that he kissed another woman.

His lips, his body, he was mine. My boyfriend. My guy. And he should only be kissing me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Mr. Lockwood continued.

"You're an ungrateful and spoil little shit, your dating the prettiest girl in town and yet you go around kissing common filth. You would ruin it just like it that trash Vicki? Shameful. You better pray to god she is willing to forgive you, the Gilberts are one of the founding families. We need them on our side."

With that he stormed off in the opposite direction.

I stepped from where I had been looking to see Tyler's crestfallen expression.

I walked up to him. "Tyler…"

He looked at me before looking away. "Go away."

"Tyler its ok …"

"No. No it's not ok. None of this is ok." He growled out still turned away from me.

I walked up to his back and wrapped my arms around him.

I felt a tremble go through his body.

"You hate me. Matt hates me. My father hates me and thinks I'm a disgrace."

I laid my head on his back.

"Tyler I don't hate you."

"But-" he started but I cut him off.

"I understand that you got drunk, and you made a mistake. I could never fault you for that. I don't care, you know why?"

"Why." he said turning to look at me.

"Because…" I placed my hand over his heart. "I can read your heart, and your heart beats for me. And only me."

"The day that I can't read your heart, the day that your heart no longer beats for me…well forget it, and let's hope that day never comes. I forgive you Tyler."

He stared at me for a moment before leaning down and kissing my lips.

"I blame your uncle." He said gloomy.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well if he hadn't been hoarding you all night like you were his girlfriend and not mine I wouldn't have even had to resort to drinking."

I shook my head and kissed him once more. "Goodnight Tyler."

Random POV

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked john as he and Alaric followed him down the stairs.

"Never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate." John replied not breaking his stride.

"You here to kill me again or are you gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?" John asked Damon looking between him and Alaric.

"Ok, you obviously know who I am." Alaric said cutting to the chase.

"I do." John said looking over him with dismissive eyes. "Alaric Saltzman. The high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon said.

"More than you can imagine Damon. My knowledge of this town goes way beyond anything that you, or you." John said sparing him a glance. "Or the council knows. So if you were planning on some clever high speed-snatch-ring-vampire-kill move, know that if I die everything I know goes to the council…including the fascinating little tale about the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to mystic falls."

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked.

"I inherited one. My brother Gray the other. This" John said holding up the ring on his finger. "Was his. And I wouldn't have given mine to Isabel had I known she would have handed it over to another Guy." John said coldly towards Alaric.

"So you did know her."

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John chuckled.

"You sent her?"

"Guilty. Why did you think someone else sent her?"

Damon shrugged.

"Maybe Katherine Pierce…" John said straight faced.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

"What do you want?" Damon snapped.

"So many questions… but I will warn you only once, stay away from Fayelen." John said seriously with hostile and dark eyes before he turned his eyes toward Alaric all emotion drain from them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Rick. I've heard so much about you." John said with blank eyes.

Heels clicking against the pavement caught the men's attention.

Fayelen skipped over to John's side. "Alright, I'm ready."

Damon and Alaric watched as John's eyes lit up and softened in her presence. John leaned down placing a kiss to Faye's forehead like he normally did.

"Come on princess it's getting late."

Faye nodded before sparing Damon and Alaric a glance.

"Goodnight Damon, Mr. Saltzman." Faye said flashing her blinding 100 watt smile.

John led her away but not before shooting them a final warning look.

Faye's POV.

I was extremely excited for the next day of school that I was glowing.

I donned a light blue and ivory floral embroided dress and my jean jacket. I slipped on light blue peep toed heels and placed a bow in my hair. I was grabbing my bag and headed out of my room when Jeremy came through.

"Jeremy?"

"I know everything." I stared into his face and realized by everything he meant everything that he wasn't supposed to know.

I glanced down. "I see, do you hate me now."

"I could never hate you." he said with a sigh. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me though…"

"I couldn't Elena-"

"Elena…lets-let's not mention her name at this time." he said angrily.

"Jeremy even though I didn't agree with her methods, in her own twisted way she was trying to protect you."

"By lying to me? By taking my memories? She's not god, she doesn't get to make choices over someone else's life." He snapped at me and I flinched. He noticed and relaxed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. but for what it's worth I think you need to know something's too, I'm not the only one Elena writes about in that little black book of hers…" and with that he spun on his heel and walked away.

I frowned as his words sunk in. Elena wrote about me…well of course she did, I was a part of her life. I shook my head she couldn't have been writing anything besides, annoying little sister blah blah blah.

I was practically buzzing as I sat next to Bonnie's empty chair for history.

The bell rung and Alaric walked in followed by bonnie.

"Sorry I'm late." bonnie said

And I withheld my squeal of excitement.

"Well it seems like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home Bonnie."

She sat down next to me with a huge grin plastered on our faces.

Her smile dampened as she looked at Elena and vanished completely when she locked eyes with Stefan.

I reached over placing my hand over hers.

Her smile returned slightly and we both turned to tune into what Alaric was saying ignoring the questioning looks that Elena an Stefan were shooting our way.

Bonnie and I were walking whispering amongst ourselves when Elena appeared.

"Bonnie hey."

Bonnie and I looked at her then continued walking.

"Elena hey."

"Hey I tried to grab you after class but you had taken off. How are you? How's your family."

Bonnie stopped and turned to look at her. I stood by Bonnie's side staring at Elena blankly.

"We're dealing, it's been hard." Bonnie responded vaguely.

"Well everyone here really missed you."

"Yeah well I just had so much to deal with, after grams funeral, and honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't want to come back."

"I hope that you understand why I called. I wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why. I just-shouldn't know." She said.

"I know it's been hard-"

"Bonnie! Faye!" Caroline cried out running over to us and embracing us tightly.

She let go of me and just squealed Bonnie to the best of her ability.

"Thank god your home. I know Faye and I three-wayed everyday but I missed you."

I nodded agreeing. "Hearing you over the phone is just not the same as in person."

"How are you doing?"

"Better, its better glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Well Faye and I can help with that. We need major wardrobe advice needed ASAP. You needa help me pick the perfect dress for the founders court."

"Do you need help too Faye?" Bonnie asked.

"No. As you know I have plenty of dresses, to choose from in my closet."

"The founder's court?" Elena said.

We all looked at her; we forgot that she was there.

"Did I miss something?"

We looked at her like she was a leaper. Where the hell had she been under a rock?

"The founder's court." Caroline said tightly. "You know Miss Mystic falls. They announced it today and you, Faye and I are all on it."

"Oh my god we signed up for that so long ago, I completely forgot."

"Yeah….what so are you dropping out then." Caroline asked hopefully.

Bonnie and I shared an eye roll same old Caroline.

"I can't." Elena said looking at me and Bonnie.

"No?" Caroline frowned.

"Mom was the one that wanted us to enter." I said with a shrug. "But you shouldn't try to use that as an excuse because if that was the case, only one of us needs to enter." I said towards Elena before I linked arms with Bonnie and Caroline and walked away from her.

The next days went by in a blur the whole getting to know you, beauty pageant, 'what have you done for us.' blah blah.

Mrs. Lockwood nodded her head with a huge smile as I told her my past helpings of the town and my school achievements.

When I was finished she winked at me and told me I could leave. I smiled at her and walked away.

I shook my head when I got outside, Tyler was waiting for me.

"What's that look about?" He asked curiously.

"Just thinking…you don't think that your mom would rig the pageant just so I would win do you?

Tyler shrugged. "That depends, do you want her too.

"No. you know I don't really care if I win or not. I actually am rooting for Caroline."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know how much she wants this…not to mention needs this."

Tyler frowned. "Why does she need to win so badly?"

I sighed. "Because, despite her not saying it out loud, she feels the need to compete with Elena…and ultimately me."

"What that's-"

"Crazy. Maybe, but it's true. So yes I want her to win so she can finally not have to compete with Elena or me, she would forever have beaten us at something."

"Then why don't you just drop out."

I smiled. "Because she would know what I was doing."

He smiled at me. "You know despite what you just said I'm still gonna get people to vote for you."

"I know."

"Good." he said leaning down and kissing my lips.

"Tyler, Faye, come back inside I'm teaching the formal dance."

We parted and walked by her.

"But in case you were curious, yes I'm sure my mother would rig it just for you." Tyler whispered in my ear.

I laughed.

We were in the cafeteria learning the dance with the art of not touching.

"Focus. Right hand around." Mrs. Lockwood instructed.

Tyler and I both held up our right hands and then circled each other.

"Flirt with your eyes." She continued.

I winked at him and he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Left hand around."

We held up our left hand and repeated the motions.

"Both hands."

We held up both hands and circled each other.

"Beautiful." Mrs. Lockwood commented on us before moving on.

Elena and Stefan caught her attention so she went towards them.

Tyler grabbed my hand pulling me towards him before dipping me and bringing me back up for a searing kiss.

"I think I could learn the love this dance." he said with a smirk.

"I bet."

Mrs. Lockwood decided to give a break and Tyler and I took that time to get more acquainted with each other's faces.

We pulled apart for air just in time for me to see Bonnie and Caroline walking in.

I grabbed Tyler's arm and we walked over to them.

"Hey care, bon bon better late than never." I said.

"You guys are missing all the no touching fun." Tyler said with an eye roll.

Care and Bonnie laughed.

Our laugher was cut short when Elena and Stefan walked over.

Tyler stiffed and wrapped his arm around me possessively, while Bonnie, Caroline and I just stared at Elena.

"Bonnie hey." Elena said.

"Hey how are you?" Stefan asked.

I rolled my eyes at her and Stefan's rudeness. What? Was Bonnie the only person they'd seen?

Bonnie remain silent.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt." Caroline said breaking the silence. "He had to work today."

"Bonnie do you have a minute?" Elena asked.

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal."

"It'll only take a minute. Please."

"Faye…" Bonnie whispered as she and Elena walked away, and Elena immediately glared my way.

"I'll just be right back I said before following after them.

"Bonnie you have to tell me what's wrong." Elena said.

"It's not worth talking about." Bonnie said stiffly.

I shook my head and gave her a look. "Yes it is."

"What do you mean not worth it? You've barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?"

Bonnie sighed. "Listen. Elena I can't just pretend like everything is ok. Everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires from the tomb and now they are out which means she died for nothing."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie…what can I do to make it better."

"That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him Elena."

I grabbed Bonnie's hand. We locked eyes and she relaxed a bit.

"Him and Damon, and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides."

Elena stared at Bonnie blankly.

"I'm just having a hard time with it. Ok." Bonnie said.

"So in other words..." I said lowly to Elena. "Back off."

Elena glared at me.

"I'll take care of Bonnie; you continue to lose yourself in the world that is Stefan Salvatore."

Elena was about to comment but Bonnie and I walked away.

I stayed in my room when I got home I didn't want to be around Elena and also I couldn't decide which dress to bring for the founders court.

"How you doing in there Tink."

I opened the door. "Damon thank goodness."

I yanked him into my room and closed the door.

"Well what seems to be the dilemma?"

"Which dress should I wear?" I said pointing to the five dresses hung up on my wall.

"The light coral one, with the pink flowers." Damon said without a second thought.

"Right ok. Thanks." I said grabbing the dress and pushing Damon towards my window. "Now you have to leave, because I have to go."

"Wait I need to tell you about-"

He didn't get to finish because I shoved him out of my window.

He landed gracefully on the ground shooting me a look.

"What the hell Tink."

"Sorry but I gotta go, I'll see you at the party tell me then." and slammed my windows closed.

"Faye?" John asked coming into my room.

"Yes?" I said shoving my feet into Uggs and tossing my heels and a duffel bag, along with my hair pins.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just rambling to myself, to release my nervous jitters." I said quickly.

John nodded but his eyes still scanned my room. "Come on wouldn't want you to be late."

When I got to the changing area Elena was there.

She glanced at me before turning away. I rolled my eyes and quickly slid on my dress. It fit like a glove.

I put on light lip gloss and pinned my long curly mane to the side. I was pinning little pink flowers into my curls when Damon walked in.

"You look breathtaking." Damon said walking towards me.

"Thanks a guy I know helped me pick out my dress." I said with a smile.

"You can't be back here." Elena said interrupting our banter.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"We need to talk." Damon said looking between the both of us.

"Does it have to be right now?"

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you but since it's a real inconvenience to me. I'll…squeal."

"What are you talking about?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Damon said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow. That was so important?

By the look on both Elena's and Damon's face…I guess it was.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"Yeah. A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on red alert it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

"Oh my god." Elena gasped in horror.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he's spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning how to control it. Now it's controlling him instead." Damon said.

"I can't believe-its Stefan that we are talking about." She said.

I shot her a glare. I hated how she made him out to be some perfect person that just couldn't have flaws. It was rude, and unrealistic. "We'll all that glitters isn't gold Elena."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena he will do anything. Say anything. Because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon said.

Elena looked disgusted, while I was intrigued.

So Stefan had a dark side, so what.

"This is all my fault, I'm the one that fed him the blood in the first place."

I rolled my eyes as I watched her pace in front of Damon.

The door opened and Stefan walked in.

We locked eyes and I felt a sort of energy cackle around me.

I tore my eyes away from his. And he cleared his throat.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked.

"Just filling Elena and Faye in on your extracurricular activities." Damon said with a strained smile.

Stefan chuckled and Goosebumps appeared over my skin. "What are you talking about?"

"We know about the blood Stefan." I said without any emotion. I'm sure Elena was about to express enough for the both of us.

"I'm gonna-I'll be down stairs…drinking." Damon looked at me. "You coming?"

I cocked my head as I looked at Stefan, I looked back at Damon "No."

"But-"

"Enjoy the party." I said dismissing him as my eyes returned to Stefan.

Stefan chuckled as Damon left the room with a pout on his face.

"I was going to tell you." he said towards us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"When?" Elena snapped.

"I'm fine." Stefan said coolly.

"I'm fine the blood, it doesn't change anything." Stefan said confidently.

"It's changing you." Elena continued, through narrowed eyes.

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena given the way your reacting can you blame me. Why can't you be like Faye, and just be mellow and understanding?"

My eyes widened, then a smirk made its way to my lips, Stefan on human blood was darker, aggressive, sexier.

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Elena exploded.

Stefan shrugged at her his green eyes looked at me, before winking at me.

"You've been stealing and lieing and now trying to compare me to my sister, you say everything's fine, but everything's not fine Stefan." she said coldly.

Stefan scoffed. "So what you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then."

"It's not about Damon. It's about what happening to you." Elena shot back.

"I know." He snapped. "And I'm telling you I'm fine. I'm fine."

Elena took a step back from him and I stood up and walked in front of him.

He looked at me and my breath caught, there was something right beneath the surface…something dark and dangerous. Something that just begged to be set free.

His eyes glimmered mischievously before coldly turning towards Elena. "Elena I thought you believed in me."

There was a knock at the door. Before Carol Lockwood poked her head in.

"Elena. Faye darling let's go, the line ups are starting." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"I just I need a minute." She nodded towards me before looking at Elena.

"You're not even dressed yet." Her voice was strained, she obviously wasn't happy with Lena right about now.

"Escorts wait downstairs Stefan." she said before shooting Elena a look and walking out the door with Stefan.

"Soooo, you can have my minute." I said and quickly followed Stefan out.

I followed him into a bathroom in the hallway.

"Stefan…" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

I gasped as I felt a wave got through me. It was in one word. Pleasurable.

We shared a heated stare before Stefan roughly slammed me into a glass mirror shattering it while tasting my lips.

I moaned into his mouth a felt energy pulse and swirl around us.

He kissed down my chin and licked my neck.

He pulled away panting so I could staring his blood red eyes.

"I want you in the worst way. Your taste, scent, and feel of your skin next to mine." His voice was dark and hypnotic.

"I want it. All of it right now." He growled and smashed his lips back into mine.

I could do nothing but kiss him back. If I learned anything it was that when Stefan wanted something he got it. Especially from me.

The door to the bathroom opened and amber walked in

"Oh my god I'm so-" she stopped when she saw me and Stefan. She took a step back when she saw Stefan's eyes.

Stefan grabbed her and compelled her to silence.

He put his hand under my chin and kissed my lips. "I want to wake up to you kissing me, in the middle of the night." he whispered into my ear before flashing away with Amber.

When he left I stood there dazed for a second. My mind seemed to be in some sort a foggy haze.

I shook my head hoping to clear it. It helped a little but not much.

I walked robotically to my place in line. I was going to go before Elena.

When they started calling names Elena appeared. I looked up at her and felt surprised.

I frowned, I didn't feel and ounce of guilt. I should have, I just made out with my sister's boyfriend, I just kissed another guy even though I had a boyfriend of my own.

I was a horrible and shitty person.

And if given the chance…I would no doubt kiss him all over again.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood asked and I shook my head.

"Miss Caroline forbs and her escort Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton." I heard claps as Caroline went down the stairs.

"Miss Fayelen Gilbert and her escort Tyler Lockwood." I smiled as I reached downstairs. Tyler took my hand and kissed it before we walked outside.

Elena soon followed with…Damon? I mentally kicked myself because apart of me was relieved that Stefan didn't accompany her.

This was wrong. I was with Tyler. I loved Tyler…didn't I?

I did love Tyler…

"You look absolutely enchanting." Tyler whispered to me as we started dancing.

The dance finished and we parted.

Shortly afterwards it was time to crown Miss Mystic.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personally thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Mr. Lockwood said with a smile.

Everyone gave a round of applause.

"So, without further Audi it is my honor to announce our very own. Miss mystic falls. Miss Caroline Forbs."

I let out a breath of relief and smiled and cheered for her.

I practically ran off the stage afterwards.

"How did you do it?" I asked Tyler, backing him into a room.

"How did I do what?" He asked feigning innocence.

"You know what? I know your parents were going to crown me Miss Mystic. How did you convince them?"

"I told him that you didn't want to be Miss Mystic, that you're a natural born leader, and wanted to give someone else a chance to pick up the reigns, and of course I told them that someone was Caroline."

"They know that you and Caroline are close so they trust your judgment."

"This is why I love you." I said with a smile before kissing him.

My hands trailed down his chest popping the buttons on his shirt.

"Not that I'm not liking where this is going, but aren't you worried that someone might come in and see us." Tyler asked.

I looked up in his dark brown eyes my eyes taken on a slightly darker glint of their own.

"Then let's make sure we give them a hell of a show."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok just a quick announcements:<strong>

**season1 is coming to an end. I'm wrapping it up in the next chapter, its gonna be the last chapter of season1 now I could do two things,**

**1. start a new story starting from season2...**

**or**

**2. continue and start season two in this fanfic...**

**I'm not sure which one to choose, so any feedback will be much apprieated :D**

* * *

><p><strong>News for UnDone,<strong>

**I have not updated it in a while, and I'm going too, I swear, its just, my mind has been pro Fatal Attraction and í've just had more thoughts for this story. but don't worry it will be updated soon. I also needed to do some history digging on sirens/ mermaids. personality disorders and a list of other things for the story lol.**

**Also, curious. do I have any OUAT fans out there? (OUAT stands for Once upon a time)**

**well, I am currently working on a collaboration with my good friend snmuenst, it will be posted some time next month on her page, titled**

**Enemies and Playmates...**

**I have also have story banners posted on my page for the following stories:**

**UnDone**

**HellFire**

**Celestial Corruption**

**Fatal Attraction**

**do me a favor and check them out, tell me what you think.**

**Till next time little lambs...**


	21. Let It Go

**Thank you thank you everybody that reviewed!.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20. Let It Go<p>

I had to. I feared if I stayed away from him, even for a minute I would go straight to Stefan.

And I couldn't do that. Not to Elena, not to Stefan, not to Tyler and especially not to myself.

I would steer clear of this new dark Stefan; he was bad for my health, and my hormones.

Elena texted me that about Stefan throughout the day but I ignored them.

I told myself I didn't care, and after a while I started to believe it.

I stayed clear from Damon also.

I knew if I was going to make this effective in my head I needed to not be drawn in at all so I had to cut ties. Ties that included my vampire bestie.

I was mediating between Tyler and Matt. Matt was still pissed about Tyler kissing his mom and Tyler…well Tyler was Tyler.

There was an awkward silence around our table.

"Ok so what are we gonna do for the founders parade? Its half our history grade."

Both guys shrugged.

I glared at them. "Well I'll tell you what, I'm gonna go help on the float and you two can bond, and makeup in time so you don't get an F kay, kay." I said getting up and walking over to Caroline and Bonnie.

We discussed what the float would be and for once it was just a normal time among friends.

"Faye do you still have those sharpies in your locker?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, let me go get them." I said getting up and dusting off my floral dress before heading out of the cafeteria.

I didn't get far because I was ambushed from behind.

My attacker dropped my on the floor and I looked up to see Damon's angry face.

"What the fuck?" I hiss.

"Well if you would have responded back to any of our text or calls we wouldn't have had to resort to kidnapping." I heard Stefan say. I turned my head to see him staring at me with hurt eyes. He held out his hand to help me up.

They were his normal eyes, the darkness that I had seen before effectively locked away.

I scoffed and stood up on my own.

"Then that obviously means that none of you guys can take a hint."

"Something's happened." Elena said

"I don't care, something's always happening."

"Faye, come on. You have to listen to me." Elena said.

"I don't have to do anything." I snapped.

"Faye Isabel's here and she wants to meet you, and Elena." Alaric said.

"I. Don't. Care." I said slowly because apparently they are hard of hearing.

"We have to meet her" Elena said.

"Or else what?"

"She threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric said quietly.

I stared at them before shrugging. "Not my problem."

They stared at me in shock.

I turned and started walking out of the room when Stefan flashed in front of me. He placed his hands on the sides of my face. Flashes of our kiss flickered through my mind. Feelings I didn't want to feel threating to erupt from me.

I slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Don't you ever touch me so intimately like that again." I whispered to him.

"Faye…"

Damon appeared by our side with a frown. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the side.

"Ok what's going on with you?"

Silence.

"Faye please, tell me."

"Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing."

I sighed and walked away from him. "So what is it you guys are going to do about Isabel?"

"Well she wants to meet so, assumed you would want to meet her as well."

"You assumed wrong, I want nothing to do with her."

"But she said we both-"

"I heard what you said!" I snapped at her. "I will go to the grill myself and tell her to her face."

I walked out without a second thought. I stomped all the way to my locker snatching the markers out and slamming them on the table for Caroline.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at me.

"Faye…"

"Listen guys I need to tell you something." They nodded. "But I want the guys to be here too, cuz I only wanna say it once."

I walked over pulling matt and Tyler to our table.

"Babe?"

I took a deep breath before looking up at the ceiling. "I'm adopted."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right, Elena and I are adopted. Miranda and Grayson are not our biological parents."

Silence.

Tyler stood up next to me. "So what? Why has that gotten you upset, you love them."

I chuckled at him. "I'm not upset about that, Miranda and Grayson will always be mom and dad to me, even if they aren't my birth parents. Always."

"Then what…"

"My birth mother has shown up."

"What?!" they all said.

"Yeah, after seventeen years, she wants to meet Elena and I."

"But you don't…" Caroline and Bonnie said putting the pieces together.

"I want nothing to do with a stranger, even if she did birth me. I know next to nothing about her except that her name is Isobel."

They nodded understandingly.

"But, Elena feels that we should go and see her tonight."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too babe."

I sighed. "If I don't-Elena will never let me hear the end of it, Isabel wants the whole package, she doesn't want to see just Elena she wants to see me as well…"

"So I was thinking that maybe, we as a group could go to the group to the grill and drown in tequila…"

They all smiled even matt. "Yeah."

"Yey!" I said with a huge smile.

Our awesome group of five waltzed into the grill and started a game of pool.

I saw Elena sitting at a table by herself just watching me. I raised an eyebrow at her before turning away from her.

Tyler wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood close behind me. I looked up to see his facial expression. It was hard. I frowned and looked to see what he was staring at and saw Stefan three tables over staring at us with an equally hard expression.

I rolled my eyes. I pulled Tyler's face to mine roughly kissing him. He returned the favor with as much gusto.

"Come on guys not on the table." Caroline whined as she held Matt's hand.

I smirked and slid off the pool table, I didn't even realized Tyler had sat me on it.

I glanced over to Elena to see that she was no longer alone.

Isabel.

I straightened out my dress and walked over to her.

Tyler matt Caroline and bonnie watching as I went.

"Hello Fayelen." Isabel said at a moment staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hello Isabel."

"Wow you…"she stood up and went to touch me when my hand flashed out to stop hers.

"I'll only say this once. Do not touch me." I said seriously before shoving her hand back to her.

She pouted. "You look exactly like her…you're her exact mirror image."

She looked at Elena, "Elena resembles her too in an eerily way, but you, if I didn't know better I'd say I was talking to Katherine."

"You know Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She found me after I turned." Isabel said still staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Genetic curiosity."

Isabel smiled at me. "I suppose, she would be positively fascinated by you."

I sighed and zoned out of their conversation.

After a moment I stood up. "So I'm done, have a nice life." I said.

Elena had stood up as well. Isabel grabbed her arm and made her sit back down.

I started to comment but shook my head. Stefan was here, and Elena was just reaping what she sewed.

"Goodnight Fayelen it was a pleasure." Isabel said with a smile.

"Not really." I said returning her smile before walking over to my friends.

We played pool for a while longer before we left.

I made sure they all got home before I turned to Tyler.

"So…"

"She's not what I expected."

"How so."

"She's…different she's got a spark... But enough about her." I leaned over cupping his face.

"What are we going to do about you and matt? I don't like that you guys are at odds."

He sighed as we pulled up to the Lockwood mansion.

Tyler let me out and we walked into the house.

"I don't know, he's still pissed."

I sighed. "Well it was his mom…"

"Are you still upset too?" he asked turning to look at me.

I shook my head. "Do I look upset to you?"

"Faye."

"Tyler." I said mocking his tone. "I already told you once I forgave you, you know I'm really too fond of repeating myself. Now stop asking questions and kiss me."

He smirked. "Yes ma'am."

~The next day~

"Your mom is like a ticking time bomb." I whispered into Tyler's ear as we walked arm and arm towards the float.

"Well, you know mom, ever the perfectionist." he said with a smile.

"More like control freak."

Tyler laughed. "Yeah that too."

He helped me on top of the float. I smoothed out my dress. It was pale blue and full of dark blue ribbons. My hair was curled like usual but unlike everyone else's costume, mine came with a bonnet hair that I tried on the side on my head.

When Stefan and Damon first seen me they couldn't take their eyes off of me…I guess I really must have looked like Katherine.

I took a deep breath as the float started to move. Caroline and Matt were at the top then me and Tyler then Elena and Stefan.

"You alright?" Tyler asked me.

"It's this damn corset…I'm not sure how women wore them back in those days." I was practically bursting out of the damned thing.

Tyler chuckled then looked at me with a wolfish grin.

"So if I dropped something and you had to bend over to pick it up, what do you think would happen?"

I smirked as I began waving at everyone. "Probably fall out of my corset and wouldn't that be quite the show for everyone?"

"It sure would." he chuckled leaning over me.

"Can you quit leaning over so you can look down my top? I'm very well aware of how awesome my boobs look in this corset."

He chuckled again and then kissed my neck. "I can't wait to get you out of that corset." he murmured into my ear.

I shivered.

I caught Stefan leering up at me.

I raised an eyebrow before looking away.

When the parade ended Tyler and I parted ways promising to meet up later.

I went into the grill and sat down across from Jeremy.

"Mimi? Why so gloom."

"Anna's leaving…" he said sadly.

"What? Why? I paused wait she can't leave she-"

"She left you chocolate in your room, a whole closet full he said with a smile. Why did she owe you 50 boxes of chocolate?"

"No reason for you to worry about. But seriously I don't like you gloom and doom so…" I said with a smile and caught the nearest waiter. "I need two double fudge chocolate sundaes with extra chocolate syrup and sprinkles."

The guy nodded.

My ice cream arrived a moment later. "Dig in!" I cheered happily.

And he shook his head and smiled as we dug into the sweet treat.

I ended up eating the rest of Jeremy's ice cream because he claimed it had too much chocolate in it...

I shook my head there was never such thing as too much chocolate.

Our laughter was interrupted when Elena came over.

The smile I worked so hard on putting back on my little brother's face vanished in a mila second.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied. I was wrong. But you're my brother Jer, and I love you and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?"

I watched Jeremy look her up and down, with disgust. I definitely wasn't surprised when he answered her.

"Go to hell, Elena."

Jeremy stood up and pushed past her.

I sighed before following. "Elena, he needs time. Give it to him."

"He didn't need time to forgive you." she hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't have someone take away his memories, and I sure as hell didn't lie to his face. The only thing I'm guilty of was keeping your secret, so you need to get the foot long pole out of your ass, I'm not the one to blame, you are."

With that I turned away from her and followed Jeremy outside.

When I found him Damon was holding his arm.

"- And from now on you don't talk to your sister that way either."

"So what you gonna kill just because I hurt Elena's feelings?"

"No, he's not." I said seriously stepping to Jeremy's side giving Damon a pointed look before snatching Jeremy's arm from his hand.

Damon looked at me and Jeremy before narrowing his eyes. "Cut her some slack, both of you."

I scoffed. "I don't have to _do_ anything. Much less spare poor little Elena's feelings."

Jeremy looked at Damon like he was crazy. "She erased my memories..."

"No I did. She was protecting you." Damon said.

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy said.

We went to walk away when I saw Damon's arm flash towards jeremy.

I pivoted moving Jeremy in time so Damon grabbed me instead.

"Let go." I hissed.

"Let go of her before I cause a scene." Jeremy snapped.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon said with a glare.

"Damon let me go." I hissed.

"No." He was about to say something else when Stefan appeared.

"Let her go." Stefan said chillingly.

Damon glared at Jeremy and I before dropping my arm.

"You alright?" Stefan asked me and went to touch me when I flinched back from him.

Jeremy and Damon both frowned at that reaction.

"Stay away from me Stefan." I said before walking away from them.

I knew Jeremy would be ok, Stefan wouldn't let Damon kill him.

I found Tyler shortly after and we spent the rest of the day together.

Caroline and I had been going back and forth sending each other texts about how we were going to Matt and Tyler back to being friends.

We all ended up at the grill. Caroline and Matt were in a booth and Tyler and I were at the pool table.

I went to the bathroom and came back to see the mayor snatch Tyler. I intervened quickly.

"Mayor is everything ok?" I said coming to Tyler's side and he wrapped his arm around me.

Caroline and Matt appeared by us too.

"Please Tyler I need you, and Faye to go home now. As a matter of fact take your friends with you."

"Wait. Why, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home now. Please." the mayor pleaded.

"Yeah ok." Tyler said.

"Here take my car, its out back." The mayor said putting his keys and Tyler's hands.

Tyler nodded and I followed him.

"Caroline, Matt, go with them. The mayor insisted.

They followed too.

Caroline and I rock, paper, scissored who would sit in the passenger seat. She won.

I climbed into the back with Matt and we were on the road.

Not long into the drive I heard a high pitch noise.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler asked with a frown.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked.

"That noise."" I said and Tyler looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"What noise?" matt asked us.

I put my hand to my head as the noise intensified.

The noise intensified so much that I started screaming as tears fell from my eyes.

My head it felt like-like, like it was on fire with needles piercing my brain. No worse than that. The pain. It was too much.

Then next thing I know I black out.

Random pov.

Matt and Caroline stood off to the side as the watched the paramedics help their friends.

"Hey are you ok, your side took the base hit." Matt said to Caroline.

"I'm fine I'm fine." Caroline repeated.

"No they need to check you out." Matt said stubbornly.

"Look Matt I'm fine." Caroline replied.

"No." Matt pleaded with her.

"They're helping Tyler and Faye."

"Pulse is steady." the paramedics said as they checked over Faye and Tyler.

"Alright." matt said leaving Caroline to check in on his two best friends not noticing her stumble backwards.

The paramedics opened Faye and Tyler's eyes and then proceeded to jump back frightened.

"What the hell?" One shouted while the other side said. "Holy shit!"

Matt rushed between them. "What! What's wrong?"

"His eyes..." the paramedic said at the same time the second one said. "Her eyes…"

They watched as Tyler suddened jolted awake.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Dude don't scare me like that." Matt said with a relief.

"Where's Faye? Is she ok?" Tyler looked over and saw her laid out next to him.

"Faye…" Tyler said scooting closer.

"Somebody help her, she needs help!" A woman shouted from the side catching the Matt's attention.

"Caroline!" Matt said getting up and rushing towards her. She was laid out on the ground.

"Guys over here!" Matt shouted. The paramedic that had been looking over Tyler got up and rushed to her side.

Tyler glanced over towards Caroline before turning his eyes on Faye.

She still hadn't woken up.

He watched her chest fall and rise, if he didn't he wouldn't have even known she was breathing.

I brushed his hand over her pale face.

"Faye, babe. You can't leave me…you promise you wouldn't leave me." He whispered to her. "Please wake up…please."

Tears started filling his eyes.

The paramedics came and placed her in an ambulance with Caroline.

Matt and Tyler watched together as they drove off with the women they loved.

Faye's POV

I heard a ruffling sound in my sleep that shook me awake but instead of waking in my bed or in a hospital, I'm lying on the ground in some sort of clearing. _How . . . the . . . fudge . . . did I get here?_ I sat up and took in my surroundings. The clearing look deserted and I didn't see anyone in sight.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself.

"You are safe." A voice called out.

I turned my head to be face with a blinding light. I covered my face trying to block out the light. When I felt that the light was gone, I put my hands down slowly.

When I readjusted my screwed up eyes I focused on the figure in front of me. Air builds up in my throat once I recognized who is in front of me.

"Grams?" I couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys that is the end of season one! :D<strong>

**I've decided that I will continue season2 in this fanfic. but I am going to put this fanfic on a little hiatus.**

**don't hate me, but sadly yes I'm taking a break from this story. its been getting all my attention and that's not fair. lol**

**so, it will be back up at the end of the month. see not so bad a wait :D**

**in the mean time i'll be updating UnDone and finishing up House of Seven. oh and I recently talked with my co-writer snmuest for our OUAT fanfic Enemies and Playmates. it will be posted up sometime this week, we're just cleaning it up and making it pretty** **for you guys! :D**

**it will be on her page, I'll throw up a author's note when its posted! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Next season preview:<strong>

**Secrets are revealed, love triangles turn to love octagons, promises are broken, new character come to mystic falls with bad intentions...**

**Faye learns something dark is brewing inside of her:**

**_I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true. I'm everything you were ever afraid of..._**

**Till next time little lambs...**


	22. Heaven and Hell

**I'm back, lets get this party started!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21. Heaven and Hell...<p>

I stared wide eyed at Sheila Bennett.

"Grams-what are you-"

"Now is not the time." She said cutting me off.

"Now's the perfect time. Where am I… wait did I die. I'm dead aren't I, that's why I can see you. That's why-"

"Faye, honey listen to me." Sheila said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

I stared at her tears fill my eyes.

"You're not dead." She said seriously.

"But-"

"Think of it as a purgatory."

"…so I'm stuck in an in-between?" I asked. Some reason that made me even more scared. Who would want to live out the rest of their life stuck between dead and alive?

She smiled before grimacing, "More like a different plane, the place your thinking of though does exist, it's called the Other-side."

"The Other-side?" I repeated with a frown, it didn't sound very inviting.

"Yes, but that's a story for a different time. Listen honey, things are going to start escalating in Mystic Falls."

"What?" I asked. Where was she getting that from?

"People you know and love will die; you must be careful who you befriend, you but also be wary of those who call themselves your friends."

"What do you mean? And who's going to die?" Whoa, whoa, whoa pump the brakes, she can't just come here…wherever here is and drop a bomb like "people you know and love will die," she had to explain where she was getting that from and the whole friends bit too, did she come down from heaven just to give me a warning? What was happening in Mystic Falls as we spoke? And who was going to die?!

Grams stiffened and clutched her head. It looked to be the equivalent of Bonnie giving Damon an aneurysm.

"Grams, what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

"I'm not supposed to be here…" she hissed out in pain.

"What? I don't understand where is here? Why can't you be here?"

"This place I'm not-"

My eyes widened as Sheila Bennett was engulfed into a blinding light.

"Honestly, they are letting every little white witch that's thinks they know anything, into our realm." I heard a male voice say with irritation.

A mili second later the blinding light was gone and a guy, maybe two or three years older than me stood in Sheila Bennett's spot.

He was enchanting. He had a head of black hair that contrasts wonderfully with his light blue-green eyes. His tan skin adds to the contrast on his eyes, making them stand out all the more.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to grams?"

He stared at me for a moment before he raised an eyebrow. "My name is Gwrtheyrn but you may call me Ren. And I sent that witch back to where she belonged. Witches don't reside in our realm although they and every other supernatural love to try.

"What do you mean our realm?"

The guys sighed. Before studying me. "You're not ready."

"Not ready for what? An explanation? I think I deserve one."

He strolled over to me, and I was then I took in account what he was wearing… or not wearing.

He was shirtless and barefooted the only thing he had on was what appeared to be white silk pants, that hung lowly on his hips. if this was a anime, I definitely would have died from a nose bleed.

His muscles rippled as he walked closer to me.

Hell I was damn sure he could grate iron on his abs.

I shook my head, what the hell was I thinking. I'm with Tyler. Tyler and my boyfriend.

Not to mention think how Stefan would feel if he knew you were ogling another guys besides him or Tyler? A tiny voice in the back of my head whispered.

I narrowed my eye in thought, WHAT THE FUCK? That shouldn't have even been a thought. Why am I thinking about Stefan…although he had a rocking body as well… no stop stop, just stop brain. This was wrong so incredibly wrong.

I glanced at Ren, he had an amused smile on his fuck me face.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And how pray tell am I funny?"

"You have such chaotic thoughts, I find them amusing." he said with a light laugh.

Dear god! I thought as I suppressed the shudder that tried to roll through me at his laugh. Why did he have to be so hot why- wait did he say he finds my thoughts amusing?

My eyes widened before I jumped back bringing my arms out into a karate chop position. "What the hell are you? Some kind of psychic freak?"

He laughed harder this time, it was quite the sight.

Another light flashed beside him and a girl stood next to him. She was just as beautiful as Ren, maybe even more so.

Her skin looked like snow, with subtle hints of pink on her cheeks. She was the definition of fair skinned.

Her light blue waves chopped into the bob hairstyle was perfect for her petite body; it went along well with her caramel colored eyes. She was dressed in what appeared to be a white silk slip that also left nothing to the imagination.

"Gwrtheyrn…" was all I understood, she started speaking a language I had never even heard of. It sounded like so freaky mix of Latin, Russian, and Japanese….I know right? I said it was a freaky mix.

Ren stopped laughing and spoke to the girl, after a couple of hand gestures between the two the girl stopped and looked at me.

"You're not supposed to be here." she snapped. "You need to go back."

"Well I would if I could." It's not like I wanted to be here.

Man she, despite her being enchanting was quite unpleasant, she better hope to god her beauty never fades because with a personality like that, guys surely wouldn't stick around. Where is here anyway?

The girl simply glared daggers at me. As if I had offended her or something. The guy, Ren laughed once more.

Her head snapped towards him and she said something to him. He stopped laughing and held up his hands in a surrender motion, but a smile still played at his lips, like he would continue to laugh once she was no longer focused on him.

"Young one." Ren said to me gaining my attention. "You are in Calyptica."

"Caly-p-tica?"

"Or what humans seemed to write as, how they say? Pixie Hollow?"

My eyes widened. What the hell?

Random POV

At the hospital….

Tyler walks over to matt with blood red eyes.

"Hey man…I'm so sorry; I don't even know what happened…"

Matt nods his head tears on the verge of falling. "It's ok man…she'll be alright."

Tyler nods and sits down next to matt. His left leg bouncing up and down, a nervous habit he had.

Matt placed his hand on his knee. "They both will be alright." Matt said.

Tyler left out a breath. "Yeah, I hope so."

The doctors wouldn't let them in to see their female companions. They both seemed to be in a deep Acoma, and they didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon.

Tyler was two seconds from losing it and going ballistic, and charging past those doctors; was at the forefront of his mind.

They kept saying, crap about how he wasn't family, wasn't blood related to her.

Fuck a blood relation. He and Matt treated her like better family than her own twin. Lord only knew when Elena would pull her head out of her ass and come and see her.

No knowing her, she wouldn't come until the next day. That meant Tyler couldn't see his girl till the next day. Couldn't touch her, speak to her, couldn't connect with her, and that didn't bode well with him.

He didn't even wanna get started on that worthless brother of hers…

Tyler was snatched out of his thoughts when Matt jumped up to speak to the sheriff who also happened to be Care's mom.

"What's happening is she alright?"

She took a deep breath. "There was some internal bleeding. They are taking her into surgery."

"What else did they say? Is she going to be ok?"

She eluded the question. "They're going to do everything they can…"

"Did they say anything about Faye?"

"They are saying she's unresponsive. That she's in a deep Acoma"

Tyler let out a shuddering breath. Before putting his face in his hands.

"Tyler…have you talked to your mom?" She said carefully.

Tyler looked up. "I left her a message, telling her I was here."

"You need to call her."

Tyler frowned. "What is it?"

Her voice cracked. "It's your dad…"

Faye's POV

"Sooo, what you saying is, somehow I ended up on a different plane that's of the same relation of pixie hallow?"

Ren nodded.

"But pixie hollow is in Neverland…so does that mean I'm in Neverland?"

They both frowned. Ren was about to speak when I continued.

"And if I'm in Neverland does that mean you can take me to see the infamous peter pan? He was villain on the show called Once upon a time, is that true? Is he as sexy as Robbie Kay?" My eyes fogging over.

"Will he snatch my shadow? Will he trying to make me scream-" I blushed at the perverted thoughts, if peter was a good looking and sinister as Robbie Kay…well let's just say, he wouldn't have to make me do anything to scream for him…

Ren laughed again. "You are quite the sex driven vixen, young one. But no we do not know of this land of never or of this infamous peter pan."

"Oh…" I said my lips pouting slightly. "Well….that's a disappointment."

"Well if all you wanted was sex…"

"You need to go back to your realm." The girl said cutting him off and glaring daggers at me once more.

"Fine, it's not like I wanna be around you and your fantastic personality any longer." I bite out. I looked at Ren who was trying to hold in his laughter. "How do I get back home?"

"How did you end up here?" Ren asked.

"I don't know? I just woke up here."

Ren frowned. I saw him take a step and all of a sudden he was right in front of me.

I jumped back. "How the hell did you do that?"

He just smiled. "Teleport? You will learn as you grow." He reached his arm out and placed two fingers to my head.

I watched slightly terrified but as amazed as his eyes changed from blue to and mix all shades of purple. I heard a hum; I blinked and resisted the urge to jump back when I saw his wings. They like his eyes were every different shade of purple imaginable.

He pulled away from me his frown deepening.

"What? What is it?"

"You are in Acoma." He said.

"What?"

"Do you not remember the accident?" He asked curiously.

"The accident? What-" I stopped and thought hard when it hit me. It hit me as hard as Tyler hit…whatever the hell he hit...

"Oh my god… I heard a noise…it was really loud... high pitched... Tyler heard it too...I need to get back, I need to make sure my friends are ok." I said seriously.

His frown didn't lift, if anything it deepened. "I'm afraid I won't be able to send you back. The only ones that can send you back Desmond or Coventina."

"And who are they?" I asked trying to hold in my growing irritation. I need to get home...like yesterday.

"The leaders of Calyptica, the elders and the most rightfully feared in this land, only a fool tries to appear before them without invitation." The girl said with a shudder.

"Right. Well what are we waiting for; I need to get back home? Let's go."

Ren smiled at me while the girl just looked at me in shock.

"Well then…if you are ready. Let's go."

He went to grab my hand and sparks flew, black and purple energy cackle around where our hands tried to meet. I snatched my hand back.

"What the hell was that?"

Ren looked just as surprised. "I'm not sure."

The girl made her way over with a pensive look to her features. "You're strong for a young one."

Was that a compliment or a warning? I wasn't too sure. "Thank you?"

She nodded. She brought her hand out to grab mine and the same thing happened only her energy was a dark blue. "Very strong." she said.

She looked over at Ren and spoke in that language before they both suddenly reached out at the same time grabbing my arm.

Purple, black, and blue clashed before the blue and purple where thrown backwards.

I frowned. "What are you guys doing, a heads up would have been nice. You both startled me."

Ren stood up slightly dazed and the girl stood up with a fierce glare.

"Great we're back to glaring at me, and here I thought we were making progress."

"Just who are you?" The girl hissed.

"The question is who are you? I'm having a freaking crisis, I don't have time for your stupid questions!"

I felt a cold slither go down my spine. It was the feeling I got whenever Jeremy was about to do something that would no doubt get him hurt.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart clench. "Jeremy!"

I saw something twinkling to my left, a light. Was that there the entire time?

I felt a pull so I ran towards it.

I heard Ren shouting something but it was muffled as I stepped into the light.

Random POV.

Jeremy took the top off the vial and tossed it back. It didn't taste like blood, it didn't taste like anything. He searched the cabinets for Elena's pills from the car accident.

Only this time he wasn't getting high.

This time he would use the pills…all the pills.

He poured the pills out on the sink blowing out some air to mentally prepare himself. Killing your self can give you nervous jitters. But he was tired. Tired on losing the people he cared about so, he ran the water, took a hand full of pills and tossed them back before swallowing the water and curling up in his bed and going to sleep un aware of the eyes watching him.

Faye's POV.

I was back home. I let out a relieved breath.

"Mimi? John? Jenna? Lena? Hello anybody home?" I shouted but I didn't get a reply.

I shrugged and walked up to my bed room. I stopped when I noticed the bathroom light on.

I walked over to the door and saw Jeremy.

"Hey, didn't you hear me yelling downstairs?"

He ignored me and continued to search the cabinets for something.

"Oh so now your ignoring me?"

…..

I sighed walking right beside him. "Hello! Jeremy….what are you even looking for?"

I frowned as he pulled out Elena's black medicine bag. He pulled out her pills.

"Jeremy…"

I watched as he dumped them out and I reached my hand over to swat them away when my hand went right through his.

"What the hell?" I did it again to have the same effect.

"No…no... no…" I ran and tried to tackle him but fell right throw him. I watched horrified as took a handful of pills and drank water then crawled into his bed and close his eyes. I watched my baby brother commit suicide.

"Jeremy!" I cried as I laid next to him. "Jeremy please, please, please, wake up."

Days seemed to pass as I laid next to Jeremy. He didn't wake up. He was gone. I couldn't even cry. I was all cried out.

What kind of horrible place was this? It was awful, and I had to get out of here, Calyptica was a hell of a lot better than this hell.

I paused. Wait. Was this hell? I looked down at Jeremy. He was my sanity. This had to be hell.

Calyptica was heaven and this was hell. Yes I definitely needed to get out of here.

Random POV

Stefan was coming out of the grill when Bonnie approached him.

"Oh, hey, you just missed Elena."

"I was looking for you, actually."

"Oh…"

"Elena is my bestfriend and Faye is like my sister. Because Elena loves you I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire."

"I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that."

"I do. But I hope you know, things have to change, Damon, has to change." she said seriously.

Stefan nodded his head. "We both want the same thing."

Bonnie scoffed. "We both want to protect the people we care about, the difference is for you, Damon is one of them."

Stefan stared at her and she stared just as hard back.

"You saw what I was able to do tonight; I know who I am now. If Damon spills so much as one drop, of innocent blood….I'll take him down." Her stare hardened. "Even if I have to take you down with him…"

Stefan nodded slowly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Bonnie's eyes darkened "Let's hope it doesn't…" Bonnie turned and walked away but not before shooting Stefan one last warning look.

Faye's POV

I stumbled downstairs, my mind a vortex of heartache and pain. I was trapped in hell watching the person I loved most commit suicide, what was next?

I shouldn't have tempted whatever demon that controlled this hell hole, I mean, he just had to kick me when I was already down…didn't he?

I walked through the door and saw Damon kiss Elena.

I rolled my eyes, well that wasn't a surprise my bestie for whatever reason thought Elena was the shit, my jaw hit the floor however when Elena kissed him back.

Now my sister and I have our ups and downs and we've called each other many not nice names but, I've never hated Elena so much as I've hated her now. How could she do this to me to Damon leading him on, to Stefan who she was supposed to quote un quote "love" so damn much. My eyes widened holy shit Stefan.

This would break his heart.

I hissed some words in their direction before stalking off; I didn't need to see anymore.

I ended up at Tyler's house. I watched him closely.

He was staring at a picture of me and him smiling; he looked on the verge of tears.

"Tyler…" I whispered into his ear as I sat next to him. For a second it seemed as if he heard me because he looked right at me…or rather through me.

"Tyler." I turned to see his mother was at the door. "Get some rest…"

Tyler nodded before laying back on his bed, I laid with him.

The next day was Mayor Lockwood's wake.

I stood by Tyler's side. I learned a lot of new things within just an hour. the news I learned toned down my hatred for my twin.

Katherine, Elena and my double showed up pretending to be Elena. She did a real good job, but the hair gave her away for me…Elena always had straight hair; she didn't have a curly speck in her body.

And her fashion sense, Elena could never pull off what Katherine was wearing.

I left Tyler's side occasionally to follow her and Stefan around, overall and this might just sound ironic Katherine didn't seem to be such a horrible person. I could see my self being friends with the infamous vampiress...go figure huh?

She came back for Stefan, or so she claimed. That seemed to be the only thing that had my eyes narrowing on my double. She still loved him.

I was by Tyler side once more when his ever so gorgeous uncle Mason came back. I sighed. He was such a hottie.

I shook my head. I heard whispers of my uncle John in the hospital and poofed there.

Yeah, you heard me poofed. Something I learned I could do here, it made traveling quite convenient, rather than walking around everywhere.

Surprisingly John was in the room not too far away from mine.

Stefan and Elena were there. My eyes slid over Elena and locked onto Stefan's, before looking him over.

He looked so yummy.

I looked at my uncle John and wanted to cry. He looked like he was on the verge of death, or worse.

Elena gave John his ring. "Please tell us why she's here. What does she want?"

He didn't say anything.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us."

"In you?" John sneered.

"In your daughter then." Stefan said with an eye roll.

John's eyes darkened. "My beloved daughter is in Acoma." He glared at Elena and Stefan. "And if she's my daughter…" He said cutting his eyes at Elena. "She would have driven a stake in your heart by now. I never spoke to Katherine directly. She never trusted me."

Stefan wore a blank expression while eye looked like she would burst into tears. Typical Elena.

"So either kill me or get out. Because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter."

"You see the world with such hatred. Its gonna get you killed." She said before walking out of the room.

I watched her leave before looking at Stefan and John.

Stefan flashed over to John.

"Stefan!" I yelled trying to push him off my uncle only to fall right through him.

"You may be ok with dying, but I have a better punishment for you." I watched him bite his wrist and shove it into John's mouth.

"You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. now take my advice, leave town Elena doesn't want you here, Faye's not here to stop me so you have about 24 hours before the blood leaves you system, that's enough time to disappear, or so help me god…I will turn you into a vampire, and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do."

I was pissed…

"The clock starts now…" He said coldly before walking out without a care in the world.

But damn…bad Stefan really got my blood pumping and my hormones jumping…

I poofed back to Tyler's house and sat with him while he and Jeremy drank. I swore I would talk to him about their drinking habits before they ended up as an alcoholic.

"Hey what going on in here Tyler?" Mason said coming in looking between Jeremy and Tyler.

"Nothing…nothing."

Mason held out his hand for the bottle. "You got somewhere else to be?" He said to Jeremy.

Jeremy started to say something but shook his head and handed him the liquor before hightailing it out of the room.

Mason sat in Jeremy's spot and drank before handing Tyler the container. I rolled my eyes at them. Men.

After I checked up on Jeremy and watched John leave after giving Jeremy his ring and he also gave him a box to give to me.

I was curious about what was in the box but, it's not like I could open it so I had to wait.

I went back to Tyler's place. He was in his dad's study.

I sat next to him as he stared at the pictures, suddenly he broke the picture, then he moved on to the others.

"Tyler, Tyler baby calm down. It's ok," I said once again forgetting that he couldn't hear me.

His mom came in. "Tyler what's wrong?"

"I hate him!"

"Don't say that." She said reaching out to touch him but he pushed her away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Tyler snapped.

Mason tackled him to the ground and Tyler fought to break away from him, he tried to buck him off but Mason was stronger.

"Calm down, just settle down."

I couldn't watch anymore, I poofed to my house only to get there in time to watch Damon snap Jeremy's neck.

My heart shattered and suddenly I was yanked to the hospital.

I slammed back into my body.

I woke up with a gasp, black energy cackling around me. I looked around for my cloths before finding them and putting them on. White leggings, white ankle booties and a white button up racer back tank top. I placed a white belt on my hip and slid on my white jean jacket. I finished brushing my curls and I turned towards the door when I felt eyes on me.

Katherine posing as Elena stood there staring at me wide eyed.

"Faye oh my gosh, are you ok. You look so much better."

I shot her a look. "Honesty if you're going to keep pretending to be my sister, you should at least dress like her."

Katherine stopped cocking her head to the side at the same time as me. Ironic huh.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, and you know who I am."

We had a stare off as we sized each other up. We are the mirror images of each other.

I finally broke the ice. "Are those boots by Salvatore Ferragamo?" I said appearing next to her startled form. "Those are absolutely killer, I've always wanted some but my dad was like, if I have to get you one, Elena gets one too blah blah blah."

She stared into my eyes a moment before laughing. "Yeah, they are."

My stomach growled, it echoed all around the hospital walls.

She laughed once more before looking at me with a glint that could only be described as genuinely curious.

"I don't see what you find funny about my hunger." I huffed and strutted past her I walked towards Caroline's room she was pasted out sleeping. Katherine appeared in front of me I sidestepped her and continued to walk out of the hospital.

I walked past the front desk and a nurse stood up to stop me.

"Ms. Gilbert what are you doing out of bed."

"I'm leaving." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you can't leave-" she stopped when Katherine stood in front and whispered something in her ear.

She smiled at me. "Ms. Gilbert I'm so happy you're feeling better, have a nice night."

I raised an eyebrow at Katherine and she shrugged.

Instead of questioning why I smiled "Thanks."

She shot me another curious look before a small smile made its way to her lips. "What are friends for..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys this is he beginning of season two! :D<strong>

**sorry I couldn't update at the end of the month, I wanted to get this to as perfect as possible...*sighs* it wasn't until I read, Maggz comment : "end of month came and went. still waiting for an update" that prompted me to stop re-reading, my work and just post it already lol. **

**sadly I didn't get to updating Undone BUT I did complete House of Seven. oh and my co-writer snmuest and I have posted up the first chapter of our OUAT fanfic Enemies and Playmates. So check it out! it's located on her page, positive and negative feedback welcome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time little lambs...<strong>


	23. Fight Club Anyone?

Chapter 22. Fight Club Anyone?

Katherine's POV.

I watched her from the corner of my eye; I could tell that she was different.

Her reactions. Her responses.

The way she went about everything, even including the way she ate.

She was an enigma.

I can't exactly tell you what I was doing, I wasn't partly sure myself.

What was I doing? Was I going to use her as a hostage? I watched her as she continued suck on a bottle of expensive chocolate syrup like it was a bottle of water.

I could kill her, it would be so easy.

I could snap her neck, smother her like her little blonde friend, I could rip her heart out or…

"Come on." She said with her arm out.

I shot her a blank look, her eyes wondered to the dance floor where the bodies where thrashing and pressed against each other.

"Dance with me."

Or I could let her live….

Faye's POV.

Katherine was skilled on the dance floor, but I supposed that makes sense she is over 100 years old. After the hospital, she brought me to a club outside of mystic falls.

I was shocked.

I didn't think she would kill me here, if she wanted to she could have just done it in the hospital.

So I ended up relaxing around, I suppose that might have thrown her off.

After an hour or two we left the club. We drove back to mystic falls in silence.

I asked her if she could drop me off at the Lockwood estate and she obliged without question.

"Thanks Kat. We should do this again, it was the most fun I've had in a while."

A mischievous glint filled her eyes as a smirk made its way to her lips. "See you around Faye." She said before driving off.

I pulled the spare key from under the matt, and quietly opened the door. I climbed all the way up to Tyler's bed room and slipped in. I watched him sleep for a moment when I noticed him clutching his favorite picture of me.

I smiled softly, it warmed my heart.

I walked over to his dresser stripping down to my underwear and slipped on one of his shirts before sliding in behind him.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes. A second later I felt his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me against him tightly.

I smiled as I listened to him sniff my hair before burying his face in my neck.

I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I woke up hearing Tyler in the shower. I stretched around in his bed before rolling back over.

Five minutes later the shower stopped. Tyler walked out.

I licked my lips Tyler's body coated from the water in the shower made his muscles bulge.

"Good morning" I chirped.

He looked at me as if I wasn't even there. I narrowed my eyes at that. What the hell kind of welcome back from the near dead was that?

I rolled out of his bed and walked over to him with my hands on my hips.

"I so did not sneak out of the hospital late at night to sleep with you and not wake up and hear a 'Good morning beautiful I'm so glad, relieved, ecstatic, that you're not dead'" I said saying the last part dragging my index finger down his stomach.

I couldn't resist, all that naked flesh, just begged me to touch it.

Tyler stared at me, really stared at me, before entrapping me with his arms and proceeding to suffocate me.

"T-Tyler." I gasped out and he put me down. I didn't even get a chance to take a breath before his lips were on mine.

"Now that's more like it." I growled out as his kisses moved from my mouth to my neck.

He ripped his shirt off of me; cold air hit my breast for a second before his hot hands were all over me.

I gasped his name when he bit down on my nipple. I shuddered as he continued to familiarize himself with my body. I raked my hands all over his body.

I ripped his towel off and gave a dick a squeeze. He had missed me….

Tyler shot me a withering glare. "It's been to long…" His voice was strained. "I-I can't make love to you…"

I placed my hands on his shoulder, I pulled myself up to a sitting position and inched myself on him.

Tyler and I both let out a string of curses that would have a nuns ears bleeding.

Balanced on his thighs and impaled on his cock, I met his hungry gaze with one of my own.

He was right it had been too long.

"Fuck me now, and love me later."

Tyler did exactly that.

After two fabulous rounds of I fucking missed you sex, we finally got dressed and went to school. I was walking with a slight limp and Tyler kept rubbing his back from the long scratches in left in his back. But we both wore sated smiles.

As soon as we pulled up I was swamped with statements. 'Are you ok. We missed you and welcome back.' I smiled and nodded.

Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and caroused me into the school cutting my welcome back short.

I went to my locker and grabbed my books, I felt Tyler stiffen next to me I looked up to see him glaring at someone, I looked over and saw Stefan's green eyes locked on me and well as Jeremy's brown ones.

I skipped over to Jeremy with Tyler trailing behind me.

I stared at him as he stared at me before I slowly reached up and cupped his face.

"Jeremy…"

He hugged me mumbling incoherently into my hair. When he pulled back he had tears in his eyes.

"Faye, when-how. I missed you."

Tyler mumbled something under his breath but I ignored him.

"Mimi I'll explain later."

He gripped my hand tightly like he was afraid I'd disappear any second.

"I promise Mimi, I'll explain everything later." I said staring into his eyes he nodded and hugged my tightly again.

Once more Tyler muttered something under his breath and I ignored him.

I stared at Stefan as I hugged Jeremy. Mixed emotions in my eyes.

Elena walked up and stopped and stared at me.

I shifted my eyes from Stefan to her, all emotion leaving my eyes.

Jeremy feeling my change pulled away and saw Elena.

"Hey did you-"

Jeremy mumbled off some stuff about gold fish. Before kissing my cheek and walking away.

I stared at Elena awhile more before turning towards Tyler.

"Can you give us a minute?"

He continued to glare at Stefan. "Absolutely not."

"Ty..."

"You think I gonna leave you in the hands of the girl that continuously seeks ways to hurt you."

Elena scoffed "opposed to her being at the mercy of the guy that put her in the hospital. Get over yourself Tyler."

Tyler glared at her hard making her flinch and wrap her arms around Stefan.

I put my hands on his face forcing him to look at me. His nostrils flared and his eyes were dark, he was pissed. He never held any love for Elena that wasn't news to anyone, but it seemed like now he really hated her.

"Ty…please, just a minute."

He simply stared at me before saying "you have sixty seconds." He stomped down to his locker which was further down but still within seeing distance.

I turned around and took a deep breath. "Right well first things first…." I hauled back and slapped them both.

The hallway was fairly empty, lucky for them because the sound definitely echoed off the walls.

I glared at them. "How could you?"

I looked at Stefan, and narrowed my eyes "You know what that was for right?"

He nodded. "He wasn't wanted."

"I wanted him here, but that didn't matter right? My opinion or my feeling don't mean shit because I'm not little miss fucking Elena right?"

"Faye-" he started but Elena cut him off.

"You have no right to touch Stefan." she growled.

I stepped up to her, my face a fire engine red. "I. Have. Every fucking. Right. I'll touch him any way I please, and you would be able to do shit about it."

Tyler appeared by my side tossing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I said kicking and hitting his back. I wasn't through with her; I wasn't through by a long shot.

Tyler swatted my butt with a chuckle and told me to settle down.

We were back in the parking lot and at the Lockwood mansion before I knew it.

I was calm by the time we arrived to his house, but the pout didn't leave my face.

"Come on babe don't be upset." He said as he opened the door on my side, I refused to acknowledge him as I crossed my arms and waltzed into the house.

"If I didn't stop you; you would have did more than just slapped her across the face and you know it."

"Why did you stop me?" I asked whirling around to face him.

"Because, if you would have gone any further, and you actually hurt her, the guilt would have killed you later."

I sighed. He was right. As much as I loathed Elena, and as much as we fought and yelled at each other, as much as she hurt me…somehow I always ended up feeling guilty.

I sighed again before mumble you are right.

He let out a relieved breath and pulled me into his chest. We stayed like that for a while before he mumbled "how does it taste."

I pulled away from him and saw the mischief twinkling in his eyes and instantly knew what he was talking about. Him being right and me being wrong.

"Like vinegar." I muttered and he laughed.

"Ha ha." I said dryly before smirking as his uncle Mason walked towards the room. "And you can continue laughing when you're sleeping alone tonight."

I smirked victoriously when his laugher abruptly stopped. "Ta!" I said walking towards the exit.

I didn't get far. Tyler once more threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you brute." He replied with a swat to my butt.

"Fucking caveman." I mumbled.

Tyler placed me back on my feet and I smoothed out denim dress before by passing his stretched out hand to give him a bear hug…well as much as a bear hug that I could give him, the man was ripped. All that sun and surf must be good for the body.

"Mason, long time no see." I saw with a bright smile as I pulled away from him.

He smiled too. "The same could be said about you buttercup. You've grown up."

I stuck my tongue out at him. buttercup. His personal nickname for me, ever since I was little.

I watched him rake his eyes over me before looking over to Tyler.

"Wanna go for a run?"

Tyler looked at me. "Wanna go for a run?"

"Hmmm." I said pretending to think. "Um, I'll take a rain check."

"Come on, it'll be an adventure, I still remember how much you like adventures."

"I do, but not today. I'm gonna go visit care." I said looking at Tyler. I kissed his cheek while grabbing his car keys from his pocket before walking towards mason.

"Make'em sweat, he's getting a little soft around the middle." I said with an evil smirk, while Mason cackled and Tyler flipped me off. "You boys have fun."

I was on my way to the hospital when my cell beeped. I looked down. It was a call from an unknown person. I raised an eyebrow but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"How's my twin doing?"

"Katherine? Hey!"

"You sound shocked." Even through the phone I could picture the pout on her lips.

"That's because I am, how did you get my number?"

"Details details…"

I chuckled. "So what's up?"

"Nothing just seeing what you were doing."

"I'm going to check on my friend, she's in the hospital."

"The blonde one right?"

"Yep, her names Caroline."

"She's fine. She's being discharged tomorrow."

I frowned. And decided to pull over. "And how do you know that?"

"I heard that Elena asked Damon to give Caroline some of his blood to heal her."

"What?"

"Yep." she said popping the 'p'

I frowned staring at the steering wheel. _Why didn't anyone tell me this? I mean would it have been so hard to shoot me a text? Hey, Caroline will live, p.s. how are you? Is that too much to ask._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my window. I looked up and seen none other than Katherine.

"How did you?"

She shrugged. "You weren't answering my questions."

When she saw the confusing in my eyes she pouted. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I kinda blanked out. What were you saying?"

Katherine ended up convincing me to hold off on visiting Caroline and spending time with her instead.

It was weird.

Katherine and I…we did normal stuff.

Human stuff.

The kind of things I didn't do with my own sister.

Things I did with Bonnie and Caroline. Things that friends that had known each other their entire lives did.

It was like we were bestfriends.

Gossiping about boys, talking about movies; actress and stars, singing off key to songs we liked, random dancing, mocking strangers, flirting with strangers, more random dancing, we could even finish each other's sentences….

We just seemed to click.

So when she bashfully confessed that she had turned Caroline into a vampire while I was sipping soda, and I started choking.

She quickly patted my back.

"What the fuck? Why?"

She shrugged. "Impulse."

I gave her a hard look. "Uh huh. Now, tell me the real reason."

She huffed before running a hand through her hair. "I was getting revenge." she mumbled quietly.

I stared at her for a while before sighing and looking away from her.

We sat in silence for over an hour before I broke our silence.

"I need to check on Caroline."

We rode in silence to the hospital. I was worried about Caroline now more than ever while Katherine was sulking because I was mad at her.

I walked into the hospital with Katherine trailing slowly behind me.

"Faye and Elena gilbert to see Caroline forbs please." I said to a nurse sitting at the front desk.

She looked at me with a smile. "Miss Forbs was discharged already."

I frowned "Really? Along the way over here I talked to here I talked to her boyfriend and he said the doctor wouldn't discharge her until tomorrow morning."

Her smile wavered for a moment before she simply repeated. "Miss. Forbs has been discharged already. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No." I said with a pout, "that's all I guess."

She nodded and turned away. That's when I noticed the huge patch on the side of her neck.

I frowned. "Hey um, if you don't mind me asking… what happened to your neck?"

She smiled. "My husband likes to get kinky."

I nodded relived and walked out of the hospital. _At least care covered her tracks…_

I continued to give Katherine the silent treatment.

"I don't even understand why your mad…I gave her a gift…." Katherine mumbled under her breath while staring out the window.

"Hmmm, it could be because you um let me see, killed her."

"But she came back."

"You killed her."

"I gave her eternal youth."

I pulled up to the school carnival. Knowing Caroline this would be the first place she would come to seeing as Elena had been put in charge of it. Caroline was way too much of a control freak to not come.

"I gave her eternal youth, super strength, speed, healing."

"You killed her."

"She will be able to defend herself, she'll never grow old. I gave her a gift."

"She will never have children, she'll never turn 18, she'll never do a lot of things, you took that choice away from her…"

Katherine sighed and got out of the car. I got out and walked towards the carnival, I paused when I didn't hear her besides me.

I looked back to see her watching me.

"You're _really_ upset right now." She said thoughtfully.

_Why the hell did she sound so damned surprised, yes I really was upset, she killed my bestfriend, on fucking impulse! What the hell Katherine? _

"I'll come back when you're not." She said nodding to herself.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And how do you know I'll forgive you?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Because…"

"Because?"

Katherine smiled. "Because…" she said before turning and flashing away.

I shook my head and walked into the carnival.

I rolled my eyes when they landed on Tyler; he was arm wrestling with his team mates

I watched him beat another guy before waltzing over.

"Hail the conquering hero." I said with a smile.

He smirked before pulling me into a deep kiss that earned oohs and awes.

"I bet I can take you." Mason said appearing from behind us.

Tyler smiled and set up his arm, I watched Mason locked eyes with me before looking at Tyler.

I frowned turning my eyes towards the game.

The bell rang, I watched as Tyler struggled to best mason. Mason smirked before looking up at me.

He stared at me before slamming Tyler hand down.

"Dammit!" Tyler murmured and I grabbed his hand with narrowed eyes towards Mason. I wasn't fond of anyone that hurt my boyfriend, even if they were his smoking hot blond beach relatives.

Mason laughed. "Is that it?"

"Alright, he's the champ." Tyler said. "Who wants to go next?"

My head snapped towards Damon's voice when he said Stefan wants to go next.

Stefan didn't look like he wanted to go.

He looked at me and I gave him a small smile with a shrug.

"Yeah sure I'll give it a shot." Stefan said walking over next to me.

Tyler and I stood in the middle to watch.

"Get'em stefan." I whispered as Tyler wrapped his arm around me.

Stefan looked at me before looking at Mason.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said.

Mason looked over at Damon before smirking at Stefan. "You're brother's wrong."

The bell rung.

I watched Stefan struggle against Mason. I frowned.

"Just end him already Stefan…what are you waiting for?" I mumbled Stefan's arm trembled and Mason's smirk grew, as his eyes shined.

He looked positively wolfish.

Mason slammed Stefan's arm down.

I frowned. _What the hell?_

I excused myself from Tyler's side saying I needed a testosterone break and followed Damon and Stefan.

"What the hell Stefan?" I whispered as I stood next to him.

"You didn't put any effort at all." Damon snapped.

"Actually I did…" Stefan said looking completely serious.

I frowned. "Wait so Mason is stronger than you…a vampire?"

Damon reached out to grab me and I let him, I grabbed onto Stefan's arm as he led us away.

"Is he?" Damon asked.

"No no no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense…"

I nodded, "so then mason is something else then?"

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires then what the hell are they?"

"Oh maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan said with wink toward towards me.

Damon stared at him while I burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're not funny." Damon glared.

"He is very funny." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Zombie, werewolves…" Stefan listed.

My eyes widened. _Werewolf…_I thought about it _…__the anger and aggression. The possessiveness and a long list of other animalistic things that my boyfriend did. __Werewolf would fit quite nicely. I was dating a beast. I smirked. That meant I was definitely a beauty._

"No comedic timing at all."

Stefan smiled.

Damon turned and looked at a kid not too far from us

I frowned, I knew him…what was his name again? While I focused on trying to remember his name my cell buzzed.

I looked down it was Tyler.

- Hey, I'm leaving do you need a ride home?

I quickly texted him back yes before walking away from Stefan and Damon without so much of a second glance.

Tyler and I was walking through the parking lot, he was explaining how his uncle mason was looking for this rock that he called a moonstone.

His arm was wrapped around my waist and he was whispering how he couldn't wait to get me home and out of my clothes when the guy from earlier slammed right into us.

"Watch where you're going." Tyler said coldly.

"You got a problem?" he said. _Damn, what's his name? Kevin…Chase… Chuck…_

"Yeah you walked right into me and almost made my girl fall." Tyler hissed.

"So, what are you going to do about it." _Collin…Carter… yes! His name was Carter._

"You're kidding right?" Tyler and I said at the same time.

Carter pushed Tyler.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"You better back off." Tyler warned.

He pushed him again.

"Damnit Carter lay off!"

"You hit me again I swear to god-"

Tyler didn't get to finish because Carter punched him in the mouth.

I reacted quickly and threw a punch Carter's way. Carter pushed me with all his might and I slammed into the car.

Tyler lost it. He attacked Carter with a vengeance.

My eyes were blurry as I watched the scene unfold.

Mason came out of nowhere trying to break up the fight. And he did for a moment…

"What the hell man?" He said towards carter. I slid off the walk and stumbled towards Tyler.

"Tyler…baby calm down." I said standing in front of him with my hands on either side of his face.

Tyler glanced at me. His eyes softened before I felt a drip go down my nose.

I frowned lifting my hand to touch it, I looked at my hand, it was red. Blood.

Tyler's eyes flashed a tawny gold for a second before he was pushing me back to get to Carter.

Mason was trying to separate the two until Carter punched Mason.

Mason hit the same car I did only harder, setting off the car alarm. Tyler attacked him once more.

I watched wide eyed as mason jumped over the car then over carter landing on all fours. His eyes the same color as Tyler's.

"Your eyes." Tyler said

Mason looked at me before backhanding carter knocking him to the ground.

He walked over to Tyler and I holding out his hands for us to grasp.

"Come on, grab buttercup, let's go." He said.

I stumbled slightly before Tyler picked me up bridal style and continued running out of the parking lot.

The car ride back to the Lockwood's didn't happen. Mason took me home. Tyler was pissed.

"Ty its ok."

"No it's not." He said as he cupped my face. "It's not ok. None of this is ok."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine. My nose isn't broken, it was just a little blood. I'm going to be fine."

Tyler mumbled something under his breath, but nodded anyway.

He walked to all the way to my room and waited for me to change into my night gown and crawl into bed before he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered .

I smiled. "No need to apologize, I think we totally kicked his ass. You saw my right hook, I doubt he'll mess with us again. oh oh oh maybe we could even start our own fight club, you know I loved me some Brad Pitt in tight red leather..."

Tyler smirked and kissed me once more before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry about the long wait but there you are another chapter. more FayeKatherine moments and** **Tyler/ Faye moments.**

**I'm wanting to post up the first chapter of another fanfic I have on my laptop, but I'm conflicted. It's called: Bound**

**should it be another: Bonnie/Kol**

**Bonnie/Klaus**

**or**

**Bonnie/Damon.**

**Here's a preview:**

Stumbling and falling over the tombstones I felt the hem of my precious Grandmother's wedding dress tearing as I dragged it through mud and briars. Panicking I tried to run in the direction I thought the gate were in but stopped abruptly when the mysterious mist suddenly lifted completely.

The breathe in my lungs stilled as I saw a congregation deathly pale people dressed in black Victorian clothing sat in neat rows side of a black carpet that lead to black wooden arch covered in black withered roses.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered in awe and horror.

Cold leathery fingers encircled my wrist and found myself staring into the maggoty eye sockets of a dead corpse wearing bishops clothing. I began to scream hysterically twisting and turning but the corpse bishop began to pull me down the aisle, "I am sorry my dear." He said apologetically.

I tried digging my heels into the ground, but he was too strong.

"Stop you can't do this," I protested. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming." I yelled.

The bishop pointed back at the tree and said, "You stood under the tree."

I looked at the tree in a surreal state of shock as it suddenly dawned on me that dumb airheaded Elena Gilbert was right.

"I made a mistake- I had no idea, I thought it was-"

"A legend? A fairy tale?" The bishop interjected off my.

I nodded my head. "Yes." I said desperately hoping he would understand my predicament and let me go.

"Sorry my child, by standing there in that dress waiting for our Lordship, you have already acted out your vows." The bishop replied sullenly.

No this had to be a mistake or a bad dream or a joke. "What do you mean acted out your vows? I don't understand? Who is his Lordship?" I asked the bishop.

The bishop ignored my question and tugged me up the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I post it or no?<strong>

**Who do you think should be the leading male in this fanfic, I would make a poll but I'm too lazy lol**

**drop a name in the comment box below!**

**~Till Next Time Little Lambs~**


	24. Would you could you with a witch?

**Hello my little lambs!**

**sorry for the late update, but I've been swamped. *sighs* but good news I have this chapie chap chap for you!**

**but first answers!**

**I only got two answers for my new: Bound (-_-) 1. for Klaus and 1. for Stefan. *sighs* not an easy choice to chose form... **

**Mikki18- as much as I would love to keep them together...who would be with Caroline? care has to have someone even if its her bestfriends fisrst love... I look foreward to writing that cat fight *evil laugh***

**Bronzelve- thank you**

**SCREAMM- thank you so much. and as for the pairing...all I'm will to say is she won't be paired with damon. her and damon and scritly friends although sometimes there lines seemed blurred.**

**Now onwards with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23. Would you...could you...with a witch?<p>

The next morning Elena attempted to convince me to go with her to Duke.

"Don't you want to know you lineage?"

"No…" I said as I admired my nails.

"Don't you care?" she practically growled.

"No I don't, if I haven't already made that clear I'll say it once more. I care nothing for Isabel, I don't want to know her nor do I want anything to do with her. I said staring her straight into her eyes.

"Now, why don't you go and have fun with Damon and Stefan and I will have to find some ways to entertain ourselves while you're away. Ok?" I said with a smirk as my eyes raked over Stefan just to piss her off.

She glared at me as I bite my lip and trailed my fingers over Stefan's torso before walking out of her room.

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit when Stefan walked into my room.

I looked at him through my vanity mirror before returning to gaze upon myself. "You know it's customary to knock. I know your old Stefan but…really?"

"Cute," He said leaning against my door fame. "Very cute."

My lip twitched before I stood up and faced him. My hair in a side ponytail, I was wearing a white bustier top, jean cuffed shorts, blue cornflower sandals, with a diamond reef sea necklace that sat right in my cleavage.

I watched his eyes do figure eights over my body.

I cleared my throat the look he was giving me were setting my skin on fire. "Did you want something?"

His eyes seemed to darken. "Want? I want a lot of things."

I watched him stalk towards me.

"Uh huh, and what might it be that you want from me?"

The veins under his eyes came to the surface as his eyes bled red. He leaned down close.

So close, that if I tilted my head our lips would have made contact.

As we were, we were practically sharing breath.

"What I want…is you…"

My heart fluttered and my face grew red.

"Stefan…I…." I shook my head and took a step back from him. I shot him a glare. "What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Telling you I want you. Did you not just ask what it is I wanted?"

My eyes narrowed. "So I heard but why. Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "Because it's the truth. I do want you. I want you in the worst possible way…"

"If that was true, then why are you with Elena? Why not break up with her?"

"Why don't you break up with Tyler?" Stefan countered effectively hissing Tyler's name like it was some type of disease or something.

I chose not to answer and instead attempted to walk past him, and I say attempted because no sooner did I take a step away from him he stepped in front of me blocking the way.

"Move Stefan."

"Answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

He simply stared at me.

"Exactly, stop the flirting or I'll tell your precious Elena." I said dryly as I pushed past him.

He chuckled darkly as he followed me. He wrapped his arm around my waist stopping me before I could leave my room.

"Your lips tell me to stop…"

I stiffened when he brushed his lips against my neck while inhaling my scent.

He then proceeded to drag his tongue from my shoulder to my neck. I couldn't resist the sensations that shot through my body.

"But your body says otherwise…"

I unconsciously stepped back into his embrace while tilting my head to the side giving offering him more of my neck.

I felt his excitement pressed against my back, I shivered with excitement of my own.

He hummed and whispered. "Just one bite. Just a little taste…"

I leaned back against his chest looking into his blood red eyes, those soul piercing eyes.

"Yes…just a little taste." I whispered gazing into those ruby eyes.

I watched his fangs elongate as he leaned down to bite my neck…

"Faye I heard-" Jeremy stopped and stared at Stefan. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" He snapped.

Jeremy grabbed my arm yanking me out of Stefan grasp. I blinked. Then blinked again.

_What the hell?_ I shook my head making the fog that had appeared in my mind dissipates.

I looked at Stefan and noticed his eyes were no longer red but back to their forest green. He too shook his head before frowning.

"Faye I'm- he said taking a step forward before Jeremy stood in the way.

"I think you should leave."

Stefan glared at him, the red appearing briefly before disappearing once more. He looked over to me before mumbling out an apology and walking out of the room.

Jeremy placed his hands on the sides of my face. "Faye? Are you ok?"

"Yes…" I said with a frown.

"Good. Now you mind telling me what the hell that was with you and Stefan? He was going to bite you, and you weren't fighting him."

I blinked at him.

"Faye say something, anything." Jeremy was totally freaking out.

What did he want me to say, he was right after all.

"I-I need to talk to Bonnie." I said and quickly walked pasted him.

I met Bonnie at the grill and just chatted. Just like old times.

"I miss this you know." Bonnie said after she smacked my hand from stealing some of her cheese fries.

"Me too." I said. "We have to hang out more. Do more normal stuff, like we used too. With Caroline too."

"Yeah…." Bonnie said less enthused.

"Bonnie."

"Look I know what you're going to say but, she's different now…she's a…" Bonnie stopped.

"A vampire?" I said finishing her sentence.

Bonnie looked at me shocked.

"Yes I know." I said and then muttered "No thanks to you…"

"How? Did Elena…"

"No." I said thinking about Katherine. "But the 'how' doesn't matter, I believe that the Caroline we know and love is still there. We just have to look beyond the fangs."

Bonnie and I stared at each other having a complete conversation with words.

She nodded. "Ok."

She looked up behind me something catching her eyes. I rolled my eyes as I felt a familiar presence.

"Stefan." I said without looking behind me. Not sure how I knew it was him, I just did.

He sat beside me and stared at me until I returned his gaze.

"Faye…"

We stared at each other a moment more before I rolled my eyes at him.

His lip twitched into a smile. He looked over at Bonnie who was watching our interaction with curious eyes.

"Hello Stefan."

"Hello Bonnie."

"So what can we help you with Stefan? You are so rudely intruding on my time with Bonnie, spit it out, no need for foreplay."

He shot me a devilish grin. "There always room for foreplay, but…" he said looking at Bonnie. "I was hoping that Bonnie could make a daylight ring for me."

Bonnie and I both looked down at his hand where his ring resided on his finger.

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"Nothing, the daylight ring I'm requesting is for Caroline."

I leaned back. "I see. Bonnie what's say you?"

"I don't know how to make a daylight walking ring."

Stefan shrugged. "Emily made mine, she made Damon's too. Instructions must be in the grimoire.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell."

"Bonnie….you know how to drop vampires with a single look. Ok. I think you can figure it out."

Bonnie stared at him defiantly. It's not whether she could or not, I knew she was more than capable; it's whether she wanted too.

"Caroline killed someone Stefan, bonnie very well can't make it easier for her to do it again." I said showing bonnie that I understood her perspective.

She nodded in agreement with me.

"No were not making it easier for her, were just giving her the chance to survive."

Bonnie stared at him in confusion.

"Every day that she is cut off from her old life form Faye, you Elena and Matt, it will make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?"

"I don't. But if we don't do everything in our power to help her, or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together. We might as well just stake her right now."

My eyes widen before narrowing. _We are not staking Caroline._

"I don't know if I can trust her not with this…"

"Then trust us." Stefan said throwing his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes; he just wanted an excuse to touch me.

Bonnie looked between the two of us, before her eye ultimately landed on me.

We had another conversation without words before I smiled.

"Alright." Bonnie said and stood up

I stood up with her and sent Stefan a wink, which he returned with a smirk.

"Let's go make us a daylight ring." I said with a huge grin.

We hadn't been in the Forbs house for five minutes before I was ready to strangle my best friend.

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline snipped.

"Hey, I picked out that ring." I said seriously from my seat next to Stefan.

Caroline flushed embarrassed. "I didn't stay I didn't like it."

"If you don't want it…" I started and attempted to get up.

"No no she wants it." Stefan said quickly with a smile while pulling me into his lap. I didn't bother to fight him; there was no need to make a scene. And the less questions they asked the better.

Caroline sighed. "Now what?"

"Now here's where Bonnie explains the rules." I chirped from his lap.

"The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline snapped.

"You're a vampire, that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over I will stop you." Bonnie said seriously.

Caroline stared at Bonnie and Bonnie stared back.

"Bonnie you're supposed to be my friend…" Caroline whispered.

"I can't ignore what happened. You want to be friends you're going to have to prove that the Caroline I know and remember isn't gone. Now, put the ring on the bed."

Caroline placed it on the bed.

Stefan released me and I walked over to stand behind Bonnie. I looked over her shoulder and to my astonishment the symbols and characters that were written in her grimoire seemed to translate themselves before my very eyes.

"Hmm it seems a bit complex, but I supposed that why it asks for an anchor." I mused.

I turned her head to face me, she seemed surprised. "How did you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "By reading."

She seemed surprised at first but then nodded. "Of course you can read the spells…"

I smirked. "Of course." I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I of course shall also be your anchor. Feel free to draw form me."

Bonnie blushed but nodded. "Ok."

Stefan and Caroline had been silently watching our exchange with confusion written on their faces.

Stefan though had a bit of something darker in it...

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline said towards bonnie. There was disbelief and slight accusation in her voice.

Bonnie and I both looked at Caroline.

"He's still dead, now do you want me to cast the spell or not." Bonnie asked.

Caroline huffed and looked down.

Bonnie turned and opened the curtain just a slither to shine down on the ring.

We walked back towards the bed and Bonnie closed her eyes to do the spell.

I felt the magic infiltrate the room, I gave a grin as I pulsed around the two of us.

I felt a pull towards Bonnie and without thinking wrapped my arms around her and leaned closer to her.

I struggled to stand straight as the pull got stronger.

I felt eyes burning and glanced at Stefan to see his eyes were crimson.

He licked his lips seductively.

When the pull stopped I knew the spell was completed.

The drunken lustful feeling was gone.

I pouted as Bonnie picked up the ring and handed it to Caroline. "All done."

Caroline took the ring without a thank you and I immediately narrowed my eyes at her. Was she that badly lacking in manners?

I watched her put on the ring then shrug. "So that's it?"

Bonnie and I both stared at her.

"I mean nothing witchy happened. No flickering light, no gust of wind."

I slowly backed up towards her window. She was being extremely rude to Bonnie and I didn't appreciate it.

"Have you even done this before?" Caroline said rudely.

"Caroline…" Stefan said her name in warning.

"What I just want to make sure it worked." She continued.

Bonnie seeing what I was doing smiled and stepped back.

I ripped open the curtains so that Caroline was bathed in sunlight.

She flinched and tried to cover herself in fear.

"It worked." Bonnie and I said together.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie? Faye! Can't believe you're taking her side!"

"She's all yours." Bonnie said to Stefan and walked away.

I joined her and walking her out of the house.

"Are you ok?" She asked once we were out of ear shot.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

I cocked my head and took another step towards her.

She in return took another step back.

"Bonnie…" I said slowly as we continued our dance.

Our game ended when she backed up against a tree.

I looked up amused we found ourselves in the woods. Ironic

"Faye I..."

I placed my hands on each side of her trapping her.

My eyes glinting. "You what?"

"I have this… um sudden urge…"

"An urge to do what?" I whispered and leaned even closer to her.

She tilted her head to the side and stared at me through her eyelashes.

I had to say, it was quite the sultry look.

I watched mildly amused as she leaned closer. Was Bonnie going to kiss me?

My phone went off and Bonnie quickly ducked from under my arms.

I looked at my phone it was Tyler.

I quickly answered. "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you were coming to the party. I miss you."

I stared at Bonnie as she looked everywhere except at me.

"Can't say, I'm occupied at the moment. But I'll call you if I decide to come."

"Oh…" he said then with a sigh. "Alright." Before he hung up.

I placed my phone in my pocket my eyes still on Bonnie.

"Were you…perhaps going to kiss me?"

Her eyes widened and her face flushed a bright red.

"What? No!"

I stepped closer to her. "I'm flattered bon, didn't know you liked me like that." I said with a wink and she blushed more.

"I don't mind it." I said standing in front of her. "And I won't tell if you don't want me too."

"This is wrong….your my best friend, like my sister."

I shrugged. "A hot sister that you want to kiss, kinky."

"No." Bonnie said her face getting redder.

"No? Are you sure? Your face says otherwise." I paused. Great now I was sounding like Stefan.

"I-I think it has something to do with the spell." She said breaking me from my thoughts.

"The daylight ring spell?" She nodded.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"It asked for an anchor, you were my anchor."

"Yes. And?"

"Well, I think when I used you as an energy source a bond might have been created in the process."

I stared at her blankly.

"A…bond?"

Random POVs : At the Lockwood estate.

"Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hotter?" Tyler asked Matt.

Matt shook his head. "Dude, seriously."

Tyler chuckled. "Where's Forbs?"

"I wish I knew…" Matt said with a sigh.

"You guys on the outs already?" Tyler asked amused.

"No were fine. I'm fine... I'm just not sure what she is…" Matt said slowly.

Tyler nodded understandingly.

"What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked noticing mason's arrival.

Tyler frowned and walked towards Mason's truck.

"Are you busting us or joining us?" Tyler asked.

"Neither hoping you can make sure everyone's out of her before dark." Mason said.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason said seriously.

Tyler laughed.

"You heard your mom the family's liable if anything happens."

"Look don't be a party killer." Tyler said getting irritated.

"Hey I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you have to take it elsewhere." Mason said

Tyler nodded in defeat. "Alright we'll be outta here." He said before walking away.

Mason drove away but not before catching the eyes of Stefan Salvatore and holding them.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked.

"My serious what?" Stefan said with a frown.

"Your serious vampire look. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too from your 'Hey it's Tuesday' look."

"Ah I get it ok. You think I'm too serious." Stefan said with a small smile.

"Well I mean I wasn't going to say it like that…" Caroline said with a grin as they entered the lake party.

Faye's POV

"It's in here somewhere I know it. Bonnie said as she flipped through the grimoire. we decided to come to her house, she had more grimoires with information that could shed some light on what was happening between us.

She would have probably found what she was looking for had she not been sneaking glances at me after every three or four pages.

My hand shot out to mark a page she obviously overlooked.

"This page talks about bonds." I said staring at her.

"Oh." she said with a blush "right." She cleared her throat and started reading.

"There are many types of bonds. Bonds of friendship, Bonds of covens, Bonds of family, Bonds with animal familiars, Bonds between lovers and… Bonnie's eyes widened before looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you stop?"

"I just realized how ridiculous this whole thing is." she said with a nervous chuckle.

I simply stared at her. I blinked at her strained smile.

"Bonnie are you trying to hide something from me?"

"No I-"

"Then please…keep reading." I said staring directly into her emerald eyes.

Her eyes widened and I watched curiously as her hands trembled as she picked up her grimoire once more.

"There are also the rarest bonds for any witch to make. A bond between the witch and nature itself. A deity of nature."

"Ok. So what's that got to do with me?" I asked as I watched her stare at me.

"Surely you don't believe I am a god."

"Goddess actually." She said seriously.

I scuffed. "Right, of course. As if we didn't have enough to deal with…"

"You know, theses goddess they have different names for different cultures, some were called nymphs others pixies…"

My lip twitched.

"Some were even called fairies…"

I couldn't stop the glare that came on strong. Bonnie flinched back as I stood up and walked over to her.

"Do not confuse me with such a vial creature. Fairy." I spit the word, it left a sour taste in my mouth. "The mere word offends me."

Unbeknownst to me my eyes were glowing and my wings had sprouted glowing the darkest shades of black to reflect my current emotion. The temperature seemed to drop and the earth itself seemed to quake as I clenched my fist.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

I stared at her for a while before letting out a breath and hugging her.

"It's ok Bon, I just don't ever want to hear that word come from your lips ever again ok?" I said with a cheerful smile. The cold pressure evaporating instantly.

"Ok." she said nodding her head quickly.

I looked over the grimoire before staring at Bonnie. "Well it says once a bond is started it should be completed."

"Yes, and incomplete bonds wouldn't do either of us any good. But we don't know the side effects of what will happen. There aren't any written entries of bonds with deities, that's how rare they are."

"Well it can't be anything too bad." I read over the grimoire and nodded my head in understanding.

To complete any bond, blood had to be exchanged.

But considering the oh so special rarity of the bond Bonnie believed we started there were of course rules.

"Full moon. Sunrise."

"Huh." She said snapping out of whatever had her so deep in thought.

"All bonds require an exchange of blood; we would have to exchange twice to preserve the balance."

"Day and night."

"When the moon is at its peak, then also when the sun is at its peak. Unless you want to wait until we have and eclipse?"

Bonnie shook her head no.

"Great then let us prepare." I said standing up from her bedroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, I'm not sure if this chapter was really clear... if it is great if not sorry.<strong>

**There may or may not be confusion with what's going on with Faye and Stefan and also Faye and Bonnie.**

**please leave them in the review box and I will answer them with a swiftness of a strike of lightening. :D**

**~Till next time little lambs!~**


	25. A Hint of Something Darker

**Hello my little lambs!**

**I've come baring a gift. A nice long chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter24. A Hint of Something Darker...<p>

I sighed as I turned my head to stare out of Bonnie's bedroom window.

"Bonnie…" I said drawing out her name. The sun had already set and the moon was steadily rising.

"I'm finished." She said stepping out of her bathroom.

My eyes were still trained outside. "Good, now let's go." I said pushing off her bed and walking towards her window.

I opened it before turning back and looking at her. I frowned when I saw what she was wearing.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. She was covered from head to toe in what looked like black velvet.

She blushed. "It's a cloak."

"This isn't some cult initiation Bonnie, there's no need-" I stopped when I saw the crestfallen expression on her face. "Whatever we don't have time."

"Come on." I said offer her my hand. She looked at me with a huge childlike grin, and eagerly took my hand.

My wings sprouted and I held her tight against me as I jumped out of the window.

Bonnie squealed with excitement as we glided through the cold and crisp night air.

I chuckled.

"Where do you wanna do this?"

"It should be some place where we won't be interrupted."

I nodded and thought, I smiled and changed my direction, I knew just the place.

My feet touched the ground before I set Bonnie on her feet.

"Where are we?" She asked in awe at her surroundings

I looked at her with a smile. "We are at the mystic falls."

Bonnie's eyes glimmered. "It's beautiful."

I nodded as my eyes took in the water fall, the star lite sky with the full moon and the firefly the danced over the water. It was beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked snapping me from my thoughts. While I had been admiring the scenery she had been setting the stage for our little bonding ceremony.

She didn't wait for my response before she started chanting.

The wind picked up whispering desires and dreams.

White candles, placed in a circle she was standing in the middle with what appeared to be a coffee mug.

I felt a tug; she was beckoning me, summoning me.

I stared at her from outside of the circle before stepping into it.

The flames from the candle shot up towards the sky.

"I swear by the sun and the moon, to a mother of magic, Fayelen, Apollo and all the gods, and all the goddesses, making them my witnesses; that I will fulfill according to my ability and my best judgment, the following oath and covenant."

She looked up at me as if waiting for something, I frowned not sure what to do.

My eyes wandered to the coffee mug, and my hand picked it up.

Upon touching it the mug's appearance shifted to that of a silver chalice.

I studied it with wide eyes and watched as my name was craved into the cup magically.

I was so entranced with the cup I didn't notice the dagger Bonnie had pulled from her sleeve.

The smell of fresh blood hit the cold crisp night air. My head snapped towards Bonnie. She had cut her wrists. Deeply.

She stared at me straight faced as she took the cup from my hands and let the blood drain into the cup.

I watched with wide eyes.

"I swear to you I will protect you with my life, be there when you call for me, and stand by your side always…"

"I fill this cup with Bennett blood as an offering."

I frowned she was looking kind of pale and she was only halfway there.

I moved to take the cup from her and she backed up.

"Bonnie you don't have to fill the cup."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Her knees wobbled and before she could hit the ground I caught her.

Surprisingly not a drop of blood was spilt.

"Bonnie …."

She ignored me focusing on filling the cup.

I went to reach for the cup again when she shot me a gruesome glare. "It's almost full."

I looked at the cup. She was right.

I watched as the last drops fill the cup before she handed it to me.

I took it having an idea of what she wanted me to do.

"Um thank you for this offering….now what."

"You drink it." she said with the best duh face that she could confer up, with was quite impressive considering she looked like death.

"You want me to drink a cup filled with your blood." I repeated.

"I know it sounds crazy." Bonnie started.

"And it does." I cut in.

"But this is how it works it's the only way.

I frowned. "But it's a cup filled to the brim with blood. How in hell am I supposed to stomach that?"

She shook her head. "I've read that Gods like to eat raw hearts."

I stared at her in horror. "Well if you think that I'm eating a raw heart your out of your damn mind."

"Then a cup of blood shouldn't be so bad." She said with a shrug.

I took a deep breath and stared at the cup of blood. I closed my eyes and brought it to my lips. "Think pleasant thoughts."

"Just imagine its chocolate syrup." I told myself.

The blood hit my taste buds and my eyes snapped open.

I watched Bonnie shuffle back as she stared at me.

"Y-your eyes."

The blood was not what I expected. From any science class you would learn that it supposed to taste bitter metallic, like iron or a copper penny.

But this, Bonnie's blood. It tasted nothing like a penny, and more like an aged wine.

Spicy, peppery, with a hint of fruity flavor - berries or dark cherries it was wonderful. If this was what Stefan tasted when he feed on people I could see how one could get addicted.

Before I knew it the chalice was empty.

I licked my lips slowly while staring at bonnie.

She shivered. I was then I noticed her still bleeding wrist.

I walked over to her taking her wrist in my hand before gently bringing it to my lips.

I ran my tongue over both of the cuts before looking at Bonnie.

Her eyes were half closed and her cheeks were flushed.

"My Bonnie…" I murmured. "My sweet…innocent…powerful…little witch."

I'm not really sure what came over me but, I suppose you could call it instinct.

I followed my instinct and bit my tongue before continue to lick up her wrist.

I watched at my blood mixed with hers and she shuddered.

Her cuts healed before my eyes and to my amazement a tattoo of sorts started forming on her wrist.

The skin the tattoo was imprinted on was a bright red, contrasting sharply with the black lettering on my forearm.

The calligraphy was narrow and elegant, curving in tendrils over her skin almost seductively.

"What does it say?" Bonnie asked as she stared at her both of her wrist.

They were unfamiliar characters to her eyes, but they were almost like the same characters on my back.

"Divine Intervention." I said softly before I brushed my fingers across her wrists, they glowed golden before fading.

I looked up to the sky noticing the sun. It was official. The bond was complete.

Bonnie too noticed what time it was and she gasped. "How did I not notice the time?"

I shrugged.

"How are we going to get home, I mean it's not like you can fly now."

I frowned she was right, my eyes brightened as I remembered something.

**_Flash back_**

_Ren frowned. I saw him take a step and all of a sudden he was right in front of me._

_I jumped back, "how the hell did you do that?"_

_He just smiled. "You will learn as you grow."_

**_End flash back._**

I turned to Bonnie. "I think I want to try something."

She looked skeptical. "What?"

I turned away from her and concentrated.

_Ok, so how did he do it? It can't be that hard. Right? It has to be like some type of teleportation right? I didn't see his wings so I know he didn't fly, so he had to have teleported. Ok, so how does that work? Do I just think of the place want to go to?_

I closed my eyes and envisioned my room. Everything in it down to the last details.

I took a deep breath and took a step. When my foot was in mid-air I felt tingles all over my body. My nose crinkled when the tingling went to my nose. My stomach sunk down then flipped. I thought I was going to throw up but it never came.

My foot finally made contact with the ground but it wasn't the grass from the falls, it was soft carpet under my foot.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in front of my bed. I turned to look at Bonnie who was of course not there.

"Holy shit…" I whispered to myself. "Holy shit! I totally did it." I did a little victory dance before remembering bonnie.

"Right ok." I said with a smile as I concentrated on the mystic falls before taking a step.

"Faye what the hell?" Bonnie shrieked when I appeared in front of her.

"Bonnie come on."

"No, what the hell was that you disappeared and then you just reappear out of nowhere? What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Listen I'll explain but come on." I said offering my arm to her. "We are going to teleport to your house."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on Bonnie, don't you trust me?"

She nodded without hesitation before taking my hand.

I quickly made the decision to pick her up and hold her closer to me, better safe than sorry right?

I closed my eyes thinking of Bonnie's room before taking a step.

"We're here bon bon." I snickered. She opened her eyes and thanks to our newly form bond I could tell she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

When she looked at me I gave her a smug smile.

"What . . . how did you . . ." she started.

I shrugged. "Don't really know."

Bonnie walked over to her clock and looked at it before looking at me. "Are you going to school?"

I leaned against the wall watching as she began to gather clean clothes.

"I wasn't planning on it. Are you?"

"Of course." She said shooting me a duh face.

I laughed. "Of course you are."

She ran into the bathroom after asking me my thoughts on her outfit, after it was Faye approved she hopped in the shower.

I sighed flopping myself on top of her bed and absentmindedly picked up the grimoire to look through it.

I found a spell using the elements that caught my interest.

I read the inscriptions before giving the spell a whirl.

I walked over to her desk there was a pencil on there, I stared at it willing it to stand. I focused on manipulating the air in the room and slowly the pencil stood erect.

I rotated my finger in a circle and watched amazed as it rotated as well. Amazing.

My cell beeped and I answered it still keeping the pencil in motion.

I opened the messages. It was from a blocked number.

When the master's away, a mutt will play…

I frowned when I read the message, before scrolling down, there was more.

you should keep your mutt on a tighter leash…

I didn't register Bonnie walking out of the bathroom, or her asking about the pencil that was still in motion.

I dropped the phone on the floor at I saw the pictures.

Pictures of Amy Bradley and Tyler. My boyfriend Tyler. Hugged up and holding hands. The second was a picture of them making out.

"Faye, what's wrong?" Bonnie said from behind me.

I didn't look at her. "Nothing" I said releasing a breath. "I just decided that I'm going to school after all. See you there." I said quickly, before concentrating on my room and teleporting there.

I made my way through the halls of the school; I was a woman on a mission.

My eyes scanned the halls until they landed on the ebony haired bitch.

My eyes narrowed, before I schooled my features and walked up to her. She was with that little pet poodle of hers; Sarah I think was her name.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at me with surprise written all over her features.

"Faye!? Hi." She said slowly we weren't friends, hell we weren't in the same clique, she knew it and so did I.

"Hi-" I stopped the smile melting from my features. "Ok let's cut the bullshit." I turned to glare at Sarah while making shoo motions. "Goodbye."

She glared at me, before stomping away.

"Wha-"

"Listen I know you're not popular, nor apart of the founding families, but even a little square like you should know that Tyler Lockwood is my boyfriend."

Her eyes widened, "I-I" she sputtered and I held up my hand.

"Stop talking." I said coldly. "I'm here to just let you in on a little secret about me. When I was seven, I had this really expensive doll house that my uncle bought for me, but I never played with it so my mom wanted to give it to charity. But even though I didn't want it-"

"You begged your mom to let you keep it." Amy said.

"No, I threw it down the stairs." I said seriously.

Amy's eyes widened.

"I smashed it because I didn't want anyone else to have it." I said chillingly. I raised my hand to her face dragging my finger across her cheek. She flinched back but I grabbed the back of her neck pulling it closer.

I gave a sinister smile. "Did you know the human body can be just as fragile as a doll house? I don't share my toys, keep that in mind." I whispered in her ear. "The next time I see you so intimately close…" I dug my nails into the back of her neck and she started crying. "Well there just better not be a next time…"

I pushed her away from me. "Well gotta head over to art if I'm late Ms. Conner's going to give me detention for a week." I said shaking my head like nothing ever happened. "Have a nice day!" I said shooting her a smile before heading off to art, I so wasn't kidding Ms. Conner was strict.

The school day came and went, it was boring and mundane. So overall a perfect day.

I was walking towards my car when I got a hug from behind.

I smirked. "You know you're lucky Elena didn't come to school today."

Katherine scoffed. "Like I care."

"Where have you been all day? I texted you earlier." I asked curiously.

She smiled "Why did you miss me."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against my car. "Hardly."

"Ouch." She said placing a hand over her heart. "Your cold words pierce my heart."

It was my turn to scuff. "Right."

"So, what's got you in a darker mood today?" She asked sliding into the driver's seat of my car. I didn't mind Katherine driving my baby; she always took good care of him.

I debated not telling her, but I ended up showing her the pictures.

"Who the hell is that with your boo." She asked her face scrunched up in distain.

"Someone I already put in her place." I said seriously.

Katherine smirked "Ohh, cotton candy sweet as bubble gum Faye put someone in their place? This I have to hear."

I told her what I said and did to Amy and by the end Katherine had tears in her eyes

"I can't believe-man I wish I could have been there, to see both of your faces; that would have been priceless."

I chuckled. "Shut up."

"So looks like my mini me has some darkness in her yet, but for the record, it takes two, if he cheats once, he's bound to do it again, it's up to you if you want to keep dealing with the heartache though." She said as she parked the car.

I frowned at her words; I didn't know what bothered me more the fact that she was saying that Tyler may cheat on me again or the fact that I had darkness in me. I looked out of my window. We were at the grill.

"We can't go in here." I said wide eyed.

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

"What if Elena's in there." I pointed out.

Katherine smirked. "What if she is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever why are we here?"

"I have a meeting in the ladies room, and I ordered us some pie to go."

"Who are you meeting?" I asked with a frown.

"No need to be worried sugar, I'm not replacing you." she said bopping me on the nose before flashing into the grill.

I sighed before walking in. I walked all the way over to checkout.

"Hi, I'm here for a pie pickup?" I said with a smile.

I saw Katherine walk out and a few moments later Elena and Stefan walked in.

"Faye we need to talk." Elena started but I ignored her and walked past her.

I waked out of the bar, paused for a moment looking out for Katherine.

"That bitch left me." I said in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

I walked to my car and loaded the pies in the back seat, what a vampire needed with an extra large granny smith apple pie, I would never know.

No sooner did I slide in the driver's seat and close the door, was my door reopened.

"Scoot it on over chica, I'm still driving."

I rolled my eyes but slid over none the less.

"And for the record this bitch did not leave you."

I smirked "Well you could have fooled me. So where are we going."

"Depends do you wanna go home."

"Not at all. Elena says that we need to talk, so I'd like to avoid her for as long as possible."

"Then we're going to my place."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She laughed "Well don't sound so surprised."

"Right." I cleared my before looking at her, but still couldn't contain the childlike curiosity from my voice. "Really?"

Katherine laughed as we speed off into the night.

Katherine and I spend the entire night messing around. We watched movies we even had a pillow fight; she told me how she spent the day with Stefan and how he basically tortured her for no reason. She ate majority of the pie, surprisingly enough she loves apple pies and we talked for majority of the night.

We even spent the majority of the next day with each other.

The day turned sour when I got a text from that same unknown number that sent me those pictures

You should probably go to that party he's throwing.

_Who is this? What party?_

I warned you about tightening a leash on your little pet.

I was about to respond when I got a forwarded message.

Tyler to Amy

Party at my place, nobodies there you in?

Yeah, let's do this.

Underneath there was a picture of Amy and Tyler walking out of the grill together.

My face felt like it was inflamed.

I tightened my grip on my phone before hurling into the wall.

It would have shattered if Katherine wouldn't have caught it.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need to go." I hissed venomously before stomping out of her apartment.

I couldn't believe this, but then I supposed now would be the perfect time. There was some sort of founding family picnic thing going on, so his mom would be there. Hell everybody would be there…well apparently not everybody.

I slammed my car door too angry at my current situation to apologize to my baby for being so ruff.

I could hear the music blasting from the house; I walked in my heels not making a sound.

I walked until I saw them and when I did, my heart clenched.

I could feel my eyes darkening. My teeth clenched and if it had been possible, my eyes would have seared holes through her.

They were close, too close. She obviously didn't take my warming seriously, so my wrath is totally justified.

I walked over to her. Tyler noticed me first and took a step back. Coward. But I would deal with him soon enough.

Fear flashed through her eyes as she saw me, my body reacted on its own accord.

My hand flashed out grabbing a fist full or her black hair before slamming her face into the table in which the liquor was on.

Her screams filled my ears but it wasn't enough, I slammed her head again, and again and again.

I tried to slam to again but Tyler tackled me.

"Get the hell off me you sleazy son of a bitch." I hissed at him. "That bitch is mine!"

I pushed him off of me and went to tackle her but he hefted me over his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?"

I stopped fighting for a second to see my little brother's concerned face.

"Jer-"

I stopped when I saw Amy make her way towards Sarah.

With renewed vigor, I tried to fight my way over to her.

Tyler muttered something to Jeremy to which he nodded and left. Tyler hefted me upstairs and threw me on his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler yelled in my face.

I back hand slapped him across his face with all my might.

His eyes widened before he glared at me. "You will stay in here until you've calmed down. And when you have you'll apologize to Amy for attacking her."

"I'm not apologizing to that slut, and I'm not staying in here." I snapped. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Yes you are." He said in a serious tone before he sighed. "Look there are some thing I need to tell you."

I held my breath. _Would he tell me how he made out with Amy?_

"But I'll tell you only after you've calmed down." With that he walked towards the door. "So please calm down."

I calmed down after five minutes of silence.

I went to open the door, but quickly realized that I couldn't.

I narrowed my eyes. _That bastard locked my in here._

I smirked and closed my eyes before taking a step. I appeared right in the hallway. _Ha thought he knew so much, didn't know I knew how to teleport did he._

I walked towards the stairs

Tyler was what appeared to be wrestling with Amy's little lap dog Sarah.

I glared and crossed my arms over my chest.

Sarah smirked at me, and something in me snapped. My arms faster than light shoved her down the stairs before looking at Tyler.

"This is your fault." I said to Tyler.

I walked right pasted her with a smile as I heard her smack against the floor.

"Faye!"

"Sarah oh my god. She's not moving."

I frowned however when I heard her groan. She was alive. Pity.

* * *

><p><strong>I was at first going to write this all the way to the end of the masquerade ep. but I still haven't decided if I want Faye to be kidnapped or not. I have an idea, but its not final.<strong>

**Tell me what do you think should Faye meet Elijah?**

**How about that jealous Faye? What are your thoughts on her words to Amy about her doll house?**

**Faye was really upset with Tyler, so much so that she back hand slapped him, of all the times she was mad at Stefan or Damon she never backhand slapped them...what does it me?**

**how to you think the bond between Faye and bonnie will work out and what about Faye being able to teleport?**

**she's only going to get darker from here *insert evil laugh***

**Drop a review sharing your thoughts and questions.**

**~Till next time my Little Lambs!~**


	26. Eye of the Beholder Part 1

**Yo Yo Yo! lol I back dropping in another chapter. Because there was a lot going on in this chapter, I had to split it into two parts. hope You guys do not mind.**

**TeamBedward- right! I loved writing a jealous Faye. Heehee, I love writing dark Faye period.**

**Guest- heehee maybe it was Stefan...maybe it wasn't.**

**hellraiserphoenix- here's the update!**

**If anyone wants to be my beta, then that would be great! (In tony the tiger voice lol)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25. Eye of the Beholder... Part. 1<p>

I couldn't stop the tears, but I held them off till I had driven away from the Lockwood property.

I didn't know where I was going until I got there.

Katherine swung open the door a paused when she saw me.

Katherine's POV

Her eyes bled with pain. Her face showed distress and as she closed her eyes, more drops slowly ran down her face.

She had wiped them so much they were red and swollen. When she went to look around, her vision appeared blurry; like it was difficult for her to see clearly.

"Oh honey…" when she had left she also had left her cell, I seen the texts and the pictures. I walked to her side, she looked lifeless. I touched her and she was cold.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing, this isn't your fault. This is….this is that tramps fault. She knew Tyler was yours, and she went after him anyways…"

"Tyler's not mine, not anymore." She said her voice void of all emotion.

I watched her carefully as she walked over falling into my bed. A scorned woman is always a dangerous woman.

I watched as she curled into herself making a tiny ball.

"Kat, make it stop. Please make this pain go away, compel me."

Despite telling myself not to, I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

I was watching an injustice. This was an injustice, this was wrong beyond all reasoning.

I sat next to her on the bed and she put her hand in my lap, I stroked her hair. "She will get what's coming to her Faye and so will he, karma's a bitch, and so am I."

Faye's POV

I woke up an hour later. I sat up and looked at her as she watched me with curious eyes.

"I'm feeling better now…" I said answering her unspoken question.

"Good. Here." she said handing me some clothes and motioning towards the bathroom.

I shook my head and quickly fulfilled her unspoken request.

I came out in a royal purple dress that had lace trimmings.

Katherine squealed. "You look soo cute."

I frowned as I looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful…

"Oh no, I can see what you're thinking and no, the color is perfect on you, and you know what would make it even more perfect?"

I turned to see, she held out a pair of high heeled black sandals.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Nope."

She pouted. "Why not."

"The dress is fine but I don't wear black." I told her.

"Fine, but can you just try them on? Please?" she whined.

I sighed as she stared at me with puppy dog eyes before snatching the shoes with a huff.

I slipped them on my feet and laced them up.

I looked at them in the mirror; they did look lovely with the dress.

And they were comfortable too.

"Gorgeous."

She motioned me to sit down in a chair as she did my hair.

"Katherine…"

"Hmmm?"

"What is your story, how did you become a vampire?" I asked curiously.

She sighed. "It's really a long story. And one I'm not too fond of telling."

"Ok…well what really brings you back to mystic falls. I mean besides Stefan?"

When she didn't respond; I turned at looked her dead in her eyes. "It's ok you can trust me."

Katherine let out a deep breathe. "Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future.

If there is one thing I've learned it is that.

"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive."

I sat quietly as she paused, for what I assumed was her gathering her thoughts.

"I was thrown out of my own country my parent thought me a disgrace."

I stared at her with wide eyes, but I didn't dare speak.

"All because I had a child out of wedlock, they disowned me." she looked at me with a somber face. "My indiscretions weren't allowed at that time."

"It was kept a secret and my baby was taken from me, given any to someone else….I didn't even get to see her…"

Katherine took another breath.

"I was banished to England and I had to learn how to adjust. So I quickly became English."

"It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus…."

She practically hissed his name.

"I was taken with him at first…till I found out what he was and what he wanted from me… and then I ran like hell."

She didn't elaborate what this Klaus person wanted from her but I assumed it couldn't be anything good.

"A man that fancied me tried to help me escape, but his sidekick didn't think my life was important enough. She was going to take me back to Klaus."

I gasped.

Katherine looked up at me, her eyes piercing mine. "Klaus wanted to kill me, I couldn't let him, I refused to die for something so petty."

"What happened?"

"I tried to kill myself. The woman Rose was her name if I remember correctly, she refused to let me die, she gave me her blood. She was going to bind me and take me back to Klaus."

My eyes widened I had a feeling I knew where this was going…

"She left the room for just a moment leaving the rope. That moment was all I needed."

"You-"

She nodded. "I killed myself and ran like hell."

I took a moment to digest all that information. "What happened then? What of your family?"

"I went back home and found my family, everyone I ever loved slaughtered. I underestimated Klaus's thirst for vengeances." she said her voice quivering slightly.

I stood up and hugged her. After a moment she hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry."

"He killed them, my entire family just to get back at me for running for not letting him kill me…"

I held her even tighter.

We stayed like that for a few moments.

Katherine pulled away and returned to doing my hair.

"So here's the thing, I don't want you to be upset, but since I know you have been avoiding your sister, I shall put up to speed on what's been going on." She said back to be regular old Kat.

"Ok…" I said slowly.

"I told Stefan I don't want him and Elena seeing each other anymore. I threated that if they didn't listen people would start getting hurt."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I knew Elena wouldn't let anyone get hurt, she wasn't that selfish.

"I'm not going to ask you to watch her…"

"Good, because whatever's going on between you two, you guys deal with it."

I saw her smile in the mirror.

"What? I have enough to deal with on my own; I don't want Elena's problems piled on top of mine as well."

Katherine laughed before she finished. "There all done, you look positively sinful."

I looked in the mirror, she was right. My her tumbled in loose curls down my back, the dark smokey eye makeup with blood red lipstick, made my skin shine paler than the moon. I looked like a porcelain doll.

"Thanks for doing this."

"For doing what? Making you look hot?"

I smirked. "I was already hot."

"Well with the genes from me there was no doubt." she said with a matching smirk.

"I meant for just being a good friend to me. I honestly don't understand why Elena hates you so."

Katherine shrugged. "Elena's just jealous of me." her eyes brightened. "And of you too. I wonder what would happen if she knew that we were hanging out. That we were friends. That I've been a better sister to you in the month that I've known you verse the years that you've been living under the same roof?"

I sighed and shook my head before standing. I looked in the mirror admiring myself.

"I think I'm going to go out…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I said slowly before walking over and grabbed one of her many leather jackets. "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure." she said with a shrug.

"Thanks I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting." she said before blowing me a kiss.

I walked into the Marlin Club, a dusky, dingy, dank little nightclub off the beaten path way outside the skirts of little ole mystic falls.

From around the corner, I could hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon marlin fish out front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred best friends and ex lovers.

As I entered the joint, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and too many people instantly assaulted my nostrils as I inhaled deeply.

My tongue slide over my upper lip slowly as I pushed my body through the pulsating throng.

Finally finding my way to an empty bar stool in the corner, I caught the bartender's eye.

He looked familiar…real familiar…

He had a head of black hair that contrasts wonderfully with his light blue-green eyes.

He stared me dead in my eyes. A wolfish grin spreading across his mouth. His eyes flashed purple that's when it hit me.

Ren.

I felt I spike of fear before I pushed it away.

I motioned to him, he was a bartender after all..."Gin...and Tonic" I mouthed, and he nodded and melted away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons.

By now, my eyes had adjusted to the imminent darkness, tomblike and womblike at the same time.

Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness.

How many of these people had I met before? How many would make love tonight? How many would die tonight? I strangely wondered randomly.

A moment later, before my thought was even finished, my gin and tonic slid in front of me, and Ren was gone before I could even look up to mouth the words 'Thanks'.

It would not have mattered anyway.

It is clearly understood that one speaks of gratitude with cash, not words.

I took my first sip of the simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against my lips.

I held the drink in my mouth for just a moment and let the ice and gin and slip of lime pulp wallow against my tongue, and I felt like a man in solitary kissing his first woman in ten years.

I felt a pair of hands on my waist then, and jumped at the sensation.

Turning quickly, my eyes locked with Ren's, and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion as I looked at him.

His lips molded into a smirk. "Come for a drink, stay for the harvest…."

_Harvest?_

I blinked and he was gone. I looked around, my eyes found his; he was leaning on the rail on the second floor.

He raised an eyebrow and motion toward me with his own glass.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He just….he just teleported in front of all these people.

I looked around. No one seemed to notice. Strange.

I looked at him to see him smirking at me.

I stood up, closing my eyes before taking at step.

"Well well look who's learning quickly."

I looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked instead.

"Don't answer my question with a question."

He smiled. "I'm here for the harvest."

"What harvest?"

"Violet looks very striking on you." he said instead his eyes glowing purple as he looked me up and down.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere. What's this harvest?"

"Ren." I turned my head towards the familiar voice.

I frowned. It was the beautiful girl that I had met in Calyptica, when I had meet Ren.

Her eyes flashed blue. She stepped up to Ren's side; she wore a one shoulder sleeve short navy blue dress.

"What is she doing here?" she asked him glaring daggers at me.

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't nearly drunk enough for this.

"Narcissistic Bitch." she said. My eyes snapped towards her.

"Oh honey, let's not start the night slinging out insults, I'm not in any mood to spare the feeling of a jealous, insecure, whiney little twit." I said coolly.

Her eyes widened before she glared hatefully at me. She took a step towards me before disappearing.

Ren was gawking at me.

"What? Did you think I was just gonna let her call me that?" I asked him. if that's what he thought, he thought wrong.

"Call you what?" he asked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear her." I couldn't believe he was taking her side.

"She didn't say anything." Ren said seriously.

"I heard what she said, how are you going to tell me?" now he was started to make me made. I'm not crazy, I heard what she said.

"No, you do not understand. She didn't _say anything_."

I stared at him, he was serious. Completely serious.

"So then what? It was all in my head?"

He smirked. "Something like that, or maybe it was what you heard that was in her head…" with that he started walking away.

I frowned and followed him. "What exactly are you saying?"

"That you're getting stronger." He said looking over me once more.

"I don't understand…"

"Did you know reading a person's inner most thought without their consent is an invasion of their privacy?"

I stopped. Then shook my head. no, no way was he implying what I thought he was imply.

"And if I'm implying what I thought you were implying?" he said with a chuckle.

I snapped my head towards him my eyes widening before narrowing.

"Stay out of my head!" I growled.

"Oh, don't like it do you?" he smirked.

My glared hardened and he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Ok ok. Geez. Listen, I wasn't so much as listening as you were projecting, you're going to need to control your thoughts if you don't want people tapping into them." He said seriously.

I nodded, relaxing the slightest.

"Come with me." He said after looking down at his watch.

I did. I'm not really sure why I followed him but I did. Stupid right? I know.

I stared at him, it was at this time that I noticed selective people staring at us before turning to their companions.

Each had a selective color and in different shades.

I looked at Ren, for the first time noticing he too was decked out in his shades of purple.

I felt out of place, purple was after all Ren's color. It matched his eyes and wings, so what was mine? I decided to ask him later.

I followed him into a room and through that door another room, when we walked out we seemed to be on, a third floor with a lavish room.

Girls were dressed scantily and guy's chests were bare.

"What-" Ren covered my mouth with his finger motioning me to be silent.

Was the harvest is about to begin?

He pulled me to a couch which was decorated with different shade of silk purple pillows.

I sat down next to Ren, and watched as more people seemed to filter into the room. It was then I noticed the other different colored couches…

The room seemed to darken as the last seat was filled.

A man in a gray suit walked to the front.

"Lords and Ladies of Calyptica, I present to you, a rare form of humans. Freaks and cast out by their own kind, but entertainment as well as the occasional snack for us."

I watched with keen interest as he snapped his fingers. A young girl with short blonde hair and dull blue eyes stepped onto the platform.

I frowned. _Wait, platform? When the hell did that get there?_

"This fair creature is from Siberia, Russia. Tell us your name darling." The man said.

"Anechka…" She said, her accent thick.

The man smiled, cute. "Now sugar, show us your animal."

I frowned. _What the hell, was going on?_

I watched as the girl froze up, her eyes widened in fear before shaking her head.

The man in the gray suits smile melt, his eyes glowing gray.

"Show us your true face beast." he growled he grabbed something at his side. My eyes widened. A spiked whip.

The girl shook in fear.

I watched wide eyes at what I was witnessing. I even leaned closer.

She screamed in agony.

Her bones outstretched, her jawbone dislocated and developed into a vicious fanged mouth, her entire face structure transformed .

Hair spurted all over, her eyes turned slitted glowing blue.

Her fingernails grew at an alarming rate into razor-sharp claws, as she was forced on to all fours.

I was in tears as I watched and yet I couldn't turn my eyes away.

She let out an ear-bursting howl and to my surprise the people started clapping.

"Beautiful very beautiful." The man said with a huge smile.

There where the girl was standing sat a snow white lynx.

"Ren…" all I could say was his name, I was speechless.

I looked to see more people walking towards the platform all lined up. _Were they just like her, shifters?_

I watched as people walked up touching the fur, opening the lynx's mouth inspecting her.

"Ren what is this?" I asked, my eyes still drawn to the stage.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not what it seems like…"

I raised an eyebrow turning back to the now very human and very naked girl before glaring at him.

"Ok…it might be what is seems…just depends on how you look t it."

"I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or a sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy or sell her for parts if you'd like too…"

_This was-this was…_

"I'll take her!" I heard a young lady in pink say.

The man in grey smiled. "Very well. Enjoy my Lady."

I watched a short girl with a pixie hair cut in a little pale pink dress skipped over to the young girl.

"You're very cute Anechka."

The young blonde looked at her with hope in her blue eyes.

"So cute…I could just eat you up…" She said with a childish giggle before her facial feature grew cold and she plunged her hand into the young girl's chest, and ripping out her heart.

As the girl fell to the floor dead, the girl with the pixie hair cut happily munched on her still beating heart.

"She was delicious." The girl said with a giggle.

I felt the need to throw up. I pushed out of my chair and teleported from the room.

I placed a shaky hand on the wall.

I felt the wind shift behind me.

"Why…." I whispered.

He stayed silent, I turned to face him. He stood there indifferently.

"Is that what you were talking about? This was the harvest?" I asked disgusted.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Heavens no."

"So then what the hell was that? Why were there shifters in there? Are all of them going to die? Or worse be eaten?"

"That in there was just, the entertainment. Of course not all of the shifters will die or be eaten. Not all of us are as barbaric as Angela."

I scoffed. "Her name is Angela? Wonderful."

Ren shrugged. "Not all of us eat shifter hearts, I for one, am a bit more old school, I prefer a human heart."

I stared at him.

"Now don't go judging me with those gorgeous brown eyes. Humans are plentiful. They live to procreate you know…besides we do not eat hearts on a daily basis, only after every few years. And of course for the harvest itself."

I didn't know what to say or how to feel so I simply stared at him.

Ren sighed. "Well, come on let's get back to the auction, who knows, I just might make a purchase."

I let him guide me back to the room.

We sat on the couch one more. I noticed a couple more bodies laid on the floor missing hearts but only a few.

I saw most of the shifters had been placed by their new found owners sitting of the floor with what looked like dog collars. How distasteful. Why didn't any of them fight back? Why would anyone want to willingly be a slave?

"And now what you've all been waiting for, tonight's crowned jewel." The man in the grey suit said with a huge smile.

A cage was reveled with a girl that looked to be my age chained, and gagged and bruised.

She was beautiful even with her bruises. Her whiskey colored hair looked soft, and I instantly felt the need to touch it. I found myself wanting to keep her, even knowing that this entire human shifter tracking was seriously twisted and wrong.

I zoned back in catching the last bit of what I was assuming was her background.

"-and that's why we had to knock her out, she put up quite the fight, the feisty little vixen. It makes me almost want to keep her as a little chew toy." He mused as he looked at her. "But sadly I cannot. Who would like to have her."

I'm not really sure who spoke first, but everyone seemed to be bidding on her.

The noise from the others woke her. She sat up abruptly baring her fangs at us.

"Now now pet…" the man in grey cooed at her.

She didn't take kindly to that as she growled at him.

He sighed with a pout. "And here I thought we would make such good friends."

"Yeah, you are such a good friend."

"Really?" he said looking over the crowd with a smile. that smile didn't last long.

"So good that if we were on a sinking ship together and there was only 1 life jacket, I'd miss you a lot and think of you often."

"What?" the man snapped.

"I'm just kidding." She said before her eye grew hard. "I'd throw your ass over board."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"You little welp!" he hissed his eyes glowing he reached out to strike her with his whip when I stopped him.

I frowned as I realized I was no longer sitting next to Ren, but instead holding off this man's hand.

His eyes narrowed on me, he looked me over.

He looked over to Ren. "Ren you should truly keep better control of your minions."

My grip tightened on his arm until I heard the bone snap.

Ren's pov

I watched enraptured as the color seemed to bled from her dress to something darker. Sinister.

The color black.

Her eyes began to darken catching and reflecting all colors. She bared her fangs unconsciously letting out a sinister hiss.

"I am no one's minion..."

That's true, she was too powerful to be anyone's pond.

Aster looked my way fear flickering in his eyes. He wanted me to stop her. He feared her.

He power, covered to room, it was suffocating.

The others didn't dare move. Froze in place by the display of power.

I smirked. He should fear her, we all should, she was the embodiment of life and death...

**_To be continued…_**


	27. Eye of the Beholder Part 2

**Yo Yo Yo! lol I back dropping in another chapter. here it is the second part of Eye of the Beholder...**

**I Growl For Fun - I was at work when I read this, and burst out laughing, my manager looked at me like I was crazy, because we were having a serious meeting and I was on my phone lol I love it!**

**TeamBedward - Thank you thank you thank you, I have already decided what's gonna happen, (insert evil laugh) Faye will meet Elijah, although I won't say when, you'll just have to wait...**

**I'm going to post a preview of Faye and Elijah at the end of this chapter...**

**ThePrettyRecklessRock - Here you are!**

**PrincessMagic - Thank you, there's more to come!**

**MilenaGilbert01 - Maybe... ;)**

**If anyone wants to be my beta, then that would be great! (In my cute sailor Mars voice lol)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26. Eye of the Beholder... Part. 2<p>

Faye's POV.

He hissed at me his eyes glowing in anger.

I shoved his arm back at him, making him take a few steps back.

I smirked before sharply swiping my hand across the bars of the cage.

I stared at the girl as I moved closer knocking the bar down.

I held out my hand to her.

She stared at it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man in grey screeched behind me.

I ignored him.

I kept my eyes onto the girls. My brown locked with her green.

She frowned but slowly she reached her hand out to touch mine.

We touched and both of our eyes widened as we felt, a sort of click, snap into place. I watched her eyes darken before returning to their original color.

We both cocked our heads to the side examining each other. I could tell something critical had just happened and by the way her eyes seemed to linger on our connected hands, I could tell she knew it too.

My mind flashing back to Bonnie's words…

_"__There are many types of bonds. Bonds of friendship, Bonds of covens, Bonds of family, Bonds with animal familiars…."_

Is that what she was…my familiar? And if so what did that mean?

I felt the wind shift and I pushed the girl behind me bringing my arm out to take the blunt force of the attack.

"You know on second though I think I'll be keeping the girl, hope you don't mind." I watched as he snapped his fingers. Two girls dressed in grey with blank expressions appeared by the girl's side, both gripping her arms.

"Let go of me!" She snarled, but it was useless.

I glared at the man. I titled my head down, my hair covering my eyes as my arms started shaking with rage. I couldn't catch my breath. My heart beat uncontrollably. My eyes blurred.

And then…Darkness.

Mysterious slave girl's POV

Trust faith good bad…

None of it used to matter to me.

All I ever did was what I had to do.

Following my desires, fulfilling my needs, escaping from my pain.

That's all there was to it.

It was me, me against the world, and that's the way I preferred it….

Then she came, showing up like an avenging angel, bathed in black silk, holding out her hand to me.

I was hesitant and she was unyielding.

I stared into her eyes, eyes that seemed to hold the undiscovered wondered of the world. The eyes that said that everything you want can be yours, you just have to reach out and grab it.

I couldn't resist even if I wanted to, she seemed to have to power, that just seemed to draw me in.

I placed my hand in hers. My eyes widened as I felt a wave of power wash over me. Staring into her eyes I felt something deep with my body, maybe even my soul click. Snapping into place like a long lost puzzle piece.

The words 'Protect and Serve' appeared in my head instantly.

The man in grey that I had come to know as Aster; attempted to attack her but before I had a chance to react she had pushed me behind her.

She protected me. Me someone who she didn't even know…

Who was she?

I watched the others as they stared at her in fear, but a select few seemed almost happy?

The woman in pink, the man in purple and the man in white, they seemed to have identical smirks as they watched her.

The Aster's stooges grabbed me and attempted to take me with them.

"Let go of me!" I snarled, but it was useless. Their grips were like iron.

My eyes widened as I looked back at the girl.

She was looking down. But…I watched in amazement as black ink seemed to appear swirling down her arm.

She looked up overlooking the crowd her eyes black. Black with specks of different colors.

Blues pinks whites purples, reds flecks of silver, her eyes were like a black hole.

I watched as the specks of red grew, I blinked for a second and quickly scrambled back when I saw her eyes.

They were inflamed.

She took a single step, the fire seemed to flash into existence in a wash of red and yellow sparks.

Like the beauty of running water so unearthly. Yet it has a dangerous beauty.

The fire held its head up regally and proudly as its destruction spread while glowering at the surrounding daring them to challenge its power.

It ate everything, in its path.

Yellow, red, and orange.

My favorite colors the colors of autumn; yet can autumn cause so much destruction.

The man in white stood entranced by its beautiful depths.

It seemed like a woman bringing him closer.

The fire licked at his out reached arm causing searing and a smell of burning flesh as it crept up him and his hand bringing him out of his reverie.

Yellow red and orange, the innocent colors of autumn where the lasts thing I thought as I curled up into a ball.

Faye's POV

I heard faint screams. People crying out for help. I couldn't really tell though...

Then silence.

I opened my eyes, and seen flames licking the walls.

Fire…

My eyes widened in fear and confusion.

I looked around. Some bodies littered the floor, some that I didn't recall seeing before.

I frowned. "Ren..." I called out. "Ren?"

I didn't get an answer. I covered my mouth trying to find a way out.

The intensity of the heat threatened to burn my lungs, I felt like I was being cooked from the inside.

I heard a whimper, and turned towards it.

"Hello? Hello can you hear me?" I called out.

I heard the whimper again. I followed it and found the man in grey.

I glared at him momentarily forgetting the fire raging behind me.

"You." I hissed.

He stared at me in fear but also something akin to amazement. The fire seemed to burn even more as each step brought me closer to him.

"Where is the girl?" I hissed as I stood over him.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner, but can you blame me? You haven't made an appearance in quite some time mistress." He said instead looking at me fearfully.

"Where is the girl?"

He stared at me for a moment his fear seeming to melt away in replace of something akin to amusement. He chuckled. "What the great you can't sense her?"

I glared at him, my teeth clenched. He was really asking for it.

He smirked at me. "So then it must be true. What happened oh so long ago… to think someone like you to have fallen from grace…?"

I narrowed my eyes this man was grinding on my last nerve.

I placed my heeled foot on his neck and applied pressure. I watched with some perverse joy and satisfaction as he struggled to breathe.

"Y-You c-can't kill me. Death a-among y-your own is f-forbidden."

I smirked sinfully and applied more pressure. "Watch me…"

As I watched him struggled I heard coughing.

I stepped on his throat as I walked around trying to find the source of the coughing.

I smiled when I found her.

Curled up in a ball.

"So here's where you've been hiding." I said in a way of greeting.

She looked up from her curled position before scrambling back in fear.

I frowned. "What's the matter?"

"S-Stay away from me."

"I only want to help you…" I said softly. The sting of rejection; it burned, burned worse than the flames. "Please just let me get up out of here safely."

"You did this…you did all of this…" she whispered.

I frowned, that was just absurd. I don't recall ever taking interest in Pyromania.

"No someone else did this. I would never do something like this." I said to her seriously.

She shook her head. "No, you did this, I saw you."

"Then you are clearly mistaken." I held out my hand to her. "You can trust me, I'm not like those people that captured you, I'm not like the others..."

"No." An annoyingly familiar male voice chuckled from behind. I glared I should have just killed him before I came to her rescue.

"She's so much worse. You know they say if you stare into a person's eyes you can see their souls, and that the color it's self reflects them. Tell me what color are your eyes, your true eyes." The man in grey said with a smile.

I glared at him. Just what the hell was he getting at? My eyes were brown, hazel on a good day but majority of the time, were brown. "My true eyes are brown, asshole."

He chuckled once more. "We shall meet again, maybe then you will remember mistress." With that he disappeared with a flash of grey.

I grabbed the girl into my arms and teleported out of the club.

As we appeared outside she immediately sprang from my arms. She started shouting at me but my eyes were on the club.

There was fire everywhere; the roof was on fire, the doors and windows were on fire, fire was even coming out of the club through various openings, looking like a fire-breathing dragon was inside the place, puffing away vicariously.

The flames burned deep red and amber, almost livid purple.

Nothing inside was likely to survive the fire, I thought as I saw some flames licking up in the air with the wind, trying to catch something else on fire, and finding nothing but air, disappearing into the windy night, like disappointed flutters.

"And if you think for just a second-" I turned towards her looking at her briefly before walking away.

"Hey, hey I'm not done." She shouted angrily before stomping after me.

I stopped and turned towards her. "Why are you following me?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Why are you following me? You don't trust me; I don't even think you like me all that much, so why are you following me?"

"I-"She quickly snapped her mouth shut before scowling. "That's now of your business."

I through my hands in the air in frustration before turning in walking away.

She started following me once more.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped turning on her.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "I-I don't know…" she whispered.

I sighed. "Look, I-I'm sorry for snapping. I don't usually go around snapping at people I don't know I'm just frustrated." I said pacing.

"That guy in grey just really got under my skin. My boyfriend was cheating on me…well then I suppose he's not my boyfriend anymore then huh? My sister is a trouble magnet, my brother I worry about constantly. One of my best friends has been turned into a vampire and I haven't even hung out with her to get her side of the story and how she been. My other best friend is a witch, whom I have recently made some type of bond that ties us together, still not sure what the bond even consists of. My vampire bestie is in love with my twin sister, even though she's dating and head over heels for his younger brother and his younger brother and I…no." I said shaking my head. "There is no him and I. No we."

I clutched my head before walking over to the nearest tree and picking it up and throwing it.

I let out a deep breath, calming myself.

I looked over to see the girl staring at me wide eyed.

I blushed in embarrassment and chuckled. "Sorry for freaking out."

She quickly held up her hands. "No. no problem, you've got some serious issues, I'm not judging."

I nodded with a smile. "So… Where are you headed?"

She frowned. "With you of course; you bought me."

I frowned shaking my head. "No you're not. Don't you get it? You. Are. Free. You are your own master. You can do what you want. Go where you please. You can see the world. All doors are open to you."

She stared at me. "You're serious."

I nodded. "I don't want or need a servant or a slave, I don't believe in it. It isn't me. I saved you to set you free. The life of a servant is no life at all."

Her eyes twinkled for a moment before she laughed.

She actually laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"You, you surprise me." Then she smiled; an actual genuine smile. "But you won't be rid of me that easily. You saved my life, and because I am a woman of honor I shall in return follow you until I can do the same."

"What? No." I said shocked.

"Yes, besides you just said I could do what I want, so I am." She said with determination.

"Listen here…"I paused as I realized I didn't even know what her name was. "Uh, what's your name?"

She frowned. "I don't have a name…"

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone has a name silly."

"Not me…"

I frowned.

"Through the years everything I've ever loved or cared about has been stolen from me… I had to go through learning what I was all on my own. My first shift. My first kill… I've been all on my own. And then, not too long ago I was captured…"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't think my heart could take it anyway.

"Ivy." I said automatically.

She looked up at me with her big green eyes. "What?"

"You are definitely an Ivy." I said. "Beautiful, but dangerous."

She smiled and I returned it.

I held out my hand and she took it. I led her to my car and we sped away.

During the car ride we got better acquainted with each other. She learned a little about me and a little bit about my friends.

Ivy's POV

I was prepared to die in that fire. What I was unprepared for was to be saved by the woman that caused it.

She the one that stared the fire; looked me dead in my eyes and told me I was mistaken.

"…you are clearly mistaken." She said and held out her hand to me. "You can trust me, I'm not like those people that captured you, I'm not like the others..."

She was wrong.

I looked over all the dead shifters that littered the floor. She was just like them….

And yet I watched as she interacted with Aster.

He seemed to have taken an interest in her, hell he spoke to her as if he knew her….

Maybe he did…but I watched the stranger that continued to want to save me. She didn't seem like she knew who he was at all. It was beyond weird not to mention frustrating.

And so, she was also right, she wasn't like them.

Before I had time to resister what was happening she grabbed me and then we were outside.

My yelling fell on death ears, but when she did resister what I was saying, she merely looked at me before walking away.

How dare she walk away from me? Who did she think I was?

But then she said something that shocked me.

"Don't you get it? You. Are. Free. You are your own master. You can do what you want. Go where you please. You can see the world. All doors are open to you."

I couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief and in shock. Just who in the hell was she… "You're serious."

"I don't want or need a servant or a slave, I don't believe in it. It isn't me. I saved you to set you free. The life of a servant is no life at all." She said. I listened to her words, she wasn't sarcastic and she wasn't lying to me, she was telling the truth and yet. A part of me still felt spurned. What did she mean she didn't want me, had no use for me, I was hers wasn't I? I found myself questioning if she felt that same connection as me. Either way, I wouldn't couldn't let her go, lest of all without me.

She was stubborn one, but finally she agreed and I got to get to know her.

Faye's POV

We were walking up to my house when Ivy stiffened.

"What's wrong Ivy?"

"There is something not human in there…I can smell it…" She said with narrowed eyes.

I frowned I reached for the door when the door was suddenly opened.

Stefan stood there bare chested and in pajama pants. His body looked to be sculpted by the gods, my eyes slid over his arms, chest, abs, lower.

His pajama bottom hung dangerously low on his hip, I could slightly make out the outline of the glorious monster sized co-

"Faye…" Stefan said stopping my lecherous thoughts, if I did know better by the heated gaze he was giving me; I could assume he knew what I was thinking about.

My eyes widened and I blushed instantly. "Stefan…"

"What are you doing here?" We both asked each other.

I glared at him my blush evaporating like water on hot pavement. "I unlike you, I live here you bastard."

"You haven't recently for the past couple of nights, Elena's been worried sick." He said bringing his hands across his chest.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I can tell she was real worried…" I said looking him over. He was a fast healer but not that fast, Elena's claw marks still faintly showed on his chest.

My fist clenched. I felt a hand grab my own and looked back to see Ivy glaring at Stefan.

"Who is she?" Stefan said and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" I said instead of answering his question.

He moved from blocking the door way, but just slightly. This guy was unbelievable.

I motioned for Ivy to come in and she did, but not before tossing a smirk Stefan's way.

Stefan jaw clenched and he closed the door with just a bit too much force.

I looked at Ivy who was looking around the house with wide eyes.

"My room is up the stairs and the last room to the left."

She nodded and bounded up stairs.

I sat on the couch waiting for it, and Stefan didn't disappoint.

"Are you out of your mind? With everything that's been happening, you chose now to disappears for several days and then show up smelling like smoke and death, but not by yourself, but with a stranger?"

"She's not a stranger, she my friend." I said coolly. "And what I decide to do, when I decide to do it is none of your concern, your only concern should be Elena. The girl you love oh so much."

"This isn't about Elena, Faye this is about you. I was worried about you." He hissed running a hand through his head.

"Yeah, so extremely worried that you sought me out right? No, you and Elena were too busy pretend fighting."

His eyes widened.

"As if seeing you here in PJ pants didn't give you away. I'm not stupid. I know you two are supposed to be broken up. I know the reason why too, Katherine threatened to kill all of us. Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Me, everyone. And you two still would so selfishly risk our safety just so you two could screw behind closed doors."

I shook my head disgusted before turning away and walking up the stairs.

I found ivy standing just standing there in the middle of my room.

"He cares about you, you know." She said seriously.

I sighed. "I know, but he shouldn't."

I walked pasted the vanity but something in the reflection caught my eye.

I slowly walked back.

The dress Katherine gave me, the dark purple dress…it was no longer dark purple.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I looked at the mirror before looking down at the dress, nope, the mirror didn't lie. The dress was now black.

I quickly tore it off my body, before sprinting towards the bathroom and into the shower.

I scrubbed my skin viciously, I felt dirty. Tainted even.

I came out an hour later, to find Ivy still standing there.

I frowned. "Why are you still standing there, don't you want to take a seat? You can sit anywhere you'd like."

I walked over to my dresser pausing before looking at her she still hadn't moved. "Did you want to take a shower? There are extra towels in my cabinet."

She nodded and walked towards my bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the shower on.

I pulled on a pink night dress after placing my hair in pig tails.

I pulled out a nightgown for Ivy before, realizing how hungry I was.

I walked down stairs, my footsteps not making a sound.

I opened the fridge pulling out some salami before closing it.

I sighed taking the package back up to my room when I noticed Ivy smoothing out the night gown I pulled out for her. She looked so cute.

"You look so cute!" I said resisting the urge to squeal.

"Um thank you." She said quietly.

"Want some salami?" I said offering her the bag.

She shrugged taking a couple of pieces.

After we ate some more I yawned, before crawling into bed. Ivy went and sat by the window, before curling up into a ball. I was strangely reminded of a guard dog.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I was going to sleep..." she said looking up at me.

"By the window?" I said confusion written clear across my features.

"My apologies. Would you prefer the floor?" she asked seriously.

I shook my head. "No, my bed is big enough for two, don't be so ridicules. Get over here." I said patting the space next to me.

She stared at me as if she was unsure if I was serious or not.

"I'm serious Ivy, you're not sleeping on my floor or by my window. You're not an animal you're a person."

She sighed before walking over and crawling next to me.

"See isn't this better?"

She nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I smiled watching her for a moment before falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Faye and Elijah...<strong>

**_"Humans are strange things. They are the most proud on the outside during the times they are the most insecure on the inside, and they would rather die manipulating others than be brave enough to be honest."_**

**_I glared up at him. "Don't give me that hidden meaning poetic bullshit Lijah, that may work on my ill minded sister but it doesn't and won't work on me. spit it out, what is it that you really want."_**

**_"Because I always want something from you..."_**

**_"Why else would you be here?"_**

**_He sighed before running a hand through his hair._**

**_I frowned. "Elijah? What is it?"_**

**_He looked at me, for the first time I could see the cracks in his façade. The strong wise noble brother was cracking under pressure._**

**_"I am of need of your assistance..."_**

**Thus ends your sneak peak, I hope you like it!**


	28. It was You

**Yo Yo Yo! lol I back dropping in another chapter. **

**Ok so I pretty much got keyboard happy, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction history ever.**

**I know I should have split it into 2 chapters but I couldn't.**

**so, here we just have a long ass chapter lol. once again sorry. But yeah. good news we get to meet Elijah! yey!**

**sorry for any and all errors that you may or my not find, im extremely tired, and I might have missed some small stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 It was You<p>

My alarm clock beeped. Once. Twice. There was a crunching sound and a growl that had me opening my eyes.

There stood Ivy, with my now destroyed alarm clock in her hands.

"You could have just pressed the snooze button; you didn't have to She-Hulk my alarm." I said with a pout.

Her eyes widened. "It's supposed to make that annoying buzzing sound? I thought it was broken."

I laughed, before getting up.

"Go get in the shower, I'm gonna pull out some clothes for you."

Ivy nodded before getting into the shower.

She was petite. So maybe a dress? I looked through my closet.

Or maybe.

I pulled a pair of leggings out examining them before shaking my head.

I finally decided on a belted floral skirt with a brown belt, white button up and brown wedged boots.

"Here put this on." I said tossing her the clothes which she caught with one hand as soon as she walked out of the bathroom.

Then I rushed into the shower.

"You look so cute!" I couldn't help but squeal before embracing her in a hug, once I came out of the bathroom and saw her fully dressed.

When I pulled away, a faint blush adored her cheeks. "Thank you."

I clapped my hands before motioning her to sit down at my vanity.

I brushed her shoulder length brown hair complimenting on its softness.

After her hair was tamed I gave her some lip gloss and a pair of gold hoops, her big green eyes and dark thick eyelashes didn't even need mascara.

She was like a china doll. My very own china doll.

I then got dressed. Skin tight jeans, grey open toed booties, and a v neck grey sweater that clung to my curves.

I pulled a silver hair clip in my hair leaving it half up and half down.

I grabbed my clear lip gloss before turning to look at Ivy.

Her blush was back. "You're even more beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Bah!" I said before laughing.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously but following me none the less.

"My bestie's house for breakfast. He's a vampire but a damn great chef."

I was walking past Elena's room when I heard it.

The creaking of the bed springs, Stefan's grunts Elena's gasps and moaning.

I glared at the door.

Ivy grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the stairs.

"You said you were hungry right?" she said repeating what I just said.

I nodded.

I opened the door to the boarding house without knocking.

Ivy didn't look so inclined to enter but I told her she wasn't just going to stand there all day.

I walked into the kitchen to see, no breakfast.

"What the hell?" I looked over at Ivy. "Stay here I'll be right back."

I walked all the way to Damon's room.

That ass hat was still in the bed.

I walked over trailing my finger ups up his bare chest before smacking it.

He jumped up tackling me to the floor.

"Well this wasn't the kind of hello I was looking for." I said indifferently.

"We we're in quite a compromising position." Damon's hands pinned mine above my head and was straddling me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off of me. He didn't budge though.

"Get off me fatty."

He instead put more of his weight on me.

"Damon." I whined.

"Where were you?" He asked again.

"If you must know I was with a friend." I said which wasn't a lie, Katherine was my friend, hell I even considered her like my sister.

"Who? Because Caroline hasn't seen you?"

"Did you bother asking Bonnie?"

He went to say something but then sighed before getting off of me.

"Yeah, didn't think of her, did you? She is my other best friend Damon, although if you probably asked her should wouldn't have told you."

He nodded. "You're probably right."

"So…"

"So…"

"Don't just sit there, go make me breakfast." I said with a smile but also being totally serious.

"Always so bossy…" Damon muttered before heading towards him bathroom.

"Make it quick I'm hungry." I said.

I walked back into the kitchen to see that Ivy had already made a breakfast spread.

She handed me a plate.

My mouth watered. "Thank you." I said before I took two forks and started inhaling the breakfast.

I burped loudly before excusing myself.

"Where have you been all my life Ivy?" I asked her with a sated smile.

She chuckled; she had watched me with wide eyes as I devoured the spread within 20 minutes.

"I've never seen anyone with an appetite like your before…well besides myself."

I grinned.

A voice cleared itself.

"Damon." I said with a smile before walking over to him.

"I want you to meet my friend Ivy. Be nice to her, Stefan already made my shit list for being mean."

Ivy and Damon stared at each other.

"Hello." Damon said.

Ivy nodded wordlessly.

"Since everyone seems so inclined to knowing where I'm at, at all times… Ivy and I will be hanging out around town."

And with that I motioned for Ivy to follow me out which she did without a second glance back at Damon.

"Where are we going?" She asked as her eyes darted around taking in everything under the sun.

"I am going to show you around town. Hopefully you'll like my little town."

We went shopping at the boutiques to get her, her own clothes, but she insisted that she didn't want me to pay if them.

"Faye…"

"Ivy, no." I said sliding my card. "As cute as you are in my clothes, those are still my clothes."

She chuckled. "What? Not too fond of sharing?"

I turned towards her with a straight face. "That depends on with who, what, and for how long. But to be honest. No, I don't share very well…at all…"

Ivy nodded silently.

"I'm sorry did I freak you out? I keep doing that. You must think I'm like some bipolar lunatic." I said with a laugh.

"No not at all. At least you were honest."

I nodded smiling.

I showed her the town, the local hotspots and the school.

"So do you think you're going to enter?" I asked her after showing her mystic fall high school.

She shrugged. "I've never been to a school before. I was taught everything I ever needed to know."

My eyes widened "I see."

We finally ended our adventure with a tour through the woods.

"These woods are breathtakingly beautiful." Ivy said.

I nodded. "I know."

We sat for a while staring and just talking. I told her about Katherine, and I felt nice being able to confide in someone. Not saying that I couldn't confide in my friends it's just I knew Bonnie still was on the fence when it came down to vampires, and Katherine did kill Caroline…

"So she looks exactly like you and your sister Elena?"

"Yeah, crazy right?"

She shrugged. "Not so crazy as it sounds."

"Hey, um I've had this question burning in the back of my mind since I met you."

Ivy looked at me with confusion on her features. "What?"

"You're a shifter right? What's your animal that you like to shift into?"

She smiled. "I can change into any animal that I can think of, even birds but they are a little trickier because of the wings. But I usually shift to a dog most people warm up to those types of animals, taking them in and giving them a home.

My eyes widened. "Wow so you can change into any animal, that's crazy, but completely cool, I'm so jealous. What kind of dog do you change too?"

She blushed. "There's nothing to be jealous about. The shift is painful if you don't do it enough. Unlike werewolves we don't have to shift during the full moon, we are more flexible and that's why over time the pain of shifting lessens, but of course that just means we are also not quite as strong as a werewolf either. And sometimes if I go so long without shifting, I will be forced to shift at random. Werewolves stick their noses up at us shifters because we are to them a weaker species, but I think it's really because they can't change their animal at will nor can they change at will themselves. Either way shifters and wolves don't really get along."

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know the life of a shifter was that complicated. Still best to keep her away from Tyler.

"So what kind of dog do you shift to?"

She shrugged before slowly taking off her clothes.

At my curious look she chuckled. "I have to take off my clothes before I shift or else they will be shredded through the transformation."

I nodded.

I watched as she got down on all fours.

Erratic movement of her body; she was right if she still had all her clothes on, they would have been shredded in the transformation.

Bone and muscle mutilation occurred with painful splits and cracks of her human features until an adorable fluffy white Samoyed was standing in her place.

I squatted down wide eyed reaching out my hand. "Come here beautiful girl."

She bounded over to me and sat near me, I ran my hands through the soft unblemished white fur before bringing my hands back and petting her ears.

It was incredible. She licked my hand and I laughed. I stared into her eyes, the only thing that hadn't seemed to change. Her breath taking green eyes.

"You're so fluffy." I said finally.

She let out what I could tell was dog laugher, I chuckled with her. "So, you can understand me, everything that I'm saying crystal clear?"

She shot me what looked like a 'duh' look but on a dog before nodding her head. I found it to be amazing.

We started walking…well I walked, Ivy ran around with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I chuckled.

I wondered when the last time she shifted or was able to run free without consequence or on her own terms without being someone's circus monkey. I wondered how it felt to be an actual animal. It had to be thrilling.

I stopped when Ivy ran up to me with a tree branch.

I frowned, before bursting in a fit of laugher when I figured out what she wanted.

"You want to play fetch? Ok." I picked up the branch and threw it, she took off instantly.

We played fetch along with tug of war for an hour or so.

I threw the branch and watched as Ivy once more took off; I smiled as I watched her disappear through the trees.

I laughed to myself, who knew that playing fetch with my shifter friend could warrant such excitement.

I felt normal. Well as normal as one could be…

I sat on a rock waiting for her to return, I noticed through our playtime that ivy could and would get distracted by the littlest things. A bird flying overhead, a squirrel jumping from tree to tree. It was cute. She was totally in sync with her animal side that it was endearing.

I frowned as a couple of minutes went by but Ivy didn't return. As distracted as she could get, she wouldn't usually get that distracted.

I briefly wondered what got her attention.

"Ivy!" I called out only to get an answer from chirping birds.

I heard a snap behind me and whirled around.

"Ivy?"

I saw a dark figure flash by through the shadows of the woods.

I frowned. "Damon?"

Silence.

"Stefan?"

Silence.

"Guys if this is some type of trick to freak out Faye because we think she deserves it for going M.I.A for a couple of days; it's not working and it's not funny."

I heard another snap of a branch and instantly took a step back.

Another snap, closer than the last had me preparing to teleport away before a deep and menacing growl echoed throughout the woods.

A flash of white speed past me.

Growling and shuffling and what I hoped was ripped clothing instead of ripped tendons was heard. After a moment. Silence.

I started walking towards it but stopped and waited.

A couple of minutes after Ivy walked out, blood staining her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ummm?"

"Sorry." She tossed the stick back at my feet before twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment. I could literally see her tail between her legs.

"Why is your face covered in blood?" I asked with my eyebrow raised and my arms covering my chest.

"….."

"Ivy?" I said with a frown.

She looked up slowly. "I…uh…got hungry." She dropped her head in shame "Sorry…"

I shook my head a smile gracing my lips. "It's ok. It's not like you killed anyone."

I linked arms with her before walking in the opposite direction.

"So what'd you catch? Rabbit? Deer?"

"Nothing but a rat." Ivy said with a grim smile.

I rolled my eyes at her comment, before leading her towards the lake where she could wash it off.

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

The buzzing sound of me getting at text message had me groaning.

"Ivy…. What time is it?" I mumbled into my pillow. She had become a constant presence that I had gotten used too.

"It's almost noon." She said quietly.

I groaned "Can you please see whose texting me at this ungodly hour."

Ivy snickered. "You have a message from someone called Cat Woman?"

"What does that cow want?" I said in my pillow.

"Um, 'wake up bitch, were going shopping! Meet me at my place in 20 or I'll show up on your door.'"

I rolled my eyes at Katherine's text but rolled out of my bed anyway.

"Text back 'cow'." I grumbled before heading to my bathroom.

I pulled on a white V-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans and brown peep toed booties. I grabbed my oversized printed cardigan along with my wallet and car keys.

I looked over Ivy's choice of clothing.

White skinny jeans a denim button up with brown wedged booties.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Wanna meet Katherine today?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Do you want me too?" Ivy countered.

I rolled my eyes at her answer before linking my arms in hers and pulling her along with me.

I met up with Katherine. Her smile dropped when she saw Ivy.

"What do they call you?" She said snootily.

"Ivy."

I rolled my eyes and went over Katherine and I hugged before kissing each other cheeks.

"Faye why is she here, it's just supposed to be us two. _Just_ us." She pouted.

I chuckled glancing at Ivy before looking at Katherine.

"No worries, she cool and I've grown attached to her, so she's staying. End of story. Now since you woke me up, let's go shopping already."

Katherine pouted but relented.

She wasn't rude to Ivy but she wasn't inviting either.

I knew ivy knew Katherine was a vampire because I told her, but I found it weird none of my vampire friends would warm up to her.

Stefan, Damon and now Katherine. They just seemed to make it awkward; I wondered if they sensed something off about her. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Katherine dragged me to 10 different boutiques.

As Katherine and my bags accumulated Katherine compelled a couple of guys to hold them.

I made Ivy try on a green dress even though I had already bought the dress I wanted her to wear. I just liked dressing her up. She was so cute!

We ended back at Katherine's place. Mrs. Flowers carrying most of our bags. Ivy wanted to help so she carried a couple of mine.

"Where should I put these?" Mrs. Flowers asked Katherine and I.

"Right there." Katherine said motioning to an empty table.

"Thank you Mrs. Flowers you've been such a wonderful help." I said with a kind smile.

"My pleasure dear let me know if there's anything else you need." She said before exiting.

"I will." Katherine said.

Katherine and I were holding up our dresses and talking about them when I heard Ivy growl.

Without looking up I flung my arm out.

There was a thud as someone hit the wall.

Katherine and I turned around staring at the girl who was struggling to be free from the wall.

"Wow. Kat chill." She said.

I released my hold before turning towards Ivy who had moved considerably closer to me. Her shoulders stiff and eyes narrowed.

I raised an eye brow at her protectiveness but didn't comment. It was another thing that I had grown used to.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire." Katherine said seriously.

"Don't attack a witch." The girl countered.

My eyes brightened at the word.

Katherine smirked at her.

"It's good to see you girl." She said before Katherine gave her a hug.

"Faye this here is Lucy. Lucy…Faye." She said introducing us.

I smiled at her and she returned it before looking besides me.

Her eyes shifted between me and Ivy.

"And who is this?" Lucy asked her eyes locked on Ivy's.

"Her little guard dog Ivy, don't get to close, she'll bite." Katherine said dismissively.

Lucy's eyes widened a fraction before nodding in understanding.

"I'm glad you made it." Katherine said to her.

"You call, I came." Lucy smiled.

"Like you had a choice." Katherine said shooting her a look.

"Now don't get all boss lady on me, you know I love you." She looked down at one of Katherine's bags and pulled out a golden mask. "Hmm now where does one wear this?"

"To a masquerade ball. Tonight. Wanna be my date?" Katherine said.

I pouted. "I thought you were gonna be my date."

Katherine and Lucy chuckled.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asked as she watched Katherine straighten hers.

"I'm impersonating my dollar dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste." Katherine said in disgust.

"Except in men…" Lucy muttered Katherine and I both narrowed our eyes at her through the mirror.

"Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in the entire town?" Lucy said noticing our chilling glare.

"I've gotten quite good at it actually, and everyone's going to be in masks." Katherine said with a smirk.

Katherine and I both shook our heads no at the dress Lucy picked up.

I turned from the mirror after straightening my hair as well. It was considerably longer than Katherine's. It fell several inches passed my waist.

"Ivy your dress is in the gold bag." I told her as she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's for some feed the something charity, it's for a good cause Lucy." Katherine explained to her.

Lucy scoffed. "Ok. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone I always thought it was some sort of made up legend."

"I have seen it, and I need you to help me get it back."

"Oh yeah what are you going to do with it?" She asked.

Katherine was silent. I looked over to her to see her with a stoic expression.

"You want me to break the curse…" Lucy said slowly. I frowned as hesitation and fear flashed through her eyes. What curse? I was about to ask one of them to elaborate when Katherine finally spoke.

"Let's just get it first. What I really need is a backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just going to hand it over without putting up a fight."

"Then why don't I just get it from them? As a matter of fact, why didn't you tell me all you wanted was the moonstone I would have gotten it for you a long time ago." I said as I did Ivy's makeup.

Lucy's eyes brightened. "Well, there you have it."

"No." Katherine glared at her, before sighing. "Faye I don't want you involved. I want you to stay clear tonight in case they try to kill me."

I frowned. "Kill you?"

She shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"But I don't want you to die; I don't want you to get hurt. You're my big sis." I said walking towards Katherine.

Katherine cracked a smile before hugging me. "I won't get hurt. And I won't be killed, I am Katherine after all."

I nodded. "You better not, if you die, I'll kill you."

She laughed raising her hands in the air in defeat. "Ok ok."

We continued dressing and doing our makeup.

Katherine braided my long hair and when I stood up I chucked.

"What's so funny? You don't like it?" She asked with a frown.

"You look so cute." Lucy added.

"Like a princess." Ivy said.

I laughed again before smoothing out my white dress.

"Here, I know what will make it perfect." Katherine said flashing to get a box before flashing behind me.

She placed something cold around my neck.

Lucy and Ivy continued to gush about how pretty I looked. I looked in the mirror smiling at my new necklace.

It was a silver diamond embedded snowflake.

"I love it." I said with teary eyes. Katherine had never gotten me a gift before.

She mock glared "Don't you dare smear your make up Fayelen."

"You look like a snow queen." Ivy commented and Lucy nodded.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Ok ok ok, but since we are dishing out gifts…" Ivy appeared by my side with a little black bag. Katherine frowned.

I pulled out a velvet box and pulled an Obsidian teardrop necklace.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Is that?"

I nodded. "Pure obsidian a stone of protection, it is probably one the first stones to be used for arrowheads and knives. A stone of Honesty, Sincerity and Truth, Obsidian will bring out the Warrior spirit in you. It can help reach into your subconscious, reclaim yourself, and help you find or re-discover forgotten abilities within yourself." I said before placing it around Katherine's neck.

"It's warm." She commented.

I nodded. "The element of this stone is fire. You definitely have Petrova fire." I whispered, and watched her smirk in the reflection.

I touched up Ivy's curls before we headed out.

The ball was in full swing when we got there.

The four of us strutted into the Lockwood mansion before we all dispersed, well Lucy and Katherine dispersed.

Ivy shadowed me, we talked, laughed and I believed she genuinely had a good time.

Everything seemed to be going fine until I saw Tyler and Amy together.

My heart seemed to clench. And I felt like someone took a crow bar to my stomach.

My eyes watered and I turned disappearing into the crowd.

I saw Katherine and Stefan dancing in the crowd. I made my way towards them.

"Stefan mind if I cut in." I said before grabbing her arms.

"He's with her he came with her." I said sadly tears leaking from my eyes.

Katherine looked pained. "It's ok."

"Faye that's not Elena." Stefan said pulling me away from Katherine.

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't think I know that?"

His eyes widened before he shot me a disapproving look. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, what's wrong with you?"

"Hey Stefan I can't find Tyler… Elena omg you look so pretty. I love that dress you look gorgeous." Before she glared at me "Faye..."

"Slut." I countered.

"Bitch." She muttered.

"Thank you." Katherine said cutting in our banter. "I love your necklace, but oh it's twisted. Here let me."

"Here we go." She stuck her hand into Amy's back. "Paralyzed from the waist down." She shifted her hand and Amy slumped forward not moving. "And dead."

She pushed Amy's dead body into Stefan arms before grabbing my arm.

"The moonstone Stefan tick tock." She said seriously before we walked away.

She pulled me to a secluded area. "Are you ok hon?"

"You killed her." I said wide eyed.

Katherine sighed. "I know, impulse."

"No I'm…I'm not mad, I'm actually happy. Weird huh?"

Katherine looked surprised before she smirked. "Look, I doubt Stefan is going to keep our friendship to his self so be careful Faye."

I nodded. "Ok."

We parted ways.

I made it all the way outside before an arm grabbed me.

"What's going on?" Elena snapped.

I simply stared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Elena reached out and before I knew it Jeremy was next to me.

I smiled "Jeremy you're here? Oh you look so cute!"

"What the hell is going on?" Elena snapped.

Jeremy sighed running a hand through his hair. "We are going to kill Katherine."

"What?" Elena and I said together. Her with disbelief me with outrage.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?"

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take It." Jeremy said Bonnie had found us and was standing quieting between Jeremy and myself.

I looked at her. "Why am I just finding out about this?" I said coldly towards her.

She flinched like I slapped her. "I'm sorry."

"You guys can't do this, you can't kill Katherine." I said seriously.

"Ok stop with the we, are you guys crazy? You're going to get your selves killed."

"We know what we're doing Elena." Bonnie said not even daring to look my way.

"And how am I supposed to feel is one of you gets hurt because on me?"

I glared at her, why am I not surprised that she managed to make this all about her.

"It's not just you anymore Elena. She messed with all of us she has to be stopped." Jeremy said seriously.

Bonnie looked at Elena before glancing at me. "She's willing to kill Elena, she would hurt you too Faye."

I shook my head. "No, Katherine would never hurt me."

Elena turned her eyes on me. "She's a monster."

I turned my eyes on her. "You're a monster. Katherine would never hurt me."

Elena's eyes darkened at the sure tone in my voice. "Why do you sound so sure?"

I squared my shoulders before looking her dead in her eyes. "Because she's my friend."

Elena laughed. "Right."

"Where do you think I've been theses past days, who do you think has been filling me in on your activities of late. Katherine. Katherine told me everything. She's my friend." I looked at Jeremy and Bonnie. "I won't let you guys kill her, just give her the moonstone and all of the fighting will stop."

Elena glared at me hatefully. "How could you. How could you do this to me? I'm your sister!"

"Sometimes I wonder..." I said as I pushed pasted her.

Bonnie grabbed my arm to stop me and I glared daggers at her. "Don't touch me." I hissed.

And she instantly let go. She clutched her stomach like I had just punched her in her there.

Her eyes went wide as tears littered them.

I continued walking as Jeremy went to Bonnie's side.

"Ivy!" I called out knowing that whatever part of the house she was in she would hear me.

I made it to the stairs outside of the house when she appeared by my side.

"Ivy we have to stop them, they are-" I was cut off when I felt a sharp pain go through my back.

I yelped as I lost balance, Ivy quickly caught me.

"Faye!"

Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Faye. What's wrong?"

I let out another yell as I felt a sharp pain in my arms.

The tears fell more freely.

"Faye what's wrong?" Ivy cried desperately.

I looked into her eyes. She was pained. She was pained because I was in pain…

Flashback.

_"__Kat…" I whispered quietly._

_She raised an eyebrow at my whispering. "What's wrong? Why are you whispering?"_

_"__Because…because I don't want Ivy to overhear what I'm about to say…"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you find her, she's like a faithful lab, and she's quite protective."_

_"__I know, which is why I'm whispering. Listen, I want Lucy to bind us for tonight."_

_Katherine's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"__I want-"_

_"__No I heard what you said, I want to know why." Katherine asked crossing her arms over her chest._

_"__I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to die." I said seriously. "You're my friend, I protect my friends."_

_"__Faye, it's dangerous." She pointed out._

_"__I know. I don't care."_

_"__If I were to get hurt, you would feel what I would feel." She said trying to talk me out of it._

_"__I. Don't. Care."_

_Katherine sighed before standing up and pacing. She stopped suddenly before looking at me. A Cheshire cat smile made its way on her lips._

_"__What? I know that look."_

_"__How about, instead of you being bound to me, how about Elena instead."_

_I stare at her._

_"__What? It'll be more incentive for them not to kill me…"_

End Flashback

"Katherine…she must be in trouble. Help Katherine!" I gasped as another wave of pain went through my body.

Ivy picked me up cradling me in her arms.

She moved further away from any curious eyes. How ironic it must have looked to see the shorter of to two carrying me.

The pain was becoming too much.

"Protect Katherine, don't let them kill her." I said to her before I slumped against her.

Ivy's POV

No sooner did I step outside did I smell the blood.

I went toward it as I heard a familiar name. Katherine.

I walked over and paused.

There was a girl that looked exactly like Faye, it must have been Elena. Katherine wouldn't have been caught dead wearing those clothes.

Elena was the one bleeding. One wound in her arm and one on her back.

My eyes widened the same places that seemed to impale Faye.

There was a caramel skinned girl with green eyes. I could sense Faye's energy all around her. She was the witch. She needed to fix this. Like right now. As if sensing her she moved away from the bloodied twin.

"Who are you? What happened to Faye?" she said seriously.

"I assume the same thing that is happening to Elena. You're a witch fix it. But first what the hell is going on?" I snapped.

She narrowed her green eye at me as a young boy came up to me. He reached out to touch Faye when a dangerous growl erupted from my chest.

He jumped back with wide eyes as I glared at him.

"It's Katherine they are linked to Katherine." She turned towards a young boy. "You need to get them to stop. Now!"

Jeremy paused looking at Faye once more. I growled at him again and he took off toward the mansion.

Bonnie stayed by Elena's side as I continued to hold Faye close to me.

I looked at her face; she seemed to be getting paler by the seconds

I looked over to see that Elena was still losing blood.

"Witch. Find a way to stop her bleeding, it affecting Faye."

She snapped her girl eyes at me. "I have a name; I'm doing the best I can."

"Then your best isn't good enough!" I snarled baring my fangs as I held Faye closer to me.

The witch's eyes widened. "Your face…what are you?"

I didn't bother answering her. I focused my breathing, if I let myself get any angrier I would shift. And if I shifted people would die. Starting with that bitch Katherine and after that, that bitch Lucy. She was the one that had to have done the spell.

I looked around before walking over to a car that had what I wanted.

I punched my hand through the backseat window, before taking what I wanted. A blanket.

I wrapped Faye in it before placing her on a table nearby.

"I see her aura all around you witch. I see how her power flows through you. Protect her with your life, or I won't hesitate to end yours." I growled out before speeding towards to the mansion.

The boy was taking too long. She would find them and end their fighting myself.

I burst through the door attacking Damon as he raised a stake to kill Katherine.

I snarled at him as he slid across the room. Everyone looked surprised. Especially the boy when he entered the room.

"Stop! Your hurting Elena and Faye. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena and Faye." He said out of breath.

Damon and Stefan both looked shocked.

I walked over to Katherine holding out my am to her. She frowned and but took it. I pulled her up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side. Wrong. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch."

She snatched the stake from Damon's hand.

"Jeremy go check on Elena and Faye make sure their ok."

"Let's all make sure poor Elena's ok. Just a little more pressure." she said as she dragged the stake across her hand cutting it open.

I growled at her in warning. Did she forget that whatever she did to Elena affected Faye?

Stefan smacked the stake out of her hand.

"This is really gonna hurt." Kathrine said grabbing another stake. She was about to stake herself when both Salvatore yelled stop.

She smirked before sitting on the couch I sat down next to her.

"Ok. So how about that moonstone?"

I sighed. I could tell neither brother was just going to give up the stone.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I held my head in my hand.<p>

"The three of us together again, just like old times." She looked at Damon. "The brother that loved me too much." She looked at Stefan. "And the brother that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire that only loved herself." Damon snapped. I smirked to myself.

"What happened to you Damon you used to be so sweet and polite?" Katherine said with narrowed eyes.

"That Damon died a long time ago."

"Good, he was a bore." Katherine snipped.

"Oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan said.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan countered.

"….Does Elena enjoy having you two worship at her alter?" Katherine asked instead.

"That was really desperate Katherine. Don't you think we can see right through you?" Stefan asked dodging her question.

Katherine simply raised an eyebrow before turning her eyes towards me. "Am I wrong?"

"I think she enjoys it quite a bit actually." I said honesty.

"Although…" I said looking over both brothers who seemed to be glaring at me. "I'd say they aren't fully 100% worshipping Elena's alter. Isn't that right….Stefan…?"

I watched from my peripheral as Katherine frowned before looking at Stefan.

Stefan glared right at me.

"What are you even doing here?" He hissed.

"Because of Faye; if that wasn't obvious." I snipped.

Katherine smiled. "She sent her guard dog to protect me? That girl is just full of surprises…"

I gave a sharp nod. Indeed she was…

Katherine smirked before turning back towards the two brothers. "So, it doesn't bother you that your brothers in love with your girlfriend?"

"It shouldn't matter to him, especially since Stefan is harboring deep feelings for Faye." I said with a shrug.

"Stop it…" Stefan said coolly.

"Or what?" Katherine and I said at the same time.

"You'll hurt me?" She stood up. "Come on Stefan. Everything I feel, Elena and Faye feels. So go ahead."

She gasped getting an idea. "Or better yet, kiss me Damon, she'll feel that too."

"You know this whole Mason thing has me confused. Why werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that can help them destroy all vampires. So what's in that for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, you probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow, I take it that this mason guy was no longer in the land of the living…

"I'll have to remember that next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine said with a glare towards Damon.

I frowned as I heard a cry from across the mansion.

_"__Get away from me!" a boy yelled._

_"__Tyler what's happening? What's happening?" a girl cried out._

_"__GET AWAY FROM ME!" he snarled._

I shivered as the smell of a premature wolf hit my nose.

I shifted with unease. If I could smell him, he could without a doubt smell me.

The only question was would he kill me because of what I was?

* * *

><p>"Damnit where's that's witch?" Damon hissed.<p>

"We could play charades…" I offered only to be ignored. Damn stuck up vampires…

"You bargained the moonstone…" Stefan said suddenly.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked him.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to fake your death you told me, that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone wasn't it." Stefan said.

"Good for you Stefan. 2 plus 2. And it would have worked except people found out that I wasn't in the tomb, thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine said towards Damon.

"You and me both honey." he retorted.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing…" Katherine said eye raping him.

What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked with a frown marring his features.

"You're wasting your breath Stefan." Damon said. I rolled my eyes at him, Stefan was on to something, it didn't take a genius to know that, Damon was proving to be more of a waste of immortality by the seconds.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from Katherine?" Stefan pressed.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago. At a concert of all places with that wench Lexi…"

I rolled my eyes. So it was official. Katherine was a stalker.

"Come on Stefan don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I looked over to see pain flash across Damon's features. I felt an ounce of pity for him.

"You were standing in the front row. Dancing all night. You were watching Bonjovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan said again.

I smirked. He was persistent.

Katherine smiled and mouthed "I love you."

I sighed. "Where the hell is that good for nothing witch…"

Bonnie's POV

"You looking for me?"

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Lucy." she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked with a glare.

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett." Lucy said with a sigh.

"How do you know me?" Bonnie asked.

She sighed. "You figure it out. Look I have no interest in fighting you."

"Then stop the spell you put on my friends." Bonnie said.

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will." Lucy countered.

"Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?"

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone, and all will be groovy." Lucy said and attempted to side step bonnie. Attempted.

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell." Bonnie said seriously.

Lucy narrowed her eyes sizing bonnie up. "I don't want to hurt you."

Bonnie's eyes darkened as she stepped closer to Lucy. "No. I don't want to hurt you."

"Look I don't have a choice. "The bitch saved my life. Now I owe her. I have to pay up." Lucy went to walk away when Bonnie's hand grabbed hers.

Lucy looked surprised. "You have the moonstone. I can feel it on you."

Bonnie released her, but Lucy grabbed her arms.

Lucy's eyes widened as she read the calligraphy that appeared on Bonnie's wrist.

Lights flickered and around them things started to float.

Both witches looked around themselves wide eyed.

"Do you feel that? You can trust me, give it to me, it'll be ok."

Ivy's POV

Katherine sighed. "We're missing the party."

I rolled my eyes.

Damon was pouring whiskey into a glass.

Katherine nodded. "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Miss Katherine." He said sarcastically

She walked by with a smirk as he handed her a glass. "Thank you." she snipped before taking a drink.

Not a second later were we all sandwiched against the wall.

Katherine. Me in front of her. Damon holding a stake and Stefan holding Damon back from staking me.

"Damon don't." Stefan hissed at him.

"Yes Damon please…" Katherine smirked.

"The second this spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart." Damon snarled.

I growled warning him.

"God your hot, when did you get so hot?" Katherine smirked before sliding from behind me.

She walked pasted Damon without a second glance walking up to Stefan.

Lucy walked into the room.

I glared at her as I eyes met. Fear instantly flashing through her eyes. She must have seen her death…good.

"Katherine the spell in this room has been broken your free to leave." Lucy said.

I sighed with relief.

"Thank god." She muttered.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy said.

"Done." Katherine said with a shrug.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy said seriously.

"I said done now give it." Katherine snapped.

Lucy met my eyes and I walked over to her.

"I wouldn't do that…" Damon said.

She placed the rock in Katherine's hand.

Katherine clutched the rock and soon began to suffocate.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that. Just like you knew that she's tied to a deity." Lucy hissed.

"Wait, Faye and Elena." Stefan said.

"Faye and Elena are fine. The spell is broken, Bonnie's with her she will heal quickly. Because of what Faye is, she didn't sustain the same wounds as Elena, she only felt the pain."

"She's a deity Katherine; don't think attacking one will result without consequences." Lucy hissed.

"I apologize for my involvement." Lucy said to me.

I slowly nodded my head. "Faye is fond of you…I won't kill you."

Lucy let out a breath before nodding once and turning walking away.

Faye's POV

I woke you and yawned. I looked around noticing that I was just lying on a table.

I sat up abruptly. "What the hell?"

I noticed the goosebumps on my arms. I'm surprised I didn't have a cold.

I stood up looking around. "Hello?"

I walked out towards the cars. I didn't get far before a felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

I was falling to the ground, but before I could hit the ground, arms caught me.

Ivy's POV.

Damon and I watched as Katherine struggled to get out of the tomb.

She looked up when she noticed us.

"Hello Katherine."

"Where am I?"

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch."

"You should have killed me."

"Death would have been to kind."

"And there is also the fact of Faye telling me not to let them kill you was another." I said grimly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why am in here. You're not obeying your master's orders. How is she gonna feel when she finds out you helped put me in here."

My eyes darkened. "Faye never said anything about not letting you suffer; she just said that I couldn't let them kill you. Besides who said she was ever going to find out anyways."

She glared at me and I smirked.

Damon went to move the door to close her in the tomb.

"No Damon don't. You need me; Elena and Faye are in danger."

I narrowed my eyes on her.

"From who?" Damon asked.

She remained silent.

"You're lying, you're always lying." Damon said more to himself while shaking his head.

"Why do you think I haven't killed Elena? Because she's the doppelgänger and she needs to be protected. And Faye, with all of her power she will attract the most vile of people. They _will_ come for her, and they **_will_** take her away."

"Then I'll protect her and Faye. While you rot in hell." Damon sneered.

I watched her as Damon closed the door deep in thought. Even though she said it at the end, deep down I felt like she was telling the truth.

Faye was extremely powerful, even if she didn't know it, or if she even refused to believe it. She would need protection.

I looked up at Damon watching him watch me.

"Who are you?" Damon asked seriously. So Katherine's little comment didn't go unnoticed after all.

"I am Ivy, as I'm sure Faye has already informed you."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "How did you and Faye really meet?"

"She saved my life and through that a bond was forged." With that I walked away.

I didn't get far before the urge to shift compelled to my hands and knees.

"Damnit why now?" I snarled into the night air as my clothes shredded and my body transformed.

I howled my frustrations to the sky before taking off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

A man with curly hair opened the door as soon and he saw the black escalade pull up next to him.

He quietly got out before walking to the driver's side.

The window rolled down. "Where is she?" a man in all black asked.

"One is in the trunk, while the other is in the backseat."

The man narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I did exactly what you said. I got the girl that looked like Katherine Pierce, except there were two…"

There was a pause. "Put them in the back."

The man silently did as instructed. He grabbed the girl out of the trunk first. Blood stained her clothing he dropped her into the trunk. She, he didn't care for. She had struggled and screamed making his job that much harder. He went to the backseat door before opening it and carefully scooping up the second girl. She hadn't put up a fight at all. He preferred her over the other.

He moved to place her softly in the trunk when the man stopped him.

"Place her in the backseat."

He closed the trunk before moving towards the backseat. He placed the girl in the seat before walking towards the driver's side.

"Thank you for your help." the man said.

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing, come closer, please."

The man took a step closer.

"Closer…" the man walked before sticking his head into the car. When he did that, the man in glasses grabbed him before ripping into his neck and draining him.

The vampire wiped his lips of the blood before pushing the dead man's body out of his car.

He smirked as he rolled up his window before driving off.

Faye's POV

I woke up, pissed. My head felt like it had been hit by a two by four and I was on an old sofa in an unfamiliar dilapidated house.

My hands were tied together and the floor beside the sofa was torn up, with jagged pieces sticking out everywhere.

Ivy was nowhere in sight and I began to panic, Ivy was always by my side, she never left it, at least unless I told her too. The last thing I remembered was being with Ivy at the party. So where the hell was she now?

I tried to move but my head hurt far too much to do anything else but wait besides, those floorboards might really injure me if I accidentally tripped. I closed my eyes again, feeling another wave of pain course through my head.

I heard whispering.

"….I think he might have hit this one a bit too hard. She's been out far longer than average and now you've knocked out her sister."

"Well, why did you bring this one anyway?" She demanded. I knew they were talking about me.

"What was I supposed to do when he pulled both of them out? They look exactly alike…"

More whispering but the female must have said something the male didn't like because he suddenly stopped whispering.

"Rose, I've already told you, this one is mine!" He said seriously.

I groggily opened my eyes.

I turned and noticed that they were staring straight at me.

I stared at them unflinching. The woman was pretty and had a pixie haircut; the guy was handsome, in some ways but not really my taste.

I sat up, placing my hands in my lap. "So, I have once again been kidnapped, I can only assume that my beloved sister is somewhere in this house as well. I only have to questions. Did you grab ivy and-" my stomach growled loudly and I clutched it. "Do you have any sweets?"

"No." The woman said answering both my questions as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

The man came and bent down in front of my couch and smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Trevor. What's your name?"

"Fayelen."

"That's an unique name, haven't meet one of those before. And your twin is Elena." He said her name like it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. His smile dropped and he shook his head at me. "Well, can you tell me why we're here? Can you take me to my sister…please?" I said looking up at him. I gave him my best puppy dog look, the look that I gave my parents, John, my aunt Jenna, and just about anyone to get what I wanted.

"I won't run, I won't fight, I just wanna see my sister."

He looked pained but shook his head no. "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened as tears filled them. If he wasn't going to do as I asked when I asked nicely then I would make a scene.

I made my body tremble and my breathing picked up. His eyes widened and I clutched my heart.

"What's happening?"

"W-when separated f-for t-too long, w-we get anxiety attacks." I stuttered.

I shivered as I felt the room drop a couple of degrees.

Trevor looked panicked, which surprised me. He picked me up after a moment before carrying me into another room with a different couch.

He placed me down next to a sleeping Elena, and I immediately stopped my previous actions.

"Thank you." I said bashfully.

He smiled. "Now you promised not to run or fight, behave yourself."

With that he walked from the room.

I sat watching Elena briefly wondering how she could be sleeping at a time like this...

After five minutes of watching her I got bored and wondered around. I ended up and what looked like a library.

I curled up in a chair after grabbing a random book.

Four ducks on a pond,

A grass-bank beyond, A blue sky of spring,

White clouds on the wing; What a little thing

To remember for years- To remember with tears!

It was whoever lived here's journal, that was filled to the last page with poetry. I was pulled from my reading by a confused voice.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked. I looked up at her in confusion.

I frowned holding up the book. "I'm reading."

She looked confused. "Where is Trevor?"

I shrugged and went back to the poetry.

"Why aren't you trying to run? Or asking me questions, your sister seems to have a bucket full of them."

"Because I'm simply not my sister. Even though we're identical in most aspects we, as individuals are quite far from each other. I didn't run because I promised Trevor I wouldn't. And I'm not asking questions because I just simply don't care."

She frowned even more. "You don't care that you have been kidnapped."

I shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. Probably won't be the last."

She was silent as she watched me. "You are a strange human indeed."

I smiled at her. "I'll take that as a compliment…." I trailed off not knowing her name.

"Rose." She said after a while.

My smile brightened. "Fayelen, I shall hope our time together is a pleasant one."

She shook her head at me and proceeded to board up windows.

Trevor walked in and sat on the arm of the chair I was curled in. "What chu reading daring?"

"Some guy that thought he was a poet." I mumbled not taking my eyes from the pages.

I see he seemed like he was going to ask me something else when Rose interrupted him.

"Trevor, leave her be."

"Buzz kill." He muttered before walking over to her.

"How's the other girl?" Rose asked.

"Still knocked out." Trevor said.

"You didn't touch her did you?" Rose asked him.

He scoffed. "Give me some credit. So did you call him?"

"No. I called one of his contacts you know how this works." Rose said with a sigh.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah." Trevor asked his tone sounding annoyed.

"They say he got it." Rose relented.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor pried.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't so we just have to wait." Rose said softly.

"Look it's not too late we can leave them or just Elena here…" He said glancing over at me. "We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running." Rose huffed.

"Yeah. Well running keeps us from dieing." Trevor snapped.

"Elijah's old school if he accepts or deal were free." Rose said trying to convince Trevor.

There was a creak. I looked up from my book seeing Elena. But Rose and Trevor saw her too.

I frowned as I felt a tiny pull on my heart.

"You." Rose said coldly. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house your tragically wrong understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose snapped at her.

I felt another pull, this time stronger. I gasped before falling out of the chair.

Rose was by my side in an instant.

I clutched my hand to my heart as something wet dripped from my nose.

With a shaky hand I looked at it. Blood?

My eyes widened. Bonnie?

My vision blurred as I slumped against Rose.

Elena's POV.

"Why am I here?" Elena snapped.

Rose looked at her before looking at Fayelen. Yes they were different indeed.

"You keep asking question like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?" Elena continued.

"That's another one."

"You got me ok. It's not like I can go anywhere. The lest you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose retorted.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Two points to the ease dropper." Rose sneered.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires. The originals." Rose said looking through some books.

"What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the question haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose said instead.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. 100 years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan, said he was one of the good ones, more of a sucker for the bad boys though, I digress." Rose said still not looking at her.

"Who are the originals?"

Rose turned and faced her. "Trevor and I have been running for 5oo hundred years we're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

Elena narrowed her eyes before glancing behind Rose and over to Faye. "So then what are you doing with Faye?"

She shrugged. "Not sure yet, although Trevor has grown fond of her."

"But why me?" Elena snapped.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said with what looked like a 'Duh.' Face.

Elena looked over at her sleeping sister. "Why not Faye, we are twins after all. And what curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

Fayes pov

"You do know your history." Rose stated sarcastically at my twin.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No…" Rose said as if she was speaking to an impudent child. "The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger." Rose said staring at Elena.

Elena looked at me frowning.

"Which means in order for us to break the curse you're the one that has to die."

Elena looked like she wanted to kill somebody.

"Tell me more." She demanded.

Trevor slid on the couch next to me, I automatically placed my legs in his lap.

"Captivities made her pushy aye?" Trevor said with a smirk towards Elena's wrath filled gaze.

Elena glared at him and me.

"Trevor please." I sighed gaining his attention. I knew Elena would find some way to blame this whole thing on me, especially since they were hell bent of sacrificing her.

"What do you want to know dopplicious?"

"Who are you guys running from?" Elena asked for what seemed like the millith time.

"The originals." Trevor answered.

"Yeah, she said that what does that mean?" Elena snapped.

Her attitude wasn't needed but Trevor still elaborated.

"The first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose scoffed.

"Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for half a milinum they've wanted us dead." Trevor said sheepishly.

"What did you do?" I asked with a frown.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose hissed.

"Katherine…" Elena and I said at the same time.

"Erm. The one and only. The first Petrova doppelgänger." Rose said.

"I helped her escape her fate. And now I've-we've been marked ever since." Trevor said sadly.

"That's so sad…" I told them.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." rose said. Trevor smiled grimly before getting up and walking out with Rose.

Which left Elena and I together.

"What?" I said after watching her glare at me.

"What makes you so special?"

"What?" I asked again.

"You heard me. What makes you so special, that they are willing to sacrifice me and not you? We are both the same, were twins, identical, so what makes you so special?"

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing.

"It's always been you. Fayelen this, Faye that." She mocked. "Faye looks so cute, Faye's so innocent. Faye, Faye, Faye."

I stared at her shocked and hurt, my eyes filling with tears. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. "Where is this all coming from?"

She glared at me but didn't answer. She left the room instead.

I sniffed and wiped my tears. I looked down noticing a piece of paper.

Stefan and Damon are coming for you –B.

I smiled.

We eventually all moved to what seemed like a living room. Rose was packing her bag as Trevor was playing lookout.

Trevor broke my train of thought as he paced. "He's here. This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this; you just have to trust me." Rose said to him.

"No he wants me dead Rose." He was freaking out.

"He wants her more." Rose said trying to calm him.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." He looked at me. "I'll take Faye with me. He only needs one anyway."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked grabbing hold of him.

"We're family." Trevor said calming down. "Forever."

Rose smiled nodding.

There was a knock on the door.

"You're scared." Elena asked confused.

I looked at like she was stupid. What part of, they have been running from them for half a milia didn't she understand?

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose said before going to the door.

I watched Elena pace, my eyes traveled and I stared at the door as a man in a suit appeared.

Faster than Elena could react, but not me, he moved in front of her.

I beat him though as I stood in front of her glaring at him.

His eyes widened as he looked from my glare and Elena's scared face.

He leaned down smelling us. "Human."

"Creep…" I hissed and I saw his lip twitch in amusement.

"It's impossible… Hello there." He said to us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hello yourself." Elena was still behind me hyperventilating.

"We have a long journey a head of us we should be going." He said to us.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with a creep in a mortician suit that has sniffed me and my sister. You're old and clearly senile." I said backing away and taking Elena with me.

"Please don't let him take me." Elena squeaked.

"One last piece of business. Then were done." Elijah said before he turned away from us.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah. Truly very sorry." Trevor said with his head down.

"Oh no, your apologies' not necessary." Elijah said circling around Trevor like a shark.

"Yes. Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina. And I failed you." Trevor said sadly.

"Well, yes. You are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you; that I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked.

The temperature in the room dropped. I held my breath; I could tell by Elijah's demeanor he wasn't going to let this slide.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said to him.

"So granted." He said with a smile before slicing his head off with his hand.

"You…" Rose cried out in anguish.

"Don't Rose, now that you are free…" Elijah said before looking at us and holding out his hand. The same hand he sliced off Trevor's head. "Come."

"No way in hell!" I snapped.

"No! What about the moonstone." Elena said.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked with narrowed eyes.

"Elena don't tell him anything!" I hissed, but she wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I know that you need it and, I know where it is." She said.

"Yes." Elijah said waiting for her to continue.

"I can help you get it." Elena said.

"Tell me where it is?" Elijah countered.

"No. It doesn't work that way." I said since clearly my sister couldn't follow simple orders.

Elijah cracked a small smile. "Are you negotiating with me?" He looked over at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it. She was quiet before."

He tried to compel me.

"You can't compel me, I'm immune." I said with a smirk.

"I see." He said before he threw me over his shoulder before snatching Elena's necklace off.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." He said to her.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruin." She said back quickly.

"No shut up! Shut up Elena." I yelled while beating on Elijah's back with my fist.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine…"

I paused when I heard that. Why the hell was Katherine in the tomb underneath the church ruin?

"Interesting…."

There was a crash downstairs…

"Forgive me…" Elijah whispered and before I know it I felt a pain to the back of my head.

Then darkness.

Random Pov

After the fight with Elijah.

Elena ran to Stefan embracing him. She noticed the bag in his hand Faye's bag. He dropped it to catch her. She smiled opening her eyes to see Damon.

She mouthed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He mouthed back.

"Where is she Elena? Where is Faye?" Stefan asked in a panicked voice. If she didn't know any better she'd say that Stefan was more worried about Faye then her…it's a good thing she knew better and yet and still Elena had to stop the scowl that almost made it to her face, instead widening her eyes filling them with tears.

"I don't know, I didn't know she wasn't at home." She lied through her teeth.

Like hell they were going to sacrifice her. Not when they could just use Faye instead.

She's be damned if she's be sacrificed for some silly rock.

* * *

><p><strong>O.K. that was a hell of a lot right? anyways tell me what you think. how do you guys feel about Elena? and her lieing to Stefan about Faye?<strong>

**How was the first Faye and Elijah encounter?**

**How do you guys Feel about Ivy?**

**F.Y.I. Bonnie and Ivy will definitely clash more in future chapters.**

**Drop me a review!**


	29. It was me

**Happy Xmas! Merry new year guys!**

**I'm back and with a new chapter yayy!.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 It was Me<p>

Ivy's POV

Mystic falls seemed to be a beacon for supernatural creatures if what Faye was telling me was true, which it no doubt was.

Vampires, doppelgängers, witches, hunters, and werewolves. What was next ghosts and zombies?

I learned Fayelen seemed to like almost everything about her little town. She wasn't one of those teenagers that had to escape, she seemed perfectly content to stay in Mystic Falls till her golden years.

She was a good person. I can't even recall the last time someone was as nice to me or showed me any kindness she has.

Bringing me into her home and taking me in, clothing me, feeding me…

She was exceptional. Truly a diamond among the ruff.

Which is what replayed in my head as I speed past Faye attacking the man that had been foolishly trailing us all afternoon.

I tackled him to the ground before placing my paws at his throat.

He chuckled. "Such a good girl protecting your master. But you won't be able to always protect her. You can't protect her from them or him."

He pulled out a knife and attempted to stab me in my side. Before the blade could pierce me I ripped out his throat.

I spat out the flesh with my nose turned up.

"I will always protect her." I hissed at the corpse as I shifted back into a human before walking away.

If anyone found his body they would think nothing of it. Simply an animal attack.

I hoped….

Fayelen's choice of friends continued to amaze me.

Most of them vampires.

Stefan, Damon, and now an older one named Katherine.

I knew that Katherine sired Stefan and Damon, a long time ago and I also knew that Katherine seemed to know that Elena was her doppelganger alone. Even though Faye and her looked identical.

I briefly wondered if Katherine could sense the power below the surface of Faye's skin.

The pure raw power.

None of her fanged companions seemed to like me very much but that didn't bother me.

They no doubt could sense the inner beast right below the surface itching to escape and take a snap out of the nearest thing in their sight.

Or maybe they just didn't like my personality.

I thought back to meeting with Stefan. He didn't exactly open me with welcome arms so I barely acknowledged him in return.

Damon was more polite, but then again that was per Faye's request.

Katherine snipped me in the beginning but at least she seemed to tolerate my presence and per Faye's request.

I sighed. Oh well, it's not like I was looking to make friends anyway.

After I shifted I went to Faye's room. I stared at my bare feet the entire time which is why I ran right into Faye's little brother Jeremy.

He would have fallen if I didn't grab him on impulse.

"What-"

"Are you alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"…."

"Is there something on my face or something?"

"Yeah…blood. And the fact that you're….you know." He said turning his now cherry red face away.

I looked down to see that my body was covered in dirt leaves and blood, but otherwise I was completely naked.

My eyes widened briefly before I chuckled.

"I'll go and put something on."

I had intentions of being modest, but all modesty left my mind when I walked into Faye's room and she wasn't there.

I didn't even need to smell the room to know that she hadn't been in here since the day before.

I practically tackled Jeremy.

"Where is Faye?"

Jeremy shrugged. "She's probably at the Salvatore house with Elena."

I relaxed but only slightly.

"Um…" Jeremy said his eyes darting around looking everywhere except for my direction.

"Right …still naked. Sorry about that." I said sheepishly before walking back into Faye's room.

I took the fastest shower known to man. And threw on a sports bra, a black hoodie, some grey joggers and some black chucks before following Jeremy.

"Hey wait." I said as he walked out the door.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure she's with Elena and the Salvatore brothers?"

"Yeah, where else would she be?"

I nodded. But the feeling that this situation was slightly off still had me shifting my feet from left to right.

Jeremy continued to leave when I stopped him again.

"Hey, um where are you going?"

"To school?"

"Ahh. Um…"I pulled out my cell the Faye had bought me. I gave Jeremy my number. "Can you call me when you see Faye?"

Jeremy frowned but nodded. "Sure."

After he left I went to the boarding house.

When I reached the house my anxiety about Faye escalated.

She wasn't here. And she hasn't been. Her scent was faint, very faint.

I slammed the door before heading to the school.

I got there sooner than expected.

The scents of so many people not to mention the cologne and perfume had me wanting to faint.

Blurry eyed I made my way through the masses.

I accidently bumped into a guy that had stopped to look at a memorial.

When I finally tracked down Jeremy he was talking with Stefan.

"What are you talking about we're not back together."

"What? She didn't stay at your place last night?"

"Or Faye for that matter." I said appearing by Jeremy's side.

Stefan frowned. "No. neither of them slept over."

"Faye's bed hasn't been slept in."

"Mrs. Lockwood said Elena's car is still at the property….where are they then."

I followed Stefan when he left.

Turns out he was meeting with Damon.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan growled out.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one that shut her in."

"Did you?"

"Did I what Stefan." Damon said with narrowed eyes.

"Well I know the hold Katherine has on you…" Stefan accused.

"She's in the tomb, I was there with him last night when he locked her in. Now on to more important things like what she was saying before you locked her in." I said to Damon, making him look at me.

Stefan's head snapped towards us.

"I thought she was lying…" Damon said with a frown.

"What did she say?" Stefan snapped.

"Elena and Faye are in danger…"

"I killed a man." I blurted out causing both Salvatore's to look my way. "I killed a man that had been trailing Faye and I. I didn't want her to freak out so I didn't tell her…"

Stefan looked like he wanted to explode.

"What did he want with Faye?"

"He was no doubt hired to take her away." I whispered.

"Katherine did say that." Damon mumbled.

"And you didn't think to ask her to elaborate!" He exploded on us.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know that she'd start sprouting the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her."

"No no let me tell you how this will play out. were gonna ask her for help, she'll negotiate her way out that we'll be dumb enough to give her, she'll get out and kill us all. That's exactly what she wants."

"I don't really care."

"It's a bad idea Stefan."

"It's Faye." He snapped at Damon before storming away.

I smirked when he was out of hearing range.

"What's with the smirk?" Damon asked.

"You're in love with your brother's girlfriend, and your brother is in love with his girlfriend's sister."

"What?" He said staring and me, confusion etched on his features.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" I asked my smirk growing.

"Yeah, so?" Damon said shrugging.

"So, do you not find it strange he's more concerned about his girlfriend's sister than his own girlfriend?" I asked.

I am aware that I might have been stirring the pot. Planting seeds in Damon's head, but Faye likes Stefan…more than just a friend and by the way Stefan was acting the feelings were clearly mutual, in my eyes Elena was in the way…

Damon was silent, and I took that as my exit que.

I found Stefan chatting up my least favorite person. The witch.

I had went back to Faye's house and packed her up some clothes to wear. When we found her, she would no doubt want to be in comfortable clothes. I mean, when she was taken she was n heels and a strapless gown, she would appreciate a change of wardrobe right?

"I can't undo the tomb spell Stefan, even if I wanted too. It took both me and my grams to do it the first time." Bonnie said to him.

"Alright but I could open the door, I could talk to her."

"Sure." I said. "But Damon is right, she won't tell you anything."

"Not without something in return." Bonnie said.

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Faye or Elena for that matter. I have no idea where Faye is."

They stared at each other.

"You are bound to her, and there is no way to for you to locate her? There has to be a way. Don't hold out on us witch."

She glared at me. "And you're supposued to be protecting her. Some guard dog you proving to be." She snapped.

I couldn't help the growled that escaped from my throat as I stepped up to her.

We were the same height. We had a lot of similarities. Both petite, green eyed, short tempered and bound to Faye whether through magic or loyalty.

"Tread carefully witch."

She continued to glare.

"Bonnie." Stefan said causing her to look away from me and to him.

"I might know another way to find her."

The witch drew some of Jeremy's blood to locate them seeing as they were related.

When they got a location Jeremy and Stefan where narrowing down addresses.

It was then I noticed the drops of blood that fell from the witch's nose.

Her eyes widened and she quickly began wiping away the extra blood.

"Are you ok?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Like you care."

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I asked just because I like to hear the sound of my voice." I snipped.

She glared at me and I returned it.

When she looked away I smirked. Although my smirk changed into a scowl when I noticed Stefan had left and had taken Faye's bag.

"Where did Stefan go?" I asked Jeremy.

"He and Damon left to go find Elena and Faye." he said.

I glared. "That bastard."

"What?"

"I was supposed to go too."

"They didn't need you sticking your head out the window." Bonnie snipped, and I growled at her.

"Why don't you get run along and practice your bitchcraft somewhere else." I smirked at her before leaving.

I was walking across the school when I caught sight of a familiar scent. My eyes widened and I stopped mid step as I caught the scent of werewolf.

My eyes scanned the parking lot.

My eyes found him playing basketball with some other people.

My nose twitched and I watched him as I quickly crossed.

He was downhill from me so he wouldn't catch my scent.

I was busy making sure that he didn't see me that I ran right into a vampire.

"Sorry." she said. She had blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"You're Caroline."

She frowned yes. "How-"

"I'm a friend of Faye's, she told me all about you." I said

Her eyes brightened at Faye's name. "Really? Oh man it feels like forever since I've spoken with her." she then proceeded to ramble.

I listened. As she talked about Faye. She felt a lot of admiration for her.

"I'm sorry I rambling. I didn't even ask you name."

"I'm Ivy."

"Nice to meet-" She stopped when a boy appeared in front of us.

I resisted the urge to run as the smell of werewolf burned into my nostrils.

He was glaring at Caroline, but then his eyes landing on me.

I held his gaze.

He stared at me a while longer before turning back to her.

"You lied to me earlier." He said with a glare. "Why?"

"Look Tyler. I think you misunderstood me at the party. I get it. It was very traumatic."

His eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Nope. But I'm late. Come on ivy."

We attempted to move away from him but he stepped in front blocking.

Again the urge to flee flooded my senses. But I knew if I ran he would chase.

Newly turned wolf or not. It was basic instinct.

"Hey." he said grabbing her arm. She twisted it pinned him before letting him go.

"How did you-your stronger than me?"

She looked like she was about to freak out.

"Please…I was-nothing."

"Listen if you know something. Tell me. Because I can't handle this."

"I'm sorry Tyler but I think your still in shock over Sarah dying. And it's understandable."

He glared at her, before glaring at me.

I looked down before kicking a rock near my shoe.

Caroline pulled me away when Tyler decided to kick a can, hitting a car and causing a scene.

"So, where are you headed to?"

"To Faye's house."

"Why? Is she there." she asked as she stepped in front of what I assumed to be her house.

"The wolf is in your house." I said to her.

She frowned. "What?" She said wide eyed before looking at me.

"Tyler? How do you know that?"

"Because I can smell him." I said before walking away from her. "Good luck with that Caroline." I throw over my shoulder before sprinting towards the house.

I walked up the stairs but stopped when I heard voices.

"What happened you scared the hell out of me."

"It's nothing."

"That wasn't nothing Bonnie."

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately, it wears me down."

"When I worn down, I take a nap. You were unconscious."

I smirked. "Her bitchcraft has its limits." I said catching their attention.

Bonnie glared but nodded. "If I push too hard it pushes back."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's like in here." she said point to the grimoire.

"It's a reminder, that you're not invincible. You're still very much human." I said to her before walking to Faye's room.

I curled up in her bed. All I could do was wait for her return.

I jumped out of her bed when I heard the front door open.

"Faye!" I said running out of the room only to be greet with an unfamiliar smell.

I stopped right in front of her. She frowned and was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Where is Faye?"

She glared at me.

Bonnie and Jeremy came out of his room.

Bonnie hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm ok." she said with a smile. "I'm ok."

"Excuse the hell out of me!" I shouted startling all three of them and causing them to look at me.

"Where. Is. Faye!"

They both looked at Elena. "Was she taken with you?"

"No." she said quickly. Too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes on her before I took a step toward her.

She took a step back.

I pushed her against the wall pinning her there before sniffing her.

I slammed her head into the wall and snarled. "You're lying! Where is she?"

"Get her off of me!" Elena screamed.

Jeremy and Bonnie attempted to pull me off, but they couldn't.

"Why didn't they bring her back? Where is she? I know you know, her scent is all over you, it too fresh! Where is she?"

In my rage my nails grew longer. My eyes changed color and my body began to change.

One minute I was in human form the next. I was on all fours glowering at Elena.

She looked ready to piss herself as she stood frozen against the wall.

Bonnie and Jeremy had long since ditched their efforts on trying to save her when my body started shifted.

I mentality sighed. It was another downside of being a shifter.

When my emotions got out of hand, I shifted to a random animal.

I spared a glance down at myself before stalking towards her.

I stood on my hind legs. My giant black paws on both sides of her face.

She flinched as I drug them down the wall.

I growled at her menacing before sprinting out of the room.

I would track Faye's scent until if found her.

Faye's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a couch.

I looked around. I was all alone.

"Lena?" I called out only to be met by silence.

I took off my heels and stood up. I frowned trying to remember what happened.

"Lena?" I called out again. "Rose? Trevor? Anybody?"

I wondered around the house. Where the hell was everybody?

I ended up downstairs. My eyes widened as I took in the sight.

I remembered.

Elijah came. He killed Trevor by lopping off his head. He went to take us with him. I resisted and then he knocked me out.

But that didn't explain why the hell my sister as missing.

I looked down and saw my dance bag.

I frowned how the hell did it get here?

When I noticed the change of clothes, my eyes watered.

They had come. Stefan and Damon had come to save us….and yet, I was still stuck here.

Why would they leave me here?

Leave me stranded and yet saved Elena? No that didn't sound right. Even though they both loved her they still held some regard for me.

I frowned as darker thoughts flickered through my mind, thoughts that involved my own sister.

Shook my head. No. Elena is a lot of things, but she wouldn't do that. Not to her own flesh and blood.

I took the clothes back upstairs before changing into them.

It was perfect. Flat sandals, jeans and a white blouse.

I wondered back downstairs I stopped and stared at Elijah.

I frowned, even if he had tried to kidnap us, he still deserved to be buried, or at least not be used as a house decoration.

I placed my hands on the make shift stake and proceeded to pull.

I didn't even push it, I watched wide eyed as Elijah began to move.

He stared at me as I watched the grey veins disappear from his body, before he pulled the stake out.

He dropped it on the floor, he looked positively irritated.

"So, as long as we're clear…you know it wasn't me who did that to you right?"

Elijah's eyes twinkled, his lip twitching in amusement. "Yes, I am aware of the true culprits."

"Ok. Just making sure we were on good terms." I said motioning my hand between us.

He chuckled. Before seemingly staring at me with new eyes. "An interesting creature you prove to be."

My stomach growled my face heating up. "Interesting enough, to feed some food?" I said biting my lip, hope practically oozing from my pores.

He chuckled again. "Of course."

He held out his hand. "Come with me."

I had a choice. Go with him, to only god knows where, while eating free food, or teleport home, and find out why my friends left me here for dead.

My stomach growled making the choice obvious.

I place my hand in his. He lifted me in his arms and then we were gone…


	30. Knowledge is Power

**I'm back and with a new chapter yayy!.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29. Knowledge is Power<p>

"So where is your friend, Rose?" I asked, wondering if he'd killed her too after he knocked me out.

Elijah had been very patient thus far. Taking me to get some food, waiting for me to finish, even taking me out for ice cream to sate my sudden sweet tooth.

He had come to realize that I wasn't going to run away, and I had come to realize he was going to kill me.

So surely a few questions, wouldn't do any harm right?

"She ran when your friends did. She's no doubt mad at me about Trevor." He said with a straight face.

I nodded, not wanting to talk about the poor guy. I'd rather liked him for such a short amount of time.

"He had quite the interest in you."

"Is that why you killed him?" I asked curiously.

Elijah smiled. "Trevor betrayed me. I place quite a bit of value on loyalty and clearly, he had none to anyone but himself."

"Well I don't think that's 100% true. He mentioned that he let Katherine escape; he loved her so his loyalty shifted to her cause. Surely even you can understand that. Love can be a powerful thing."

Elijah stared at me for a moment before nodded slowly. "I suppose…"

I smiled brightly at him. "So are we going to get Rose?"

"Perhaps… We are going to see the man who got in touch with me for her."

"You're going to kill him?" I said curiously watching his face.

He looked pained at the mention of his killing people. Maybe it was something he didn't like to do…

"I'm sorry that you were left." He said instead.

I frowned unconsciously. "So am I but thank you for helping me. You didn't have too."

"You're welcome." He said after a moment.

He didn't speak to me for a while but to be fair, I didn't speak to him either. His words had ripped off the cover over my darker thoughts, about why I had been left in that abandoned house.

It didn't make any since at all, especially considering the fact that they had brought me a change of clothing.

They had come ready to save me, I was unconscious but surely after Elijah was staked they could have grabbed me.

What changed their mind?

_What makes you so special, that they are willing to sacrifice me and not you? We are both the same, were twins, identical, so what makes you so special?"_

Elena's cold words echoed through my head like thunder.

I felt my eyes fill with tears at the thought of my sister sacrificing me.

I stared straight ahead even though I felt Elijah's questioning gaze on me.

After a while, we arrived in Richmond and he pulled into a parking lot across the street from this windowed building.

I kept my gaze on it, so when Elijah appeared of the passenger side opening my door; I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm holding the door open and waiting for you to get out. Chivalry isn't completely dead you know."

I rolled my eyes taking his hand and he helped me out although I didn't need it.

"I meant, why aren't I tied up and staying in the car. Why aren't I gagged or something…why are you being so indulgent and nice?"

"You are better behaved than your sister. Can I trust you to stick with me?"

I nodded and followed Elijah down the sidewalk in front of the windowed building. I watched as he bent down near a guitar player and gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"Hey since your just dropping hundreds to strangers…" I said with a smile while holding out my hand to him.

He rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his lips before grabbing coins out of the case.

I resisted the urge to snatch my arm out of his hand when he grabbed my forearm.

We walked a little farther down the street.

"What are you doing with those?" I asked curiously as he started moving the coins between his hands.

He didn't appear to have any emotion, he was entirely focused on the building across from us.

I looked at the building wondering what could possibly be so interesting. As I looked in the windows longer, I saw Rose and Damon talking to someone.

I didn't know who it was but if the hardened look of Elijah's face was anything to go by, I'd say he was a dead man.

While I briefly wondered why Elijah wanted him dead, a question popped into my mind.

"Wait. How is it that Rose is even in the sun right now? She doesn't have a daylight ring…"

Elijah responded by casually throwing the coins; they busted the windows.

All of the vampires other than Damon begun to scream. Elijah picked me up and I was back in his car before Damon had a chance to see me.

"So those windows had something in them to protect vampires from the sun. Completely genius but I can't believe you did that. My friend was in there." I snapped.

"Your friend in there is the one who _killed_ me but as I recall, he could go out in the sunlight anyway." He said smoothly.

"That may be true but you can't just do stuff like that you know." I said. "I'm pretty sure busting up public property is illegal."

He chuckled before he started driving off; no doubt to target the man at home who'd helped Rose.

"If you care to know, I think you look more like Katerina than you do Elena." he said randomly after a moment of silence.

I laughed a little.

"How is that even possible if we're all identical? I should look like them both equally. It's my hair, isn't it?" Katherine and I hair was naturally curly while Elena's was naturally straight. My guess it was Mother Nature's way of being able to tell doppelgängers apart.

"Perhaps…"

I watched as we pulled up outside of an apartment complex.

We got out of the car and Elijah led me into the building then down a hallway. "I want you to stand out here," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "You can't compel me."

He let out a frustrated puff, before shooting me a single warning look.

I threw up my hands in an innocent gesture.

He frowned before sighing and turning towards the door.

The door to the apartment seemed to magically open at his touch and I saw a man standing in the apartment, the same one from the building who'd been chatting with Damon.

The look on his face when he saw Elijah was priceless.

It was the ultimate 'Oh shit!' face.

The door closed behind Elijah and I.

I stepped from behind Elijah and his eyes seemed to widen in even more shock.

I smiled at him before looking around. "Nice pad."

"T-thanks Katherine."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Katherine? I'm not Katherine I'm Fa-"

Elijah cut me off. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Good, I want you to call your friend Rose, and tell her that the cure…"

I stopped listening to their conversation as I walked around his apartment. I took note of all of his degrees, and his collection of novels.

I over looked all of them, one in particular catching my attention

The book was old and heavy, the leather felt soft and delicate as I ran my fingers over the faded black bindings. I fingered the gold lettering carefully before I opened the cover, paper rustled as I thumbed through the book to find what I was looking for.

Words appeared and disappeared as my eyes flitted across the pages, quickly picking out anything of importance from the jumble of sentences that littered the world I had become immersed in. Different times different dates but all about the same subject….

_- To someone not accustomed to it, the sound of the pixies can be mistaken for the sound of the wind in the trees. But when you listen more closely you can hear that it is more like the chattering of voices that are rather higher than our own and have a sing song quality to them. Once I called out to let them know I was there, an invitation if you will. Then the woods fell silent, eerily so. It was as if they all held their breath until I was gone._

_- Her name is Minerva, and she has captured my heart.__She is beautiful. Her skin looked like snow, with subtle hints of pink on her cheeks. Her milk chocolate waves chopped into the bob hairstyle was perfect for her petite body; and she had the most beautiful soul piercing caramel colored eyes. She was always dressed in navy blue; what I assumed was her favorite color. _

_- Dancing through the night this glorious person glides through the air. Long brown hair glides behind this tall, young, slim lady. Her long black skirt flowing proud past her elegant feet. I watched them watch her. She was one of them, one of the elders Minerva had spoken about. She was beautiful in all her dark glory… _

_- The magic of the beautiful pixies, made the flowers around them blossom in their everyday glory. Color and happiness radiated from their smiling faces as they rushed around their forest in search of animals to help or plants to revive. I loved to be able to hear the flowing of their music as it calmed my senses and brought me to their reality._

_- My family thinks I'm insane, but I'm not. They sent me to a psychiatrist, because they think I'm schizophrenic. When I was asked to describe the Pixie I had seen, I had a clear image in my head of an olive skinned miniature person with multi colored wings. I could see the flowing chocolate locks of curly hair and the bright black eyes that seemed to hold the secrets to the world. I could recall the black silk dress that stopped at her mid-thigh but had a long train in the back and the tiny black knee high boots. But when I opened my mouth to explain it, all that came out was 'Chocolate.' And no matter how hard I tried to form the words, all that came out was, 'Chocolate.' When I asked Minerva later that day what the elder pixie had done she laughed and said 'Insurance policy.' and that chocolate was her favorite dish._

I snapped the book closed, what the hell did I just read? There was more a lot more, were those came from, and I would read every single last one.

A million questions popped into my head but the most important one had me stiffening my back and clenching my teeth. Why did he have it? How did it get into his possession? He who was a vampire. Why did he have a book, a personal journal of a human man that had known and associated with pixies?

I turned to see Elijah staring at me curiously; the other guy was also staring at me.

"Where did you get this journal?" I asked harshly. I didn't mean too, and I not really sure why I was being so cold, but I needed answers and since this was his apartment he had to hold the answers right?

"I don't know."

I raised my eyebrows. "You. Don't. Know… I find that hard to believe considering it's among your personal library."

He stared at me.

I nodded walking around; I picked up a picture of him and another girl. I walked back over to him.

"Lover of yours?"

His eyes widened. "Please don't hurt her."

"Where did you get this journal? And try not to lie, I'm not feeling very forgiving at the moment."

"It's actually hers. A distant relative of hers gone insane. He was schizophrenic. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." I walked away from him putting the picture back on his desk.

I looked up staring at the door when I felt another presence.

A witch.

I chuckled. "Things just keep getting interesting by the second."

"How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." I heard the guy say as I made my way back towards Elijah.

"I'm a special vampire." said Elijah.

"What, because you're an Original?"

"Hn." Was Elijah's response as his eyes raked over the guy.

"Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." He said giving him a stake.

"But that would kill me forever." The guy sounded like he wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"I know… but it's necessary." Elijah said.

I frowned, I didn't like it but I could understand it. Elijah didn't need any loose ends….

Elijah and I watched silently as the guy shoved the stake into his body, killing himself.

"Was it really?" I heard a third voice say.

I turned to see a man. I smiled at him. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of the shadows."

The man to my surprise bowed to me. "My apologies, I didn't mean to lurk."

Elijah watched our exchange with curious eyes before interrupting.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. It won't be long now."

I was about to ask, what he meant by that when he turned to look at me.

"You are free to leave." He said and I raised my eyebrow he handed over his car keys. I searched his face for any sign of a trick but I could tell he was completely serious.

"Why am I that horrible of a hostage?" I asked with a smile, while grabbing the keys.

"No, quite the opposite. Never the less it won't be long until I see you again."

I nodded. "Well than, thank you. Till our next meeting."

"I look forward to it."

I smiled before turning around and heading to his car.

The black Mercedes S600 cruised down the freeway. At eighty miles per hour the engine was only idling. One hundred thousand pounds worth of German engineering. This was a car that sneered at speed limits. I would definitely have to thank Elijah for lending me his car…

The road back home proved to be a long one.

Seeing as Elijah's car didn't have navigation and I didn't have a phone I had to go about my travels the old fashion way. Asking strangers for directions.

One might ask, why didn't I just teleport home? The answer was simple.

Elijah's Mercedes was growing on me. The engine purred and the leather seats were soft.

I pulled over on the side of the road when I felt a pull in my stomach.

I looked up realizing I stopped next to an abundance of woods.

I stared at it a moment debating on if I should follow the tug that I felt.

Another tug. Harder more urgent had my mind made up.

I kicked off my sandals briefly reliving in the feel of the earth before taking off into the woods.

All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich, autumnal colors. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a picture of serenity, one which would endure for many long years.

I'm not sure how long I trekked through them.

The woods do not care for seconds or minutes, even hours are inconsequential. The smallest measure of time here is the cycle of daylight and darkness.

Even then the woods are more in tuned with the seasons: rebirth brought by the warmth of spring, darkened foliage from summer's kiss, the onset of fall and then the keen bite of winter.

My stopped when I heard a howl.

I looked up to see the sky had darkened and the moon was high in the sky.

I scanned the trees around me. I had been incredibly stupid and now I was probably going to die.

Although Tyler was the only werewolf in mystic falls, that definitely didn't mean he was the only werewolf in the world.

I would have turned back and ran in the opposite direction of the howling but pull in gut had me running full steam ahead.

I heard the quickening thud of wild wolves as they began to chase me.

I tripped over a tangled mossy root and the earthly ground rushed up to my face as I thudded to the ground.

I am going to die… I am going to die. Those words choked my mind as I struggled to stand up.

The pack of wolves slowly made their way up to my limp shaking body.

I let out a breath of frustration, I couldn't believe this. I tripped and fell just like one of those dumb blonde girls in the movies. And now I was going to die.

The leader of the pack began to approach me, bearing its sharp teeth and thirst for blood.

It stopped within inches of my face, I stared into its eyes and it stared into mine.

They were almost indistinguishable from real wolves, but they were larger and moved with the purpose and with intelligence of a human.

Intelligence. Maybe that was the key…

"And so the two-natured meets nature itself."

My voice echoed through the night.

The wolf stopped growling and cocked its head to the side in confusion.

Confusion was good. Way better than blood thirsty.

I stared at wolf before unfurling my wings.

A few growls were heard throughout the pack but the alpha continued to stare at me.

I raised my hand towards the wolf but stopped to stare at my hand I confusion.

It looked like I had henna tattoos all over them. Different designs and various symbols covered my hands and yet it still looked elegant, royal even.

I shook it off turning my attention back towards the wolf.

I reached my hand out, softly running my fingers through its pelt. It was extremely soft. Like Ivy's pelt.

_Ivy_. I felt the pull again at the thought of her name.

I looked at the wolf.

"I need your help; I think my friend is in trouble. Can you help me find her?"

The wolf licked my face before turning away. It darted into the woods its pack following behind.

I quickly got to my feet following them.

First entering the woods bare foot and alone, now communicating and following the animals that live in it. Today was getting more and more eventful by the second.

They led me towards a cave.

I looked at the alpha in confusion.

It pushed my legs forward to the cave with a growl.

I slowly stepped into the cave.

A deadly growl bellowed from it.

I jumped out looking back at the wolves.

They seemed to all wear the same wolfish grins. They were laughing at me.

"Assholes…" I whispered and I swear I heard them chuckle.

I stepped into the cave once again, and I heard the growl once more.

This time though, I kept going.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness the deeper I walked into the cave.

"Ivy?" I whispered when I heard another growl only this time the growl sound more from a wounded animal.

I stepped on something wet and warm as a neared a bundle of black.

"Ivy?" I said again crouching down next to the animal.

Green eyes looked up at me. Fur like black satin she seemed to melt into the darkness...

I brushed my fingers throw her fur and her purred.

"Change back so we can go home ivy." I whispered.

From what I remember her telling me, a black panther was not one of her go to animals to shift to.

I frowned what had happened to make her shift into such a deadly creature.

I heard her whimper and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head motioning towards her legs.

I walked over and gasped.

Steel surrounded her leg.

I went over to it. "This is going to hurt." I whispered before yanking the bear trap open.

Her howl shook the cave.

I watched as her body started healing itself. Soon her black fur disappeared and soft delicate skin was in its stead.

She hugged me as soon as she finished shifting.

"You're ok." She said hugging me.

"c-can't b-breathe."

She released me and just stared at me.

"What is there something on my face?"

"You're ok." She stated more than asked.

"Am I not supposed to be?" I asked with a frown.

Her green eyes raked over me. "What happened to you? You disappeared."

"No I was kidnapped, Elena and I both were."

I kept my eyes on ivy the entire time I gave her my recap, when I finished she was shaking with rage her eyes now glowing.

"That lying bitch!" she hissed.

"Ivy…what happened."

"She's lied. She's lied to everyone, and everyone believes her. She claims that she didn't know you were kidnapped that you weren't with her. But I smelt your scent on her…I'm going to rip her throat out."

We sat in the cave in silence. Both of us lost in our thoughts.

"She left me to die…my own twin sister…" I said quietly. "Why does she hate me?"

"She's just a hateful bitch. She probably hates everybody, even herself."

I gave Ivy my pants and shirt and she was hell bent on complaining about it.

"But now you're naked." She whined for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes.

"Half naked. I have on underwear." I said with a shrug as we continued walking through the woods.

We had stayed in the cave till the sun came up. Even though I had told Ivy about the wolves she still was skeptical.

We stopped when Ivy growled. She stepped in front of me glaring into the woods.

"What?"

"We're surrounded."


	31. Faye Tales

**I'm back and with a new chapter sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30. Faye Tales...<p>

We stood silent waiting for the wolves to come out of hiding for five minutes before I throw my hands in the air.

"Are you going to come out or not? I have things to do people to see…"

Silence.

"Fine, be rude, come on Ivy." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her with me.

She continued glaring into the woods growling every so often.

"You're going the wrong way." A voice said out of nowhere.

I looked up to see shirtless guy dressed in cargo shorts causally leaning against a tree branch.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll take my chances…"

He laughed. "Yeah, right…"

He leapt from the tree branch landing not too far from me.

His very presence sent Ivy into a frenzy. He must have been the alpha of the pack.

"Calm yourself." I said sharply before staring at him.

His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal.

And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green.

This close, I could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

He broke the silence. "Are all pixies as enchanting as you?"

I frowned. "How did you know what I was?"

He chuckled. "Only pixies have the power to communicate with us in our wolf form much less be able to stand the presence and tame such abominations." He said casting a dark look towards Ivy.

She glared at him, biting her tongue to keep from saying something she might regret.

"Who are you, again?" I said taking the attention off of Ivy.

"My name is Kurt."

I nodded. "Well, Kurt since you seem to be such an expert do you mind, leading the way out?"

"Sure, but first a word in private." he said once more casting a dark look at Ivy before holding out his arm to me.

For her defense, she had remained quiet holding back on a lot.

"Like hell," she growled out pulling me behind her as she stepped up to him growling.

Kurt narrowed his eyes on her, a growl escaping him as well.

They continued to growl after a moment Kurt snarled at her.

"How dare you challenge me…"

I stopped his hand before he could hit her.

He turned his glare towards me and I gave him one of my 100 watt smiles.

"No one touches ivy but me. Ok." I said with a smile, tightening my grip on his wrist until it snapped.

He took a step back his eyes flashing tawny as he stared at me.

Growls erupted around us, as more people stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

Ivy was right, they had completely surrounded us.

A girl appeared on my left she had brown eyes and brown hair.

"I should kill you for even touching him." she hissed.

I stared at her blankly before looking at Kurt with a curious expression.

"So I'm over this, are you ready to go?" I asked.

He frowned before laughing at my mood swings. "Yeah sure."

"Well then lead the way." I looked to Ivy. "Find the car, get in it and go home, I'll meet you there."

"What? No. there's no way in hell that I'm letting-"

"I'm not asking you Ivy." I said coldly.

She opened her mouth to speak when I cut her off.

"If I have to say it again….it won't be so nice."

She closed her mouth before turning and stomping away.

I watched until she disappeared.

Kurt nodded his head her way and two wolves slowly trailed after her.

He held out his arm and I took it with a smile.

"Remember what I said Kurt. If they lay a finger or paw on her…there will be dire consequences." I said with closed eyes and a 100 watt smile.

He nodded. "Desire."

I looked to the she wolf that threated me.

"Yes." She looked every bit of an eager puppy wagging its tail wanting to be petted by her master.

"Make sure they don't do anything I'll end up paying for."

"Why? Because of her?" she said sticking her nose in the air. "Why don't we just kill them both and-"

"Desire." he said causing her to flinch. "Do not disobey me."

She nodded towards him before taking off into the woods, but not of course after shooting daggers my way.

"Awe~ I think she likes you." I cooed. As we started our walk through the woods.

He chuckled. "Naw she's just- anyway what I wanted to talk to you about…"

I looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"It's really just something that I was told but curious about."

"Go on…" I said impatience leaking through my voice.

"Are you familiar with the term mate?"

"Yes. I've heard English people sometimes use the term as reference to their friends. You've meet my mate Ivy." I said giving him an unnecessary example of the term at the end.

He stared at me a frown deepening on his features. "What? No. I mean as in animal terms."

"Well in that case, that person that you're…" I raised my fingers in the air making quotation marks. "Bonded to for the rest of your doggie years."

"Ha ha." He said rolling his eyes.

"What does wolf mating have to do with me or my heritage?" I asked curiously.

"Well believe it or not pixies have mates too."

"What?"

"Yeah. My great grandfather told me an old story once…"

"And…" I asked waiting.

"Well it was confusing to me as we only have one mate, but the pixie in the story had three..."

"Eh?"

He nodded. "Having a mate in a powerful thing but also a dangerous thing. When a wolf loses it mate, depending on the circumstances they die."

"What?"

"The death of the wolf isn't always physical, sometimes it's mental too."

We walked in silence for a moment. "Soooo what does this have to do with me?"

"Do you have a mate?" He asked stopping me from walking.

I stopped looking at him. I thought about it.

"Someone who you'd fight kill die for, someone you can't live without. Someone who when they smile then you haven't a care to the world, all worries disappearing; someone who you love and loves you unconditionally."

Well if I based it off of that Tyler could possibly be my mate.

"Well there's Stefan." I said before frowning. That's not what I was going to say. I was going to talk about Tyler.

"Stefan?" Kurt said with a frown.

"Yes. Stefan, but if he is my mate then someone upstairs clearly hates me because Stefan is not just with but also screwing my twin sister." I said with a laugh.

But you still love him.

I shrugged. "I love him as much as I can love a person."

He thought carefully at my answer. "I see." he said after a while.

"So tell me the love story your great gramps told you."

"Well, it's not really a love story."

"Oh that's fine; I'm much more a lover of horror."

"Well… I remember him telling me that she was said to be she was the embodiment of life and death. She was one of the oldest out of three, and her beauty incomparable."

"She was said to fall in love with one of her witch servants even those he was already engaged to another…."

As he spoke my mind seemed to fog over…

_Ancient Greece:_

_It was time for the annual harvest, a time celebrated between us and our followers, our children._

_I side my brother and sister awaited the events._

_My fingers drummed against my throne, as I leaned putting my face in my other hand._

_"Dearest sister why so gloom… your mood is wilting the roses…"_

_I looked to my brother he was covered in the finest cloths, his color grey, signify his position of balance and equality. He touched the red roses that adored my throne, restoring their beauty._

_I scoffed. "I grow tired of waiting brother for our sister; she does know that these humans do age right? By the time she decides to grace us with her presence the humans will have grown old and a new generation will have emerged…"_

_He chuckled sitting beside me in his own throne, his blanketed in many pink and yellow roses._

_"Patience is a virtue-" he started before the bane of my immortal existence interrupted._

_"Not one our baby sister has seemed to learn Desmond."_

_My sister said taking the last throne chair. Hers covered in white roses. I she had finally decided to grace us with her presence she not only rudely interrupted our brother but insulted me all in the same sentence. I resisted the urge to sneer at her._

_She was the opposite of me. She was dressed in all white while I was draped in black, her eyes all white, while mine collected and reflected all colors. _

_Her straight sun kissed hair was pinned up elegantly while my untamed brown curls floated down to my waist._

_My brother sighed. "Coventina…let us get through the festivals without conflict yes."_

_We locked gazes with each other before turning away._

_The festive began, and our children didn't disappoint._

_They showed what they had learned with the gift we bestowed upon them, what they liked to call magic, although none of them were powerful than us…_

_Soon it was time for the sacrifices to begin._

_One by one every witch and warlock gave a sacrifice and prayer._

_Most prayed for their families, some wealth some strength…_

_A young witch approached me._

_She bowed low holding out her sacrifice._

_I took it without hesitation. My eyes brightened when I saw what it was. A heart._

_"Stand child." I said and she did._

_She was beautiful. Long black hair, mocha skin warm mocha colored eyes._

_"What is it that you desire?" I asked staring down at her._

_"I wish for love…"_

_I cocked my head to the side. "Do you not have many that love and cherish you already?"_

_"I do, but I seek one to grow old, one that I could love for the rest of eternity."_

_I smirked. "The rest of eternity…that's quite a long time…"_

_"Choose wisely of your words young one…" My brother warned her hearing the mischief in my tone. Not everything we chose to do is black and white._

_She nodded before repeating what she told me._

_I inwardly smirked. "Very well young one, you have my blessing. Whichever man you choose to fall for, you will love him for the rest of eternity…"_

_Tears entered her eyes. "Thank you." She said before turning back to her group of witches._

_The sun soon set, the night was coming._

_I walked through the gardens. Dead flowers blossoming in my wake._

_I stood admiring the moon._

_"I find it rude that you stare at me, when there is a moon that shines so brightly that deserves much more attention."_

_"I'm sorry my goddess." The young man said from behind me._

_I didn't bother turning to face him as I continued to gaze at the moon._

_I heard him walk till he was right beside me._

_Such a brave but foolish young warlock, thinking that we were equals._

_I felt him staring at me._

_"Do you find my face so entrancing? Or is there something on it."_

_"Forgive me." He said sputtering out words before looking at the moon with me._

_I watched him from the corner of my eye. He was handsome, very handsome. Curly dirty blonde hair, leaf green eyes._

_I found myself reaching out to touch him, he didn't move as my fingers brushed a stray curl from his forehead. _

_"What is your name?" I asked suddenly._

_"Silas…"He said before carefully taking my hand and kissing it._

_An electrical surge went through me. My eyes widened before I snatched my hand away._

_His thick brows formed a frown. "I apologize my lady. I do not know why I-"_

_I waved him._

_I turned my back on him and began to walk away._

_I had just come in contact with another potential mate. Marvelous._

_My room was lavish, black sheer curtains hung from pillars multi colored pillows cover chairs and my bed._

_I sighed tossing myself on the bed thinking about the young warlock…Silas._

_"What ails you?" A masculine voice said._

_I turned; Kai was lounging in a chair while Claude leaned against the wall, his light blue eyes piercing into my own._

_"Nothing." I said tossing them a smile._

_"My dearest love, we have known you long enough to not be swayed by imitated smiles that you put off." Kai said his brown eyes daring me to lie again._

_I sighed before turning my back on them._

_I felt the sides of my bed deepen. I gasped as their hands began to work on my body._

_I rolled over ending in Kai's lap and leaning against his chest. Claude placed my legs in his lap, and began massaging my feet._

_Kai peppered kisses on my neck. When our eyes connected his eyes glowing gold, I confessed._

_"Silas…"_

The fog seemed to melt away. I inwardly frowned. What the hell was that?

"-And then she stole away the young lover of a witch…so in retaliation the witch killed her and her lover…"

I blinked a couple of times before staring at him staring at him.

"She was heartless and cruel…"

"She was misunderstood…but none the less that was an interesting story to say the least."

"Yeah, a story…" He mumbled staring at me thoughtfully.

"So…when will we reach the-"

"I'd like to mate you." Kurt said bluntly.

"What?"

He smirked. "I'd like to mate you."

"Why?"

"You're smart, beautiful, you don't judge, and you're powerful. All the attributes I want in a mate."

"Except I'm not a wolf."

He shrugged. "Something that I can look over."

I laughed at him he had to be joking right? "Are you serious?"

"As the plague." He said seriously.

I sobered up real quick. "Well sorry, but I'm not interested in being mated."

He shrugged pulling some plants apart and showing me the side of the road. "That's ok, I can wait for you."

"I have no intentions of ever being mated."

He looked at me before laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"No one goes out having the intentions of matting someone…"He shook his head. "The heart speaks when the mind is ready to listen."

I stared at him before I started walking down the road.

"See you soon." he said before disappearing into the woods.

I walked a mile or so lost in my thoughts. The fog briefly coming back.

_At the mention of his name I felt the two tense._

_A moment of silence passed where Kai and I just silently had a conversation with our eyes._

_"So; is he friend or foe?" Claude asked seriously and we both stared at him._

_"It seems that we will be having another brother." Kai said slowly._

_Claude frowned. "As in servant?"_

_"As in mate."_

_I watched Claude's facial expression hardened. He was ever such the passionate one, but that was due to his heritage. He was of mixed heritage, shunned by his pack and abandoned by his mother, and all because of the blood that flowed through his veins..._

_"I do not understand. Is our love not enough, that you need another?" He said coolly before getting up and walking out of my chambers._

_Tears filled my eyes, but Kai was there to wipe them. He was always there, ever since the beginning…_

_"Do not take his words to heart, you know how hot-headed he can be, he just needs time to accept this fact. He will come back to us."_

_I nodded. "He's a warlock Kai…a warlock…"_

_He sighed. "That does complicate things…but nothing that can't be done."_

_"Complicated? Its taboo, he is a warlock, one of our own. He could possibly be a descendant of my line…or even yours…"_

_I felt kai shrug._

_"I do not want another mate." I whispered._

_"Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eyes."_

_I soaked in his words. _

_Maybe he was right…_

I stopped when I realized my predicament.

I groaned. "Why am I such an idiot?"

I thought about what all had happened to me, and who I could talk too before I teleported.

Dark, empty, cold.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed when I cut my hand against the rocky wall.

"What kinda hell?" I whispered when I heard movement.

I walked through the dark tunnels to find out it opened to what appeared to be a tomb...

My eyes watered at the sight.

Katherine lay slumped against the wall in covered in dirt and in her dress from the masquerade.

"Kat!" I yelled appearing by her side in an instant.

I picked up a rock before dragging it across my wrist.

The smell of blood had her opening her eyes.

"Faye?"

"Drink from me." I said urgently.

"No."

I placed my blood on her lips, her body reacted. Her fangs pierced my wrist and I resisted the urge to flinch.

I was beginning to feel light headed when she stopped.

She was back to her normal self and she was pissed.

She gave me some of her blood to close my wound.

I smiled hugging her. "I'm so glad you're ok."

She hugged me back sharing my smile before glaring at me.

"That was stupid Faye. I could have killed you."

I shrugged. "But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"But…you didn't. What is this place and why are you here?"

"Well…."

Ivy's POV

I pulled up to the gilbert house to see Elena and Stefan hugged up.

"Awe isn't this a lovely sight." I said walking up to them.

Elena glared at me. "What are you doing back here?"

My eyes widened in shock. "I live here."

I locked eyes with Stefan before looking at Elena.

"So tell me again, you said you were captured by a vampires and Faye wasn't with you... that's what you said isn't it Elena."

Elena remained quiet.

Stefan frowned. "How did you get those clothes? I packed those for Faye…"

"Because you see Faye found me Stefan, and her story is a hell of a lot different from what your beloved Elena told everyone."

"Where is she?" Elena sneered.

I smirked. "And why would I tell you her location. So you can offer her up like a sacrificial lamb to Elijah again? I think not." I said with my nose in the air before walking past her and into the house.

But not before hearing Stefan question Elena about what I was talking about.

I smirked. I couldn't wait until Faye got here.

Faye's POV

"They did what?" I hissed.

Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of me. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, my fists began to clench and my jaw rooted.

I didn't even register Katherine freaking out about my eyes changing color before I teleported.

"Is that before or after Klaus kills everyone I care about, including you two." Elena asked the Salvatore's.

"Not possible. That requires you to have a heart." I said coldly stepping into the kitchen where they were talking.

Stefan, Damon and Elena stared at me in shock.

Stefan took at single step towards me. "Faye..."

Elena glared at me. "You're alive…"

The final mentos had been added to the coke inside of me I exploded with anger, with no control, objects levitated and glass shattered.

The three were slammed to the floor as the primeval instinct took over...


	32. Emotions

**I'm back and with a new chapter!**

**Lots of POV's in this chapter.**

**-Kurt will not be with Faye, he's just one of her many admirers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31. Emotions<p>

Emotions. The very thing that make us human.

You can have happiness, pride, excitement, relief. Every emotion considered good.

But what would you be if you didn't feel hurt, or pain, or despair? You can't have the good without the bad.

There is no light without darkness.

The trick is to balance them, so the bad doesn't seem so terrible, and you can truly appreciate the good, but maybe the good was overrated.

Maybe there was only bad and worse things in the world.

There was no light only endless darkness.

Faye's POV

"You were my sister! Now you're nothing more than a mere slither of worthlessness." I said to Elena glaring at her fallen form.

Even as her body was pinned to the ground she still had the audacious nerve to glare at me defiantly, like this was my fault. Like I was simply overacting.

"I trusted you! I cared for you! I prayed that you remained healthy, happy, and strong. And this is how you repay me! This! You leave, offering me up on a silver platter to a murderer! You try to have me killed! Then you lie about it!" I hissed.

"They were going to offer me to Klaus I didn't have a choice. It was you or me."

That was the wrong answer…

Bonnie's POV

My body felt enflamed.

Angry...I just felt so angry, no not angry furious.

My jaw tightened and my fist clenched. My head began to pound.

The girl next to me popped her gum and I flinched. I turned glaring at her.

If she popped her gum one more time I would slam her face into her desk…

I frowned. No, this wasn't me… all this anger…rage…this was…

I reached out with my senses and felt a familiar presence.

My eyes widened as I felt…Faye?

I stood suddenly catching the attention of my classmates and teacher.

"Miss Bennett?"

I felt something slide down my nose. I touched it. Blood.

I looked down at my wrist to see the usual gold writing turn black...

I ran from the class and hoped in my car.

Damon's POV

"Faye stop this! You'll kill Elena!" I shouted as I watched blood flow from Elena's mouth and nose.

I cried out as my spine seemed to shatter.

I looked up to see her glaring at me.

"It'd be no different from what she's done to me. Elena! Elena! Let's all stop what we're doing because Elena's fucking feelings are hurt."

"Let's all bend over backwards for Elena!"

"Faye stop it. Or I swear I'll-"

She took a step towards me and fire spread throughout the kitchen.

"You'll what?" She hissed daring me to continue.

"Your innocent precious Elena sacrificed me, left me for dead. Why shouldn't I return the favor?"

Bonnie's POV

I broke the speeding limit more than once to reach the gilbert house.

I jumped out of the car leaving it running as I ran to the door.

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I heard screams of pain, and felt Faye's ever growing rage.

She was really pissed….really pissed.

I slammed my fist against the door screaming as more blood dripped from my nose.

"Faye! Let me in! Faye!"

Ivy's POV

I stumbled down the stairs, blood dripping from my ears.

I knew Faye was upset, and to be honest I wanted to see a cat fight. But not this.

Her eyes were pitch black, empty bottomless pits.

Glass was shattered everywhere and the house even seemed to be shaking.

Everything was in disarray; her power had spread from the kitchen to the living, and the room upstairs.

It looked like a tornado had blown through.

The Salvatore's and Elena seemed to me molded into the ground.

I tried to make my way over to her, but it wasn't easy.

Glass flew through the air embedding itself into my skin.

"Faye!" I shouted over to her. "Faye please calm down."

Her rage seemed to peak and I soon found myself slammed into the ground next to Stefan...

I looked at him. "Stefan you have to get her to stop."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's hurting Stefan, and she feels betrayed by the ones she loves, you have to get her to stop before she obliterates the house, us included."

"How?"

I shrugged as much as I could being glued to the kitchen floor.

"I don't know. You're a 140 something vampire and you don't know how to cheer someone up?"

He glared at me.

"Don't glare at me." I growled. "Get your vampire ass up and save us."

I watched after a moment of him thinking before he stood up with only slight struggle.

My jaw would have dropped to the floor if I wasn't already there.

He was able to withstand her power, while we were still glued to the ground.

Stefan's POV

"She's hurting. She feels betrayed by the ones she loves…."

I couldn't believe Elena did what she did. I didn't think she could. It was so…. so…Katherine like.

Then again she was Katherine's doppelgänger so I couldn't be too surprised right.

My features darkened. So that also meant that she would even eventually sleep with Damon…

"Don't glare at me; get your vampire ass up and save us."

I looked over at Faye. She had every right to be upset, and then some…

I slowly stood up.

I took a step towards her ignoring Elena's and Damon's discouragement.

Faye locked eyes on me and I clutched my head in pain. Was she giving me annurisim?

I grit my teeth before taking another step.

She sent the glass fragments at me, they cut me up real bad, but I would heal.

I took another step.

I heard a snap as my arm broke in warning.

I took another step. Another snap this time my leg.

As I got closer to her. I said what appeared to be glittering tears.

I stood in front of her, the tears seemed to flow more looking like streams of gold.

We stared at each other for what felt like forever.

My undead hurt clenched at the sight of the pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"Smile…" I told her.

Faye's POV

I glared at him, but he just kept on approaching.

I tried to hurt him, but it backfired when I found that I couldn't bring myself to severely hurt him like I was doing Damon.

We stared at each other as he stood in front of me. His green eyes paralyzed my soul.

He even seemed in pain.

And then he told me something crazy.

"Smile." he said suddenly.

As if he had been a warlock in a past life and bewitched me himself, I smiled against my will.

"And there it is…" he said placing his hands on the sides of my face. We were inches apart now.

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious. His hands on my face ignited a different kind of fire inside of me...

He smiled himself. "Because when you look at me and smile it's like for a split second everything stops and your smile pierces through all of the bad in my life and all is well again. I see the smile of an angel…"

"Stefan…"

Bonnie's POV

I looked down at my wrist to see the writing fade from black to the original gold.

I tried the door again and to my surprise it opened.

I carefully made my way through the house.

The house was in shambles. Words couldn't even describe the destruction…

I stopped at the kitchen entrance and paused.

The fire licked the wall while glass shard floated in the air.

Elena, Damon and Ivy were pinned to the floor each wearing different expressions at the sight the was Faye and Stefan.

They were so close. They looked like they were about to kiss.

Damon looked shocked while Ivy looked smug. Elena….Elena looked pissed.

She curled her lip. I shivered, jealousy practically oozed from Elena's pores.

Then she said something that sentenced the entire town to Faye's rage.

"I wish Elijah would have killed you so I would have finally be rid of you."

I gasped as did everyone else.

Then shit really hit the fan.

Ren's POV

Tears streamed from Faye eyes.

"I really do hate you." Elena hissed.

I felt overwhelmed by Faye's power, all her emotions bubbled inside her before bursting out of her.

The entire house exploded with the amount of power that was released from her body.

The trees creaked outside and the dust was whipped up into the air, semi-blinding me as I looked to the twisters of magic. There were three of them. Three gigantic columns of violently twisting black magic rotating around each other.

"Gwrtheyrn if we don't tell the elders she'll obliterate this entire state." Minerva said fearfully, her eyes glowing blue at all the power in the air.

I looked over to. "Would that be so bad?"

Minerva shook her head. "Yes, there are innocent people here."

"I disagree, no one truly innocent."

"I agree with Gwrtheyrn, I'm surprised that doppelganger was still alive for that long. I would have killed her the instant she said that to me." Angela appeared her pink eyes glaring at the beaten and battered body of the doppelgänger.

Minerva shook her head.

The three pixies continued to argue until they felt a powerful presence.

All three bowed in respect as the two elders appeared in front of them.

The female sighed and the male looked saddened.

"She's always throwing a tantrum." Coventia huffed.

Desmond rolled his eyes at his older sister before glancing towards his baby sister.

"So powerful, yet so vulnerable…" she continued.

She picked up houses like they were nothing and disintegrated them in the air. Her magic spread like wild fire picking up cars like they were toys. Tossing them down the street. Behind her wake had been cut a huge swathe of destruction, nothing had stood before it and lived to tell the tale. It was no different to setting off bombs in a long line; the devastation was just the same. Paths through neighborhoods had been reduced to kindling.

There was nothing salvageable for anyone.

Human bodies littered the ground.

Blood bathed the streets.

"Coventia enough!" Desmond snapped and she sighed before disappearing.

The young pixies watched in fear and awe as one of their leaders spread his arms wide before slamming them together.

A wave of power washed over the town and everything stopped.

Everything.

They watched wide eyes as he casually made his way to Faye, who happened to be the only one not frozen in time.

They watched as they both seemed to have a conversation that even they, with their enhanced hearing couldn't hear.

Their eyes widened further when Coventia joined them.

After watch seemed like hours but was merely seconds.

Faye placed her hands into Desmond's and Coventina's hands.

Three pillars of magic erupted out of them shooting the sky.

White, Grey and Black.

The white and grey circled around the black one.

Gwrtheyrn was held back by Angela and Minerva, as Faye let out a pained cry.

She let out a shrieking cry that pierced his ears as painfully deep as a blade spearing his stomach.

Her magic. Her memories. Her immortality was being suppressed. Being buried so deep that she wouldn't be able to access them on her own…

"Why does she keep doing that to herself?" He whispered as he watched her collapse into Coventia arms.

"It is not our place to question their ways. You know that." Angela said with a bored sigh.

He shook his head watching as both female elders disappeared.

The witch, shifter and green eyed vampire all disappeared as well.

Angela and Minerva left as well in a flash of pink and navy.

"Gwrtheyrn."

His head snapped to attention to his elder.

Desmond stared at him. His steely grey eyes bore into mine.

"I want you to watch her. Keep track of how much she learns and tell me immediately if she starts to remember. We can't afford for her to lash out because she got emotional over the words a water washed version of her-"

"Brother be watchful of your words." Convent said appearing next to him.

Desmond seemed to agree with her as he stopped what he was about to say.

"How is she?" He asked instead.

She shrugged.

Desmond sighed. "Just help me."

"How is it that we are always the ones to clean up her mess?"

"Well she isn't exactly in any state to fix her mess is she?"

She merely huffed.

Ren would have laughed at the sight of the sibling bickering, but he didn't have a death wish.

They walked to the middle of Faye's destruction.

They stood back to back with their arm stretched out before mumbling a single word.

"Επαναφορά"

Ren watched amazed as time seemed to rewind in slow motion.

It was eerie in a way but amazing all together.

This was the power of their elders. Freezing time and rewinding it with a single word.

That's why they are the elders that's why humans had refers to them as gods….

Faye's POV.

After my talk with Katherine I teleported home and herd the bane of my existence voice.

"Is that before or after Klaus kills everyone I care about including you two." Elena asked the Salvatore's.

"Yes, Klaus killing everyone you've ever loved and cared about would be tragic, but no more tragic than you abandoning me with a murderous uptight original." I said with a smile but murderous eyes.

Stefan Damon and Elena stared at me in shock.

Stefan took a single step towards me "Faye."

Elena glared at me. "You're alive…"

"Yes, sister. I'm still here. Although if you had your way I wouldn't be now would I?"

The brothers looked between us.

Stefan surprised me by glaring at Elena. "Elena what did you do."

She flinched at the hatred and resentment in his voice.

"Stefan…" Damon said with a frown. I guess he never seen Stefan so pissed before.

When she didn't answer, he took a menacing step towards her. "What. Did. You. Do." He practically hissed. his fisted were balled at his sides.

My eyes widened before I frowned moving in front of him as Damon did the same for a now teary eyed Elena.

I placed my hands on his chest trying to stop him only failing miserably.

My face grew red as I felt his muscles flex. "Stefan stop!" I said.

He didn't stop. He continued to walk like I wasn't even there.

"Stefan what's wrong with you?" Elena whimpered asking the million dollar question.

He merely glared at her to the point the veins beneath his eyes appeared.

I heard feet come down from the stairs and tuned to see the pissed eyes of ivy...and bonnie?

"Bonnie?" Elena asked confused. "When did you get here?"

"I should rip your filthy throat out, you low stupid son of a cactus loving whore! Your presence makes me sick." Ivy hissed her fangs growing as well as her hands changing to claws.

Bonnie glared at Elena before putting a comforting hand on Ivy's shoulder.

I frowned. What the actual fuck? Bonnie and Ivy didn't like each other; they practically clawed at each other eyes being in the same room. So how in hell we're they suddenly so buddy buddy with each other?

I felt like I was definitely missing something.

If the confused look on Damon and Elena's face was anything to go by, I'd say I wasn't the only one.

Stefan slammed his hands on the counter making everyone jump.

"I want to hear you say it Elena. The truth. I'll hear it from your lips one way or another even if I have to compel it out of you." He all but snarled.

Elena was trembling in fear. "I- I left her to be sacrificed. They were going to sacrifice me I didn't have a choice she sobbed it was either-"

"Her or yourself?" He hissed venomously.

"Stefan I'm so sorry! I know what I did was wrong, I was freaking out. I didn't want to be scarified. I didn't want to die…"

"Which I find ironic considering you don't want us to save your life."

She paused her sobbing act. "That was different."

"Another ironic fact is that you're apologizing to me instead of your sister that you've royally betrayed."

"Stefan-" she started attempting to touch him when his cruel words stopped her.

"Human bones are very fragile, and can be broken easily when the right amount of force is applied."

I was all around shocked. Stefan jut threatened to break her fingers.

Even though I was pissed at her, she was still my sister.

"Stefan that's quite enough." I snapped.

He remained aloof. "It's not nearly enough." Was his reply.

He glared at her a moment more before turning abruptly and leaving the house.

I resisted the flinch when the front door slammed shut.

I looked over to see Ivy and Bonnie staring after him.

The two shared a look before Bonnie said. "I'll talk to him."

Bonnie smiled at me before shouting daggers at Elena.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Elena." she snipped before the front door was slammed for the second time.

Ivy walked over to me, giving me a hug, one that I instantly returned.

"You should go take a shower, you smell like Kurt."

I shook my head. Before heading upstairs.

I heard Ivy hiss. "Be grateful that urge she had to end your miserable life was suppressed…I for one will be ecstatic when that particular urge resurfaces, I'll make sure to have front row seats…"

I shook my head. What the hell was going on?


	33. More to Love?

**I'm back and with a new chapter!**

** Mikki18 inbox me your questions and I will answer :)**

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, they make me laugh and make my day, like literally! sorry it took so long, I've been going through I really rough patch and I just got better from being sick. I hate being sick, its the worst but then again that's what happens when you don't visit a doctor for a check in in 3 whole years so be warned it could happen to you guys too.**

**Thanks Misty Vallera for stepping into Faye-universe, I can not wait till those Klaus episodes as well, Klaus is an interesting character and I definitely have some plans up my sleeves for him and Faye.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32. More to love?<p>

I wasn't really sure how I found myself in these situations… I thought as I sat on a flat rock.

Katherine was mumbling under her breath, no doubt cursing me, her situation and a countless list of other things and not to mention people…

Here I was locked in a tomb that was spelled to keep all vampires in.

Once again I had to ask…what the hell was going on?

**_5 hours earlier…._**

I came downstairs to find Ivy and Bonnie there whispering amongst each other.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

Ivy and Bonnie shared a look.

"Guys...I" said slowly catching both of their gazes. "What's going on?"

"We need your help."

I frowned. "With what?"

"Getting the moonstone."

Before I could ask where it was Ivy answered.

"It's with Katherine in the tomb…"

"Why?"

"Because if we can de-spell the moonstone it can save your life."

"Klaus needs a doppelgänger, I'm not the doppelgänger." I pointed out.

"We don't have a grantee that he won't kill you though…you and Elena…"she paused gathering her words. "Only people that truly know you guys can notice the difference. Klaus just might kill you in the sacrifice as a precaution."

I stared at them for a moment. "Why don't I just ask Katherine for the moonstone myself?"

"Because she wants out of the tomb."

I raised an eyebrow. "So let her out." but then I figured out that would be bad.

Katherine wanted to hand over Elena and the moonstone to be free of Klaus. If she handed over a useless rock Klaus wouldn't be too happy with her.

"Fine." I said. "But I'm going just like this." I said motioning to my I love pink legging and pullover hoodie.

I grabbed my pink uggs and followed them out towards the boarding house.

When I got there Stefan and Damon were there…not really a surprise they lived there, but Jeremy was there also.

"Do I even wanna ask why my little brother is here?"

"Nope." Bonnie said.

"Probably not." Ivy said.

"Ok. So where are Elena and Caroline then?"

"Caroline is at school dealing with Tyler."

I raised an eyebrow. "Caroline's with Tyler why?"

I couldn't help the hint of jealousy that had leaked into my voice. Even though he cheated on me with Amy, a part of me still believed he was mine.

"Tyler's a werewolf now, and on top of that tonight is the full moon…Caroline's just watching him." Ivy said slowly while placing a reassuring hand on my arm.

I let out a sigh. "Whatever. So…" I said looking at everyone. "How are we going to do this?"

Stefan walked over to Bonnie handing her a picture. It was of Katherine.

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers…"

Bonnie took the picture and placed it in a bowl.

Ivy and I watched as she dipped her fingers into a cup of water before flicking some of it into the bowl.

The picture caught on fire.

Bonnie started chanting the spell.

"What will this do?"

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a moment of two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

I frowned when Bonnie's nose started bleeding.

When the ashes were finished Bonnie poured them on the table.

"So we got to get the torches."

"Alaric's stake gun in my trunk…Bonnie?" Damon said.

"Go ahead…I'm almost done." She said staring at the ashes.

I was about to say something about her nose bleeding when Stefan spoke up.

"Faye can I talk to you for a moment?"

The room went quite as I looked away from Bonnie to look at Stefan in confusion.

He had a serious expression on his face, one that worried me.

"Um sure." I said slowly before following him out of the room.

"What did you want to-" I was cut off when he placed his finger over my lips.

"You need to remember…I'm against his wishes, I think what you're doing to yourself is stupid. You need to remember, to better from you mistakes."

I frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bonnie and Ivy walked into the room glaring daggers at Stefan.

"What are you doing?" Ivy growled at him.

"Come on, the sun's setting." Bonnie said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door.

I heard snips of Ivy growling at Stefan.

"Do you want us all to die?! Listen here Casanova there's a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place!"

"So you and Jeremy?" I said looking at Bonnie, catching her off guard.

"What?" She said her eyes wide a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Are you and my brother dating yet?" I asked her.

"What no that would be weird; he's your little brother…" She said quickly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Have you not seen him, he towers over me, there's nothing little about him anymore."

She laughed shaking her head no. "But there is this guy I just met…"

"Oh, Bonnie Bennett, you had better share the smutty details with me." I said seriously sounding like Caroline.

"His names Luka."

"And he's a super hottie?"

Bonnie's cheeks grew pinker.

"I take that as a yes. What else? From where does this super hottie hail from?"

"He's new to town, from new Orleans…"

"That's a big change. I'd love to go to New Orleans."

"That's what I said."

"What else."

"He's…um…he's like me."

I stopped walking and stared at her. I looked around making sure the coast was clear. "He's a witch?"

"He prefers the term warlock." she said with a smile. "But yes."

"That's really great to hear, it's about time you've got some bon." I said elbowing her causing her to blush.

"I just met him, we're not gonna do anything like that yet."

"Ahh but I hear hope in that yet!"

"Shut up." she said and we both started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ivy said walking up to us with Stefan sulking behind her.

"Nothing." Bonnie said with a blush.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys done?" Damon snapped. "While you're all playing around Klaus could be on his way here trying to sacrifice Elena."

I sighed while Bonnie, Ivy and Stefan rolled their eyes.

We all stood by Damon and Bonnie's car.

The Salvatore's hoped in Damon's car and sped off as soon as we got in Bonnie's.

"So what were you and Stefan talking about?" I asked Ivy.

She shrugged casually. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "It sure didn't seem like nothing, you guys were gone a long time."

Ivy shook her head before looking out the window. "Trust that it was a waste of time…Stefan is too stubborn to listen to me."

I frowned and was about to comment more when Bonnie cursed.

"Aw shit."

I looked at her. I was really a rare thing for Bonnie to curse, so it took me by surprise.

"I um I forgot the grimoire…"

I laughed. "Not a big deal we can swing by your place."

"Yeah but I just don't wanna hear Damon's mouth." Bonnie said with a grim expression.

"That guy has something to say about everything." Ivy said her expression also grim.

I smirked. "That's what makes him so loveable."

That earned me two eye rolls from my green eyed friends.

"Sorry were late, I had to grab the grimoire from home." Bonnie said.

Damon opened his mouth to say something snarky but a quick glare from me shut him up.

I looked around. "Where's Jeremy?"

Damon smirked. "He couldn't take the pressure huh?"

"He said he'd be here…" Bonnie said.

Damon's cell rang as we all started heading into the tomb.

"Not a good time Rose."

I watched as Damon frown so I stopped to listen while Stefan and Bonnie went ahead, Ivy stayed by my side.

"Why what did you do?" Damon asked through the phone.

A scowl soon marred his features. "Tell me."

The phone call ended shortly afterwards.

"Son of a bitch." Damon hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"It's Elena, she's went and gone and done something stupid."

I frowned before looking at Ivy. "Go with Damon to save my idiot sister…please."

"But…"

"Please Ivy, everything will be fine here."

She took a deep breathe before nodding. "Fine, only for you."

Her and Damon took off.

I walked into the tomb to find chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked when I saw the moon stone in Stefan's hand, panic across his face and bonnie nearly in tears.

"Jeremy…he's in the tomb ….with Katherine." Bonnie said.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Faye, we're going to get him out I promise." Stefan said appearing by my side.

"How the hell did he get in there?" I asked angrily.

"He took some of the powder…she feeding on him…" Bonnie said tears in her eyes.

"God dammint." I growled. I went towards the entrance of the tomb Stefan grabbing me before I could enter. "Katherine you little bitch, stop feeding on my brother, let him go."

"No can do cupcake, as soon as your witch lifts the spell then he can go." she said appearing with Jeremy before disappearing.

Bonnie lit the torches.

"Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan said out loud.

"It doesn't matter we can't wait, we have to get him out of there." I said pacing.

"She's fed she has her strength back." Stefan stated.

"We still have what's left of the ash; do you think you can get close enough?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't have a choice." Stefan said taking the ash.

"It's going to take me some time." Bonnie said looking at us.

"How long?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know awhile."

"Just get me in there as soon as you can…"

Bonnie started chanting the spell and I felt a shiver go down my spine. This wouldn't end well…

The torches flared.

"Ohh somethings happening…" Katherine said walking towards the entrance of the tomb with Jeremy by her side.

"Bonnie no…you have to stop her she's not strong enough." Jeremy said towards us.

"Maybe she is…" Katherine mused.

I watched curiously as I didn't feel the pull from her channeling me. It was a big spell, one that she couldn't do alone…

I noticed dog tags in her hand and a wondered…

**The Martin house.**

"What's going on?" Dr. Martin asked his son noticing once more the pain streaking across his face.

"It's Bonnie Bennett…she channeling me." Luka said clutching his chest.

"Why would you let her do that?" Dr. Martin asked with a frown.

"You told me to bond with her so I bonded." Luka whimpered.

Luka cried out in pain clutching his chest as blood leaked from his nose.

"Luka, dear gods. No…" He said watching as his son drew near to death.

Dr. Martin cut his hand and began to draw intricate symbols on the ground in his blood around him as he started chanting in Latin.

He would send his plea and pray that she would be listening….

**The Tomb**

"Stefan…" I said feeling light headed all of a sudden.

I clutched my stomach falling to my knees as Stefan speed to my side.

"Faye what's-"

I covered his mouth as I heard it.

_Please… help …_

I cocked my head to the side straining to hear better.

_If you're listening please…help my son….I beg you…_

I watched Stefan's lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I watched as his eyes widened.

My eyes shifted to the ground and I watched as symbols etched in blood appeared.

I bent down to touch them before disappearing completely from Stefan's sight.

Stefan's POV

I sped to Faye's side when I heard her whisper my name.

"Faye what's-" I couldn't finish my question as her hand covered my mouth.

I watched as she frowned cocking her head to the side as if listening to something, the only thing I could hear was Bonnie chanting the spell and Jeremy's labored breathing.

"Faye. Faye what's going on? What's happening? Talk to me."

I watched as her eyes darkened, her eyes seemed fade black, it was eerie and beautiful.

Different designs and various symbols covered her hands and I knew without doubt Ivy's words would ring true.

_"Do you want us all to die?! Listen here Casanova there's a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place!"_

_"When is the time? What is the right place? I hate seeing her like this Ivy. I hate her doing this to herself."_

_"She's a deity Stefan. Trust that her trying to lock away her own powers won't hold, she's to well connected with them. They are a part of who and what she is. It'll only be a matter of time before she taps into them again. all it takes is a little nudge… and in a town like mystic falls where shit seems to be breaking loose every hour…her nudge will come sooner than later…"_

_"Still…" I said stubbornly._

_"You think it doesn't pain me, or bonnie for that matter either…it does, you're not bound to her yet, we are. Suck it the hell up playboy…I will not have pissed off deities after my head just because you got impatient."_

My eyes widened further as she looked at the ground.

I looked down and couldn't see anything out of place. She touched the ground; her dark eyes glowed before she vanished into thin air.

Faye's POV

I appeared in a home.

"Luka breathe!" a man cried.

I ran into the room to see a boy convulsing on the floor and his father trying to reach him.

"Luka steady."

I rushed to the boy, the man I met when with Elijah praising my arrival.

I neared the boy named Luka my hand sliding under his shirt touching his core.

He was the reason why I hadn't felt a pull from Bonnie; she was channeling him, not me.

I slide my other hand over his fore head, a single word falling from my lips.

"Αποσύνδεση"

Luka stopped convulsing and stared up at me, with huge brown eyes. I smiled at him before disappearing.

**The tomb. No one POV**

Bonnie fainted falling to the ground.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up please… Bonnie wake up…Bonnie!" Stefan shouted trying to waked the little witch.

"Yes, please because I'm still in here." Katherine growled out.

"You ok?" Stefan asked helping her stand. "You alright?"

"It didn't work…I'm not strong enough even with help. I can't do it." Bonnie whimpered, not even wiping the blood flowing from her nose.

"Oh that's too bad because I'm still hungry…"

Katherine went to take a bite out of Jeremy when she was stopped.

Faye walked from behind her, eyes still all black.

She had her hand held up and she narrowed her eyes on Katherine.

Katherine tried to move but couldn't. She was officially immobilized.

They watched wide eyed as she waved her other hand and sent Jeremy flying out of the tomb towards Stefan and Bonnie.

Her eyes connected with Bonnie. "Do not _ever_ use others power against their will again, the consequences will be severe…"

Her voice held so much power and authority Bonnie and Stefan nodded even though the request was only for Bonnie.

She looked up, mumbled an incantation before fainting.

Faye's POV

I woke up to yelling, I also woke up to my back against a wall….literally.

"What the hell did you do?" a familiar voice hissed and let me say…she was anything but pleased…

"Katherine? Bonnie did it? You're out of the tomb?" I asked surprise lacing my words.

"Guess again cupcake." she hissed.

I turned my head to the side getting a good look at where I was at.

Dark, dirty, a bunch of rocks and cobwebs.

"Where the hell?" I mumbled pushing myself out of Katherine's hands to look around.

"You're inside the tomb Faye." She snapped pacing.

I frowned. "How-"

"That's what I'd like to know myself. You pulled some kind of Houdini disappearing act before reappearing in here but not before apparently locking us both in here."

"What?"

"I'm not speaking in Bulgarian honey. But I have to know. Why, why did you do it?"

I frowned trying to recall all that I did. But for some reason I couldn't. When I tried to remember what she said I did I came up blank. So I said the only thing I could say.

"I don't know…"

It felt like my memories where being blocked and I couldn't break down the barrier.

It was frustrating. I sat on the stone thinking about how the hell I was going to get out of here when I heard Stefan shouting.

I stood up but Katherine shook her head. "I wouldn't…if I were you."

"Why not?"

"He's been throwing a fit ever since he tried to enter the tomb but couldn't and that was two hours ago."

"But I thought the tomb stopped vampires from leaving not from entering."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. You respelled it. No one can enter the tomb; no vampires, humans, zip." She said popping the 'p'. "And neither of us can leave."

"How do you know I can't leave?"

She looked away. "Because I tried shoving your body out."

"Why would you do that?" I asked her. One would think she would want a blood bag…

"Because…look that doesn't matter, when I tried pushing up out your body just bounced back. That's how I know."

I ran a hand through my hair. "So then were just stuck in here then."

"Seems like it."

"Great. I always wanted to be buried alive and to die in a tomb."

Katherine glared at me. "Your ability to use sarcasm in these dark times, astounds even me."

I smiled. "Just more of my charm to love."


	34. Dark Truths

**I'm back and with a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33. Dark Truths...<p>

_Katherine and I exchanged our witty banter while we wasted away…_

_Our banter was cut when we heard an argument._

_"__Stefan please listen to me you need to come home…"_

_"__I've told you like I told Damon; I'm not going home…"_

_Katherine and I shared a look, a fight between Elena and Stefan?_

_"__This I have to see…" Katherine said with a smirk before disappearing towards the front me following quickly behind her._

_I we watched as Elena tried to touch Stefan in which he snatched his arm away from her baring his fangs._

_"__Do not touch me." he hissed._

_"__Stefan what's wrong with you..."_

_She went to touch him again, because let's face it. My sister is extremely hard-headed. _

_You asked her not to do something and what does she do? The one thing you told her not too._

_"__Elena don't make me hurt you." Stefan said through clenched teeth._

_"__You wouldn't…"_

_"__I would, I really would given the choice between the two." He said cutting her off. "I would hurt you without a second thought. Don't ever think for a second that I wouldn't." He said seriously his eyes blood red the veins apparent under his eyes…_

_She narrowed her eyes on him. "Given between the choice…between me and Faye…"_

_Stefan remained silent continuing to stare at her._

_"__Why are you soo…."Her face was scrunched up in confusion before her eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you…you care about my sister…"_

_"__That sounds very shallow of you Elena. I care about all of our friends."_

_"__No it's more than that…" She said. "You-you actually love her."_

_Katherine stepped on a rock, making noise and giving away our location._

_Stefan locked at me as I looked at Elena. She was fuming._

_"__Oh this was your plan all along." She said glaring at me with tears in her eyes._

_"__Come back home, steal my friends away, my family and my boyfriend…"_

_I frowned. "I didn't steal anything. They are my family and friends too, and I don't want a guy that has another girl. If he broke up with you that would be a different story. But since he's still with you, I don't want anything to do with him."_

_Stefan's eyes filled with hurt._

_"__Lies." Elena snapped. "You're nothing but a greedy deceitful whore."_

_"__The only greedy deceitful whore is you." I replied back coldly, surprising not only Elena but myself._

_"__You think you can just come here bat your eyes, kill people I care about, and steal a guy that was destined for me, long before your pitiful birth? I think not." I continued walking through my own barrier and up to her face._

_"__Stefan will never truly be yours; our destinies were tied long before the doppelganger ever even existed."_

_"__Stefan only fancies you now because I won't have anything to do with him just yet…"_

_I wrapped my fingers around her throat lifting her into the air while applying pressure._

_"__You are nothing more than a weak washed out carbon copy of me…" _

_All light seemed to be sucked from the area._

_"__The sooner you realize that, and learn your place in this world…my world the longer you'll live…." I sneered before dropping her body to the ground._

I shot straight up, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a since of where I was.

Dark. Dark. It was too dark.

"Shh, hey hey hey calm down. Breathe, Faye."

My eyes adjusted as I calmed my breathing. "Kat?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

It was all a dream…or nightmare is more like it? Did I really think that way? Did I really see Elena that way? An inferior being to myself? Did I want to take everything away from her, including Stefan? My subconscious seemed to think so. I shook my head sitting up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm trapped in a tomb…I guess I could be worse." I said dryly.

"Ha ha smart ass, but seriously you scared-" Katherine was cut off by Ivy yelling my name.

"Faye. Faye!" I heard Ivy voice echoing off the walls. I should have known it was only a matter of time…

I went to the front of the tomb to see her pissed off.

"Yes?"

She stared at me with a frown. "I'm going to throttle Stefan for letting this happen."

"What's going on?"

"Well apparently when we were trying to get the moonstone Elena was busy trying to turn herself into fucking Klaus."

"What?"

Katherine chuckled from behind me.

"Yeah and that's not all the little bitch practically succeeded, because Elijah ended up coming…"

"Wait, what?" Katherine said eyes wide before I could say anything Ivy continued.

"Yeah, but the crazy thing was he killed all the other vampires before disappearing when he could have just taken her, when we all got back and Stefan told us what happened I was pissed and locked myself in your room."

"What the hell is-"

"Wait that's only yesterday. Elena's still on her suicide mission and it took me begging Bonnie to just trap her ass in the house by magic."

"How?"

"I told her you wouldn't be too happy if you found out she was the one that got Elena killed simply because she didn't want to use magic on the irrational idiot."

I frowned "What else?"

"And um now…now there's this wolf chick sniffing around looking for Tyler and his uncle Mason."

"What?!"

"That's not good considering Damon ripped his heart out…"Katherine pointed out.

"Yeah and not to mention it's a full moon tonight and Tyler will be undergoing his first shift."

"How's he dealing? I want you to watch over him tonight" I said feeling guilty, I hadn't given Tyler the attention that he had been needing s a friend.

"He seems fine, Caroline's been helping him a lot…" she winced when she realized what her words implied to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So they have been hanging out a lot…"

"I know you don't like it but she really is helping him, and she's hung up on matt even though they aren't talking. I've been keeping an eye on them."

I scoffed. "It doesn't matter because I don't care what her and Tyler do."

Ivy stared at me, before looking away.

"What else is going on? What's bon bon up too?"

"She's meeting with her new friend Luka to deactivate the moonstone… he's the warlock she told you about."

I nodded. "Ok. Well that's…it doesn't sound so bad."

I heard a beep and looked towards Ivy. I didn't remember buying her a phone…

I watched as she pulled out my cell from her pocket.

I raised an eyebrow at that and she shot me a guilty look.

"Sorry, but I needed some way to stay in contact with everyone."

"It's fine, what's happening now?" I asked when I saw an array of expressions cross her face.

"Bonnie's successfully destroyed the moonstone…"

"What else…and do not lie."

"Damon picked a fight with the she wolf, and she's marked him." She whispered out.

"Ok, what does that mean?" Katherine asked.

"It means that's she's out for blood, she's out for vampire blood, Damon's blood…she's going to track him and then she'll-"

"No, no she's not." I said to her. "I want you to stay with Damon."

"What about Caroline and Tyler? I thought you wanted me with them."

"Change of plans, make sure Damon stays safe please."

"But…she's a wolf… and if she gets my scent…"

"I know, I'm asking a lot considering the hate between the two, but please, Damon's my friend and I can't protect him while I'm stuck in here, text bonnie and make sure she stays inside, Stefan too."

"But-"

"One bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire Ivy. Damon's made an ass of himself no doubt and not only risked his life but Stefan's as well. One bite and Stefan and Damon will die. One…."

"I….ok…" She said begrudgingly.

"Thank you so much."

She nodded before disappearing.

Ivy's pov

"How stupid are you?" I said when Damon walked through the door to his house.

He narrowed his eyes on me. "You come uninvited into a vampire's house drink their liquor, and ask how stupid am I?"

I slammed the glass of scotch on the table. "Damn it do you not think of anyone but yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why would you provoke a werewolf? And on a fullmoon at that? Do you want to die a slow and painful death?"

Damon scoffed. "I don't believe in that myth…"

"Yeah because vampires, doppelgängers, witches and ghosts are such myths right?"

"So what do you want from me? She marked me that has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" I snapped. "There are people who care about your wellbeing Damon. People that care if you live through the night. And although they don't voice it, they might even love you."

He was stunned to silence.

"And you would go and selfishly risk your life. One little bite. One little nip. And you're gone. There is no cure for a wolf bite Damon…"

"How do you know that? You're not a wolf."

"I know what I have seen; I've seen a pack of wolves torture vampires through a wolf bite, its sick and not something that you come out of alive…urh undead rather…"

Damon sighed. "I didn't know you cared so much about me." he said looking at the ground, which was good because that means he didn't catch the horror that washed across my face.

"Wha-

He covered my mouth with his hands before motioning for me to be quiet while his other was pointing to his ear.

I nodded and followed him when he walked out of the room.

"Just can't stay away can you?" Damon asked when he caught sight of Rose. The elder vampire that had kidnapped Faye and Elena.

Faye had said she was an ok vampire considering that she kidnapped her, so I tolerated her presence…but I still didn't trust her. And after that shit with Elena…I was beginning to not even like her.

"You don't answer your phone." Rose said.

"What do you want?" I said coolly.

"I wanted to apologize." She said looking at Damon.

"Just admit it you don't have anywhere else to go." I said rolling my eyes.

Damon looked at me, before looking at Rose. He remained silent.

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight I didn't know she had a death wish. But I called you I tried to make it right ok. I'm sorry Damon." Rose pleaded.

"And you have nowhere else to go." I added.

She glared at me. "Yes Ivy and I have nowhere else to go."

"There's nothing here for you Rose." Damon said evenly.

"Well then-" Rose began but I cut her off.

My eyes widened when her scent hit my nose. "Oh shit." I snapped.

Both vampires looked at me in confusion then towards another room, when hearing glass shatter.

"Damon please don't go." I said grabbing his arm. If he died tonight Faye would kill me.

He didn't listen.

Surprise surprise. No one every listens to me.

He instead told me to stay put. He clearly has never fought a wolf before, and simply was ready to give up his immortal life.

I got down on all fours letting a string of curses as I forced myself to shift under the fullmoon.

Random POV

Damon and Rose entered the other room. Upon seeing the broken window Damon flashed over snatching a sword from the wall, they weren't just there for decoration after all.

They had looked away for only a second, but a second was all the she wolf needed to enter the room.

Her snarls the only warning she gave before she attacked.

Rose screamed Damon's name in fear.

Before Damon could react, a giant brown grizzly bear intercepted, its giant paws tossing the wolf aside.

The wolf stood back up quickly, snarling and snapping at the bear.

They circled each other.

Damon and Rose stayed glued to their spots; they couldn't leave if they wanted too. Never in their many years of life had they seen anything like this.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan said coming down the stairs. The bear looked towards him letting out what could have passed for a groan.

The wolf lunged quick like a flash of lightening catching the bear off guard.

The bear stumbled back swiping its giant paws but this time the wolf wouldn't have it.

The wolf clamped onto the bears neck, eliciting a cry from the bear.

The bear then stood own its hind legs using it paws to scratch at the wolves face.

The wolf let go, before making a bloodied dash towards Damon.

The bear was light on its feet considering its size and threw the wolf to the right effectively protecting her charge. The bear gave off what could only have been a smirk towards Damon.

A scream however wiped the smirk off it face.

The bear had smacked the wolf right onto a different opponent, one that wasn't prepared for the fight.

Rose.

The wolf flashed its own bloodied smirk before fleeing.

This fight was over.

Damon walked over to Rose looking at her wolf bite.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked.

"It hurts." Rose whimpered.

They watched wide eyes as her wound healed itself.

"It's healing…"

Tears entered Rose's eyes. "I thought a werewolf bite was fatal…I thought…"

"It alright you're going to be ok…"

A whimper caught their attention.

Damon, Stefan and Rose watched wide eyed as the bear groaned before falling to the floor. Fur slowly retracted along with bones snapping, until a petite, bruised and bloodied and very naked teen lying in the same spot.

Stefan rushed to her. "Ivy are you ok?"

"If you think I'm bad…you should see the other girl…." Ivy huffed wincing as she spoke. Her throat was still bleeding from the bite marks left by the wolf.

Stefan let out a small smile. He took off his outer button up shirt wrapping it around her before picking her up.

Ivy looked over to Rose noticing the blood. Tears entered her eyes. "48 hours…" she whispered before she fainted.

Faye's POV

"What was that whole little conv. about?" Katherine asked.

"With Ivy?" I didn't really understand what she meant she was standing there the entire time…

"She said that Bonnie was de-spelling the moonstone." Katherine said with narrowed eyes.

I shrugged.

"If you give Klaus a useless rock-"

"Kat chill." I said stopping her doom and gloom speech. "But in all honesty, I don't think one can de-spell the moonstone."

"What?"

"Think about it. It's not that I'm saying that Bonnie's incapable, I'm just saying I think it's a bit too…."

"Easy?"

"Exactly. A curse as old as that should take weeks if not months to crack and what? It's cracked in a day? I don't think so."

"So what are you thinking? Bonnie's lying?"

"I'm thinking someone's manipulating my witch and it's not me."

"Hmmm, well if you need any additional help you could always contact Isabel."

"And why in hell would I want to seek her out?"

"She found me, if you wanted to know more about Klaus she would be a good start…."

Sounds from the front of the cave caught our attention.

Katherine and I both gasped when we saw who was at the tomb opening.

"Elijah!?" we both said although we wore different facial expressions.

Hers covered with fear.

Mine covered in amusement and curiously.

"Good evening Katerina, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He said with a small smirk.

"Beloved Fayelen, your release has been requested."

Katherine and I shared a look of confusion.

"What? By whom?" I asked him.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain…but we reached a peaceful agreement. She and I…" Elijah said with a smile as his eyes washed over me.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the look he was giving me.

He pulled out his hand gesturing me to take it.

"Please …. Come."

I frowned. "I can't."

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted."

Katherine and I shared another look. He had my spell lifted?

Elijah looked at Katherine before looking at me.

I inched towards the exit.

I stuck my hand out and Elijah grabbed it pulling me into his arms.

I let out a surprised shriek and Katherine took that moment to try and escape…she failed.

"As for you however…you shall not exit until I say so… when Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." He said compelling her and flashing away with me in his arms before I could protest.

Elijah walked me to the front of my door.

"You are free to go, as long as your sister keeps her word I'll keep mine."

Before I could ask what he meant he bent down and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the night.

I went to go inside when I felt a wave of pain wash over me.

I frowned before noticing the very fullmoon.

Ivy….

I took a step instantly teleporting to the Salvatore house.

When I noticed the glass shattered I began to panic.

"Faye?" Stefan said when he saw me. "Your out-"

"Where's ivy?" I asked cutting him off.

"I'll take you too her." he said his eyes flashing with hurt.

I pretended not to notice.

Stefan led me to a guest room wear ivy laid sleep in the bed. I could only see her face and that alone had me wincing.

Bruises littered her face and there was a giant bite mark on her neck.

I walked closer, stopping my hand from reaching out and touching her face. I took a deep breath before peeling back the blankets and lifting up her shirt to see the damage.

Purple welts were scattered across her abdomen like a disease. I knew it had to hurt her to breath and I wondered if some of her ribs were cracked.

Her legs also had cuts and bruises.

I recovered her before looking at Stefan. "What the hell happened?"

"A wolf came and Ivy fought against it. The wolf lunged for Damon and Ivy saved him…"

I stared at Stefan with a frown. "Why do I get the feeling that's not the whole story."

"When Ivy saved Damon, Rose got bit…"

My eyes widened.

"Then stranger the wound healed its self…" Stefan trailed off.

"But…" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ivy…she looked at Rose as if…."

"She was a dead girl walking?" I finished for him in which he nodded his head.

"Before she fainted she whispered 48 hours along with an apology."

I walked over to Ivy. I brushed the hair from her face causing her eyes to flutter open.

"I tried…I…I couldn't save them all…." She mumbled.

"Shh….its ok, rest." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

She sighed before closing her eyes again.

"I tried to give her my blood-"

"Why in the seven hells would you do a thing like that…" I snapped glaring at him, "she does not belong to you to taint with the impurities of vampiric blood..." unknown to me my eyes dark and void of color.

Stefan was speechless.

And just like that with a blink of an eye, it was over, my eyes back to their very human…brown color.

I blinked, frowning as I looked him over. "Hello? Earth to Stefan?"

"What…"his voice trembled.

"You said you gave her your blood, before you just froze up on me….I didn't even know vampires could do that…it's such a human thing to do." I said with a chuckle. Completely unaware of my previous outburst.

"I…thought she would heal, but her body rejected my blood, it must be a shifter thing. I think she's hurt a lot more than she appears on the outside."

I frowned looking at ivy. I stared at her for what felt like hours but was only seconds.

I placed my hand on her cheek leaning close to her face.

Our noses touched and her eyes snapped open.

Stefan's POV.

I watched wide eyes as Faye leaned towards ivy. She looked like he was about to kiss her.

When their noses touched Ivy's eyes shot open.

Faye whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear even with my enhanced hearing.

The hairs on the back on my neck stood up straight and I braced myself as I felt the air get thicker.

Words seemed to appear on Faye's arms. They glowed and so Ivy did as well.

Faye and Ivy seemed lost in each other. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I got an idea when black blood seemed to leak from Faye's nose.

Faye released Ivy who seemed to abruptly sit up in the bed as she fell back her nose still bleeding.

"What the hell?" She asked weakly.

I blurred to her side helping her stand. I caught her just as she fainted.

I looked at Ivy for and explanation who was staring at her wrist some sort of fascination for what I could tell there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"She took it all away…."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "The pain, the poison of the wolf bite, all of it."

I looked at Ivy with narrowed eyes. I knew it wasn't her fault, no one could stop Faye when she's set her mind on something but now she was all healthy again and Faye was suffering. Hadn't Faye suffered enough?

Damon came into the room. His eyes wide and frantic, an expression you didn't see on him.

"What is it Damon!" Ivy snapped as he seemed to be staring at Faye and the fact that she was no longer in the tomb.

"What happened-" He started to walk towards Faye.

"What's going on with Rose? Has the bite symptoms fully set in?" Ivy said cutting him off.

Damon looked at Ivy, his eyes narrowed. "This is your fault; you just had to save me."

I sighed. Already knowing what kind of match he just lit.

"Excuse me?!" Ivy hissed storming up to Damon shoving her fingers into his chest repeatedly. "Next time a werewolf comes to have your ass for dinner ill make sure to tell'm to pick their teeth with your fucking bones instead of giving a fuck."

He grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the wall.

Ivy shifted just her hands into claws before striking Damon's face.

His face healed quickly as his eyes bleed red.

He had her pinned against the wall again and was about to bit into her when Faye intercepted him.

Random POV

Stefan didn't see her move. And yet she appeared in front of Damon with her small hand wrapped around his neck.

"Retract your fangs." She said coolly.

Damon glared at Ivy over her before slowly backing off.

Faye stood in front of Ivy making sure Damon wouldn't attack before looking at Ivy with disappointed eyes.

Ivy dropped her head in shame. Stefan instantly having a vivid picture of a dog with its tail between his legs.

Faye looked back over to Damon unbothered by the black blood still leaking from her nose.

"How is Rose." Faye asked.

"The bite is back. It was healed and now it's back."

There was a moment of silence.

"You should go to her." Faye said to him.

Damon nodded before leaving the room.

Faye turned to Stefan. "Ivy and I are going home, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to…"Her nose twitched with the disgust that she felt for even saying her name. "To find Isobel."

"What? Why?"

"Katherine thinks that Isobel has information about Klaus. We need to know everything about him, anything that could help save my sisters life. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good." She started walking away with ivy walking behind her, her head still down.

The next day was chaotic. Rose was getting sicker, and Elena was tasked with keeping watch on her.

Damon was filled with guilt over it, thus driving him to search for a non-existing cure not to mention that wolf bitch was still roaming without a leash.

Stefan was looking for Isobel as requested from me. Elijah was no doubt lurking somewhere in the shadows. Caroline was having Matt drama and apparently now Tyler issues… and I remained out of everyone's way along with Ivy and Bonnie.

The three of us spent the day together, separating ourselves and just being in-tuned with each other and nature.

We spent the day at the falls.

Bonnie being able to practice her magic openly, Ivy doing the same taking on different animal features throughout the day.

I too even got to relax, letting my wings flutter gently behind me.

This was our own heaven a safe and scared place.

We ignored our phones leaving those problems for another day…like tomorrow, but today, today we would be selfish and focus on us.

"Hey Ivy, check out this new spell I've been working on." Bonnie said her eyes glinting with excitement.

I watched as Bonnie whispered the words that sounded like Latin, before she shrank to the floor her bones snapping and fur growing on to her face.

A moment more and a green eyed black cat stood in her place.

Ivy circled her twice inspecting her form before applauding while bonnie walking in a circle showing off her nose in the air her black tail flicking left and right.

"Nice very nice. Now change back." Ivy said with a smirk.

Bonnie meowed before looking away.

I raised an eyebrow before looking at Ivy who had fell over into a fit of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Well the little genius here-"

Bonnie hissed swiping her tiny black paw at Ivy.

"Negated to learn the counter spell…"

What? I said looking at the tiny black cat who had stretched out on the grass, the perfect look of embarrassment across her features.

"Bonnie are you kidding me?"

Meow…

"So this isn't a joke?"

Meow….

"How the hell do we change you back?"

Meow…

"What the hell does 'meow' mean I don't understand cat."

Bonnie looked at Ivy before looking at me. meow?

"Maybe it's in the grimoire?" Ivy said "…hopefully it's in the grimoire…"

I looked over Bonnie's book the text translating itself before my eyes.

After an hour of searching I found the spell and quickly recited it.

Bonnie had stopped hovering over me ten minutes into looking and now she was stalking a bird in a tree.

She jumped trying to catch the bird as I finished the spell.

She shifted in mid air landing on the balls of her sneaker clad feet.

She took a moment to stare at her normal self before she tackled me to a hug.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you still be a cat for one." Ivy snickered causing Bonnie to hiss at her.

She looked surprised at her actions before blushing. "Clearly there are some side effects of becoming a cat."

We nodded before laughing.

Our fun was cut short when our cells started ringing.

Bonnie flushed with all the messed calls a messages we had. Her and ivy took turns reading each message.

- Rose is dying.

- Matt kissed Caroline and she's freaking out because she told him she loved him.

- Rose killed some people.

- Elijah has witches on his side.

- Rose is dead. Damon staked her, then turned her body into the sheriff.

- Dr. Martian and Luka are working with Elijah…

- Tyler kissed Caroline. And she's freaking out.

- Luka lied about the moonstone and breaking the curse.

- Stefan brought back uncle John."

- Tyler's asking about his uncle Mason…he knows about vampires, it's that wolf bitch."

.

.

.

.

"Wait, Tyler kissed Caroline…." I repeated after a moment. My eyes narrowed and my fist balled.

They flocked to my sides sprouting words of encouragement.

"Maybe it was an accident." Ivy said and flinched at the glare I shot her.

"Yeah, maybe they were just caught in the moment." Bonnie added also gaining a dark glare from me.

"Maybe as a form of thank you for helping with his transition." Ivy tried.

"Or maybe they have feelings for each other." I said coldly.

They were silent.

"Faye…" Bonnie said and when I looked at her she seemed to have lost her next words.

"I…I think I'm going to call it a night." Without any other words I handed my car keys to Ivy before teleporting away.

I ended up in the woods near the tomb.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone, it's dangerous…" I turned round to see a guy jogging. He seemed slightly older than me, early 20's.

I'm not sure what drove my next moves but with a flick of my wrist his head roughly jerked to the side and he fell to the ground dead.

I picked up his body and made my way towards my dear old friend Kat.

We had some things to discuss.


	35. Bad Blood prt1

**I'm back and with a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 Bad Blood part 1<p>

I woke up to a pleasant surprise. My uncle john or rather father was sitting on my bed with a tray of breakfast.

"Good-" He didn't get the rest of his words out because I tackled him into a big hug.

"I've missed you so much." I said and he hugged me tighter.

"I've missed you too."

"So much has happened…so much has changed, I've changed…"

"And yet you're still the same. My princess."

I looked up at him. "How do you know that I'm still the same? How are you sure I haven't changed."

He smiled. "Because I just know. No go on and get dressed." He said kissing my forehead before making his way out of my room with my breakfast tray.

I threw on a lace gold top some demin skinny's and some white and gold heeled sandals.

I rushed down stairs to talk to john some more, only to see Elena interrogating him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coffee?" he offered her.

"We are not doing that we did that last night. No more avoiding. What are you doing here?"

"Bugger off Elena. John can be here if he wants too." I said walking towards john with my eyes narrowed on her.

"It's alright princess." he said making me look at him.

"I'm here to protect both of you, and that's all I can say for the moment."

I nodded excepting his answer. "Ok."

"No not ok. What do you mean that's all you can say."

"That means that's all he can say." I snapped at her.

John snickered before sliding the tray of breakfast in front of me. I smiled and started eating.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you."

I was about to make a snarky comment to Elena when Aunt Jenna burst in the kitchen.

"Oh god I'm late-" She stopped when she seen John and us, Alaric stopped with her.

"Morning!" I threw out.

"What the hell…" she hissed.

"Good morning to you Jenna. Alaric."

Jenna looked at Elena. "It's ok I'm confused right? Because we were not expecting you like…ever."

"Well I got in late last night Elena let me in."

"You know I'm probably just going to take off." Alaric said before leaving.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John said casually.

"Not here you're not." Jenna growled out.

"Actually you can't stop me for living here."

"Actually I can as legal guardian." Jenna snapped.

"Yeah about that um Elena Faye…want me to explain the situation? Or would you like to do the honors."

I shrugged, Elena looked like she was sweating bullets.

"Ok, what's going on?" Jenna said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm sorry Jenna; I should have told you earlier…"

"I'm Elena and Faye's biological father. There now you know." With that he grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull me with him out of the house.

"So tell me, what's been going on with you?" John asked.

"A lot…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like…."

"Like….I made a new friend…her names Ivy." I said with a smile.

"How'd you meet her?" he asked curiously.

"I sort of saved her from a burning club." I said shrugging it off as no big deal.

John stopped and looked at me. "You weren't hurt right?"

"Naw, you know me. Strong as iron."

He nodded. "What else?"

"Oh, Bonnie and I have grown quite close, Ivy as well, we are like the three musketeers."

"What about your blonde friend?" he asked with a frown.

"Caroline and I….were friends still but…"

"But you've drifted apart." He said looking at me.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"I see. What else has been happening?"

"Erhm."

"Faye you don't have to hide anything from me. I know about the vampires in this town I know about Stefan and Damon, I even know about Elijah being here."

I looked at him. "Well then if you know so much already why are you asking me?"

He shrugged. "I like talking to you. I like to hear and see your side of things."

"Ok then…I'll start from when I saw Stefan threaten you that if you didn't leave town he would turn you into a vampire."

"How did-"

"I was in some type of alternate plane, I saw everything and everyone but they couldn't see me, I'm still not even sure how I got there from Calyptica…"

"Where?"

"It's like the fancy term for pixie hallow-"

"Wait…freeze. Rewind and start from the beginning the very beginning. Why would you even need to go to Calyptica?"

"Because…I'm a pixie."

John and I sat on a park bench and talked about everything. Well not every single thing, but just about.

"You've been through so much, pain heartache suffering. And yet her you stand with your head held high."

"I try." I said wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on them.

"You know, I knew ever since you were born you were special."

I looked at him.

"I was there, when Isobel gave birth, I wasn't supposed to be but I was there. Elena came out, she screamed bloody murder, but when you came out you were quiet, observant. Grayson thought there was something wrong with you" he said with a snicker. "He tried to make you cry but you wouldn't, you were stubborn even then."

I smiled.

"Gray asked if I wanted to hold you before he filled out the papers for ownership." I was hesitant but he still couldn't get a peep out of you and I knew it was frustrating him.

"So you held me."

He nodded. "I picked you up…you were so tiny. I watched you watch me. I felt like I would break you, you were so…"he stopped and shook his head. "You placed your tiny fingers on mine and gave it a little squeeze, as if comforting me."

"You were strong; it shocked me, as if knowing that you giggled."

I smiled.

"Gray and Miranda came in shocked. Gray couldn't figure out for the life of him what I did to make you react. You just kept giggling."

I laughed.

"Did you know Miranda wanted to name you Elizabeth?"

I turned my nose up. "Eww…"

John laughed.

"What?"

"That's the same face Isobel and I made when we found out. Isobel and I came up with a name that more so suited you. Enchanting, cheerful, observant, pure and unique."

"Fayelen."

John nodded. "Even though Grayson and Miranda were your legal guardians as you grew up, you didn't seem to take to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember Grayson calling because Miranda could not calm seem to sooth you. He thought maybe I could help somehow.

I remember walking through the door to see a frantic Miranda trying to rock you and a red faced you simply not having it."

_"Miranda?"_

_"John thank goodness. I don't know what's wrong…she won't stop crying."_

_I frowned Miranda hair was sticking out at odd ends and she looked really tired._

_I took Fayelen and rocked her; she instantly quieted exchanging her crying for laughter._

_"How did you do it? She asked confused._

_"I-I don't know, all I did was do what you did."_

_Miranda sat down blowing out a tired breath._

_"How's Elena?"_

_"Elena's fine, Elena's not at all a problem."_

_"Fayelen's not a problem either."_

_She sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just, she's nothing like Elena identical or not."_

_"And that's a bad thing?"_

_"No."_

"Wait, wait wait. So even before I could talk Elena was the favorited child? Unbelievable."

John sighed. "It happens in every family."

"So tell me more…"

"Well it was decided that I would need to make more frequent visits because they seemingly couldn't handle you, but every time you were with me…"

"I was at peace." I finished.

"At the point of you guys starting to walk and talk you surprised both Grayson and Miranda by calling me daddy."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, that didn't really blow over so well."

"Why?"

"They thought I was having second doubts about our agreement they thought, I wanted to take you away from them."

"I was, really never theirs to keep in the first place."

"So my visits were less frequent…"

"That I could remember but you came around more when we first went to school, I remember you always being with me on my first days of school."

"Yeah, Grayson realized his mistake as he watched you grow; you were like this ball of light. Beautiful nice and cheerful to everyone, always polite. All I've ever wanted was to see you grow up and be happy…"

"Well no worries, I think I'm growing just fine." I said with a smile nudging his shoulder.

John didn't smile. His eyes were dark and his lips were in a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid for you."

"Why? You should know more than anyone that I can take care of myself. You should be afraid for Elena."

"Anything that is beautiful, people want to break. You are beautiful and I am afraid."

I was about to comment when I got a frantic message from Ivy.

I let out a groan. Stefan was headed over to Tyler's to talk to him. Why would she let him do that…Tyler and Stefan have never been friends…Damon might as well should have went.

"What's wrong?" John asked noticing the facial expression.

"Someone needs to talk to Tyler and they sent Stefan. Anyone else and I wouldn't be worried. But Tyler and Stefan have never been friends…ever. So I'm going to go and make sure that they don't kill each other." I said standing up.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked me also standing.

"No, being a pixie comes with perks." I smiled. "I have my own way of getting around. Thanks for the talk." I kissed his cheek before looking around, after I made sure the area was clear I teleported.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk." Stefan said.

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler snapped.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan countered.

Stefan pinned Tyler against the wall silencing him when he heard Mrs. Lockwood.

"Stefan, pinning him against the wall is not going to help your cause." I said gaining looks from both Stefan and Tyler as I sat casually on the office desk.

Stefan released him. "Alright maybe were getting off on the wrong foot here."

Tyler glared at us. "What happened to Mason?"

"Tyler there's a lot for us to talk about…"

Tyler tried to run but Stefan grabbed him. "I wouldn't do that. Without a Fullmoon you're no match for me."

I could have face palmed right there. _Gee Stefan way to get him to try and trust you._

"Look" I said because Stefan was getting nowhere. "About Caroline, even with all her flaws, when push comes to shove you're going to want her on your side. She's your friend, stop being such a dick to her."

He scoffed "as opposed to how you treat her."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"When's the last time you talked to her…seen Caroline?"

I glared at him because he was right; I'd told gave Caroline the short end of the stick.

"This is not about Faye and Caroline's relationship."

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler sneered.

"That's some type of left over idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore." I said.

"We go to the same school. Have the same friends. Keep the same secret. This could work Tyler. This is your home this is my home too I want this to work." Stefan said.

Tyler's phone rang; he picked it up and yelled for help.

Stefan snatched the phone while holding me back as I tried to strangle Tyler.

"Whose number was that?" Stefan asked, as he sounded extremely pissed.

"Was it your little wolf bitch?" I sneered.

He looked at us with a blank face.

"Damn it Tyler we're trying to save your life. Don't you see that." I snapped.

Random POV

Caroline and Ivy exited the grill.

Ivy and grown a bit curious on the blonde's feeling for the newly turned wolf and decided to seek her out. That ended up being a whole day affair and her hoped that Faye or Bonnie wouldn't need her.

They ended up talking about all sorts of things before she found out her answer.

Caroline was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She loved Matt, but because of her vampire nature it was nearly impossible for her to stand being around him for too long. Along the way with spending time with Tyler the two had grown close. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

Not because she was into him per-say but because she could kiss him without holding back. She could kiss him without feeling to urge to drain him dry.

But her heart, undead or not beat for only matt.

Ivy had never been in love before, but just by watching the others…she had decided that love wasn't for her. It seemed too painful and definitely too complicated.

"Hey!" Caroline and Ivy both turned around at the sound of the male voice.

Blonde hair pretty blue eyes it was Matt.

"Hey."

I stood against her car letting them have their moment.

"I haven't seen you." He said sadly.

"I'm not avoiding you I swear." She said quickly. The lie clear between the three of us.

"Yeah you're avoiding me a little." Matt said trying to laugh off her lies.

"Ok maybe a little." Caroline admitted.

"Can we talk later; I mean I'm headed to work now but maybe after clear up some of this weirdness." He offered.

"Yeah, yeah I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing." She said.

"Sounds good."

They departed with smiles.

"Awe you guys are so cute." Ivy said in a baby voice.

Caroline playfully glared. "Shut up."

Ivy stilled when she smelt them.

Caroline and her shared a look but continued about their business.

"Excuse me."

Caroline turned around forcing ivy to do so.

Ivy and the girl locked eyes lips curled slightly.

The girl blinked her blue eyes before looking at Caroline.

"I'm looking for Tyler you haven't seen him have you? She asked.

"Nope not since earlier, sorry." Caroline said.

"I know your lieing." The she wolf growled.

"Really how? Is that one of your little wolf tricks." Caroline snapped.

"Actually it is." The wolf glared.

"Well then it's lacking because she's telling the truth."

"Well I have a trick too…"

Ivy was hit from behind while the she wolf sprayed Caroline in the eyes with vervain.

Ivy heard a gunshot before she fully blacked out.

Caroline woke up in pain, there was a sharp pain coming from her head, it was then she remembered shot was shot in the head by a man.

As she struggled to push the bullet out she heard screaming.

I screamed herself as the bullet finally exited her skull.

She wiped the blood from her head before looking around. Ivy. Where was ivy?

Fayes's pov

"You wanna be friends? Great… were friends. Will you go now?" Tyler snapped.

Tyler wasn't getting it, and his sarcasm was only pissing me off.

"Look I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to live where I could have friends where I could build a family. I have that here. We could both have that here."

Tyler's phone started ringing.

I looked to see it was Caroline, before Stefan answered it.

"Hi, everything ok?" Stefan said.

"That depends how badly you want to keep her alive… her and your little pet." That voice was definitely not Caroline.

Stefan and I shared a look.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked.

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"

"Jules…where's Caroline and Ivy?"

"You made a mistake Stefan. I'm going to give you a chance to fix it." she snapped.

"Where are they?" Stefan growled.

"Right here, want proof..."

I jumped at the gun shot that I heard before I heard screaming. It sounded like Caroline.

"Where's Ivy?" I asked my voice higher and more panicked.

"Where's ivy?" Stefan asked her.

"Vampires alone bad enough, but vamps and shifters siding together." She sneered "You'll just have to follow through to see if she's alive…"

"Hurt either of them again and you're dead." Stefan growled.

"I hurt them again and their dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery falls, you have 20 minutes."

Tears entered my eyes as Stefan made another call. I dug my fingers through my hair as I thought about the many ways I could fillet a wolf bitch.

"Faye…" Tyler mumbled catching my attention.

I glared at Tyler and he took a step back. "This is all your fault." I hissed. Before I teleported away.

I can't say that I knew where I was even going. Instinct perhaps…

I didn't have to wander for too long before I felt him.

"Miss Gilbert, a lovely surprise."

I narrowed my eyes turning to face him. "Elijah."

"What can I do for you?" He asked leaning against a tree, observing me.

"I need to see Jonas." I said seriously.

Elijah nodded before mumbling a follow me.

I followed him to an average house; I looked around not really recognizing the neighborhood.

Elijah walked through the door and I followed him.

"Elijah…I wasn't expecting you…" Jonas said with a frown.

Elijah stepped from and in front of me. "Well it seems you have a visitor."

"Miss Fayelen, always a pleasure." Jonas said nodding his head and bowing towards me.

"Jonas I need your help." I said panicked.

Elijah and him both shared a look.

"My friends have been kidnapped by werewolves and they've been tortured. I need…"I walked over him whispering my request.

He looked at me with a frown. "But you can get hurt."

"I need to get her out of there…right now. She's a shifter, in a den full of wolves, who knows what they've already done to her."

He still looked unsure.

"You can draw from me if you need too." I said taking off my necklace and placing my hand in his.

His eyes widened in shock. "You're serious. So much trouble for a shifter…"

"She's not just any shifter. She's mine. She's bonded to me. An extension of myself."

His eyes widened more before he nodded. "Say no more." he said before he disappeared to set up for the spell.

Elijah stood there quietly watching our exchange.

Jonas came back with some candles, and motioned for me to lie on the couch.

Jonas had an older spell book in his hands as he quickly read over it before closing it and looking at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Lean back and connect with her. Since she's not here you need to tap the physic link between you two."

I nodded before closing my eyes and feeling for her…

It wasn't as easy as I thought but after a minute of searching I connected.

I realized the spell had been completed when I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a trailer and a guy smirking at me.

"While you must be quiet the strong one, I definitely didn't expect you to survive. But don't worry this just means we can have more fun." he said with a crazed grin before exiting a side door.

I looked at my arms to see them wrapped in barbed wire; he didn't bother to cover her mouth he probably wanted to hear her scream. I noticed on a table bloodied bullets hooks knifes and a bloodied iron poker.

I looked all around me. The places nearest to me where caked with blood.

Rage began to fill my mind at all the things they had done to her. Ivy. My Ivy.

He came back in with a sick smile. "You've put up quite a bit little pet. But your still not broken…"He stepped closer his hands trailing across my cheek caressing it like a lover.

I hissed as his other hand trailed her petite body.

"Touch Ivy again and you will lose all your limbs."

He frowned before laughing. "Speaking in first person now? Maybe I was a bit too rough to soon."

I glared at him thinking only of the ways I was going to kill him.

Her wrists were slick with blood from the barbed wire slick enough to slip out of…

The fool reached out swiping the buttons from her blouse and before his miniscule brain could process what was happening, I had my hand plunged into his chest clutching his heart.

His eyes widened as he stared at me, fear leaking from his pores.

"Do you feel it? Your heart? Its beating really fast, you should calm down, wouldn't want you to have a heart attack before I kill you…and yes sweetness, I am going to kill you." I didn't even bat an eye at the darkness in my voice.

_He attempted to…._my mind wouldn't even say the words.

I released his heart, before knocking him out with my fist.

A sadistic smile stretched across my lips as I strapped him in his own torture device before gagging his mouth.

_Yes._ I thought as I picked up what looked like a pair of oversized scissors. The term 'tongue tearing' flashed in my mind before disappearing. _I would enjoy killing him._

Ivy POV.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up at my unfamiliar location.

"Calm yourself you have nothing to fear."

I snapped my head to the side to see a tall…very tall man dressed in a suit.

I narrowed my eyes on him. He was leaned against the wall, his stance casual and relaxed but one sniff told me he was a vampire and an old one if his accent was anything to go by.

"You are the one she calls Elijah…." It was a statement more than a question.

"I am." He replied smoothly.

"The one the Salvatore's attempted to kill and obviously failed in doing so…"

His lip twitched. "I am the one who freed Faye from the tomb."

"I believe the witches did that." I said staring him down from my position on the couch.

"With my permission." He said.

"Somehow I think they would have did it even without it." I said countered.

His lip twitched again. "You're the shifter that she has apparently switched places with…"

"Ivy a pleasure- wait what do you mean?" I looked down for the first time. My hands weren't my hands. And these definitely were the clothes I was wearing earlier.

I sprinted towards the wall where there hung a mirror.

My eyes widened in shock. As Faye's face reflected in the mirror.

"What in the hell?!" I screamed.

"She was very worried…about your safety. She cares deeply for you." Elijah said in an attempt to calm me.

"Faye cares deeply for everyone." My eyes narrowed. "I know she would never ask Bonnie, so that must be why I'm in a strange house. She went to your witch."

Elijah remained silent.

I growled. "She is a damn idiot."

Faye's pov.

I looked over my vitcm.

I was more than a little pleased at my work.

I had a split second thought of what kind of sick twisted and monstrous person did the sort of things I just did to this man before I remembered Ivy, thus pushing those thoughts of guilt aside.

I pushed my hand in his blood leaving a lil something for whoever finds this bastard before walking out of the trailer when I heard a gunshot.

I walked to the center with wide eyes, before my eye narrowed to slits at the wolves.

Caroline was pinned against another trailer by the wolf bitch with a gun to her head. Stefan and Damon were both down with wolves standing above them with stakes pointed towards their hearts and Tyler…..Tyler stood in one of the trailer door way just watching.

"It's over!" Jules chuckled while looking at me. "It's over for you and your letting vampire friends…"

My blood boiled. I felt a tug in my stomach and reflectively clutched it.

Jules blinked before she screamed clutching her head in pain along with the remaining living wolves. Slowly they dropped to the ground not moving.

I turned, feeling the pull coming closer.

Jonas walked from the woods to stand next to me.

He looked me up and down with a frown, before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to me.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think Jonas was one to carry these things around...and I was right when I spotting the initials in the corner.

"His age is showing…" I said with a chuckle.

"He and your little friend seemed to fear you would go a little over board. Seems they were right."

I scoffed. "I did nothing he didn't deserve…"

"Ivy…." Caroline said catching my attention.

I looked at her my eyes filling with tears. She may have healed but her clothes surely didn't. They had done a number on her not as extreme as Ivy, but tortured her all the same…

I looked at Stefan who was staring just a bit too hard at me. Did he somehow know I was me and not Ivy?

"Jonas…."

"Elijah made a promise to Elena; I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Jonas before locking back on me. "I'm not leaving without her."

"Stefan…." I said willing him with my eyes "….please go."

He didn't look like he was going to budge. I looked at Damon. He seemed to get the idea when he sped behind Stefan and snapped his neck.

"You sure as hell better have an explanation for this." He said before picking up his body and disappearing along with Caroline.

I watched them leave before looking at Tyler who was staring at us.

I glared at him. I took a step towards him when Jonas held me back. He shot me a look from the corner of his eyes before looking at Tyler.

"When your friends awaken give them a message….they need to get the hell outta town…"

"If not….they'll end up like their little wolf friend in trail six." I said with a sadistic smirk before turning and walking away, Jonas following my led.

"Have you completely lost your mind!" Ivy snapped as soon as we walked through the door.

I smirked as I looked over myself. "Damn I always knew I was hot…but I'm even more when I'm angry…"

"Faye this isn't funny-"

She stopped talking when I raised my hand silencing her. I looked over to Jonas. "Put me back."

He nodded.

I walked over to Ivy taking her hand. She glared at me while I just stared at her.

Before long instead of staring at my own familiar brown eyes I was staring into her still narrowed green ones.

"You could have been killed!" She snapped.

I hugged her. _You almost were…_

"If I didn't step in when I did that filthy mutt…." I shook my head.

I clutched her even tighter. "Anyone that dares to even think of touching you in any way I think is inappropriate…will end up like your captor…"

"You killed-"

"Of course…"

"Now," I said pulling away from her with a smile. "Let's go get you cleaned up I'm sure you're hungry as well."

Ivy just stared at me before slowly nodding her head.

"Great let's get you taken care of first and then we can deal with Caroline." I turned to Jonas who had been watching us Elijah was nowhere in sight, guess he had original things to do. "Thank you for your assistance…"

"Anytime." he said with a smile.

I nodded before taking Ivy's hand and teleporting back to my house.

Random Pov of wolves after fight….

"Where is Rayan, he's not answering his phone?" Jules asked Brady. When they had awakened they were groggy and pissed. They had been so close to ridding the vampires…and then that witch showed up and ruined everything.

"Last I seen of em he was playing with the shifter trash. Honestly Jules let the kid have his fun…" Brady said with a sigh.

Jules frowned. She remembered seeing the shifter free though…she had spoken to her even.

A sick feeling washed over her as she also remembered seeing the shifter covered in blood…

"Ray?" Jules shouted quickly turning away from Brady. "Ray, where are you?"

"Rayan man, stop playing your scaring your sister." Brady yelled.

The two searched around the woods before coming back to the trailers.

The stench of dried blood filled the air. As Jules and Brady walked into the trailer, there was blood smeared on the walls and on the floor. As they walked, they heard a dripping sound. Upon entering the main room, they were met with a horrific sight.

There was the Rayan, hung on the wall with _'Want To Know My Secret?'_ painted in blood.

Jules cried out her eyes flashing gold at the sight of her baby brother torn to shreds and plastered up on the walls like some sick house warming gift.

This was not the end of the murders as far as Jules was concerned - it had only just begun.

That shifter bitch would pay…and so would the vampires that aided her.

Faye's pov.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"To see Katherine." I said throwing three blood bags into my purse.

I looked at ivy. She had taken a shower, eaten and was now decked out in fuzzy pjs. Her bruises practically invisible.

"Will you be ok here?"

She shot me a look. "I will be fine. I should be asking you that question."

I rolled my eyes. "Katherine won't hurt me."

I looked at her again. "Get in the bed and get some sleep, I'll be back this should take now longer than ten minutes."

"Why would giving her blood bags take long than two?"

"Because I need to talk to her as well."

"Oh."

I walked to my door before locking it. I walked over to my windows and locked them too.

I looked at her to see her watching me with a frown.

I sighed "a part of me wants to take you with me after what happened today but I know you need to rest, but I also don't want you here alone."

"I wouldn't be alone. Jeremy and your aunt are in the other rooms."

I relaxed just slightly. "Right."

I sighed walking over to her and sat on my bed and stared at her.

"What?"

Johns words flashing in my head about beautiful people… _I'm scared for you…._

"Nothing…just get some sleep." I whispered before teleporting.

I laid in the back of the tomb listening to John and Katherine.

"I know you were expecting someone else." John said.

"I sent a request for Isabel."

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead."

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked.

"No. No one does. This is between you, me and Isabel."

"I want out of this tomb john." Katherine said tersely.

"I'm already one it." He said seriously.

And with that last statement he left.

"So if you already have john on the case of your release. What exactly do you need me for?" I asked when she walked back into the tomb.

She playfully glared at me. "Well now that I think about it you are pretty useless."

I gasped feigning shock and faking hurt.

"Well then," I huffed. "I should leave and take these…" I said holding up the blood bags with me.

I watched as the veins appeared under her eyes at the sight of blood.

I tossed them to her and watched her tear into them. When she was finished she looked a whole hell of a lot better.

"You know," She sighed. "I was half paranoid to think you would have drug another body down here."

I chuckled. "Naw, not this time. I don't want to have to bury another body too soon, besides my shoes got extremely messy when I did that. I'm not ruining another pair of good shoes just so you won't starve, blood bags are cleaner for both of us."

She pouted. "But they don't taste as good."

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

She chuckled before looking at me with a rare, serious expression. "Now besides dropping off the blood and spying on your biological father, what else did you want?"

My eyes darkened as my facial expression too grew serious.

"I want to know everything you know about Klaus from his looks down to his favorite color, Elijah and the sun and the moon curse. I have an unnerving feeling we'll be meet Klaus soon enough…"


	36. Bad Blood prt2

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, a lot has happened I've lost my uncle and cousin all within two weeks, and I've just been really out of it... **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 Bad Blood part 2<p>

I woke up next to an empty space. I yawned sitting up and looking around.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Ivy!" I said jumping on top of my sheet when I realized she wasn't next to me.

"I'm here…" her voice mumbled from the ground.

I leaned over looking at her in confusion. "What are you doing on the floor?"

She shot me a look of disbelief. "I'm here because you kicked me out of the bed."

I rolled my eyed. "I'm not a wild sleeper."

"Whoever told you, you weren't lied to you." She said sitting up and stretching her back.

"Well even if I did push you out why didn't you just get back in on the other side?"

She frowned. "I'll be sure to try that next time."

I shook my head before walking towards my shower.

Ivy and I matched as we strolled into the grill.

Orange was the color of the day.

I had on cute orange short shorts with brown strappy wedges and a white peasant styled top with orange flowers printed on it.

Ivy wore denim capris, brown ankle boots a white tank top with an orange blazer.

We looked so cute.

"How come I didn't get the orange day invite?" Bonnie said looking hurt at our matching outfits.

"Sorry bon it was a spur of the moment." I looked over to see Caroline staring at me and Ivy hurt also apparent in her eyes but not for the same reason as bonnie.

This would be the first time I've seen Care in a long time.

I walked over to her before hugging her. I didn't even go to her sleep over and I should have. I was clearly a shitty friend.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok. I'm ok." I heard her whisper back although I could still hear the tremble in her voice as she said it.

We continued our embrace for a few minutes more before we departed.

"Ok so tell us about this big witchy plan your hatching." Caroline asked Bonnie with wide eyes.

I frowned looking to Ivy who held up her hands before looking at Bonnie who looked away.

"Yes. Do tell." I said.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up too."

"No we don't."

"So I'm going to ask Luka to tell me what he knows."

"And he's not going to tell you anything." Caroline said.

"I didn't say he was going to have a choice." Bonnie countered.

I narrowed my eyes at Bonnie. Ivy scooted a bit away from me sensing my growing ire.

Caroline frowned looking between us. "What's-" she stopped when Matt walked by. She tried to wave at him but he shot her a blank look before he continued on.

Caroline looked hurt.

"What's that about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I don't know I thought that we were…I don't know." Caroline said looking down at her hands. Frustration and sadness leaking from her pores.

"You should go find out…" I said my eyes still locked on Bonnie's face.

Caroline taking the hint that she's been dismissed got up and walked away.

"So….planning spells behind my back…" I said causally causing both her and Ivy to flinch at the under tone of my voice.

"No I-" Bonnie started but I cut her off with a sharp glare.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Bonnie Bennet. You draw power from me. That means I am to be kept well informed of anything magical that you plan to do."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't own me…"

I narrowed mine. "Some would beg to differ. You are stepping out of your bounds doing an invasion spell like that."

"I just want to get the knowledge and help Elena; help you and her stay safe."

"Your attempt to breach another witches mind without their permission is forbidden." I said slamming my hands on the table. Serval people turned to look our way before turning back to whatever they were doing.

"I will not have you doing such a treacherous spell. Its spells like those that lead good witches down a dark road. There are always other ways to getting information you want." I said standing up.

"We don't have the time. If you would just let-" Bonnie tried to plead.

"If you do that spell…the consequences will be…severe." I said glaring at her before turning and walking out of the grill.

I walked around town before deciding to just talk to Damon. He was my only option since Stefan was away with Elena doing god knows what.

I glared just thinking of them being all lovey dovey.

I walked to the Lockwood mansion to look for Damon. He always ended up at the places that had the most liquor.

"Where's Damon?" I asked Alaric as soon as I saw him.

He pointed to a room. "He's talking to Elijah."

"What? Why would you let him do that?" I asked shaking my head and rushing towards the room.

I slammed open the door to see Elijah pinning Damon to a wall. I quickly shut the door behind me.

"What are you two doing?" I snapped.

"You young vampires…so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me." Elijah said to Damon ignoring my outburst.

"You can't kill me man, that's not part of the deal." Damon snipped.

"Silence..." Elijah said before picking up a pencil and stabbing Damon in the neck.

"Elijah!" Why, was Damon continuously baiting him?

He took out a handkerchief as I rushed towards Damon.

"I'm an original show some respect…the moment you cease to be of use to me you're dead. So you should do as I say." Elijah said softly.

Before I could touch Damon, Elijah grabbed my arm.

"Miss Fayelen might I have a word."

"After what you just did?" I asked him. he couldn't be serious could he?

"With all do respect, he brought this upon himself."

I looked at Damon. He nodded signaling that he was fine.

I snatched my arm from Elijah's hand.

"Fine." I growled out turning on my heels and walking out of the room.

**_At the Mystic Grill…_**

"Bonnie please please please don't do this." Ivy begged her.

"I have to." Bonnie countered as she began making a potion to knock out Luka.

"No you don't. You don't have to do this." Ivy growled.

"Despite what Faye says this is the only way, the fastest way." Bonnie told her shrugging off her hand that she had placed on her shoulder.

"No, I don't think your right." Ivy grabbed her arm "Bonnie are you seriously doing this for Elena and Faye or are you just trying to test the boundaries of going against Faye?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are pretty much saying fuck you to her warning and Faye the time I've known Faye when she says there will be consequences, she doesn't disappoint."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie I won't be a part of this; I'll tell her."

"Why? we are helping her Elijah will never tell her anything. This is the only way."

"Then you will keep me out of it." she snapped walking out of the bar.

Faye's pov

"Elijah where exactly are we going?" We had walked well off the Lockwood estate and into the woods.

"Somewhere peaceful."

"What did you want to talk about?"

He sighed "you first."

"I want to know your plan for the sacrifice. All of it. Don't hold back anything; I am more than capable of handling the truth."

He stared at me for a moment. "Very well. I want the witches to harvest the power of a hundred dead witches to destroy Klaus."

I nodded "ok."

"After the sacrifice Klaus will be weak and vulnerable and we will be able to kill him."

My eyes widened. "After the sacrifice… So my sister has to die in order to kill Klaus?"

His eyes looked saddened. "Yes. I'm afraid there's no other way around it…"

I sat down on a rock taking in everything

So my sister has to die, so everyone else can live…I highly doubt she would ever do anything so noble. "Is there a way that we could switch?"

Elijah frowned. "No. you are not the doppelgänger."

"But surely he doesn't need to kill her, he can just take her blood, he doesn't have to drain her dry…"

Elijah shook his head. "Klaus won't leave anything to chance, he will drain her dry."

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What exactly is your relationship with Klaus, you seem to know a lot about him and his mannerisms."

He sighed looking away from me. "Klaus and I….have known each other for a long time."

"It's more than that," I said causing him to look at me, "I can tell just by the way you talk about him-"

I paused as I felt a pull in the pit of my gut.

"Fayeleen?"

"I'm fine I-" I stopped as I felt another sharp pain. I instantly clutched my stomach falling to my knees.

Elijah was by myside in an instant.

Ivy's pov.

"Have you guys seen Faye?" I asked the eldest Salvatore.

"Last I seen she was walking off with Elijah, right after he stabbed me in the neck." Damon said.

"But you seem alright…" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I've healed but my throat is sore." He said with a shrug.

I glanced at the scotch. "Keep drinking."

"That I will…" He said tilting his glass towards me.

"Want another one?" Alaric offered before looking at me. "You're under aged but I supposed it can slide just this once."

I smiled lounging next to Damon. I could still smell the blood from his throat.

"Elijah's one scary guy." Damon mused.

"But he has nice hair." Alaric added and I nodded.

"True. Scary how true that is." I snickered.

Damon looked at us with a 'are you kidding me?'

"He's going to be hard to kill…" Damon mumbled but we all heard him.

"Yeah, I'd think twice about trusting a dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info." Alaric added.

"I'm out of sources." Damon sighed.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric said changing topics.

"Oh, she's got spunk huh?" Damon said as Alaric handing us our drinks.

"Just don't kill her please." Alaric said with sad eyes.

"If I did who would report her death?" Damon smirked.

"Just don't do it alright. She's friends with Jenna it's bad enough I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies."

"Then maybe you should stop lying to her." I said with a shrug.

They both looked at me.

"From what I can see, Jenna is more than capable of handling hard situations, what she won't be able to handle is the lies."

"I know, I'm I'm going to tell her…later." Alaric trailed off.

"You should do it soon; I fear she's going to find out sooner rather than later. I would hate for her to find out on undesirable terms." I said with a sigh.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Alaric asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "No. She is your girlfriend, you should tell her."

He nodded. "I need to go pick up Jenna. Don't worry I'll show myself out."

"Good luck!" Damon and I said together.

As I was getting comfortable, a familiar scent fluttered by my nose.

"Damon…" I said grabbing his arm.

"What is it?"

Glass shattering caught our attention.

Damon and I walked towards where we heard the sound to see Alaric with a stake in his stomach.

I rushed to his side before he could hit the ground.

I didn't have time to react to a wolf jumping down and vervaining Damon.

"Damn your strong, took the whole syringe." The werewolf sighed.

"Why are you doing this, why did you kill him? He was human." I asked as I looked at Alaric, I glanced at his hand to see a ring on it. Faye had told me that it could bring the person that wears it back to life as long as a supernatural kills them.

He would be back.

The wolf walked over to me his eyes hard. "So you're the one that killed Rayan."

I frowned "What?"

"You're going to pay you slut." He said as the door opened.

I stood up as more wolves walked in.

Three males and one female. That bitch Jules.

Her eyes held malice in them as they landed on me.

"Hi Damon." She said not even glancing at him. "Nice to see you again." She said and this time it was aimed towards me.

The wolves grabbed me, but I didn't fight, it would be pointless and they would only kill me faster…

I closed my eyes accepting my fate and sending a silent prayer to the heavens that Faye would save me once more before they could kill me.

Faye's point of view.

I narrowed my eyes as the feeling in my gut went away and was replaced with a sense of fear. A fear that literally had me trembling.

My eyes flashed. Ivy.

I grabbed Elijah's hand without thinking and teleported us to where the fear was strongest.

I opened my eyes. The Salvatore house.

Elijah was confused, but didn't say anything as we listened.

I glared and stepped forward as Jules threated to shot Ivy with a buck shot.

"I will have your head mounted upon this all if you do not lower that gun." I hissed.

The wolves turned towards us. Elijah was behind me holding the moonstone in his hand.

"Looking for this."

"Faye…" Ivy whimpered. I refused the look art her, if I did, I would snap and everyone would die, I could feel it.

I walked with Elijah my eyes still locked on Jules.

He placed it on a little table. And stood over to the side.

"Go ahead, take it." Elijah taunted.

"I dare you." I said coolly.

And one was foolish enough to try. Before he even got halfway I was in front of him, my eyes still locked on Jules as I pulled his heart from his chest.

My eyes darkened before I brought it to my lips sinking my teeth into it.

I watched the occupants of the room shudder at my display even poor Elijah.

Two more wolves charged except they went around me aiming for Elijah. He too ripped out their hearts.

Jules tried to run pasted but I caught her by the neck.

"Such a bad dog." I snickered as she fought against my hold.

"How are you stronger than me?" She seethed and I smirked.

"More over how did you not get my warning? I left it in plain sight."

"What…"Her eyes widened and she fought against me with new vigor. "It was you! You killed him. You tore him a part."

"Don't cry." I cooed tightening my hand around her neck, "You're about to join him soon enough-"

"Faye…"

I looked over to seen Ivy, Elijah had snapped the neck of the other wolf and hand unchained her and Damon.

"There aren't many wolves left…" She said.

"And for good reason, if they are like her I can see why they are being killed off."

"Please, please let her go." Ivy pleaded.

I glared at her. "Are you mad, you would save the woman that has tried to kill you not once but twice? It must be the blood loss."

"Please…don't kill her…" she whispered before she fainted against Damon.

"You and your pack of bitches did I number on her." I threw her to the ground her body making a sickening crack. "If I even catch your scent near here-"

I didn't have to finish my threat; I walked to Ivy taking her from Damon as Jules scrambled to her feet flashing out of the room.

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now." Elijah said to Damon who in return glared at him.

I tossed Elijah the moonstone as Damon sputtered I cut his words off with a sharp glare.

"Thank you for your help Elijah, I'll be in touch."

He smiled. "I should hope so, we have much to discuss you and I." with that he flitted from the room.

"I'm going to crash here, don't disturb me." I said coolly before walking up the stairs with Ivy in my arms.

I took one of the guest rooms running a warm bath before placing her in it and cleaning her up.

I pulled a shirt for her that looked like it could belong to Damon from the closet dressing her and laying her in the bed.

I took a shower after that. The tub was red after I finished.

After donning one of Stefan's shirts, I crawled onto the bed but I didn't sleep, instead choosing to watch over Ivy.

"So this is what it feels like to be Bella…" Ivy said the next morning.

I smirked. "So this is what I feels like to be Edward, you are becoming a full time job."

"Shut up, it's not like I wanted to be tortured by vengeful werewolves."

I sighed before looking at her with an emotionless face.

"What?"

"After I left the grill yesterday, what happened?"

"Shortly after you left, I also left; I was here with Damon and Alaric."

"So you weren't with bonnie when she decided to spit in my face by doing the spell on Luka."

She flinched before shaking her head. "No, she must have done it after I left; I told her I wouldn't be a part of that."

I nodded before sighing. "Well, since she chose to go against me, she also chose to accept the consequences."

"And what are the consequences."

I sighed. "When I think of a good one, you'll know."

Ivy frowned. "You're not going to kill her…"

"Heavens no, she's still my witch, disobedient, but she's still bonded to me none the less."

We got dressed and headed out.

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked curiously.

I didn't answer as I walked down the street.

"Miss Faye."

I stopped and turned towards the voice. I turned to look it was Dr. Martin and Luka.

"Well hello there."

Luka's eyes widened as he saw me while his father bowed slightly. He cleared his throat getting Luka's attention and Luka flushed before bowing slightly as well.

"All this formality." I chuckled.

"I need to speak with you…" he looked at Ivy. "In private…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing to worry of Ivy, she would never betray me. She's very loyal."

He still didn't look like he trusted her. "But if you insist."

I grabbed his hand and teleported before Ivy could growl.

"Now" I said as I sat next to him on a hillside. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I believe you are already aware. The Bennett girl has done a spell against my son."

"I am aware."

"Witch on witch crime is forbidden."

"I am also aware Jonas. She shall be punished."

"How, she is bonded to you, if you hurt her you would hurt yourself…"

I smirked as her punishment came to mind. "Yes, well there are always ways around a bonding."

He looked uncomfortable at my expression.

"If she can't use her power for just reasons, she won't use them at all. I give you permission to take them."

"What?" He asked wide eyed.

I looked at him. "You will strip her of her power, and you'll do it today."

He nodded his head.

"Good." I said with a smile before grabbing his hand and appearing back on the street we disappeared from.

Luka and Ivy were still there.

"Faye!" Ivy said and practically launched herself at me. "You could have at least said you were leaving."

"Next time." I said to her with a smile, before looking at Jonas and Luka.

"Hopefully next time we cross paths it will be on more pleasant matters."

Jonas, smiled. "Hopefully."

With that I waved to them before Ivy and I continued or walk around town.

We stopped at the grill for a bite to eat when I am once again approached.

"Miss Fayeleen."

I looked up from my apple pie to see none other than Elijah.

"Hey Elijah how's it going?"

He smiled. "Well, I was just coming to ask you to attend a dinner party with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "A dinner party? Who's throwing a dinner party?"

"Damon Salvatore is hosting."

"Bad idea, at least for you, it sounds like a trap."

"Yes I'm well aware, which is why I'd like for you to attend as well, hopefully swaying any ill intentions."

"I don't know how much sway I have over Damon when he wants something but ok." I looked at Ivy. "Do you want to join tonight's festivities?"

"Sounds like some drama I would rather stay out of."

I shrugged "Aright. I'll see you as 8."

"Till 8." Elijah said before walking away.

"Ehh is it too late for me to back out of going to the dinner party?" I asked Ivy with a frown.

"Rethinking your decision?" Ivy asked curiously.

"I just feel like that they are going to try something, and fuck up the semi peace we have."

"Then don't go, I'm sure Elijah will understand…" She pointed out.

I shook my head. "No I'll go, I already told him I would."

I slipped on my nude sandals when I heard the bell ring.

I glanced at my refection. My hair was pulled up in a bun and my makeup was light and simple.

I smoothed down my pastel floral dress before answering it.

Elijah's eyes brightened when he saw me. "You look lovely as always."

"Thank you, you look dashing as well." I said with a smile.

He linked his arm with my own.

"I have to warn you Elijah. I feel like something bad will happen."

"Oh, why do you say that?"

I smirked. "Call it woman's intuition."

He frowned. "You really think Damon would risk it?"

"If it's to protect Elena…Damon would ignite world war 3."

"I see."

"Although, I feel his sickly infatuation with my sister will ultimately be his undoing later on in life…"

"That's…quite an interesting view."

"Shrugged it's the truth. Now on to more important things." I said as we stood in front of the boarding house.

"We cannot under any circumstances let Klaus win. If they try something tonight…do whatever you have to do…"

He looked shocked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you have to snap some necks and snatch my sister away to keep her safe until the right time; then do it. We can't afford to let Klaus win…we can't."

He stared at me for a moment. "Why does it matter to you?"

"What are you asking me?"

"I have my own reasons for wanting to end Klaus…but why do you."

I glared at him. "My sister will have to die in this sacrifice; my twin sister will forever leave my side. I will be forever alone, no matter how many friends surround me. I will make sure that her death is not in vain."

I walked towards the boarding house tossing him a look. "I know what Klaus is to you, I know he's your brother, but if my sister has to die…if I will be forever without my sister because of his selfness, you will lose a brother…"


	37. Evil Masteminds

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, sorry! sorry! sorry!**

**to make up for it I wrote yall a really long chapter.**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 Evil Masterminds...<p>

"Good evening." Elijah said pleasantly.

"Thank you for coming." Damon said to him before raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm his lovely arm candy for the evening." I said with a smile towards Damon who narrowed his eyes at Elijah.

"Please come in."

I went to walk when Elijah stopped me.

"Just one moment." I looked up at him. "Can I just say that if you have any less than honorable intentions about how this dinner will proceed this evening, I suggest you reconsider…"

I gave a small smile before looking at Damon.

"No, no nothing dishonorable just a getting to know you."

I felt Elijah's hand slightly tighten on my own.

"Hmm, well that's good, because you know although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much make a move to cross me I'll kill everyone in this house…are we clear…"

I withheld a smirk as fear flashed through Damon's eyes.

"Crystal."

"Jenna, wonderful to see you again, how are you?" Elijah said with a smile before walking over and hugging her.

I was more than surprised to see my dad there. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

He grabbed my arm pulling me away from Elijah's side.

"Have you lost your mind?" He whispered furiously.

"No."

"Then why are you here, and with him. He's an original Faye!"

"I know that. But what would you have me do huh? Tell him to shove off, the one person that holds my life in his hands…" That wasn't exactly true, but I also didn't need my dad on my case all night about being here with Elijah.

He paused my words sinking in.

"You're right. Sorry." He said with a sigh running a hair through his hair. "I just, I want you safe…"

"I know daddy, and as long as nobody tries to cross Elijah, I'll stay that way." I said, I was hoping that he would go and tell Damon.

Whatever little half heated plan they were trying to hatch needed to be stopped.

The dinner was going semi peacefully. Even though Damon fished for answers from Elijah, that was after all expected.

When Damon stated that the men would have a drink in the study and the women would grab dessert I grew suspicious.

I shot Elijah a meaningful look as I followed Jenna and Andy star, Damon's latest chew toy into the kitchen.

I paused however catching my dad and Alaric's conversation.

"I suspect this is my fault…" My dad said although he didn't sound the least bit remorseful.

"What did you do now?" Alaric practically growled at him.

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife…" He said casually.

My eyes widened, before I peered around to see Alaric grabbing my dad.

"You son of a bitch."

My dad didn't look fazed. He sighed removing Alaric's hands from his body.

"I think I've been very clear with you Ric. I want my ring back." He said coolly, before I had to move because he was headed my way.

"So this is why everyone seemingly hates you." I said after closing the door behind him.

He turned and faced me with a startled face.

"Faye what are you-"

"Did you really tell Jenna that Isabel is alive?" I demanded.

"No, I never said she was alive."

"Then what exactly did you say?" I asked curiously, I needed to know if I needed to do damage control.

He sighed "I just said that there was no body found…"

I shook my head. "Why would you hurt Jenna, all this over a ring, that's really messed up."

"I'm trying to protect her Faye, the longer she stays involved the more danger she will be in. He's a vampire hunter, what if a vengeful vampire finds out he has a girlfriend, a clueless one at that, she's an easy target."

I paused seeing it from his pov. I nodded. "Yeah I can see that."

He sighed but I wasn't done.

"However don't think I'm foolish enough to believe you're doing all this just to protect Jenna, your also doing this because you don't like Alaric. You're doing this because Isabel gave him the ring that you gave her. You're jealous of him."

His eyes narrowed. "I am not jealous. But I do want my ring back, I gave Gray's to Jeremy as he will now need it considering he's now involved, and now I want mine back. Those rings have been a part of our family for generations, they're not meant for people outside of it. The ring was meant for Gilberts only, that's why I want it back."

"And because you envy him…" I added in which cause him to huff and turn his head away childishly. I laughed. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Let's get back to the dinner party." He said shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

I sat next to my dad this time around.

I frowned as I watched Damon and Alaric come in.

Damon was glaring at my dad.

I raised an eyebrow at him in question and my dad shook his head before shrugging.

"Elijah did John tell you that he's Elena and Faye's uncle slash father?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah retorted boredly.

"Of course she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"Damon!" I snapped glaring at him. "Nobodies killing my dad!"

"What I'd like to know Elijah is how you plan on killing Klaus."

"Gentleman…there are a few things we should probably get clear right now." He turned his head towards Damon. "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena."

He then spared at glance towards my father before playing with his dinner fork. "I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a curtsey."

His eyes were cold, and the hardest I'd ever seen them.

"If she becomes a liability, I'll take her and little Faye away from you and you'll never see them again."

I frowned. Now why the hell did he have to add my name in there?

Damon sped to my side covering my mouth before my shriek could echo through the house as Alaric slammed a dagger through Elijah's heart.

I watched his skin turn gray as veins appeared on his face and his body.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna gets back with dessert." Alaric said coldly.

"Ok…" Damon said quickly, he was still in a state of shock like the rest of us.

I quickly left after that, and no one bothered stopping me.

I got a block away before I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder.

"Told you something bad would happen…" I grunted when we stopped in front of the house that I had come to know as the Martian's.

Elijah opened the door without asking causing Jonas to look at us with wide eyes.

"Elijah what happened?" He asked taking in Elijah's blooded shirt and my wild hair and wrinkled dress.

"I need you to find Elena…now." Elijah said coolly.

"And after that, make a visit to miss Bennett." I said casually although he knew the hidden message.

Jonas nodded and began the spell.

I sighed before placing myself on one of Jonas's couches.

I stayed in Jonas's couch even after both Elijah and Jonas himself left to finish their assignments.

I had texted Ivy to meet me when the front door opened and Luka walked in.

His eyes widened when he seen me. "Faye…"

"Hello Luka."

"What are you um, doing here…"

I raised my eyebrow at his fearful tone. "You have no need to be so frightened of me Luka; I'm not going to hurt you."

He still looked unsure, while his eyes darted around the room.

"My idiot friends have tried to kill Elijah tonight, therefore he went to collect Elena. Your dad is out doing something for me. Come and join me, we have much to discuss."

He looked like he wanted to refuse me but he was also curious.

He slowly made his way over to me before sitting across me.

I sighed getting up front my spot and sitting right next to him.

I stared at him "So tell me why you're helping Elijah."

Random POV

The gilbert door was burst open.

Bonnie and Jeremy jumped apart from each other before standing on their feet to meet their intruder.

They were shocked to see it was Dr. Martian; he had an extremely pissed look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing-" Jeremy didn't get to finish his question as the elder warlock lifted his hand pinning the boy on the wall.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie screamed as Dr. Martian walked up to her.

"What did my son tell you?" He snapped.

Bonnie eyes flashed with fear, rendering her speechless.

"What. Did. He. Tell you." He asked darkly.

"He told me about your daughter." She sputtered fearfully. "We know Klaus has her…"

Dr. Martian's face darkened and continued to do so as Bonnie continued to speak.

"I want to help you get her back, I want us to work together, please-" her words were cut off when he grabbed her jaw.

"This is for your own good." He said finally before reciting the spell.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she began to fight against him as she felt the spell washing over her.

She struggled, clawing like a rabid cat as she felt her magic being stripped from her.

When he released her she feel to the ground, tears flowing from her face. She felt hollow empty, she was missing her magic; she felt like he had ripped out her soul.

Dr. Martian stared at the girl a flash or regret filtering in his eyes. She looked lifeless; and broken but he had no choice. She had brought the punishment upon herself.

"If any harm comes to my son because of what you did…you will answer to me." He said sternly before walking out slamming the door behind him.

When the door slammed shut Jeremy was dropped from his hold on the wall. He rushed towards Bonnie wrapping his arms around her trying to console her as she convulsed on the floor.

"It's ok," He whispered to her. "What happened…"

Bonnie could barely mutter the words but Jeremy's eyes widened before pulling her towards him when he understood.

"He took my powers…"

Faye's POV

"I see." I mused as Luka finished telling me about what happened to his sister.

"I applaud you and Jonas for you dedication towards your family, but I must say you both are still quite foolish. Seeking the help of an original vampire, you are in the same position as your sister…more or less."

Luka frowned. "I never thought of it that way."

I gave him small smile. "Most people don't when they are trying to save someone they love."

I looked down when I received three text messages. One from Ivy and one from Jeremy pertaining to Bonnie, who had been calling me non stop, but I had been ignoring. The last one from Kat. She was succuessly freed from the tomb which could only mean one thing.

Elijah was dead.

"Well I best be off." I said standing to my feet. "You have a nice night." I said before walking out of the house.

"Faye." I heard Ivy say my name as she walked over towards me.

"We are in for a wild ride, Katherine is free from the tomb now and Elijah is dead."

"What?"

"Yes. And that's not even half of the problem."

"What's the other half."

"In order to kill Klaus, the Martians plan to channel the power of one hundred dead witches."

"What?"

"And yes, that alone could kill them both. If they don't die from absorbing that much power, using all that power will on Klaus will kill them."

"Do they know that?"

"I doubt it, but I also doubt they care." I sighed. "When the Martians find out Elijah is dead they are going to try and save him."

"But then Damon and Stefan will kill them…What are we going to do?"

"I can't allow a whole family of witches to be killed, for Elena's sake, epically two young witches." I paced trying to think of a plan.

"Why don't you absorb the power of the dead witches…"

I shook my head. "That won't work, it would take too much time. Although I could probably take enough as to where they won't be killed."

"I need… I need…" I paused looking up at Ivy.

"What? What do you need?" She asked curiously.

"I need three people." I said as the plan formulated in my mind.

"Um ok…"

My mind continued to run even as we walked over to my car, Ivy didn't bother handing me the keys, she knew I trusted her, or else she wouldn't have bothered to take the car in the first place.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she started driving.

"Outside of Mystic Falls, a couple of towns over."

"Are you going to tell me what it is that's going through your head?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said while staring out the window.

"Pull over here." I told Ivy abruptly as she speed down the town streets. We were in a jazzy little town ironically called Rock-Bottom. She pulled over to the side and my eyes locked on our destination.

She frowned looking up to see a tarot shop.

"You want to get your palm read...and at a time like this?"

I laughed walking up to the stores doors. "No, you'll see come on."

I watched as Ivy's nose twitched at the smell of all the incense burning.

"Welcome to Esmeralda's Tarot Reading would you like your future read?" An older woman said when her eyes landed on me.

"No." I said simply my eyes scanning the store for what I needed.

She scoffed. "Just what I needed another non believer…"

I scowled at her words. Oh the irony, there stood before me a non magical person calling me a non believer...

"Not exactly, I don't need my palm read to know my future, I already know it. I carve out my own destiny through the blood rituals and human sacrifices of others around me..." I said with a straight face, reveling in the shocked expression on her face. I walked over towards the back wall after my eyes landed on what I needed.

"Can you grab that crystal there. The raw white one." I asked the owner, pointing towards the crystal of my choice.

She speechlessly nodded before reaching out and grabbing it.

"Is that all?" The woman's voice trembled.

"Yes."

After I paid for the crystal we walked down the street.

"What are you looking for now?" Ivy asked as she watched me peer down darkened alleyways.

"I'm looking for-" I was cut off by a piercing scream.

"I think I found it." I followed the screams to the back of another alley way to see three men holding down a woman, her clothes where cut and tears streaked her face along with blood from her busted lip.

One held a knife to her throat while another was zipping up his pants; the last one seemed to be unzipping his pants as he stepped towards her.

It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing.

"Three against one, now that's hardly fair." I said snapping their attention towards me.

"Just our luck boys another pretty lady for us to enjoy." The one that was holding the knife to her neck leered at me.

I laughed. "Oh you are funny."

I walked towards them, "I'll make you a deal though, release her and you can have me. I won't scream, and I won't run, I might even enjoy it. I…volunteer as tribute." I said before laughing at my little joke.

They looked at me in shock. I guess it wasn't everyday a girl offered to be gang raped.

The man with the knife laughed before plunging the knife in the woman throat killing her.

I watched silently, so not only was he a rapists but he was also a madman. "Well you are definitely making my decision I hell of a lot easier."

"Grab her." He said and before they could take a step I had raised my hand pinning them to the alley wall.

"What the hell?"

"Ivy…." I sang out her name. She walked forward her eyes hard; and glowing in the night as she glared at the men.

They began shouting empty threat but ivy silenced them when an inhuman growl erupted from her lips.

"Now listen up boys, I'm going to make you another deal. One you really wouldn't won't to refuse. You can either place your hand on this crystal willingly, live to see another day or you and be ripped to shreds." I said with a huge smile as they watched Ivy's body contort to that of a wolf.

"Christ!" one whimpered in fear.

I smiled. "Now now, your god won't be your savior…I will. My name is Faye."

"So all we do is touch the crystal? What's the catch? What's wrong with the crystal."

"Nothing, the crystal as of now is completely empty. Completely harmless…"

"Empty…then why-"

"I don't have time for this, make your decision quickly." I snapped growing irritated by his questions.

Two out of the three quickly made the decision of touching the crystal.

The crystal began to grow darker and darker. The men slumped to the floor of the alley.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing that will affect them as of now… I merely linked their life force to this crystal. Nothing bad will happen unless the crystal is broken. Now what's say you?"

"I refuse to make a deal with the devil…"

I laughed. "And yet you do things that your people deem devilish and ungodly." My eyes grew darker glittering in the night. "You human are filled with nothing but contradictions, there is really only one thing your good for..."

I looked towards Ivy as I released him. He took off running before his feet even touched the ground.

I counted to ten before looking at Ivy who had her eyes locked on her prey, he wouldn't make it out of the alley alive.

"Have fun." I said and she took off.

I whistled a happy tune walking with extra pep in my step as I heard his screams and the sounds of snarling and flesh being torn.

The night was still young and I needed one more soul.

Faye's POV

I cheerfully walked into my house to find both Elena and Alaric pacing.

"I won't ask where the hell you've decided to disappear to this time." Elena snapped upon seeing me. Honesty I was starting to feel like she just couldn't let me have a happy moment.

"Good because I really had no plans to tell you even if you begged." I said with a smile causing ivy to chuckle behind me. I'd be damned if she deflated my happy moment with what was to be more of her bullshit.

"You have no idea what's happened-"

"Don't be so sure Lena."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

I sighed. "It means I'm only here to fix a nasty mess that you both." I said looking at Alaric and Elena "have created."

"Now excuse me." I huffed before walking up the stairs to Jenna room.

"Jenna."

"Go away."

"Jenna it me Faye. Let me in. I won't talk I'll just listen."

I waited outside of her room for a minute before I heard the door unlock and I was given passage inside of her room.

I hugged her as soon she relocked the door.

I sat and listened to her as she spilled her guts. I confessed that I knew about Isobel and I apologized for not telling her.

"I expect this type of betrayal from Elena…but not from you Faye…why didn't you tell me."

"To be honest, I don't like that woman Jenna. In fact to be honest she's no one she doesn't matter she's not even a blimp on my radar. Isobel is dead to me."

"I'm sorry from keeping this fro you I really am but honestly Isobel is a horrible person and I didn't want you to ever meet a person like her."

Jenna seemed to soften around me. I wasn't surprised, it was an art I had long since crafted, no one could really ever stay mad at me. I was Faye gilbert, the sweet, caring and innocent one.

"I don't know what to do. I-I can't…" Jenna said touching her heart. "It hurts…"

"Then don't. Leave."

"What?"

I nodded. "Leave go stay on Whitmore for a couple of days, to help."

She thought about it. "What about you and jeremy…and Elena?"

"We'll be fine." I said. "You need this; you deserve this after what you've been through."

She nodded before standing and I grabbed her overnight bag while she began putting things in it.

I watched as she walked downstairs while motioning Ivy up towards me.

"I don't want you here Rick you need to leave…"

I grabbed Ivy's hand pulling her into my room; there was no need to hear the rage and betrayal conversation all over again.

"So now that Jenna is leaving what are you going to do?

"There is so much to do." I said with a sigh. "But first we need to change cloths."

I was walking out of my room when I ran into a solid chest.

I looked up to meet Stefan's eyes.

"Well hey there stranger."

"Where have you been?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Here and there…"

He chuckled. "And where is here and there?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Then I would surely die a happy man."

"But who said I wanted you to die?"

Stefan pulled back gazing at me.

I returned his gaze. I briefly wondered if I should really tell him what I was planning on doing, but I also didn't want him to tell anyone else or stop me. Decisions… decisions…

"Faye….what's going on?"

"I don't know if I can tell you…"

"You don't trust me…"the hurt rang clear in his voice along with it showing in his eyes.

"No it's not that, Stefan I trust you with my life. My trust list is a short one currently three people are on it." I paused for a moment thinking of another candidate "Maybe four…"

"Faye."

"The thing is Stefan, I'm not sure if you wouldn't get in my way."

"Are you doing something that is putting your life at risk?"

I paused "…no?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why is your no in question format?"

I thought over my plan. I was going to help the Martian's get Greta back, I was also helping Katherine, and of course last but not least I was helping Elijah at least before he was daggered…

"No." I said again this time more sure of my answer.

He stared at me. "I heard about Jenna leaving. Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm the one that told her that she needed to leave, take a break from us and collect her thoughts."

He nodded. "That's very wise considering everything that's happening."

"Yeah, but I'm sure some people don't think so."

He scoffed. "Rick will understand and as far as Elena…she can't control everything."

"Ohh that sounds like munity she'll throw a fit if she heard you say that."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena's voice was raging.

It was then I noticed that Stefan and I were very much in a lovers embrace, yes we had hugged, but it seems we hadn't separated.

"We're doing a physical embrace most people call a hug."

Before she could get another word out papa john walked over to us.

He drilled holes into Stefan head when he saw his arms around my waist. "Can I have you two come downstairs we need to talk."

Ivy walked out standing on my right with a curious expression on her face.

"Sure thing." I said with a smile. I looked over to see Elena glaring and looking defiant. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on ivy, stef," I said before walking downstairs with the two of them following behind me. Elena could either come along or not, but if she didn't she'd be by herself.

"Wow talk about surprises." I said raising an eyebrow at the fact that Isobel was sitting in our kitchen.

Elena erupted in usual, Elena fashion.

"Even though I want nothing to do with you I am curious on why you are here. Are you suicidal, brave, or just plain stupid?" I asked Isobel cutting off Elena's tantrum.

"Faye don't be so rude." John chastised. "Isobel has been helping the entire time."

I sat I a chair across from Isobel with Ivy standing behind men, Stefan was standing between Elena and I. Elena was attempting to pace a hole right through our tiled floor.

Isobel talked about how rumors of a doppelgänger was floating around and how they had tried to end it by getting rid of all the tomb vampires, even if that meant killing Stefan and Damon.

Isobel also claimed that she had a safe house that was in our names that she could take us too, to keep us safe.

I watched as Elena snapped on Isobel and told her to get the hell out.

Isobel didn't seem like herself.

I continued watching her face and couldn't help but wonder if she was being entirely truthful about finding Klaus.

My eyes brightened as a thought flashed through my head.

No.

Klaus was a thousand something year old vampire out for revenge, she didn't find him…

But maybe he had found her….

I narrowed my eyes watching her even more closely.

If Klaus found her then all this could be an act, if Elijah could compel vampires then Klaus could too…

"Holy shit…" I snapped standing to my feet gaining the attention of everyone.

Isobel's eyes bore into my own.

"I um Ivy we have to go, we have things that need to be done remember?" I said shooting her a look.

Without missing a beat she nodded with a smile. "Right, I had almost thought you forgot."

God I loved this girl.

I quickly stood up from my seat. "See you around dad, Stefan…Lena."

I paused before looking at Isobel again.

I stared into her eyes trying to see anything; there was nothing, nothing…

"Isobel." I said before I grabbed Ivy pulling her outside.

Once I closed the front door, I pulled her closer before teleporting away.


	38. Taunting an Original, Saving a Witch

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 The art of Taunting an Original, The plan for Saving a Witch.<strong>

"Are we going to take any of these?" Ivy asked me curiously as I looked through several grimoires.

"Yes, but only a few. I'm sure Bonnie will come to collect the rest of them soon enough."

"Some of these are really old."

"The Martian's spent a lot of time collecting them." I said with a shrug as I grabbed another book adding it to my own little pile that I was going to take with me.

"Will Bonnie be able to channel all that power?"

"No." I sad closing the grimoire I was looking in to look at ivy. "She will die before she can channel that much power."

"Even though she's a Bennett witch?"

"She is still only human; her being a Bennett gives her a slight advantage a direct line from me yes, but she's not invincible."

"We can't let her die though." Ivy persisted.

"I know that Ivy." I said with a sigh.

"Is that why you took the moonstone?" Ivy asked me curiously.

I paused my fingers graving the book that had the spell that Bonnie would need to channel the witches power.

"I took the moonstone because the safest place for it is with me..." I said after a moment of carefully picking my words.

Ivy nodded. "But Damon and Stefan will be upset when they find out its gone."

"If the they find out." I said correcting her with a sly smile. After all they didn't catch me when I relieved them of it. Who said they had to know?

"If, if is good. But if they do find out, I won't let them hurt you." She said the last part with dead serious eyes.

I smiled at her. "Glad to always know your still with me."

"Always."

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to get to that house and start the with-drawl."

~ Later on in the day as things went from bad to shit…~

"Kat what are you doing?" I growled through the phone.

"I'm sorry Faye, but the Salvatore's aren't putting out, I had to switch sides, I waiting for Isabel now." Katherine said honestly sounding sorry for not including me in her plans.

"Isobel?" My eyes widened. "Kat you can't stay there, leave now-"

"Why- hold on its Isobel." she said and before I could tell her my theory of Isobel being compelled I was put on hold.

"Damn it." I hissed when my connection with Kat was cut off.

I pulled over and placed my head on head steering wheel. I had a feeling in my gut, a bad feeling, this had to be it.

Klaus had her, he had compelled Isobel to be his spy and do his bidding, he knew Elena was here along with everything that he needed.

As Ivy was fond of saying: Damn it. Damn it. Fuck and shit.

But fortunately I always have a plan B. only now I had to strike with more precision. There could be no mistakes.

"Ivy be prepared for tomorrow. I'm sure the games will begin."

"You got it, um are we gonna tell Bonnie?" she asked carefully.

I narrowed my eyes and the windshield of a passing car shattered. The car swerved before smashing into another car. I watched the destruction with hard eyes.

"Faye are you-"

"I'm fine. And no, I'd much rather see what she comes up with." I said cutting her off.

The next day was one filled with unexpected surprises.

I flashed a grin at all the boys that stopped and stared as Ivy and I strolled down the hallway.

I was acutely aware of the arousal in the air when I pulled her towards me bringing my lips dangerously close to hers before whispering in her ear.

Being the certain of scandalous rumors it was fun, too much fun.

And if the mischievous look in Ivy's eyes were anything to go by, I'd say she agreed.

"And to think you were apprehensive about starting school here."

Before she could respond a girl happened to run right into me. Her items spilling out onto the ground.

I glared at her. Did she not see us walking?

"I'm sorry." She squeaked upon seeing my glare.

I rolled my eyes walking into Alaric open classroom door.

I heard a crunch behind me I turned to look to see Ivy had stepped on the girl makeup container.

I smirked shooting her a mock glare.

"Such a naughty girl, I'm going to have to do something about your behavior issues."

Ivy pouted, "But she got that cheap makeup on your shirt."

I looked down to see what looked like foundation on my shirt.

"Huh you're right, well I can't wear that." I began to remove my shirt.

"Faye what are you doing?" I paused and looked over at Elena who had stood from her seat and was glaring at me.

"I'm removing this shirt…"I said, my tone implying that a rock had more brains that her.

"You have to remove it in class?" She hissed.

I looked noticing that all eyes had been zeroed in on me; including Alaric's who seemed to find the situation amusing.

"If I leave now I'll be tardy, I don't want detention, even if it's with Alaric." I said tossing her a grin.

I quickly removed my shirt before she could get another word out.

And took the button up sweater Ivy handed me.

The sweater was snug, super form fitting and had I not been wearing a lacy bralet top underneath my other shirt, it would have shown a whole lot of my bra.

I scrunched up the sleeves as I took my seat, Ivy sitting next to me.

"All right now that everyone is here, and properly dressed…" Alaric said his eyes flickering towards mine briefly before glancing back at the class. "What are we learning today…"

"With the decade dance tonight we've been covering the 60ites." Dana ever the suck up said happily.

I scoffed mumbling, "And I can't wait till it's over, I'd much rather talk about the 20s."

Ivy snickered besides me. "You would have made a sinful flapper girl."

I smirked.

"The 60s. I wish there was something good I could say about the 60ites but actually they kind of sucked….except for the beetles of curse; they made it bearable."

"The human missile thing…"

Ivy and I shared a knowing look. This might have been her first day in class but it sure as hell wasn't mine, rick odd behavior was suspicious troublesome…

"We walked on the moon…."

"…the water gate…"

"Water gate was the 70s Ric." Elena and I said at the same time.

Alaric looked at both of us.

"I mean Mr. Saltzman." Elena said quickly correcting herself. I didn't bother; I instead locked eyes on him.

He held my gaze.

My eyes rolled over him slowly before drifting back towards his eyes. I tossed him a wink before I looked away.

He chuckled to his self before quickly sprouting some excuse for why he didn't seem to know what was going on.

I felt his eyes on me throughout the class.

I stayed behind after everyone had left.

I walked over to Alaric's deck and sat on the edge.

"Can I help you Faye?"

I stared at him. "There's a possible chance that you can help me….but I'm gonna say probably not."

"And why would you say that?"

"Well for one it would take a devious, and crafted mind, and no offense Ric but even in your change of wardrobe, you're just not the devious type."

"And you are?" He retorted his eyes rolling over my own outfit.

I smirked. "I prefer the term, mischievous. You see I have my own game plan were its concerning Mr. Klaus. And it has nothing to do with Elena or the Salvatore's, making it the perfect plan."

"How so?" He asked.

I leaned towards him "I'm sure they'll come up with something that'll end up distracting the original, and then I'll deal with him."

"Oh, do tell." He said leaning in closer to me as well.

I leaned in even closer to him, my lips brushing his cheek. "Well, I could tell you….but I'd have to kill you….and my beloved aunt Jenna has a thing for Ric; but I'm sure you knew that already, is that why you're wearing him like the latest winter coat Klaus?"

He leaned back from me instantly. His eyes blinked. Once. Twice.

We stared at each other. Our eyed locked in a silent debate.

"How clever you are…"He said after a moment, a sinister smirk on his lips as he folded his hands behind his back. "But you do know I can kill you right now."

I returned his smirk before sliding off the desk. "Kill me? You'll do no such thing. I myself am a fan of games, I want to see how far your charade will go before someone besides myself realizes who you truly are."

I looked him over one more time.

"Hopefully not too long though, I'd rather see your true face. It's a bit abnormal with you wearing Ric's face as you are."

We seemed to share another look. A silent message passing between us. One filled with curiosity and anticipation.

I walked out of the classroom and he let me.

I saw Ivy waiting for me. She raised an eyebrow in expectation and I flashed her a triumphant grin.

She laughed rubbing her hands together.

Today was gonna be a good day.

I stopped in the cafeteria pausing when I heard Jeremy pleading with Bonnie not to do the spell to take down Klaus.

"If you use all that power, it will kill you." Jeremy hissed at her.

"You don't know that, have a little faith in me. You promised to keep my secret, you can't tell anyone, not even Faye…"

I scoffed and turned away from them storming out of the cafeteria, Ivy hot on my heels.

"I know Bonnie's being foolish, but shouldn't we tell her we know-"

"If we tell her we know, we might as well also tell her that the only reason while her was able to harness that power in the beginning and still walk away alive is because we got there first and I harness most of it, and while we are at it, add in the fact that Klaus is walking around in his very own Alaric meat suit."

My phone rang I looked down; it was a message from Damon, meeting at the boarding house.

Ivy sat on the arm of the chair I was seated in. I sighed in boredom as Damon ranted.

"So we go to the dance, find him."

"Really?" Stefan retorted. "How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

Ivy looked down at me as my lip twitched. They still had yet to figure it out.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." He sneered.

"He can be anywhere at any time, he compelled somebody at school. I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought huh?" Stefan said shooting Bonnie and Elena a smug look that said 'I told you so.'

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention.

My eyes glimmered as Alaric walked in.

"There you are. I was begging to worry something bad might have happened." I said with a knowing smile.

"Sorry I'm late." he said his eyes meeting mine before looking at everyone else's.

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperon at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Ok so we find him and then what? What's our plan of attack."

"Me." Bonnie said suddenly. "I'm the plan."

My eyes snapped towards her.

"Bonnie…"Ivy said shaking her head looking at my darkening features.

Bonnie ignored her warning. "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him I can kill him."

Alaric cut his eyes at her before slightly chuckling. "It's not going to be that easy, I mean he's the biggest baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point I mean what if he-" Damon sped towards her only to be thrown backwards by Bonnie's magic.

My glare darkened.

"Well I was impressed." Stefan said a smug look towards his brother who was flat on his ass.

"I'm not." I said darkly. Ivy whimpered and Bonnie flinched at my tone.

Bonnie took a shaky step towards my chair. "It doesn't matter if he's an original, I can take down anyone that comes at me."

She stood in front of me pleading me to not be angry, to be on her side. But alas it was far too late for that.

"I can kill him Faye, I know I can please…."

I stood up and Ivy instantly was by my side.

"You are not ready to fight, but you are clearly ready to give up and die." I said to her chillingly.

"Faye what's your problem, if Bonnie said she can take him out then we should support her."

I ignored Elena and continued to drill my eyes into Bonnie's. "Why are you so willing to throw your life away? The risk is greater than the reward."

"I'm doing this to keep you safe, to keep Elena safe. Why can't you ever just support my decisions?" She asked tears growing in her eyes. "Elena does."

My glare darkened and Bonnie took a step back. My hands trembled at my sides and Ivy quickly attempted to calm me down. While discretely pushing Bonnie back.

I took a shaky breath remembering who was here as I looked up as saw Alaric staring at me with keen interest.

"I don't support your impulsive decisions because I actually value your life. Come on Ivy, we have better things to do." I said before walking out.

~At The Gilbert House~

"Are we really going to go to the dance?" Ivy asked curiously.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked while flipping through a grimoire and writing a few things down on a piece of paper.

"Just double checking. But what are we going to wear?"

"Shorts or jeans?" I asked her as I finished up my writing.

"Jeans?" She said after a moment.

I tossed her a pair of ripped jeans a muti-colored halter top and tassel belt before walking into the bathroom with my own cloths. "Put that on."

"I'm surprised we're not wearing dresses…" Ivy chuckled.

"Klaus is going to be at the dance tonight and Bonnie's going to attempt suicide and you want to wear a dress?" I asked as I walked out of my bathroom fully clothed in my own outfit.

"Wow Faye you look so cute." She gushed.

I waved her off motioning her to sit in my vanity chair.

I curled her hair fluffing it out until I liked the way it looked. I took a feather clip and clipped it in her hair. "All done."

"I love it." She said with a smile.

I left my hair in its natural state choosing to put a clip my favorite smiley face pin in my hair.

Ivy chuckled. "Isn't that the icon for the comedian?"

I smiled fingering the smiley face with the blood splatter. "But of course."

She shook her head before pulling on some wedged sandals.

I looked over my outfit. A white peasant top that showed my shoulders and a nice bit of my toned stomach, hip riding shorts with a tassel belt of my own and my comedian pin. I slipped on my own sandal wedges it was game time.

"Be my date?" I asked Ivy as we walked towards the entrance to the school dance.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She said laughing while linking arms.

"What's the game plan?" Ivy asked.

"Taunt an original and save a witch." I said with a dramatic sigh.

"Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a dance party."

I smiled. "I'm counting on it."

Ivy and I were dancing together like most of the other students in the decorated cafeteria when Dana made a shout out.

"Hey everyone, we have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena, from Klaus." She said with a smile as a new song started playing.

I turned to see Alaric trying to contain his amusement as Elena, Bonnie and the Salvatore's looked disgusted.

I made my way towards Alaric the same time as Damon.

"Hello gorgeous." His eyes figure skating over my outfit choice.

"Damon."

"Special dedication huh? This guy's a little twisted…" Alaric said gaining our attention.

I scoffed drawing both of their eyes. "I'm not impressed. If this is the best he's got, he's seriously lacking."

Damon smirked "Couldn't have said it better Tink." Damon looked at Alaric who was still staring at me. "Let me know if you see anything out of whack."

"Well I'm disappointed." I said with a pout.

"And why is that?" Alaric asked me.

I sighed. "I expected more, more entertainment for tonight, Elijah gave more entertainment than you Klaus."

I could feel him gazing at me as I pushed past him.

I made it to the hallway when a hand grabbed me and slammed me against the lockers.

"What game are you playing at?" He growled in my ear as he pinned both of his arms on the side of my head.

My eyes widened in shock before I smirked glad that he took the bait.

"Careful Mr. Saltzman…" I said as some students pasted eyeing how close we were. "Or you'll compromise your cover. Student and teacher relationships are frowned upon…"

He stood back from me however his eyes threatened my very existence.

When the students pasted his hand was wrapped around my throat.

"My my we are violent." I snickered even as his hand tightened.

"Do you not fear death?"

My eyes glittered. "I revel in death."

He seemed to pause thinking over my words.

"If you hurt her, you'll never find that moonstone." Ivy growled throwing him off of me.

I frowned at her. "Ivy what are you doing?"

"Your plan is as crazy as Bonnie's. I can't stand-"

"Are you defying my orders?" I asked my face scrunching up as I cut her off.

"You two have the moonstone?" Klaus asked looking at both of us before laughing. "Yes, now that makes sense."

I glared at Ivy and she flinched back. "Get the hell out of here and remember what I told you."

"Right." She said and took off down the hall.

I sighed. "She's so loyal to me sometimes it's a real pain."

Klaus snickered before turning serious. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way love. Where's the moonstone?"

"I don't really recall, I think I forgot. I've been really busy lately. Maybe it's under my bed..." I said with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hard way it is."

I saw him flash in front of me and then darkness.

Ivy's POV

I rushed down the halls tracking Bonnie as fast as I could.

I didn't want to leave her, god I didn't want to leave her but I had to trust her, I had to fulfill my part of the plan especially considering I already somewhat messed up Faye's part.

I flinched at the memory of the scolding look she gave me when I blurted that she had the moonstone. But I was only trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"Damn it. Damn it. Fuck and shit."

_This whole fucking thing was bullshit!_

"Bonnie!" I shouted when I saw Elena, Damon and Bonnie talking.

Her green eyes were filled with confusion and fear and what looked betrayal? Did she know?

"Klaus is in Alaric body." Elena said as soon as I stopped.

"What?" Damon hissed.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie snapped throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Elena go find Stefan, let him know what's going on." I said casually and Bonnie and Damon immediately locked eyes on me.

Elena didn't need to be told twice about anything involving Stefan and took off.

Bonnie whirled around glaring. "What have you done? Klaus said-"

"No, this is all because of you. This is your fault." I snapped back. "But we don't have time to argue right now. The window of opportuniyty is closing."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked but we both ignored him.

I pulled a piece of paper from my jeans and shoved it into her hands. "Do this spell and make it quick. I'll meet you later and explain."

"Where did she-"

"This is the solution to one of our many mounting problems that we wouldn't even have if you just for once got your head out of Elena's ass and listened to Faye. Do the damn spell and don't fuck it up!" I growled at her.

She stared at the spell then at me before nodding.

Bonnie then took off down the hallway mentally prepping for what she had to do but also having to track down Klaus.

I sighed taking a breath when I realized Damon was still there, watching me.

"What?" I snapped uncomfortable under his scorching gaze.

"What the hell is going on? Is she going to kill him?"

"Klaus has got some kind of protection spell on him, Bonnie can't kill him."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Bonnie has the power of 100 dead witches-"

"She does not!" I snapped back silencing him.

"What?" He asked after a moment.

"Bonnie would have never be able to channel all the power of 100 dead witches, surely even you knew that already."

"What did you and Faye do?" Damon asked his eyes like chips of ice.

"Faye would have never allowed Bonnie to risk her life in such a way-"

"What did she do?" Damon's voice was the equivalent of dry ice on skin. Searing.

"We got to the house first and Faye…" I didn't need to say more. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"Faye channeled the power of all those witches." Damon said the rest. He was in awe and slight confusion so I clarified.

"Yes, but she left just enough power that Bonnie could channel and still live but even that won't save her if she uses all that power at once. And even if she did kill Alaric Klaus would just possess someone else…"

Damon's face grew darker and darker. He wasn't liking this new news.

"He knows Bonnie has the power to kill him and he knows that using that much power will kill her, he's trying to provoke her to death."

"We have to do something we can't let him win." Damon said with clenched teeth.

"And he won't." I couldn't help but smile. "Faye already made sure of that."

"What. What else has she been up too?" Damon asked with a frown.

"You lot don't give Faye enough credit she's a hell of a lot smarter than all of you." I said rushing to find Bonnie, after all we needed to be there for the final scene.

"What was on that paper Faye gave Bonnie?" Damon asked as we neared where Bonnie's scent was strongest.

"I'll explain later, but for now I need you to follow my lead." I said as I also smelled Elena making her way towards us.

"What?"

I grabbed his hand and rounded the corner as Elena and Stefan came running down the hall.

"There you are." I said casually.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked confused at my calm demeanor.

I shrugged. "She's doing what she has to do."

Elena glared at me. "What?"

Stefan frowned taking a step towards me and I instantly took a step back. "Where is Bonnie?"

"Stefan let her do this." Damon said following my lead while pushing me behind him for protection.

"Damn it Damon where is she?" Stefan said grabbing Damon's shirt aggressively.

They didn't wait for the answer we weren't going to give; there didn't need too, Bonnie's magic was leaving imprints over the school.

When they were a good distance away I found myself pinned against the wall with Damon's hands on the side of my head.

"Alright Ivy I played my part, now tell me what the hell kind of spell was, that Faye gave her." He demanded.

"It was a dark spell…a death spell…" I said slowly

"She wants Bonnie to kill herself?" Damon asked shock written all over his features.

"Bonnie needs to die." I said slowly hoping he would understand why Bonnie needed to die, why her death at this point in time was important for everyone concerned.

When a knowing light shined in his eyes I smiled and knew that he did.

Stefan's POV.

Elena was hurt, and although he was supposed to play the part of comforting boyfriend he didn't.

His mind was taken up all by one girl, one girl that he had caught glimpses of at the school dance but had never seen again afterwards…

"You knew! You knew didn't you!"

Stefan looked up to see Elena screaming at Damon. Who in return simply stood there silently staring at her, letting her throw her anger at him unhindered.

"You knew that if she harnessed all that power that she would die, didn't you."

Her throat was hoarse and it was beginning to sound like nails of a chalk board, all her all mascara seemed to melt down her face making her look like a raccoon from the tears that she shed.

Stefan didn't say a word. He knew, even he knew channeling all that power at once had some consequences. He'd been around his fair share of witches to know that. So he had no doubt that Damon knew as well.

"I knew." Damon nodded.

Stefan raised an eyebrow when Elena struck him. He didn't understand how Damon could just let her. Yes he was sure it probably didn't have the same effect as it would a human but still, it was the principle of the matter.

Without a care Stefan watched as Damon grabbed Elena pulling her closer to him.

He rolled his eyes he didn't have time to watch their…abusive flirting or whatever the hell they were doing. He still hadn't heard back from Faye and Ivy wasn't answering either.

"You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say." Damon said his eyes drilling into hers. "Bonnie had to die."

Stefan stopped himself from chuckling when Damon shook her to make sure she understood how serious he was.

"Klaus possessing Alaric's body was something none of us were prepared for. He wasn't going to stop until she was dead-"

"Yeah well we weren't prepared for Faye being the one who stole the moonstone either!" Elena snarled at him seemingly of the brick of hysterics.

Stefan and Damon froze. Stefan could feel his inner rippah thrash about his cage at her accusation.

He wanted to rip her tongue out for even thinking much less saying that Faye, _his_ Faye had betrayed them. Betrayed _him_…

Damon's eyes darkened and he released Elena like she burned him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Stefan speed in front of her his eyes darker; darker than Damon had seen in a long time. Damon could tell his brothers ripper was right above the surface itching to get out.

"You don't know what you're saying." Stefan spat at her furiously "She's lashing out Damon."

"No I'm not Stefan." Elena hissed fed up with his behavior as of late. "I'm not lashing out Klaus told us. He told us he's taken Faye because she was the one that took the moonstone not Katherine. Don't you get it? It was her and ivy the little bitch no doubt helped her." she spat.

Stefan glared at her his vampire features coming towards the surface as she continued to speak.

"You know I bet you she knew, I bet you she knew it was really Klaus. He said it took us longer to figure it was him. I bet you she knew and simply refused to say something."

"She knew and she let bonnie die. I hope he kills her, I hope he-"

The red haze over his eyes was thick. He didn't register when exactly he let his rippah take over.

"Shut up. Shut your lying whore mouth!"

Her eyes were wide with fear as she clawed at his hand that only tightened around her neck.

"I don't give a fuck what Klaus told you. Faye wouldn't…she wouldn't."

Elena's jealousy clouded her judgement as she glared at him.

"She was using you Stefan, she was never cared at you can't you see that. She was probably hooking up with Elijah they seemed pretty chumming. Why else would he spare her why else would she take the moonstone?"

Stefan fangs lunged for her throat before she could say anything else.

She only could scream as he tore into her savagely.

He heard and felt Damon talking to him and trying to pull him off of her but he just pushed him away.

Stefan pulled away spitting Elena's blood on the floor; her blood tasted like battery acid to him and dropped her body on his brother's favorite Persian rug.

She wasn't dead…but when she awoke hopefully she would learn to watch what she said.

Stefan turned to look at Damon who was staring at him like he was some sort of wild animal…well he sort of was…

"Elena doesn't know a damn thing, Faye would never betray me-us." Stefan said defensively.

Damon sighed. "Yes I understand that brother but what Elena told us does have some merit."

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Stefan didn't like Damon knowing more about Faye than he did. He didn't like that at all.

"I know that Tink was better prepared for Klaus than we were. She made a plan b where we had none and were just ready and more than willing for Bonnie to lay down her life. She was-is the only reason why Klaus thinks Bonnie's dead. She came up with that plan and found a spell for Bonnie to use to protect herself."

Stefan couldn't help but frown. "Why didn't she tell us?" _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Because she didn't want you two screwing it up." I tired voice said from the doorway.

Both vampires turned their heads to see an exhausted looking Ivy.

"Ivy…of course you knew everything." Stefan said with a glare. _Of course she tells her everything._

"She trusts me. I actually listen to her..." Ivy said shooting Stefan a pointed look.

Stefan once more found himself not liking the closeness between the two. He hadn't liked it when Faye first brought the girl home and he still didn't.

But he had to admit even if he hated it. She was her ever faithful lapdog.

"What is she planning?" Stefan said after a moment of silence.

Ivy opened her mouth and then closed it shaking her head. "Sorry I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" Stefan snapped setting her on fire in his mind.

"Either way you want to look at it cupcake." she snipped. "But my lips are sealed."

"However…" She trailed off when she saw his eyes grow red. "I can tell you she knows what she's doing. She has a plan Stefan. She wanted to make sure I told you all not to attempt to rescue her, she's exactly where she wants to be."

"She's right in the middle of the belly of the beast!" Damon snapped "what the hell are you talking about!"

Ivy's eyes turned towards Damon and Stefan watched with a scoff as they softened slightly. What? Did Toto have a thing for Damon?

"She will be fine Damon. I trust her, if anything went wrong I would know, we're bonded. Besides…" She said looking between both brothers. "Who better than Faye to stop a homicidal original out for blood?"


	39. The Masochist and the Sadist

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 The M<strong>**asochist and the Sadist**

_My laughter echoed throughout the woods as I flitted through the trees._

_"The chase is on my dear and I will find you." His deep voice echoed from behind me. "I will always find you…"_

_I made it towards the clearing in the woods when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me back against him._

_I only had a moment to take a breath before his lips were on my own hungrily._

_He pulled away immediately standing in front of me when we heard several branches snapping._

_I wrapped my arms around his back and placed kisses on his neck. He is always so protective._

_"My dearest love…" He whispered when I Iicked a sensitive part on his neck, slightly distracting him._

_"Relax darling we have nothing to fear…"_

_He still however remained alert._

_My nose flared and I looked towards the other side of the clearing when I picked up an unusual scent._

_Kai's eyes glowed as golden as the sun as he called out to the trespasser, catching the scent as well._

_The sounds of footsteps grew closer until finally stopping._

_I watched amused as mud covered bare feet stopped at the edge of the meadow. _

_The scent was definitely of a young male but there was something different…something unique about the scent all on its own. _

_I walked from behind Kai making him growl._

_I smiled placing my hand on his face. "Come now my love, it seems we have a guest. We do not wish to frighten him more than he already is, now do we?"_

_Kai sighed nodding his head for me to continue towards the boy but still remained alert._

_I stopped a few feet away as to not startle the child. I took a knee and motioned with my hand to step forward._

_"Come now young one. No need to be wary."_

_"I am not worthy of your sight. I am nothing but tainted…" He said._

_"And yet you consider yourself worthy of gazing upon us?" Kai stated._

_I playfully swatted his leg when I smelt the child's fear and unease grow._

_"I think I should judge what it worthy of my sight should I not?"_

_The boy hesitated for a moment longer before walking towards my still out stretched hand._

_My eyes widened when I caught sight of him._

_Even covered in dirt and blood he was cute. He had eyes the color of hydrangeas and hair the color of spun gold._

_"What is your name boy?" Kai asked finally seeing my keen interest in the child._

_He flinched like he was struck._

_I frowned placing my hand to his cheek. His eyes widened as my own did. I let my eyes roll over him. He seemed to be only 9 or maybe 10 summers young._

_And yet, he seemed to be a potential mate for me._

_"I am just a lowly half-breed…" He whispered the last part._

_"Yes, we know of your mixed heritage. We could smell you from across the clearing…" Kai said bluntly but repeated his question upon the dark look I sent him. "What is your name?"_

_"I have not a name."_

_"Surely your pack calls you something." Kai pressed the boy._

_"Kai…" I said shaking my head at his blatant irritation._

_Kai sighed from behind me._

_"They…they call me half-breed because that is what I am. Half breed, half blood, unworthy and tainted…"_

_I frowned brushing my fingers under his eyes to swipe his tears that had fallen before bringing the salty drops to my tongue._

_Despair, depression, confusion, frustration. He was unloved and unwanted._

_"Claude." I said after a moment catching both of their gazes._

_I smirked at the boy when his eyes showed confusion. "Well I most certainly won't refer to you as half-breed. And since you have not a name, I've blessed you with one."_

_"Claude."_

_Kai offered a small smile. "For persevering. How befitting." _

_Kai wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer towards him and kissing my bare shoulder. "Let's go home…"_

_I smiled kissing his lips before turning towards Claude whose face was flushed red with embarrassment even as he looked away._

_I offered my hand towards his gathering his attentions._

_"Yes, lets…"_

_I watched as he looked behind him before placing his hand in my hand._

_All three of us disappearing instantly._

Awareness returned slowly, but not slowly to where I couldn't sense someone hovering over me.

I reacted before I even had a chance to think. My hand shooting up and wrapping tightly around the neck of the person who seemed to be watching me.

My eyes snapped open to be met with wide eyed brown ones.

The man made a choking sound, the veins pressing against his skin as I blocked his air way with my dainty hand.

As his face began to fade from red to blue I dropped him.

I heard in coughing and taking in shallow breaths as I sat up from the bed I was in.

I took notice of my surroundings it was just me and him. and I wasn't bound.

Surprised? I was too, I was sure Klaus would have had me chained or worse.

I glared at the thought of him not thinking I'd be worth the effort of restraining.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was hoping that I'd be placed with Katherine so I could at least see how she was holding up…at least know if she was alive.

This place however wasn't Alaric's apartment; it looked like someone's duplex or something. Maybe the man's that was guarding me.

"You are safe." He said as he took another deep breath before standing to his feet. "I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up. The master hit you hard-"

I stopped listening to him as I thought of everything that had happened. _Yes,_ I raised my hand to the back of my head a tiny flare of pain lit up. _The bastard sure didn't hold back._

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"You are at my home."

"Why? Why not at Alaric's apartment?" I asked.

He looked unsure if he should tell me.

I glared at him as I stood to my feet. He was taller than me about 6'2 to my 5'6 but he seemed to be wilting under my glare. "Why am I here? Next time I have to ask I won't be so polite."

"I had to take you some place where you would not be so close to Katerina. I had originally brought you to the teacher's apartment but Katerina's reaction to seeing you there was… unexpected." A familiar male voice said from behind me.

I turned my head to see Klaus was now leaning against the door frame watching us with keen interest and still unfortunately wearing Alaric's face.

When my eyes left the warlock he quickly straightened his back and made his way towards Klaus's side.

"No need to be so hard on Maddox love, he's merely doing what he's told." Klaus said with a smirk.

I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Where is the moonstone?" Klaus asked me getting down to business.

I feigned confusion. "Moonstone, I seemed to be drawing a blank."

His eyes narrowed but he remained in his semi relaxed position. He wanted me to believe that he was as relaxed and careless as he looked but I could see straight through him.

"We can do this all day love…"

"Ah but we can't, now can we." I said with a smile. "You don't seem like the patient type."

"I can be patient when I want something bad enough." He retorted irritation leaking though his words.

"Oh, and here I was under the assumption you wanted to break your little curse by this coming full moon." I said with a knowing smirk that had him flashing beside me.

"Whatever you think you know; I can assure you, you are dead wrong." He growled into my ear.

"What? That you've been waiting a thousand years? That everything you need to break your little curse is right in your grasp and yet you're being held back by a teenage girl?" I stepped up to him my eyes hard as I leaned towards his ear. "Well tough tittie Klaus. You don't deserve to get what you want. Especially after dumping your poor siblings into the ocean…"

I stepped back my eyes drilling into his.

"Who told you that?"

"Your charming and noble big brother. Tall, dark hair intelligent and ever so handsome Elijah." I said with a smile watching his eyes darken at every word.

"Where's the moonstone?" He repeated just as coldly as before.

"I see were back to that, you don't even have the audacity to look remorseful. Why did you do it? How could you do it, they're your family." I spat at him.

I watched as something flashed through his eyes.

I leaned back watching his eyes more closely. No, that couldn't be what I thought it was…or was it.

Hurt.

"Where's the moonstone?" He said. His voice was more subdued.

I cocked my head to the side my eyes gazing at him.

"You want- need it to be able to sacrifice my sister. You're going to kill my sister all for the sake of _your_ curse…"

"Yes. I am." He said with brutal honesty.

I watched him. I watched him as he watched me, watch him.

"What are you hoping to achieve?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

He smirked cruelly, mocking me. "And what do you mean by that. I merely wish to destroy the curse that was cast upon me."

I raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"I've been keeping tabs on the ongoing of Mystic Falls. You're list of love ones is quite long…"

I shrugged. "They are all expendable."

"Really?" He mused, not believing me.

"Really." I said evenly.

"Is that what you thought about the Bennett witch?" My eyes flashed at his. "That she was...expendable."

My fist clenched. Even though I knew Bonnie lived I still felt the urge to punch in his face for mentioning her and death in the same sentence.

I stared at him with the most indifferent gaze I could muster. "Mr. Klaus, I say this with the most sincerity that I can muster at the moment." I paused making sure I got his attention; and when I was sure I did, I smirked.

"You can go and fuck yourself… cause I'm not giving you shit."

The look on his face…the sheer outrage…it was worth it.

I didn't have time to react before my face was snapped to the right. My cheek burned, my jaw felt like it was shattered, luckily it wasn't, but damn it hurt like a bitch.

I laughed. I grabbed my cheek looking into his darkened eyes and laughed again.

"Ah, there's the spirit but I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that… I'm afraid I'm a bit of a masochist." I smirked lifting my chin in defiance after I slowly licked the blood from my lips.

Klaus growled his eyes now a monstrous blood red as he grabbed me by my throat.

He smirked at me and my smirk faltered slightly when his tongue jutted out swiping some of my blood I missed off my lips.

My eyes widened before I glared at him as I fought the heat that flooded towards my cheeks.

"Well that's good, you see love, I myself am a bit of a sadist." He said grinning at me with a wolfish smirk that made my insides turn…and not out of fear.


	40. Plans and Hidden Agendas

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 Plans and Hidden Agendas<strong>

Stefan's POV

He thought he could do this…he thought he was strong enough to do this…but this…this was asking too much. She was asking too much.

His eyes bleed red and his grip tightened around the delicate neck of the petite little shifter that was once more standing in his way.

"Do you want to die? Do you not fear me?" Stefan growled out.

Did she want to die…clearly, if she didn't she would have wised up and let him be on his way. He could have tracked Faye down and had her safe and not in the hands of a psychotic original out for blood.

"No." She wheezed out.

"No? No to what exactly." He snapped.

"I fear you and your kind plenty but I fear Faye more. listen to me: **She. Doesn't. Want. Help.** If I let you go and screw up whatever she's planned then I'm dead."

"If you try and stop me your dead." Stefan hissed.

She sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry Stefan. I'm sorry but I can't. I can't help you. Let her do her thing. Trust her."

He dropped her like she burned him and she took a huge gulp of air.

"I do trust her; it's _him_ I don't trust. And if she gets hurt…if he hurts her…" He snarled picking up a lamp and throwing it across the room as the answer.

"You don't think I feel the same way? You think I want her putting her life at risk, that's pretty arrogant of you. There's nothing I want more than her home and us just hanging around not having to worry about anything except what new episode of Supernatural was coming on."

She took a deep breath standing to her feet the bruises he branded her with disappearing as the seconds passed.

"I want her home Stefan just like you. But I also trust her judgement. If she says she's got it under control then I have no choice but to believe in her."

He clenched his fist. "I don't want her in the same vicinity with him. What if he decides to use her-"

"What in place of Elena? Not likely." Ivy said shaking her head.

"And how can you be so sure?" Stefan narrowed his eyes on her.

"Faye isn't the doppelgänger." She said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "Faye is a supernatural being in her own right he can't use her she is not the one he needs. He needs Elena."

"So we know this; that says nothing about him." He couldn't help point out.

"If he's been alive since the dawn of dinosaurs he should fucking know this shit by now, if not then he deserves the damn curse in the first place." Ivy growled getting frustrated with him and all his doubts.

Stefan sighed and continued pacing. "So what. You just want me to sit around waiting for Faye to call of text saying hey, everything's all good?"

"No, I expect you to wise up, track down Elena to stop her from potentially fucking up any of Faye's plans."

"What?" Stefan asked with confusion.

Damon stormed into the room in that instant with a pissed off expression. "She's gone and so is he."

"Who?" Stefan frowned.

Ivy and Damon shared a look before Ivy growled in understanding. "The bitch took Elijah."

"Why?" Stefan didn't understand, the guy had tried to kill her and now she released him, bitches were crazy…

"Oh it could be a number of reasons, like she's a fucking cunt like that." Ivy growled stomping back and front.

"Or because you attacked her." Damon said offering his unnecessary input. When Stefan asked why he wasn't expecting them to actually answer.

"She doesn't give a shit about anybody's lives except her own-" Ivy continued to bitch causing Stefan's already bad mood to spiral further.

"You fed from her viciously then dropped her on the rug, when she woke she was sooo not happy." Damon's commentary was helping either…

"And she's a skan-" Stefan silenced Ivy by baring his fangs at her.

Stefan was mildly amused when Damon stepped in front of the petite shifter.

"Hey now, it's that kind of attitude that sent Elena off the deep end, we don't need another repeat." Damon said warning coating his words.

Stefan shrugged, Damon and his little warning did not scare him…

"I'd be surprised if Elijah even heard her out; she did after all betray his trust and shove a dagger into him." Ivy said out loud, she was now permitted to speak in his mind because she was thinking on the same lines as him.

"Why are you so sure she undaggered him." Damon frowned and Stefan looked at his brother like he was an idiot.

"One. Elena's weak. There's no way she alone carried him out of here. Two. It's fucking Elena." Ivy said throwing her hands into the air.

"So what now?" Damon asked frowning at ivy for her reasoning.

"Call her." Stefan's eyes were hard and Damon quickly pulled out his cell dialing the number.

Stefan and Ivy growled when Damon spat out "Where are you? Are you ok?"

_"__I'm fine." _Elena said from the other line.

"Where's Elijah?" Damon asked.

_"__He's right here…"_

Damon gave us a look and we waved our hands to have him keep the conversation going. "Where? I'm on my way…"

_"__No Damon…Elijah and I need some time alone."_

Ivy scoffed. "And she had the audacious nerve to speculate Faye and Elijah having a forbidden relationship."

"Tell her if I have to look for her she will end up like yesterday only with broken limbs so I know she won't be able to pull this shit again." Stefan said darkly.

Damon stood up waking away from the enraged duo. "Listen to me, he can't be trusted, he'll use you to get to Klaus."

_"__Elijah is a noble man Damon, he lives by a noble code of honor I can trust him."_

"Is that bitch just saying that to stroke his ego?" Ivy asked bewildered.

_"__He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again."_

"Your already that for undaggering him." She snapped out loud.

_"__By giving him the dagger I've proven my trust…"_

"What?!" All three shouted in unison.

_"__It's my decision Damon please respect it. And make sure Stefan and Ivy won't do anything stupid." _

Elena spat his name like she tasted something sour, it was safe to say she had not forgotten what Stefan had did to her and that brought a very unfriendly smile to his face. _Good_.

Then it was silent.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Stefan asked his tone barley containing his ire.

Damon nodded still staring at the phone.

"Bitch has lost her damn marbles." Ivy growled and began pacing. If Elena screwed up and interfered with Faye, she was a dead girl walking.

"If I find her first…She's dead." Stefan said coolly before walking out of the room.

Ivy and Damon shared a look before blurring out of the boarding house. They had to do something and they had to do it quick. Lives were now at stake…

Faye's pov.

I was barely breathing but that didn't stop me from laughing in his face.

I was bleeding out but that didn't stop me from taunting him further.

"I must say I'm impressed with your stamina."

I laughed unbothered by the blood on his hands…my blood.

"I'm like the energizer bunny, I keep going and going all night along."

He chuckled. "Well at this rate love, you're not going to make the night, so why don't you be a good sport and tell me where you've hidden the moonstone."

It was my turn to chuckle. "We've had some fun, you're really talented with those hands of yours but I'm afraid the answers still no."

His eyes darkened, before he laughed once more. "You know I've killed people for less and yet her I am entertaining a little girl."

I would have rolled my eyes if my head didn't hurt. "But that's what you don't understand. I'm no ordinary girl..."

"I'm beginning to see that."

I could feel the darkness closing in as he stood over my body. The pain that I was feel was intense but I'd be damned if I showed him even a speck of my misery.

"Sweet dreams love…" He whispered as the darkness ensnared my mind.

I awoke to the sound of music blaring.

"Klaus you really are a sick sadist bastard. All the fun we had and now you pull this kind of shit-"

I was suddenly snatched off the bed and encased in arms.

"Faye oh my god…"

My eyes opened at the familiar voice. "Kat? Holy shit you're alive! Klaus didn't kill you." I said grabbing her face.

"Yet…" She muttered.

"What do you mean yet? Go! Leave! Get the hell out of dodge!"

"I can't." She said with a sigh.

"And why not, if Ivy followed through with Damon, she should have givin you the vervain." I said with a frown.

"And I thank you for that by the way, you're a peach." She said with a wink.

"Whatever. Why can't you leave?" I asked.

She looked at away from me gnawing at her bottom lips.

"Are you worried for our safety?" I mused.

"What I can't be worried?" She snorted before pouting.

I shot her a look. "You wouldn't have anything to worry about if you stuck to the original plan. But no, you screwed me for Isabel…fucking Isabel Kat really?"

"I'm sorry ok!" She shouted. "I made a dumbass mistake."

"Your damn right you did!" I shouted back before releasing a breath. "Now where'd that blonde bastard go?"

"He left to terrorize the town's residents." She said scrunching up her face.

I sighed before a walking over towards Alaric's kitchen cabinets. I cracked my back letting out a content sigh before opening it and pulling down a bottle of bourbon.

"Care for a drink?" I asked holding the bottle out to her.

"I'd love one." She said grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig.

We drink several shots before I felt well enough to use the shower. Our drinking continued as we blared the music obniously loud, dancing in circles.

I continued dancing even when Katherine flashed to the couch taking a seat.

"Mind turning that down?" Klaus voice said from behind me. I smirked he sounded annoyed, must have had a bad day.

"Actually I do in fact mind." I said laughing as I grabbed the remote and turned the music up.

Klaus tsked before walking over to the stereo and throwing it on the ground, shattering it to pieces.

I stopped my dancing as I glared at him.

He smiled at me. "Thank you love."

"You seriously have no chill." I hissed at him.

"And you seriously have a death wish." He said appearing in front of me. He placed both his hands on my arms and shook me. "I want my moonstone, where is it?"

I laughed at his face even when his grip tighten to the point of bruising, my hair flying all around my head.

"You'll never get it out of her that way, love."

Klaus stopped shaking me and I stopped laughing as I turned towards the female voice.

My eyes raked over her, before dismissing her. She was the missing Martian witch.

"Greta, you can do better?" Klaus said sending a smirk my way.

"She can try and fail." I snipped.

Greta looked at me, scrutinized me. "Your one of them…aren't you? You're an old one…"

I stepped away from Klaus walking up to her then around her.

She was a pretty one but my Bonnie was beautiful even if she was a stubborn old mule.

"And you're a new one. You're nothing more than an ill-mannered and ill-bred young witch. It's honestly a disgrace, your family died trying to save you."

Her eyes narrowed one me before she did the unthinkable. Her hand shot out and her lips began to move muttering the words in Latin.

I felt the air shift as magic charged around us. I found myself cringing and gasping tears falling from my eyes…

As a triumphant smirk appeared on her lips she never saw my hand shoot out and wrap around her throat.

Her eyes widened when she realized I was faking it.

"Your either very brave or very stupid to think you could use magic against me." My grip tightened and my eyes darkened as I began to shake her like Klaus was doing me, only she wasn't laughing...

"I should rip you little head off of your shoulders, but then you wouldn't be able to fulfil your purpose before you die…and I do know how you die, the sad part is, it's not by my own hands…" I whispered into her ear as she struggled against me.

I was suddenly snatched away from Greta by strong arms, I didn't have to look to know they belonged to Klaus.

"Now now love no need to be nasty." He chuckled his lips ever so close to my cheek.

"After all the time we spent together, I'm saddened that you to let this premature witch think she could defeat me. You're the one who's truly being nasty, how cruel of you to inflate her ego so much to think she could actually deal with me."

"Your absolutely right love, I overestimated Greta and her power." He tilted my head back against his chest with one of his hands so I had no choice but to stare into his blue eyes, the other tightened dangerously around my waist. "Looks like it's just me and you back to square one."

"I wouldn't prefer it any other way..." I said flashing him a cheeky grin.


End file.
